New Azumanga Daioh
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: A complete retelling of the beloved anime Series Done AR style. EPISODE 27 UP!
1. Episode 1

**_Hi all, as most of you know school is starting soon. (The Azu-Girls groan) I know I know, so I thought after a long week at school, why not give all the Azu-Fans something to look forward to on the weekends, so starting today, and on every Friday, you will look forward to what I call my 'DREAM FIC" It's a complete retelling of Azumanga Daioh done Anime Rebirth Style, Get ready to See Chiyo, Osaka, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, Kagura, Kaorin, The teachers, as well as some new original characters in hilarious (and sometimes dramatic) situations. Now I don't guarantee I will update every Friday. But I sure will try, and with that said……ON WITH THE SHOW_ **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock was buzzing away. It was like the small device was trying it's best to do what it was designed to do. Unfortunately it was buzzing in vain, for the person it was trying to wake up was still snoring away in bed. It was a shame that the poor clock didn't know that it's time was near……

SWOOSH…..CRACK……. It was the sound of it being thrown and breaking into several pieces, it appeared to land in what appeared to be several broken clocks that preceded it.

The young woman that it tried to wake up just yawned and went back to sleep….

Suddenly a voice was heard from outside her room. "YUKARI WAKE UP DO YOU WANT TO BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY ON THE JOB!!!!"

The young woman just groggily got up and then saw the wall clock. "Hmmm." Then reality finally hit. "OH NO!!!!!!!!!" she quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. "MOMMY WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME SOONER!!!!" she said from the bathroom.

All that Yukari's mother could do was just sigh. "It doesn't matter how old she is, she is always going to be late for school."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine…….It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma._**

**_NEW AZUMANGA DAIOH_**

**_By Anime Rebirth_**

**_Episode 1 (Yukari is Shown standing next to a giant number 1)_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(First Day Of School)**

The new teacher was quickly riding her bicycle towards Azumanga High School. "Great, after all the sucking up to get this job, I go and oversleep." She thought. "I've got to get a better alarm clock or something."

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION…….**

**Yukari Tanizaki, Age 23 First Year English Teacher at Azumanga High School**

She tried to peddle as fast as she could. "This is not happening, please tell me this not happening." Suddenly she could see the school up ahead. "At least my bike chain didn't break or anything." She hit the brakes to slow down, but she notice the bike kept going. "Huh?" She then realized something. "Oh yeah, I meant to get the brake fixed."…….The bike hit the curb, and the teacher flew into the air and landed on the front steps.

As she lied down on the ground with swirls in her eyes, a young woman with black hair walked up. "Well Yukari, you've made quite an entrance on your first day huh?" she said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Shut up Nyamo." Yukari said.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION……**

**Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa, Age 23, First Year PE Teacher, Azumanga High School**

Minamo helped Yukari up. "Honestly Yukari, you always seem to cut it close, why don't you get up earlier?" she asked.

Yukari just grumbled. "I need a new alarm clock." she said as she walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Hello Class)**

Yukari opened the door to her classroom. "Heh heh heh, now that I'm the teacher and not the student it's time to have my way with them." she thought as she headed to her desk.

"Welcome fresh meat." She said to her students which caused them to giver her a strange look. "The name's Yukari Tanizaki and I'm gonna make your life a living hell." she said as she gave an evil laugh.

A girl that sat in the middle of the first row raised her hand. "Yeah what do you want?" Yukari asked her.

"Yukari-Sensei, since you came in late you should punish yourself." She said as she laughed.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION………**

**Tomo Takino, age 15, first year student, Azumanga High School**

Yukari joined in the laughter……then suddenly she threw a piece of chalk at Tomo, knocking her over. "ANYONE ELSE HAS ANY COMMENTS THEY WANNA MAKE?!!!!!!!!" Everyone in class shook their heads.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Best Friends?)**

Some time later Tomo was in the restroom feeling the little bump on her head. "Oh man does that teacher have a strong arm." she said.

"Well that's what you get for trying to be a smart-ass." she heard a voice behind her said. Tomo turned around to see a not to tall brown haired girl wearing glasses.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Koyomi "Yomi" Mitzuhara age 15, first year student Azumanga High School**

Tomo just gave her an annoyed look. "I wasn't trying to be a smartass." she replied as she gave Yomi a serious look. After a few seconds she burst out laughing. "Okay maybe I was, but you gotta admit, IT WAS HILARIOUS!!!!!"

Yomi just sweat dropped. "Oh God, you are such an idiot." Yomi replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunchtime. Yomi sat under a tree enjoying her sandwich. "Ahhhh, it's nice to enjoy your lunch outside for a change… away from the crowded lunch area.. Away from the noise… away from…."

"HEY YOMI!!!!!! " Tomo screamed as she sat down next to her.

"Tomo……" Yomi grumbled.

"So, why have we decided to eat lunch out here today?" Tomo asked.

"We didn't decided… I did." Yomi responded. "Hasn't it ever occurred to you that sometimes I want a little privacy?"

Tomo just stared at her. "What's your point?" she asked.

Yomi could not believe the ignorance of that that…… "BAKA!!!!!!" she screamed.

But Tomo seemed to be preoccupied with something else. "Hey are you gonna finish that sandwich?"

Yomi's glasses just glared as she sighed. "No go ahead and take it." She replied as she handed the reaming sandwich to her.

"Thanks Yomi, YOU DA MAN!!!1!!" Tomo said.

"Excuse me?" Yomi responded.

"Oh I mean girl….you da girl." Tomo replied as she sweat dropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Cuteness Is A Little Girl)**

Back in Yukari's homeroom, a tall girl was sitting at her desk looking out the window. Her face showed no emotion.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Yuri Sakaki, age 15, first year student Azumanga High School**

Sakaki then looked around the class, there was no one there except a few students. She looked at her watch and noticed the class was about to start soon.

The bell played that familiar tune to signal the continuation of classes and in no time the class was filled up with students……..time passed…and no Yukari.

Sakaki wondered if she was okay? "I hope nothing bad happened to her." she thought.

The door then slid open and in came a groggy looking Yukari. "Damn college kids." She thought as she just slumped into her desk. "Just read a chapter of any book you want and wake me up when your done."

It was at that moment that the door slid opened and Minamo walked in. "Yukari?" she said as she then saw Yukari asleep at her desk. "As a student or teacher…she still sleeps in class." Minamo thought.

The entire class saw as Minamo walked up to Yukari as she also signaled for them to not make a sound. It was then that she bent over and placed herself near Yukari's ear as she took a deep breath……

"OH NO YOUR ALMOST OUT OF LIFE POINTS!!!!!" Minamo screamed which cause Yukari to quickly jump up.

"NO, I CAN STILL BEAT THIS GAME!!!!!!!" Yukari screamed as her hands moved like if she was holding a game controller. "Huh?" she said as she slowly turned towards Minamo. "You……little……bi…."

"Yukari?" Minamo said as she quickly prevented her from finishing that last word. "You have a special student assigned to your class."

"Special student huh, I guess that means I'm special." Yukari said as she smirked.

"No it's because the other classes are filled up and yours is the only one they could place her in." Minamo replied which caused Yukari to sweat drop.

"Just bring in the fresh meat." Yukari answered.

Minamo went out of the classroom and within a few seconds, she reentered the room with a little girl who appeared to be about 11.…

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Chiyo Mihama, age 10, first year student Azumanga High School (and an adorable one at that)**

The entire class just gasped as they saw her. But no one more than Sakaki.

"She's….so cute." Sakaki thought.

"Chiyo is a very intelligent girl, in fact they thought that her genius would be wasted at her old elementary school so they went ahead and gave her permission to start high school." Minamo replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yukari-Sensei." Chiyo said as she giggled.

"Damn you're so cute." Yukari replied as she just stared at her.

Chiyo then turned to the class. "My name is Chiyo Mihama and I hope we can all be good friends." she said as she bowed.

"DAMN YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!!!!" The entire class replied.

Chiyo just seemed confused at the way everyone was reacting to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the day came and Chiyo made her way to the exit.

"HEY CHIYO-CHAN!!!!!!" Tomo screamed as she rushed up.

Chiyo turned around to face her. "Oh hello… you're in Yukari-Sensei's class as well aren't you?" she asked.

"Yep. The name's Tomo Takino" Tomo replied as she closed her eyes and smiled. "So Chiyo-chan, how did ya like your first day of school?"

"It was a fascinating experience, I must admit I was nervous at first, but I'm sure everything will work out as the year goes by." Chiyo replied.

"Well stick with me and I'll show you how to survive high school." Tomo told her.

"Survive?" Chiyo replied.

"Yeah, you know, how not to crack under pressure when a big exam comes up, our how not to wimp out in PE class, our being ridiculed by your peers for being such a shrimp." Tomo explained.

Chiyo started to tremble. "Pressure……wimp out……. Ridiculed?" the small girl said nervously.

"Yep, and when it comes to handling those situations, I am the best." Tomo replied as she gave a victory sign.

"Leave her alone Tomo." Yomi said as she walked up. She then turned to Chiyo. "Don't listen to her Chiyo-chan, her mouth moves before her brain reacts."

"I…see." Chiyo answered in a confused tone.

"It's nice to meet you Chiyo-chan, my name is Koyomi Mitzuhari, but everyone calls me Yomi."

"It's nice to meet you Yomi-san." Chiyo said as she bowed.

"You'd better get home now before it gets any later." Yomi warned.

"I will and Arigato." Chiyo said as she giggled.

"Damn she's so cute." Yomi thought.

After Chiyo walked off Yomi turned to Tomo. "What's the big idea scaring Chiyo-chan like that?" Yomi scolded.

"Yomi, Yomi, Yomi, we're in high school now, we have to be prepared for whatever this year throws at us."

"You were never prepared in kindergarten, you were never prepared in elementary school, you were never prepared in Junior High, and I doubt you'll ever be prepared for anything now." Yomi replied.

"Ah, but that's where your wrong, this time I have a plan." Tomo said.

"What, goofing off the entire year?" Yomi replied.

"Of course not…. That's plan b, but anyway….." Tomo continued as Yomi sweat dropped. "My plan is to become the most coolest person in school."

Yomi started to laugh. "Oh please, you popular, everyone in Junior High couldn't stand you." she replied.

"Maybe, but that's because they don't know cool when they see it." Tomo said as she struck a pose.

Yomi kept laughing so hard she fell to the floor. "OH STOP IT TOMO YOU'RE KILLING ME!!!!!!" It was then that everyone started to stare at her.

"Geez Yomi, you're making an ass out of yourself." Tomo replied as she slowly distanced herself from Yomi.

Yomi looked around and blushed in embarrassment as she slowly stood up. "TAKINO!!!!!" And with that she started to chase Tomo around the school grounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minamo was just staring out the window as she saw Yomi chasing Tomo around. "I have a feeling that this is gonna be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong year." she said as she sweat dropped.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_And there you have it, the first episode in my retelling of Azumanga Daioh. And don't worry, the other characters will eventually make an appearance, so until then, take care….._**

_'**TILL NEXT TIME**_


	2. Episode 2

_**Hi all, first of all thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad that you really enjoyed the opening chapter. I also appreciate the honesty in them as well. And now as promised it's Friday so ….ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Japan, many consider it the most intelligent country in the world. People there are always trying their hardest to achieve their goals….._

_High School is no different….but there are acceptations…._

"So the way I see it, if you want to be cool, make sure you look for the coolest person in school." Tomo said as she looked around the classroom.

"Not this again Tomo." Yomi said as she sighed .

Tomo then finally managed to lock her stare at Sakaki. "Banzai." she said. "There is no one more cooler than her." She said as she gave a thumbs up.

"This is going to end badly." Yomi thought.

_**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 2 (Kaorin is shown standing next to a giant number 2)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I Challenge you)**

Tomo walked up to the tall girl. "Hey you Sakaki?" Tomo asked in a demanding tone.

"Hmm?" Sakaki responded in a confused tone.

"I have some terrific news for you." Tomo continued. "I have decided to give you the privilege to hang out with me."

Sakaki just stared at Tomo. "It's okay." she answered before she continued to look out the window.

Tomo just stared at Sakaki as she sweat dropped. "Didn't you here what I said?" she asked. "You get to hang out with me, you know, become a gang or something."

Sakaki just shook at that thought of being in a gang. "I am sorry, but I am just not interested." She responded.

"Oh I get it." Tomo said as she gave Sakaki an angry look. "You think you are all that, but let me tell you one thing, I bet I could beat you in anything."

Yomi quickly rushed up. "That's enough Tomo." she pleaded.

"No, just because she thinks she's so cool, she can talk trash to anyone." Tomo responded.

"You're the one doing all the trash talking idiot." Yomi responded.

"And you're point is?" Tomo responded, which caused Yomi to sweat drop as her glasses glared.

Tomo then turned to Sakaki. "Okay then, if you think you're all that then, I Tomo Takino, challenge you to a race."

Sakaki just stared at the wildcat. "I do not think…." she started.

"MEET ME AT THE TRACK AFTER SCHOOL!!!!!" Tomo yelled which caused everyone in the class to stare at her.

Yomi just covered her face. "This is embarrassing." she thought.

"Okay all we need is a witness so that she may spread the word about my victory over her." she thought for a few minutes. "CHIYO-CHAN!!!!!!" she yelled.

Chiyo stared at Tomo from her desk. "Yes Tomo-san?" she asked as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Chiyo-chan, come to the track after school, I need you to witness an amazing race which I will win of course." Tomo demanded.

"I really wish I could." Chiyo started. "But I have to get home right after school, I promised mama that I would help her out tonight at dinnertime because we are having a very important guest."

"Fine fine, I'll look for someone else then." Tomo said as she grumbled.

Tomo continued to look around until she saw a girl sitting in the middle of the room. "YOU!!!!!!" Tomo screamed.

The girl just looked up at Tomo. "Who me?" she asked.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION……**

**Kaorin Aida, age 15, first year student, Azumanga High School**

"Well how many girls are there in this classroom?" Tomo asked.

Kaorin just scratched her head. "Actually, there are quite a bit of girls here." she responded.

"Never mind that, I want you to meet me, Yomi, and Sakaki after school at the track." Tomo demanded. (I know it's bad grammar but this is Tomo remember)

"But why me?" Kaorin asked.

"Because you seem like a logical choice to be a witness to my greatness." Tomo said as she struck a pose.

"If…..you say so." Kaorin responded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so after school, the quartet of girls were at the School's track. Sakaki and Tomo had changed into their gym clothes while Yomi was at the starting line and Kaorin at the finish line.

"I still do not understand the point of this." Kaorin thought.

"Okay now, are you ready to eat my dust dude." Tomo said.

"Dude?" Sakaki thought.

"Okay are you two ready?" Yomi asked.

Tomo stared at Sakaki. "I think Sakaki should stand a few inches behind me, her boobs give her a head start." she said which caused Sakaki to blush in embarrassment.

"TOMO YOU BAKA!!!!!!!" Yomi screamed.

"No it's okay." Sakaki said as she backed up a bit.

"Hah, now it's a fair race." Tomo smirked.

"Okay then…." Yomi started. "On your mark……."

"This is such a waste of my time." Kaorin thought.

"Get set….."

"I'm gonna miss my Astronomy club meeting." Kaorin thought.

"GO!!!!!!!!!!"

Tomo took a quick lead as she ran with all of her might. "HAH, IM THE BEST!!!!!!" She yelled.

Sakaki just continued to pace herself as she quickly caught up to the wildcat… which caused someone to notice.

"She's….. amazing." Kaorin thought.

As Sakaki distanced herself from Tomo, Kaorin was admiring how graceful the 'lone wolf' as she was known was moving. "She is cool." Kaorin thought.

As Sakaki crossed the finish line Kaorin could softly only say one word….. "Wow."

Tomo was zig zagging as she crossed the finish line. She fell to the ground as she was trying to catch her breath.

Yomi walked up to her and kneeled. "So how do you feel about losing to Sakaki." She smirked.

"I didn't lose….I came in……2nd." Tomo responded.

"In a two person race." Yomi said as she started to laugh.

Meanwhile, Kaorin rushed up to Sakaki. "That was a great race Sakaki." She said as she blushed.

"Um, Arigato." Sakaki responded as she walked towards the girls locker room.

Kaorin eye's twinkled as she saw Sakaki walk of. "Sakaki-san." she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Crushing)**

Being as it was getting late, Kaorin had decided to skip her astronomy club meeting and go home. Her mind was only on one thing….. Sakaki. "She is just the most amazing person I have ever met." She thought. "Her long flowing hair, those mysterious looking eyes, and she hides her emotions very well."

Kaorin just kept walking and thinking, which was a bad thing, because she failed to notice an open manhole up ahead and…….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin had finally reached home and came in the front door. Kari, her mother was busy preparing dinner.

"Is that you Kaori?" she asked.

"Yes mom, I'm home." Kaorin responded as she walked into the kitchen.

Kari started to sniff around. "What's the horrible smell?" She asked as she turned around and Saw Kaorin all covered in sewer waste. "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?!!!!!!" She demanded.

Kaorin just stood there with a smile on her face. "The most wonderful thing that could ever happen to me." She responded as she sighed…. Which got a confused look from Kari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day. Kaorin slowly slid open the door and peeked inside. There sitting in her desk was Sakaki.

"I've got to find out more about her if she is to be mine." She thought.

"So what are we spying on?" a voice asked.

"ACK!!!!!" Kaorin screamed as she quickly turned around and saw a girl standing there.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION……..**

**Chihiro Inoue, age 15, first year student, Azumanga High School.**

Chihiro and Kaorin first met in Junior High where they quickly became best friends. They would do everything together. And they never kept secrets from each other…. Until now.

"What Exactly are you doing?" Chihiro asked.

"Well actually…I was….checking to see if this door was in perfect working order." Kaorin responded as she slid the door closed and then opened it. "Well this door appears to be in perfect working order." She said as she quickly dashed into the classroom and went straight to her desk.

"What's with her?" Chihiro thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Yukari walked in late to class. "I'll bet they're skipping their college classes." she grumbled as she sat on her desk. "Okay you little insects, just translate what's on the board and then turn it in." She said.

Chiyo raised her hand. "Yukari Sensei, aren't you going to take roll call." she asked.

Yukari just scratched her head. "Why bother, It takes away from my nap time." She responded as she quickly fell asleep.

The entire class sweat dropped… all say for one.

"This could be my chance." Kaorin thought as she smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin walked up to Sakaki. "Um, Sakaki-San, do you need any help with the translation?" She asked nervously.

Sakaki just kept staring at the board without showing any emotion. "No it is okay." she responded.

"Well if you need any help, just call for me, Kaorin Aida." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I will." Sakaki responded as she continued to do her schoolwork.

"Wow, she is such a dedicated student as well." Kaorin thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Kaorin walked up to Sakaki in the hallway. "Um, Sakaki-san, I was wondering, have you decided on a club yet?" she asked.

Sakaki just stared at her. "Club?" she responded.

"Yes, you see, I'm in the astronomy club and we're always looking for new members." she asked in a nervous tone.

"You want me to join your club?" Sakaki asked.

Kaorin then became nervous. "Y…you're right, someone like you probably isn't to interested in stuff like that." she responded. "Sorry to have wasted your time." she responded as she was about to rush off.

"I would like to join." Sakaki said.

Kaorin froze up. "Huh?"

"I said I would like to join your astrology club." Sakaki responded.

"It's astronomy, and yes we'd be happy to take you." Kaorin said as she could feel her body warm up. "We meet tomorrow after school in Miskai-Sensei's class right after school."

"I will be there." Sakaki responded as she showed no emotion.

"Okay see you tomorrow then." Kaorin said as she blushed and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin just skipped down the hall. "Now I get to learn more about Sakaki-san…nothing can ruin this moment."

Unfortunately for her, Kaorin's mind was wandering so much she failed to notice she was about to reach the stairs and……….

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she went tumbling all the way to the bottom."

Students gathered around her as they just saw Kaorin laying down on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Love…..hurts." she said.

Da Da DAA Da Da DAA Da Da DAAA DAAA DAAA

_**So I changed the storyline a little by having Sakaki accept Kaorin's invitation to join the astronomy club. Next week we will learn if it was a wise choice. Also next week, Yukari gets into a little trouble at school, and we will finally see the debut of everyone's lovable girl from Osaka. Until then, take care……AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME **_


	3. Episode 3

_**Hi all, well it's Friday so you know what that means, so with that said…ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!**_

Kaorin woke up early the next morning. She had never been so happy in her life. "Yes today Sakaki will join the Astronomy club and I will get to know her better, and then who knows…." She blushed at the thought.

She got out of bed and looked in the mirror. "I have got to make sure I look my best today." She thought as she headed to the bathroom to shower. "Everything is perfect." she thought.

Too bad that once again her mind was on Sakaki as she entered the shower, for you see the soap was on the floor and…….

"YIKES!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she slipped and fell.

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 3 (Osaka is show with her back to the reader standing next to a giant number 3)**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I Want In Too)**

Tomo just kept staring at Sakaki. "She's not human." she said.

"Are you still moping about that race?" Yomi asked.

"Maybe she's like a cyborg or something." Tomo responded as she obviously wasn't listing to Yomi.

"Will you stop saying such nonsense." Yomi scolded.

At that point Kaorin walked into the classroom and headed straight towards Sakaki.

"What's this?" Tomo asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't forget Sakaki-san, we meet right after school at Misaki-Sensei's class." Kaorin reminded.

"I will be there." Sakaki responded.

"Be where?" a voice said from behind them which surprised Sakaki and Kaorin. They both turned around and noticed that it was Tomo.

"What are you two up to?" Tomo demanded.

"It is none of your concern." Kaorin grumbled.

"Wait, are you two gonna start dating or something?" Tomo asked.

"N..nani?" Kaorin asked in a nervous tone.

"If you must know." Sakaki started. "Kaorin has invited me to join the Astronomy club."

Tomo began to think. (which is kinda hard on her brain) "Let's see now, I want to become cool, and the coolest person in school has decided to join the astronomy club, hmmmmm." she kept thinking as she gave a mischievous smile.

"Okay then, I want in too." Tomo demanded.

"Excuse me?" Kaorin asked.

"I also want to join the Astronomy club." Tomo responded as she gave a thumbs up.

"I….. don't think that's such a good idea." Kaorin responded.

"And why not?" Tomo said. "I've always wanted to look into the stars and predict what happens next, you know, writing horoscopes and stuff like that."

"That's Astrology you idiot." Kaorin responded as she sweat dropped.

Sakaki just stared at Kaorin. "Maybe if Tomo really wants to join, maybe you should give her a chance."

Kaorin just blushed. "If you say so Sakaki-san."

"ALL RIGHT, LOOK OUT SPACE HERE COMES TOMO!!!!!!" Tomo yelled as she pumped her fist in the air…. Which caused Sakaki and Kaorin to sweat drop of course.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Cooking Is So Fun….)**

It was now lunchtime, and so far the day had gone by quietly……

"YES TOMO I AM GONNA FINISH MY FRIED NOODLE SANDWICH!!!!!!" Yomi screamed.

Almost…… - - o

Yomi, Tomo, and Chiyo had decided to have lunch on the roof. Yomi was having a fried noodle sandwich. (of course) Tomo was having her usual box lunch. And Chiyo was also having a box lunch, but hers looked so amazing.

Tomo just stared at Chiyo's lunch. "Wow Chiyo-chan, that looks so delicious, did your mom make it for you?" she asked.

"Oh no, my mom is way to busy to make me a box lunch everyday… so I make my own."

Yomi and Tomo just froze up as they stared at little girl.

"You…can cook?" Yomi asked.

"Uh-huh." Chiyo responded as she continued to eat.

"That's gotta be the most coolest thing I've ever heard of." Tomo said.

"Well, I don't think it's a big deal really." Chiyo responded. "I just feel I have to do my part at home that's all, that's why I helped my mom cook dinner yesterday."

Once again Yomi and Tomo froze up.

"You can cook entire meals as well?" Yomi asked.

"Yep." Chiyo responded as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"What are you perfect or something?" Tomo asked.

"Pardon me?" Chiyo asked politely.

"Tomo, don't be so rude, I think it's nice that Chiyo-chan has a fine cooking skill at such a young age." she said.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Tomo said as she smirked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yomi asked.

"I'll bet now that you've found someone who is an excellent cook, you can have her cook you anything that your heart desires." Tomo responded.

"That's not what I'm thinking." Yomi responded as she blushed.

"Oh yeah I forgot… your diets." Tomo added.

Yomi blushed even more. "Moron, I told you never to tell anyone." she responded.

Chiyo just stared at the two. "Um, are you two in any clubs?" She asked, trying to quickly change the subject.

"To be honest, we're not interested in joining any clubs." Yomi answered.

"Actually." Tomo started. "Soon, I will become a member of the Astronomy club." She boasted.

"You….Astronomy." Yomi responded. "I know I'm gonna regret asking this….. But why?"

"Well Sakaki is joining, and I figure, if I get in on the action now, my coolness meter will quickly rise, and then I'll become one of the most popular girls in this school." Tomo said as she stood up and stuck a pose.

"I doubt it." Yomi started. "They're still laughing behind your back for losing that race to Sakaki."

"A Minor setback." Tomo responded. "But soon, everyone will know the name Tomo Takino……BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!"

Yomi and Chiyo just sweat dropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(To The Principals Office)**

"_Yukari Tanizaki, please report to the Principal's Office……"_

Yukari just yawned as she woke up from her desk in the Teacher's Office. "I wonder what Ishihara wants now." she started. "I know, he probably wants to give me a raise." She smirked as she left the office.

"Don't count on it." Minamo thought as she continued to do her paperwork.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION…..**

**Dr. Yonehiko Ihihara, Age 54, Prinicpal, Azumanga High School**

Yukari walked into Dr. Ihihara's office. "Miss Tanizaki, please have a seat." He said in a serious tone.

Yukari sat in front of the desk. "You wanted to see me sir?" she asked.

Ihihara just gave Yukari a disturbing look. "I have been getting some disturbing reports about you Miss Tanizaki." He started.

"Is that bad?" Yukari asked.

Ishihara just sweat dropped at Yukari's question. "OF COURSE THAT'S BAD!!!!!" He screamed before he regained his composure. "Anyway." He continued. "I've heard that you go into class late, sleep during class, talk rudely to the students….do you want me to go on?"

"Um, no it's okay." Yukari responded in a nervous tone.

"Miss Tanizaki, you're not a student here anymore, God only knows how you became a teacher, and I pulled a lot of strings for you to get this job so please, do not make me look bad okay?" Ishihara asked.

"Do not worry sir, I won't let you down." Yukari said as she smiled.

"For your future… I hope not." Ishihara responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so later that day in Yukari's class……..

"IF ANY OF YOU EVER SQUEAL ON ME AGAIN I'LL KNOCK YOU UP SO HARD YOU'LL FEEL THE PAIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!" Yukari screamed which caused everyone in class to tremble in fear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Meet Ayumu)**

Yukari was busy writing on the chalkboard when the door slid open and Minamo walked in.

"Yukari, you have another special student." Minamo said.

"What, another 10 year old?" Yukari asked.

"No, she's 15, and believe me, she is special." Minamo responded.

"I don't get it Nyamo, you're the PE teacher, introducing new student's is not your job." Yukari said.

"Well to be honest, I like to see the look on your face when you get these 'special students'" Minamo responded.

"Well what's so special about her." Yukari asked.

Minamo just smiled. "Oh Ayumu, you may come in now." she called out.

It was then that a young girl walked into the classroom, she appeared to be smiling and had this glassy eyed look, which kind of made Yukari feel uneasy.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION……..**

**Ayumu Kasuga, age 15, first year transfer student, Azumanga High School…..**

"This is Ayumu Kasuga." Minamo stared as she appeared to be enjoying Yukari's reaction. "She just moved here from Osaka."

"AN OSAKEN?!!!!!" Tomo quickly said as she quickly stood up from her desk. "YOU PEOPLE FROM OSAKA CAN BE REAL RUDE!!!!!"

Yomi just covered her face. "You're the one being rude idiot." she responded.

"Hello, my name is Ayumu Kasuga, and I hope to get along with all of you." Ayumu said as she bowed.

Yukari just stared at the Osaken girl. "So uh, tell us a little something about yourself Miss Kasuga." she told her.

"Well, I'm From Osaka, but I was born in Wakayama, I've also lived in Kobe." Ayumu explained.

"Well that's nice Ayumu, now if you'll." Yukari started.

"I also like to eat balls." Ayumu quickly said which caused the entire class to sweat drop.

"Balls?" Yomi asked.

"Yes, squid balls to be exact." Ayumu said as she smiled.

"Okay Miss Kasuga, why don't you take that empty seat next to Kaorin." Yukari said as she sweat dropped.

"Fughutaboutit." Ayumu said as she closed her eyes and waved.

"Strange girl." Yukari thought as she turned to look at Minamo, who was smiling and waving. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" she grumbled to Minamo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was just thinking about what was to transpire after school when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Ayumu was smiling at her. "I like squid balls." She told her.

"So I've heard." Kaorin responded as she sweat dropped.

"What do you like to eat fellow classmate." Ayumu asked.

"You know you really shouldn't be talking during class." Kaorin warned.

"Oh I see." Ayumu responded. "Well when can I talk then?" she asked.

"You're kidding right?" Kaorin responded.

Ayumu just gave her a blank stare.

"OMG you are serious." Kaorin said as she got a shocked look.

Suddenly the two girls were struck by two pieces of chalk.

"NO TALKING DURING MY CLASS!!!!!!!" Yukari yelled.

"Oh, now I see why you shouldn't talk in class." Ayumu said as she rubbed her forehead.

Kaorin just lowered her head. "You're just plain weird." She thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ayumu's Preparation)**

As the school day came to an end. Ayumu noticed a small girl exiting the school. "I wonder who that is?" she asked out loud to herself.

"She's Chiyo Mihama." Yomi responded as she walked up next to her. "And you shouldn't be talking to yourself, people will just stare at you."

Ayumu just kept staring at Chiyo. "She looks just like a little girl." she said.

"Well she's only 10 years old." Yomi answered, which caused Ayumu to get a shocked look.

"How did she end up in high school?" Ayumu asked.

"To be honest, she's a genius." Yomi responded.

"And how is she doing in PE class?" Ayumu demanded.

Yomi just frowned. "To be honest, the poor little thing tries real hard, but it's so sad to see her disappointed when things don't go her way." she said.

Ayumu just stared at Chiyo as she disappeared around the corner. "Finally my moment to shine is happening tomorrow." She thought as she gave a little devilish grin.

"Um, Ayumu, are you okay." Yomi asked.

"Quiet, can't you see I'm having an evil moment here." Ayumu responded.

"Uh….sorry." Yomi said as she slowly walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(It's In The Stars)**

Kaorin opened the door to Misaki-Sensei's class and came inside, along with Sakaki and Tomo.

"Good Afternoon everyone." Kaorin said as she bowed.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Ryu Misaki, age 28, 5th year Science Teacher and Astronomy Club Director, Azumanga High School**

Misaki-Sensei just stared at the tall girl and then at the hyperactive one. "And who are these two Kaorin?" he asked.

"Oh let me introduce them." She responded as she smiled. "This is Yuri Sakaki and Tomo Takino, and they would like to join the Astronomy club."

"I see." Misaki responded as he took of his glasses and wiped them. "Now tell me Miss Sakaki, why would you like to become a member of the Astronomy Club." he asked.

"Well, it does seem like an interesting club, It would be nice to learn more about the stars, planets, and all of the celestial heavens." Sakaki responded.

Misaki just smiled. "Well I can tell by the look in your face that you seemed very interested." he responded.

"I am." Sakaki answered.

"Okay then, welcome to the Astronomy club." Misaki said which caused Kaorin to give a huge smile.

"And now, Miss Takino, tell me why you are interested in joining the Astronomy club? he asked.

"Well you see, uh……" Tomo just stared at everyone. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE, THIS ISN'T COOL!!!!!" And with that she ran out of the room.

"Oh thank God." you could hear the entire room say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo was just sitting on the front steps of the school moping. Yomi then walked up. "So Tomo, how did the whole Astronomy club thing go?" she asked.

Tomo just stared at her. "I've changed my mind, even though they begged me to join, I just realized that it wasn't my cup of tea." she responded.

Yomi could tell she was lying but she played along. "Oh well, their loss I guess." she answered.

Tomo got up and stretched. "Besides, now that Sakaki joined the club, I really don't consider her cool anymore. Which means I'll have to find another way to become popular." she said.

Yomi just sweat dropped. "So you have another plan?" she asked nervously.

"You bet…..ATHELETICS!!!!!!" Tomo responded. "Everyone loves athletes, and with my abilities, people will adore me in no time…..BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

"Looks like she already forgot about her race with Sakaki." Yomi thought.

Da Da DAA, Da Da DAA, Da Da DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Let's see now, Sakaki is now a member of the Astronomy club, Ayumu seems to have an evil plan brewing, and now Tomo's plan to become popular is to become a great athelete. (Good luck with that)**_

_**Next week, we will find out what what Ayumu is up to, as well as see Tomo's next plan in her quest to become popular, oh and a certain teacher with a gap in his mouth will make his first appearance, (The Azu-Girls shiver) So until then, take care…..AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME**_

**_Oh by the way, go to deviantart and search for "azumanga solution" then click on the picture of Tomo, it's a flash animation that hit close to home for me lol_**


	4. Episode 4

_**Hi all, well another week, and another Friday, so with that said... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chihiro was walking towards Yukari's classroom. It was then that she saw Kaorin up ahead. "Hey Kaorin" the young girl said. But it was almost like Kaorin was ignoring her.

"I think she hates me." Chihiro thought as she just stared at the floor.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 4 (Kimura is shown standing next to a giant number 4)**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(The Creepy Teacher)**

It was now time for classic literature class. For the boys, it was time to spend time with their personal hero, as for the girls………..

"This blows." Tomo said.

"Why do we have this rotten kind of luck." Yomi said.

"I'd rather die." Kaorin said.

"Why is he still teaching." Chihiro said.

The teacher in question was one……..

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION……**

**Seto Kimura, Age 32, 8th year Classic Literature Teacher, Azumanga High School.**

Stories of Kimura have been going around for years, about how he 'liked' High School girls, and his actions usually spoke for themselves. There was a rumor going around about how one year, a girl was picked on so much by Kimura, that she ended up having a mental breakdown and they had to send her to a psychiatric hospital to live out the rest of her days.

Chiyo suggested that it can't be true because if it were, then Kimura would've been fired on the spot.

Tomo suggested that he might have the worlds greatest lawyer on his side to get him out of these kind of predicaments.

Yomi just sighed. "Tomo, if that were true, then he or she…"

"It's gotta be a he, no way a female lawyer would represent him." Kaorin suggested.

"Okay then a HE." Yomi responded as she sweat dropped. "Anyway, for someone to have amazing lawyer skills like that, he would be expensive, and I doubt Kimura would have that kind of money."

"Now now class." a voice near them said, which caused the five girls to freeze up.

Kimura was standing near them with that wide open mouth which was kinda his trademark. "It is so nice to be talked about, but we are in class."

The five azu-girls were surprised that Kimura was acting like a responsible teacher.

"If you want, you can come back after school and we will continue this conversation in private." Kimura added.

The girls then seemed to all turn pale white……..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minamo was walking down the hall as she looked at a clipboard. "Let's see now, I guess I could schedule running for gym class today, oh and I still have all those athletic tryouts coming up." she thought.

It was then that Kimura walked up to her. "Ah Miss Kurosawa." he said as he just twisted his neck making that cracking sound.

"Oh Mr. Kimura." Minamo said nervously.

It appears that the female faculty also had a nervous feeling being around Kimura. Minamo tried her best to keep her composure.

"I have a suggestion for you Miss Kurosawa, and it involves the swim team." Kimura said.

"Here it comes." Minamo thought as she sweat dropped.

"I have designed a new swimsuit for them to wear and I would like your opinion of it." He took out a piece of paper and handed it to Minamo.

As soon as Minamo saw the paper she froze up. "This…..this….." On the paper was an image of what appeared to be a typical high school girl and she appeared to be wearing a blue bikini with the letters A.H.S on her chest. "GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!!!!!" Minamo screamed.

"So does that mean you'll consider it?" Kimura asked.

All you could see then was the background of the school as Minamo screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari was in her class as she was grading papers. It seemed that she ended up taking Ihiara's warning seriously, after all, this was the only school that offered her a chance after she graduated college….but still…..

"Damn, I'm gonna miss out on Madden 08 when it comes out." she thought.

The door then slid open. "Whoever you are I'm busy, so if you need help come back later." Yukari grumbled.

"Ah my dear Miss Yukari, it seems that you are having a hard time grading those papers." a voice said.

Yukari froze up suddenly. "Kimura." she thought.

Kimura walked behind the now nervous teacher. "So what are we going to grade hmm?" he asked.

"We, are not going to grade anything." Yukari said. "I am doing quite fine by myself thank you very much." she responded.

"Ah, but the stress of being a first year teacher can be tiring, at least let me massage your back so you can be more relaxed." Kimura said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin and Chihiro were walking down the hall…

"You seem so happy lately Kaorin, why?" Chihiro asked.

Kaorin didn't want to let her know about her crush on Sakaki. "Um you, see, uh, we got a new member in the astronomy club." Kaorin responded.

Chihiro seemed disappointed. "I see…." She then looked down. "Well I guess that's good."

Kaorin seemed concerned. "Hey is everything okay?" she asked.

"Well you see, you seemed so distant lately….are you upset at me or something?" Chihiro asked.

Kaorin started to feel guilty. "Chihiro, you are my best friend, I could never be upset with you."

"Then tell me, why are you acting so strangely." Chihiro demanded.

Kaorin just sighed. "Meet me after my astronomy club meeting…I'll explain everything." Kaorin answered.

Chihiro just gave a small smile. "Thank you Kaorin."

Kaorin and Chihro just stared and smiled at each other…..until……..

Kimura came crashing through Yukari's door and slammed into a wall.

"AND DON'T YOU EVER COME INTO MY CLASSROOM AGAIN!!!!!!" Yukari screamed. "Great, now I gotta make a work order to get this door fixed." she grumbled as Kaorin and Chihiro just stared at the knocked out Kimura.

"After astronomy club right?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes." Kaorin responded as the two girls continued on their way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(My Moment to Shine)**

It was now time for PE class. Minamo was reading down her clipboard and took roll call….

"Okay everyone, today we're just gonna have a quick race around the track, now I want you all to try your very best." Minamo told everyone.

Ayumu walked up to Chiyo. "I just want to tell you not to be too disappointed okay?" she told her.

"Um…okay." Chiyo responded as she gave a nervous sweat drop.

"What is her deal." Yomi thought.

What nobody knew was that deep down, Ayumu was the worst PE student back in Osaka, she always came in last in everything and was teased for it. "At least down here, I won't come in last." she thought.

Tomo also had something to prove as well. "If I can at least come in second, that'll show everyone that I am very athletic and then they will start to adore me." she thought.

"Okay is everyone lined up." Minamo said as everyone yelled. "HAI!!!!"

"Hai." Ayumu and Tomo said softly.

"Okay get ready….." Minamo told them…. And then she blew her whistle to signal the beginning of the race.

Everyone took off and not surprisingly Sakaki took the lead. Kaorin just couldn't help but admire her which caused her to trip and fall taking Tomo down with her.

"KAORIN YOU BAKA!!!!!" Tomo yelled as she quickly got up to continue the race.

Kaorin also got up to continue as she blushed in embarrassment.

Yomi was also keeping her pace as she was in 5th place. "I can feel all those calories burning off." she thought as she gave a wicked smile.

Ayumu ran as fast as she could. "Yes, this is it, I won't be last…I won't be last….I won't be……" At that moment Chiyo passed her. "Last?"

Minamo just kept looking at her stopwatch as Sakaki crossed the finish line first, a moment later a few more girls crossed the finish line, soon after Yomi came in 6th… after that, a few more girls, then Kaorin came in 8th, Tomo in 9th, Chiyo in 10th and Ayumu came in…..last.

Everyone gathered around Chiyo. "Way to go Chiyo-Chan." Kaorin said.

"Yeah, you finally tried hard and it paid off." Yomi said.

Sakaki just blushed as she saw Chiyo giggling at her accomplishment.

But not everyone was happy….

Tomo was on her knees as she clenched her fists, "No fair, if it wasn't for that Kaorin, I would've been one of the top three."

Ayumu was just sitting down on the ground as she stared at Chiyo and all the praise they were giving her. "This was supposed to be my moment." She thought as she just covered her face. "My moment."

Chiyo noticed how sad the Osaken girl looked at walked up to her. "Um, Ayumu-san?" she asked.

Ayumu looked up at the little girl. "I came in last." she said.

Chiyo started to feel a little guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…. Do you still want to be friends?" she asked as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Friends?" Ayumu asked. That was something that she always wanted back in Osaka. "Oh yes very much." she responded as she quickly gave the girl a big hug.

"Uh, I'm glad your not sad anymore but you are squeezing just a little to hard." Chiyo pleaded.

"Oh I'm sorry Chiyo-Chan." Ayumu responded.

Tomo was walking by them, still grumbling about the race results…..

"Hey Tomo-san, guess what?" Chiyo started. "Ayumu and I are friends now."

Tomo just stared at the two. It was then that she gave a little smirk. "Ayumu huh, I think it would be better if we gave her a nickname…….say like….Osaka?"

"Huh?" Ayumu asked.

Tomo turned to everyone "OKAY LISTEN UP, FROM NOW ON WE CALL AYUMU OSAKA OKAY?!!!" she screamed.

"Right." Yomi said.

"But…." Ayumu said.

"No problem." Kaorin said.

"But….." Ayumu said.

"Will do." Chihiro said.

"But…." Ayumu said.

"YOU GOT IT!!!!!" the rest of the class said.

**CHARACTER RE-INTRODUCTION……..**

**Osaka, age 15, first year transfer student, Azumanga High School….**

"Wow Osaka-san, looks like your new name caught on quickly."

"But I don't like it." Ayu… uh I mean Osaka thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(What are friends for?)**

Chihiro was waiting outside the school for Kaorin. She was curious at what Kaorin could possible say to explain the way she was acting.

It was then that Kaorin and Sakaki walked out of the school.

"So how do you like the Astronomy club so far Sakaki-san?" Kaorin asked.

"It is very interesting indeed." Sakaki responded as she gave a small smile. "Thank you for inviting me to join."

"You're welcome." Kaorin responded as she gave a small smile and blushed.

"Well I must get home now." Sakaki answered and walked off.

Kaorin just admired Sakaki as she left, her long black hair blowing in the small wind.

"You like her don't you." Chihiro said from behind.

"Well you see……" Kaorin just lowered her head. "Yes I do." she responded as she shed a small tear. "You probably think less of me now that you know I have a crush on another girl."

Chihiro just stared at her best friend. "Kaorin, you are my best friend, we've been there for each other, I'll always support you no matter what choices you make."

"Does this mean you approve?" Kaorin asked in a worried tone.

"Well what does Sakaki think of this?" Chihiro asked.

Kaorin just blushed. "To be honest, I haven't told her how I feel yet."

Chihiro then gave a little smirk. "Well we have to do something about that won't we." she said.

"Nani?" Kaorin asked.

"Just leave it all to me and soon you and Sakaki will be the cutest couple in Azumanga High School." Chihiro responded as she pumped her fist in the air.

All Kaorin could do was make those classic button eyes as she sweat dropped.

Da Da DAA, Da Da DAA, Da Da DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!!

_**Okay, this time Kaorin has some help to try and win Sakaki's affections, will Chihiro succeed? Also, Tomo is gonna try out for a lot of athletic teams, will she succeed, or just make a fool of herself. And What's this? Someone want's Yukari to fail miserably as a teacher? Who, and why? Well I hate to say this, but you will just have to wait until next week to find out so until then, take care……AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!! **_


	5. Episode 5

_**Hi all. I wan't to thank all of you who have reviewed this dream fic of mine. It makes me happy that you are really enjoying it. I'm trying to keep a lot of the original humor from the orginal series with a lot of new stuff try and add some extra Azu-Craziness. So once again arigato, and with that said...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo walked up to the bulletin board along with Yomi. It was there that the tryout sheets for all the athletic groups were posted.

"Okay Tomo, I know I'm not going to talk you out of this." Yomi said as she sighed. "So, which groups are you going for?"

Tomo just gave a small smirk and quickly signed up for all of them.

Yomi just shook her head. "You're just plain impossible." Yomi said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 5 (Tomo is shown in her gym clothes standing next to a giant number 5)**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Lone Wolf, or Gentle Kitten?)**

As Sakaki was nearing the school, she started to look around, like if she was looking for something. It was then that she spotted it, a grey cat sleeping on the wall. Sakaki got a determined look as she neared it.

The cat just yawned as Sakaki approached it. The tall girl slowly reached out to it. As her hand got nearer, the look in Sakaki's eyes became almost obsessed. Then, just as her hand was about to reach him. The cat quickly opened his mouth and took a bite of Sakaki's hand.

"OW OW OW OW!!!!" Sakaki yelled as she tried to shake the cat off her hand. The grey cat then finally let go and landed on the ground. (on his feet of course) Sakaki just stared at him as the grey cat just smiled at her with those jagged sharp teeth of his before he ran off.

"I will pet you." Sakaki said as she sighed and looked at her hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki finally reached the school and went straight to the infirmary.

"Another fight?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Sakaki lied.

"You know, you're still young Miss Sakaki, you cannot be a lone wolf all your life." The nurse lectured.

Sakaki just sighed as the nurse treated her hand. If only she knew, if only everyone knew that in reality, she liked all things cute. She was sick and tired of everyone talking about her 'reputation', but if everyone left her alone because of it so be it.

"Okay all done." The nurse said.

"Arigato." Sakaki responded as she looked at her bandaged hand.

"Just remember what I told you." the nurse told her.

Sakaki just nodded and headed for Yukari's class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Love For Dummies )**

Kaorin was sitting nervously in her desk waiting for Sakaki to enter. Chihiro had suggested that instead of straight out telling her how she felt about Sakaki. Kaorin should try something mysterious, like a love letter they had both written at Chihiro's house last night, that was now hidden in Sakaki's desk.

Kaorin turned back to stare at Chihiro who just smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Kaorin turned forward and got butterflies in her stomach about the situation.

"I can't do this." Kaorin thought as she started to sweat.

At that moment, Sakaki walked in and headed straight for her desk.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God…." Kaorin kept thinking over and over.

She saw that Sakaki was just staring at her bandaged hand. "I guess she got in another fight." Kaorin thought. "She is so tough and cool." It was then that a thought entered her head. "Wait, what if she reads that letter and gets upset with me." Kaorin then started to tremble. "She'll probably beat me to a pulp." Kaorin thought for a few seconds. "I can live with that." Kaorin thought as she blushed. (strange obsession)

Sakaki opened her desk and found an envelope inside. "What is this?" she thought as she grabbed it and opened it. "It is……." She turned to face Kaorin and walked over to her desk.

"Kaorin." the tall girl said.

"Y…yes Sakaki-san." Kaorin responded.

"I don't know what to say but… Arigato." Sakaki told her.

Kaorin felt her whole body go warm. "I…I…"

"I needed some new shoes, and this coupon for Payless is just the thing I need." Sakaki responded as she showed her the contents of the envelope.

"Wait a minute, that's Chihiro's mom's coupon." Kaorin thought. "I must have accidentally put it in the envelope by mistake….then that means….." Kaorin quickly stood up. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Chihiro's house.

Chihiro's mom was just staring at the love letter. "I knew that Chihiro and Kaorin were close but……"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin just had her head on her desk as tears came flowing out like waterfalls. "I am so dead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Yukari and The Mole)**

It was lunchtime and Yukari was running to the exit . She was determined to look for a hiding place. She froze as she saw the perfect place…. the girl's locker room. "Perfect." she thought. She quickly ran inside and opened her purse. "At last, time for a little relaxation, Yukari style." She took out a PSP and started to play it. "Oh yeah, time to kick some alien butt."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Yukari was at the last level. "OH YEAH YOU ARE SUCH TOAST!!!!!" She screamed. It was then that she noticed the time. "OH NO, I'M GONNA BE LATE TO MY OWN CLASS!!!!!!" she screamed as she quickly paused the game. "I've got to get this to my car and plug it into the charger, I can't let this thing die out just as I'm about to finish it."

As she exited the locker room Dr. Ihihara was there waiting for her. "Miss Tanizaki, what are you doing here?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"Well you see…" Yukari told him in a panicky tone. "I just wanted some privacy to eat my lunch and I thought the girl's locker room would be the perfect place to do so."

Ihihara just stared at the PSP. "You do know that all gaming devices are prohibited in this school." he told her. "I am really disappointed Miss Tanizaki, you should set a better example."

Yukari just stared at the device. "Oh this?." She started. "No you see I found it in there and I was on my way to turn it in to the office." she replied.

Ihihara just gave her a little smile. "Well don't worry about it, just hand it to me, and I'll see that whoever it belongs to is severely punished." he responded.

"Oh no, don't trouble yourself Dr. Ihihara, I can do it." Yukari responded.

Ihihara grabbed the PSP. "Oh but I insist Miss Tanizaki." he turned around. "I just hope that I never see another one of these anytime soon, understand?"

"Yes sir." Yukari said in a nervous tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He knew." Yukari grumbled as she headed towards her classroom. "Somehow he knew I was in the girl's locker room."

Yukari quickly slid opened the door and gave her class an angry look. "OKAY WHO TOLD IHIHARA WHERE I WAS?!!!!" She demanded.

The entire class seemed frightened and confused.

"What are you talking about Yukari-Sensei?" Yomi asked.

"I was in the locker room playing my PSP and Ihihara was outside waiting for me." Yukari responded. "Now I wanna know now… WHO TOLD HIM!!!!!"

Tomo raised her hand. The entire class was shocked.

"Takino, I should've known." Yukari said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh no I didn't tell Ihihara anything Yukari-Sensei." Tomo responded.

"The why did you raise your hand." Yukari demanded.

"Well it's that I wanted to know what game you were playing that's all." Tomo answered. The entire class fell over.

"You can ask the most interesting questions at the most inappropriate times Tomo." Chihiro said.

Yukari just stared at the class. "It wasn't anyone in this class then." Yukari said as she looked up at the ceiling. "Then that means…." she clenched her fists. "Nyamo." she said softly as she quickly ran out of the classroom.

"So does that mean we have a free day?" Osaka asked.

Tomo just smiled. "I guess so." She responded as she placed her feet on top of her desk.

Yukari quickly came in. "Review chapter 4, we're having a test tomorrow." she quickly said before she left again.

"OH MAN COME ON!!!!!" Tomo yelled as she sweat dropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minamo was sitting in her desk preparing the Athletic tryout Schedule as her students were working on their schoolwork, when her door slid open. "MINAMO KUROSAWA!!!!!!!" Yukari yelled.

Minamo got a shiver down her spine, whenever Yukari yelled out her full name like that, it usually meant that she was furious with her. "Y…Yukari, what's wrong?" Minamo asked.

"Don't 'what's wrong' me Kurosawa, you know exactly what's wrong." Yukari responded as Minamo's class just stared at her.

"Actually, I really have no idea what your talking about." Minamo responded.

"Oh no, then tell me why Ihihara was waiting outside the girl's locker room for me, hmm?" Yukari demanded.

"Maybe he wants to ask you out on a date." Minamo responded as her entire class laughed.

"SILENCE!!!!!!!" Yukari screamed which quickly silenced the class.

"Look Yukari, I really don't know what's going on, but I will not have you yelling at my class." Minamo responded as she quickly stood up.

Yukari just stared at her. "So it wasn't you either huh?" Yukari asked.

"No it wasn't me." Minamo answered. "By the way… what exactly didn't I do?"

"Someone is telling Ihihara about all my actions ." Yukari explained. "I've tried to control myself, but I just had to play my PSP and I went to the girl's locker room to play and……"

"Yukari, you know that all gaming devices aren't allowed in school." Minamo told her.

"I know, but I just needed my fix, understand?" Yukari explained some more.

Minamo just stared at her friend. "Well you just have to be more careful about how you act in school then." she told her.

"_Miss Tanizaki, if you would excuse yourself from Miss Kurosawa's class and come to my office now, I would like to talk to you about leaving your classroom." _Ihihara's voice came over the intercom.

"Oh crap." Yukari said as she slowly left Minamo's classroom.

Minamo just got a serious look on her face. "Don't worry Yukari, I'll find out who's doing this to you." She thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Tryouts)**

First up on Tomo's quest of athletic immortality was the softball team. Yomi, Chiyo and Osaka had gone to show their support, actually Chiyo and Osaka more than Yomi.

"I just hope she doesn't make a complete fool of herself." Yomi said.

"Don't you believe in Tomo-san's abilities?" Chiyo asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Yomi asked which caused Chiyo to sweat drop.

Tomo walked up to the plate grasping the bat tightly. "Look out, because I'm gonna knock this ball to the other side of Tokyo." She said with huge confidence.

The girl on the mound just gave a wicked smile. "Oh really?" she said. "I guess I'd better be careful then."

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Rachel Handelbarz, Age 15, First Year Student From America, Azumanga High School.**

Back in the states, Rachel was known as a championship softball player. In fact colleges were already scouting her even though she was only a freshman in high school. When she found out that her dad was transferred to Tokyo because of his work, the braid maiden was excited. She couldn't wait to try out her skills against the Tokyo girls.

Everything was quiet, it was Batter VS. Pitcher. Rachel just gave Tomo a serious look as she prepared herself to throw the ball.

Tomo was just as serious, she was ready for whatever Rachel threw at her. "I can feel it now, everyone will remember the name Tomo Takino." she thought.

"This is to intense for me." Chiyo said.

"Relax, it's going to be over soon." Yomi responded.

Rachel and Tomo just continued to concentrate. "Time to shatter her dreams." Rachel thought as she threw the ball.

Tomo saw the ball coming and swung hard… too hard… in fact the bat slipped out of her hand and headed towards Rachel.

"Oh crap." Rachel said softly had the bat hit her right in her face.

"Oops." Tomo said as she smiled and sweat dropped.

"Bulls eye." Osaka said.

Chiyo just stood there with her mouth wide open.

"I told you." Yomi said as she stretched her arms and yawned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel woke up and found herself in the infirmary. She could feel the pain in her face. "Ugh, that idiot." She thought. At that moment she noticed that another girl, who appeared to be wearing a tennis outfit was helped inside.

"Hey what happened?" Rachel asked?

"This crazy girl tried out for the Tennis team, and the racket slipped out of her hand and hit me on the nose." she responded.

"Was she a short girl with brown hair?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." the girl responded. "I think she's dangerous."

Rachel just sighed. "Join the club."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so that's how the entire day went……

Golf Team…..

Tomo hit their star player with the club.

Track Team…..

Tomo fell down and broke the ankle of the star runner.

Basketball Team….

Tomo broke their star players nose with the basketball

Fencing Team…..

You don't wanna know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The infirmary was full of girls as a result of Tomo's tryouts. The nurse was there along with Minamo.

"You should forbid that girl from participating in any athletic events." the nurse demanded.

"Well I cannot keep her out of PE class, but I did tell her she wasn't allowed to tryout for anymore athletic teams." Minamo answered as she sighed. "I'm just glad I did before the swim team tryouts, I'd hate for anything to happen to our star swimmer. (Gee I wonder who that could be?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I was banned from trying out." Tomo grumbled.

"If they had let you continue, you probably would've killed someone eventually." Yomi responded.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Tomo-san." Chiyo consoled Tomo.

"So what's your next plan on your road to becoming popular oh great one." Yomi said as she smirked.

Tomo just stood in place.

"Tomo-san?" Chiyo asked.

"I'm no good at anything." Tomo said softly. "Maybe you're right Yomi, I am nothing but a loser." she said as her friends saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Tomo?" Yomi said with concern.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tomo said as she left.

"I think you may have hurt her feelings Yomi-san." Chiyo said in a concerned tone.

Yomi, Chiyo, and Osaka just stared as their friend disappeared around the corner.

_**No closing theme music here, as you can see this Episode ended on a serious note. What will become of Tomo now that she thinks of herself as a failure. Also next week, we will see Chihiro's next plan in her quest to help Kaorin get her Sakaki-san's attention. And we also see Minamo trying to get to the bottom of who's telling on Yukari. All this plus a new take on one of the most classic moments in Azumanga history……. OSAKA'S HICCUPS!!!!!! So until then, take care…….AR**_

**_Quick Note: I don't know if there are really any Payless Shoe Source in Tokyo, but for the sake of the fic, let;s just say there are some in the world of Azumanga Daioh 'kay? _**

'_**TILL NEXT TIME **_


	6. Episode 6

_**Hi all, the bad news is that I concentrated on this episode so much, I haven't had time to work On Azumanga Gets Real 2, but the good news is that this seems to be the longest chapter I have ever written in my history of writing fics, so I hope it's worth it so please let me know 'kay?**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tomo was just lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling…. She could still hear Yomi's voice….

"_Don't listen to her Chiyo-chan, her mouth moves before her brain reacts."……_

"_You were never prepared in kindergarten, you were never prepared in elementary school, you were never prepared in Junior High, and I doubt you'll ever be prepared for anything now."_

"_So how do you feel about losing to Sakaki." _

"_They're still laughing behind your back for losing that race to Sakaki."_

"_You're just plain impossible."_

"_So what's your next plan on your road to becoming popular oh great one."_

"I think I finally know what's really been holding me back." Tomo thought as she clenched her fists.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh Is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 6 (Osaka is shown with button eyes and covering her mouth as she stands next to a giant number 6)**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(It's Been You)**

Yomi noticed the empty seat that would normally be occupied by Tomo. Sure Class hadn't started yet, and she was always late to class, but she was concerned for her friend. "Maybe I did go a little too far this time?" she thought. They had been together since kindergarten and for some reason, they spent their entire school lives together… in the same classes no less. It was then that Tomo entered the classroom that bought a sigh of relief to Yomi.

Yomi quickly went up to Tomo. "Tomo, look about yesterday." she started.

Tomo just looked at Yomi, the way the wildcat looked at her sent a shiver down Yomi's spine. "Miss Mitzuhara." Tomo started. "Perhaps it would be best if you just went back to your desk." she responded.

Yomi just gave her a look of bewilderment. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I figured it out, the real reason I've been failing all my life…. You've been holding me back on purpose, you just want to see me fail don't you." Tomo told her.

Yomi was beyond shocked. "That's not true Tomo, I would never try to hurt you." she pleaded.

"Well all those words of 'encouragement' proves other wise." Tomo answered.

"Tomo?" Yomi said softly.

"From this moment forward… our friendship is over." Tomo said which caused Yomi to freeze up.

"Tomo….." Yomi said again.

"You'd better take your seat, class may begin at any moment." Tomo said as she looked forward.

Yomi just took one more look at Tomo before she slowly went to her desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(If At First You Don't Succeed….)**

Kaorin was walking down the hall heading towards Yukari's class when she heard a familiar voice..

"Kaorin-san."…

Kaorin sighed and knew that it was Chihiro. "Chihiro-san." Kaorin started. "Look I'm sorry about yesterday when your mother confronted us about the letter… but.." she started.

"Oh never mind that, I explained everything to her… even if it did take a while, but she finally understood that the love letter was meant for someone else." she explained.

"You didn't tell her it was for Sakaki-san did you?" Kaorin said in a panicked tone.

"No way, If mother ever found out that you are in love with another girl, she'd make us stop hanging out together." Chihiro told her. "I just told her it was for this guy in school."

"Who?" Kaorin asked.

"It doesn't really matter who, the point is she has no idea and we can move on to my next idea to hook you up with Sakaki." Chihiro said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Kaorin just sighed. "Look Chihiro, about that… maybe I should just tell her up front, after that embarrassing incident yesterday, I figured telling her should be easier for me now." Kaorin told her.

"Are you kidding?" Chihiro warned. "If you do that, she's gonna think that you're going in for the kill." Chihiro got into a thinking position. "No you have to be subtle."

"Subtle?" Kaorin asked in a worried tone.

"Well the love letter idea is no good now." Chihiro kept thinking and then suddenly got a wide grin. "I'VE GOT IT!!!!!" She screamed.

"What?" Kaorin asked.

"Give her a gift." Chihiro explained.

"I already gave her a gift…. Your mom's coupon remember." Kaorin told her as she narrowed her eyes.

"No that doesn't count because she was gonna need new shoes anyway." Chihiro explained. "We find out what she's into and then you go buy something fitting that description and give it to her."

"I don't know, I still think I should just tell her up front." Kaorin said.

"Trust me, this plan is foolproof… just don't goof it up this time." Chihiro explained which caused Kaorin to giver her an annoying look.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A Second Crush?)**

Kaorin and Chihiro walked into Yukari's class. They saw Sakaki sitting in her seat with a bandaged hand. "I can't go ask her, it's to embarrassing." Kaorin said.

"Fine, I'll go ask her." Chihiro responded as she sighed. "Now just take your seat and I'll tell you her answer after class."

Kaorin nervously sat in her desk as she continued to sweat.

It was then that Osaka noticed her. "Are you hot?" she asked.

"Actually it does feel a little warm in here all of a sudden." Kaorin responded.

"Hmm, I feel fine." Osaka answered. "Maybe you have a fever." Osaka touched her own forehead. "Nope it feels normal."

Karoin just stared at her. "Um, I think you're supposed to touch my forehead." she responded.

"And touch your sweat, that is so unsanitary." Osaka responded which caused Kaorin to give her a strange look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Miss Sakaki." Chihiro told the tall girl.

"Huh… oh hello." Sakaki responded.

"So I hear you joined the Astronomy club." Chihro told her.

"Mmm." Sakaki said as she nodded. "I am enjoying it very much, later this year we are going on a trip to study the stars in the woods."

"That sounds wonderful." Chihiro answered.

"Perhaps you should join as well." Sakaki responded.

"Well you see, I was never really into that kind of stuff." Chihiro explained. "But thanks for the offer." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well if that is how you feel then, I will not force you." Sakaki answered as she gave a small smile.

Chihiro just stared at the smile and her body started to feel warm. "Uh, Sakaki can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What is it?" Sakaki asked back.

"Um… Do you think it will rain later?" she asked as she sweat dropped.

Sakaki just gave her a confused look. "Well I think that is very doubtful considering the sun is out today." she responded.

"Oh yeah silly me." Chihiro responded. "Sorry to have bothered you." Chihiro quickly said before she left for her desk.

Sakaki just stared at Chihiro as she left. "Maybe school is getting to her." she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro just sat in her desk. Why did she get these warm feelings after talking to Sakaki. "Stop thinking like that Chihiro." She thought. "She is Kaorin's crush, not yours." She looked at Sakaki's direction. "But she looks so totally cool." she shook her head. "I can't feel like this, it wouldn't be fair to Kaorin." She could feel her head spinning. "ARRGH!!!!" She screamed which caused the entire class to stare at her. "Sorry, I uh,… though I had forgotten my homework." she quickly opened her schoolbag and took out some papers. "Found them." she said as she sweat dropped.

Kaorin just kept staring at her. "What is with her?" she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Getting To The Bottom Of Things)**

Yukari slowly slid open the door to the classroom and went inside. She stared at the class with a serious look on her face. "Okay, today we're going to learn proper nouns." She said as she walked over to her desk and opened a text book. "Now open you're books to Chapter 5."

Tomo raised her hand. "Yukari-Sensei, I thought we were going to have a test on chapter 4." she said.

The entire class gave Tomo a hard glare.

Yukari gave a small smile. "Oh but I was not here to explain that chapter so I have canceled that test and we will get back to Chapter 4 when we finish with chapter 5." she responded which caused the class to give a sigh of relief.

"She sure has changed her teaching methods." Chiyo thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minamo saw Ihihara and quickly rushed up to him. "So Dr. Ihihara, I was wondering if I may have a word with you." she requested.

"Miss Kurosawa, shouldn't you be in class right now, or are Miss Yukari's bad habits rubbing off on you as well." he responded.

"Actually, it is Yukari I would like to talk to you about." Minamo told him. "It seems that you always know where she is, how is that?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about." Ihihara responded. "Yukari is capable of messing up on her own, she had become predictable that is all."

Minamo started to think. "Well Yukari is Yukari." she thought. "But it's still too much of a coincidence." it was then that she got an idea. "Now that you mention it." she started. "She does have a history of being a Baka."

"Miss Kurosawa, calling someone a Baka is uncalled for…. But in this case I'll let it slide." the principal told her.

"Arigato Dr Ihihara." Minamo said as she bowed as Ihihara walked off.

"And now to set a trap…. For the rat." she said as she smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that is the proper way to.. well use a proper noun." Yukari said as she smiled.. As her left eye twitched.

"Yukari-Sensei, are you okay?" Chiyo asked.

"Damn, I'm starting to go crazy." Yukari thought. "One more screw up and I'm out of a job." The teacher gave a huge smile. "Oh no Chiyo, I am quite all right, I just have something in my eye." she responded.

At that moment the door slid open and Minamo walked in.

"Ah, Miss Kurosawa, do you have another special student you would like to introduce?" Yukari asked as her eye twitched.

"Poor thing." Minamo thought, she hoped this plan would work, it was also a little risky to Yukari's job, but she just couldn't keep seeing her suffer. "Uh no I need to tell you something." Minamo said as she walked up to her and started to whisper into Yukari's ear….. "Right now at the video game store, they're giving the first 100 customers a free demo of the new Resident Evil game, as well as a poster, but you have got to act now or they'll run out."

Yukari started to tremble. "Now….n-now Miss Kurosawa, I cannot leave these wonderful students." she said which caused the entire class to get a shocked look.

"Oh did I mention that the game's creator will be there to autograph the demo." Minamo added.

You could almost see the veins sticking out of Yukari's neck. "OH THE HELL WITH THIS CLASS!!!!!" she screamed as she rushed out of the classroom.

"Now for plan B." Minamo said as she quickly rushed out.

"Now do we have a free day?" Osaka asked.

Tomo just stared forward. "Wait for it….."

Yukari quickly rushed in. "Just review chapter 5, If I still have a job tomorrow, we will have a test for sure." she said as she quickly left.

Tomo just sighed. "I told you."

Yomi just kept staring at Tomo with concern.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minamo just waited near Ihihara's office, it was then that she noticed a young girl walking up to the office. "Wait that's Matsuda from my class." she thought.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Akane Matsuda, age 15, First Year Student Azumanga High School.**

"Hello Miss Matsuda, shouldn't you be in class right now?" Minamo asked.

"Well you see.. My TEACHER, hasn't shown up yet so I thought I'd take a little walk around the hall." Matsuda responded.

"Okay admit it, you're the one who's been telling on Yukari haven't you?" Minamo demanded.

"That woman has no right teaching here, she is a joke, every day when it's time for my English class all she does is sleep away or throw pieces of chalk at us, at times she even leaves the classroom unannounced. I AM BEING DENIED A PROPER EDUCATION!!!!!!!" Matsuda screamed.

"Look I know Yukari and yes she can be a moron sometimes, but I know that eventually she'll become one of the best teachers in this school." Matsuda just gave her a strange look. "Okay maybe not." Minamo said as she sweat dropped. "But I know deep down, Yukari is a kind person." Matsuda gave her another strange look. "Okay maybe not." Minamo continued. "But the point is….. The point is……"

"You can't find anything positive to say about her can you?" Matsuda asked.

"Well no, but I know you are not going to tell on her ever again." Minamo warned.

"Oh, and how are you going to stop me?" Matsuda said as she smirked.

"Because all I have to do is tell Yukari that you are the one who's been telling on her." Minamo responded.

"Oh please I'll just deny it when she asks me." Matsuda said as she gave a small but mischievous grin.

Minamo just wrapped her arm around Matsuda's shoulder. "Matsuda this is Yukari we're talking about, she won't ask questions…. She'll just want payback." She said as she smirked.

Matsuda became pale. "Oh my God you're right." she said as she trembled.

"So are WE going to tell on her again hmm?" Minamo asked.

"N..no." Matsuda said softly.

Minamo just patted her on the back. "Good girl." she responded. "Oh and by the way I'm giving you detention for leaving class without permission." she said as she smirked. "Now let's get back to class, okay?"

Matusuda just gave her an angry look. "Yes Kurosawa-sensei." She answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Hiccups To The Extreme)**

Lunchtime, that time of the day where young people fill in their nutrition needs, but for one girl from Osaka, this would be a day that she would not forget……

Chiyo was sitting next Yomi, she stared across the eating area and noticed that Tomo was sitting on the other side of the room, by herself. "Is Tomo-san okay?" Chiyo asked.

Yomi just stared at Tomo. "I'm not sure, I think this time I may have gone to far…" Yomi started. "She told me that our friendship was over."

"That's terrible Yomi-san." Chiyo responded.

Osaka came in holding a box lunch and sat next to Chiyo. "Hello everybody." she told Chiyo and Yomi. "Time for my intestines to get to work."

Chiyo and Tomo just sweat dropped. "Um Osaka-san, that is a very rude thing to say while we are eating." Chiyo told her.

"Oh Sorry." Osaka said as she grabbed her chopsticks and just stared at them.

"Um Osaka san what are you doing?" Chiyo asked.

"Quiet, can't you see I'm having an evil moment here." Osaka was lost in thought for a moment, "Oh no I already said that." she said. "Well anyway I just need some quiet please." she replied. Osaka managed to break her chopsticks perfectly in half. "SUCCESS!!!!!!" she yelled as she stood up.

Yomi just kept staring at Osaka. "What exactly is going on in that girls head?" she thought.

Osaka saw Chiyo's box lunch. "Wow Chiyo-chan, that sure looks good." she said.

"Arigato." Chiyo responded. "I made it myself."

Osaka then stared at Yomi's meal. "And what are you having Yomi?" she asked. (You can see it happening right readers?)

"Just some croquettes." Yomi responded as she took a small bite.

"They look good, may I have one." Osaka asked.

"Knock yourself out." Yomi said as Osaka grabbed one.

"Look out intestines here it comes." Osaka said as she took a bite and within seconds…. "BAHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed.

Osaka ran of yelling something about needing a bucket of water as Chiyo looked on in confusion.

"Tomo-san, what were in those croquettes?" The small girl asked.

"Just some spicy peppers." Yomi responded.

Chiyo just sweat dropped. "Did it ever occurred to you that not everyone likes spicy food." Chiyo scolded.

"Nani?" Yomi asked.

"You're not even listening to me clearly are you?" Chiyo said as she pouted.

"Damn you're cute." Yomi said which caused Chiyo to sweat drop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later Osaka came into Yukari's classroom and just gave Yomi an annoying glare. "That's was mean Yomi." Osaka said angrily.

Yomi just gave a goofy smile. "Hey I'm sorry Osaka-san, I guess I wasn't thinking clearly at the time." She just stared towards Tomo's direction. "I guess my mind was just wandering."

Osaka just crossed her arms. "Well I guess there really wasn't any……(hic) harm…. (hic) …. Done? (hic)"

"Osaka-san?" Yomi asked in a worried tone.

"What is (hic) wrong with, (hic) me?" Osaka demanded.

"I guess you must've gotten the hiccups with my lunch." Yomi said as she gave a guilty looking smile.

"(hic) I don't (hic) like having (hic) the (hic) hic… (hic) hic… (hic hic hic) HICCUPS!!!!!" Osaka finally screamed.

"Don't worry I'm sure there is any easy solution to this." Yomi just thought for a minute. "HEY ANYBODY KNOW HOW TO CURE OSAKA'S HICCUPS?!!!!" She screamed which caused the entire class to sweat drop.

Chiyo walked up. "Maybe we could scare them out of her." She turned to Osaka. "Okay Osaka I'm going to try and scare you okay." Osaka just nodded as she kept hiccupping.

"BOO!!!! BAWA BAWA BOO!!!!!" Chiyo screamed as she made a funny face.

"(Hic) Sorry Chiyo-chan, (hic) but I was expecting you, (hic) to scare me. (hic) Maybe if you scare me. (hic) when, (hic) I'm not expecting it. (hic)

"Okay I'll try." Chiyo responded. She turned to Yomi. "So Yomi do you…." she quickly turned to Osaka. "BOO, BAWA BAWA BOO!!!!!!!" Chiyo yelled as she made a funny face. "Well did that work Osaka-san?" Chiyo asked.

"Sorry Chiyo-chan, (hic) but you are just too cute to be scary…. (hic)" Osaka responded.

"Oh poo." Chiyo said as she pouted.

Sakaki walked up. "I think if you stand on your head that should stop it." she said.

Osaka walked over to the wall and stood on her head. "(hic) All I'm getting is a (hic) headache (hic)." she explained to everyone.

Kaorin found this as a perfect chance to try and impress Sakaki as she quickly ran over to Osaka. "Try drinking some water while you are holding your breath." she told her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all went into the hallway and Osaka drank out of the water fountain while holding her breath.

"Well?" Kaorin asked.

"I.. (hic) kinda feel, (hic) lightheaded.

"Maybe that will be an improvement." Kaorin thought.

"You guys are doing this all wrong." Tomo said as she walked by everyone.

"Oh and I suppose you could do better?" Kaorin responded.

"Osaka, just follow me." She said as she ignored Kaorin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo, Osaka, Sakaki, Kaorin, Yomi, and Tomo all went to the pool area.

"Okay Sakaki hold her upside down and keep her head under the water." Tomo instructed.

"And how is that supposed to work?" Yomi asked.

Tomo just stared at Yomi. "I'm sorry but I could swear I heard someone talking." She just stared at Yomi. "But I guess it's just a bunch of hot air."

Yomi clenched her fists. "Look, I'm sorry what I said, but you insulting me isn't gonna help resolve matters." she said.

"All I wanted to be is popular, is that too much to ask?" Tomo said as she also clenched her fists.

"Um guys. (hic)" Osaka said.

"You could be the only person left on Earth and you still wouldn't be popular." Yomi said.

"Guys if you could…. (hic) just stop fighting." Osaka pleaded.

"And I know you'll never be popular because you're a balloon." Tomo said as she smirked.

It was then that something inside Yomi snapped and she gave Tomo a huge uppercut which caused the other Azu-girls to stare in shock.

"Nice…. Punch." Tomo said as she lied down on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Yomi just looked at Tomo, it was then that she started to…. laugh?

Tomo just stared at her and then started to laugh as well, much to the confusion of the Azu-girls.

Yomi helped her friend up. "Look Tomo, I'm sorry I said all those things, but you have got to start thinking straight." she told her.

"Yeah I suppose." Tomo said as she dusted herself off. "Well I guess sometimes I can say a lot of dumb things."

"Sometimes?" Yomi asked as she smirked.

"Yeah sometimes." The wildcat responded. As she smirked back and placed her arm around her shoulder. "By the way Yomi, now that we've made up can you let me copy your homework, I kinda forgot to do mine."

Yomi just sweat dropped. "You never forget, you just wait for me to do it." she responded.

"So is that a yes?" Tomo asked.

"Forget it." Yomi said as she walked off.

"Oh come on Yomi have a heart." Tomo quickly responded as she chased after her.

"Am I missing something here?" Kaorin asked.

"It's like nothing ever happened." Chiyo said as she scratched her head.

Sakaki just stared at the two friends. "Perhaps they have a close bond that is unexplainable." she said. "I think we'd better head back to class before we are missed." she added.

"Wow she is also so wise." Kaorin thought as she, Chiyo and Sakaki headed towards Yukari's class.

"HEY…. (hic) ….. WHAT ABOUT MY…… (hic) HICCUPS?!!!!!!" Osaka screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Kaorin quickly walked up to Chihiro. "Hey you ran off after class so fast." she told her. "So did you find out what she likes?"

Chihiro just stared at her. "Uh no sorry." she responded softly.

"But I saw you talking to her, what exactly were you talking about?" Kaorin demanded.

"The weather?" Chihiro responded as she smiled and sweat dropped.

"The weather, that's what you were talking with her about?" Kaorin asked in a confused tone.

"Look, I'll find out soon I promise, it's that this just might take longer than I thought." Chihiro told her. "Don't sweat it."

Kaorin just looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, but please make it soon, I'm getting real nervous about doing this to begin with." Kaorin answered as she walked off.

Chihiro just watched as Kaorin walked down the hall. "Forgive me Kaorin, but it's every girl for herself."

_**Well it seems that Yomi and Tomo have made up. (in their own way) And ho ho ho, Minamo has finally solved the mystery of the person who was telling on Yukari. And what's this, it seems that Chihiro also has a little thing for Sakaki as well, will this tear her friendship with Kaorin apart. Well once again you are going to hate me but…. You'll just have to wait until next week to find out sorry. So until then, take care…..AR**_

_**Quick Note: The character of Matsuda is not I repeat NOT an original character, she makes an appearance in the manga for one panel in the Azu-Strip Titled "Health First" As Minamo is taking roll call for PE class, just to let you know.**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME **_


	7. Episode 7

_**Hi all, I know I may be saying this a lot but I'm gonna say it anyway.. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and review this fic. It seems that because of it I seem to have been ignoring "ADGR 2: Chihiro" But I will work on that fic I promise, it's that for some reason I got hooked on this fic. (is that even possible ?") lol. Anywho I've kept a lot of you waiting long enough for a certain star swimmer to come out so with that said….. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The bell played the familiar tune to signal the beginning of the school day. Down the hall everyone was just staring at a girl who seemed like she had been trough a typhoon.

Chiyo was walking down the hall and saw who the poorly dressed girl was. "Osaka-san?" she asked.

"Oh.. (hic) good morning Chiyo… (hic) Chiyo… (hic) Chiyo-chan…… (hic)" Osaka replied.

"You still have the hiccups?" Chiyo asked as she sweat dropped.

"Yeah. (hic) and I really had. (hic) trouble sleeping last… (hic) night." Osaka answered as Chiyo saw her bloodshot eyes and messed up hair.

As the two girls walked down the hall, everyone just kept staring at the strange girl from Osaka.

"I… (hic) hate my… (hic) life." Osaka said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 7 (The Entire School is shown with a giant (HIC) above it with a giant number 7 in the background)**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Yukari and Nyamo)**

Things were hectic around the teacher's staff room. Everyone was getting ready because Ihihara announced that the school's board of directors was going to visit them. Minamo was no different as she was busy with not only her lessons plans, but with the athletic tryouts as well. "This is getting hectic." She thought.

At that moment Yukari walked in and sat down on her desk. It wasn't the most neatest of the desks there…. It was the worst. Minamo just gave Yukari an annoying look. "Yukari, the board of directors is coming for a visit and you're just sitting there without a care in the world?" she scolded.

Yukari just gave Minamo an annoyed look. "There was nothing going on in the video game store, you just wanted to get me fired didn't you." She said as she crossed her arms.

Minamo just sighed. "Look, I had to trick you, it was the only way I could get to the bottom of whoever was squealing you out." she responded.

Yukari quickly stood up. "SO YOU KNOW WHO IT IS?!!! TELL ME!!!!!!" Yukari demanded.

"I can't do that." Minamo answered as she continued to do her paperwork.

"And why not?" Yukari asked.

"What would you do to that person?" Minamo asked back.

"I'd make their life a living hell, tormenting them for as long as they live for what they did to me." Yukari answered as she gave an evil smile.

"And that's why I can't tell you." Minamo answered as she placed a folder on her desk. "Anyway the matter has been solved and you shouldn't worry about it anymore. What you should be worried about is preparing yourself for the board's visit." She looked at Yukari's desk. "I mean look at that disaster on your desk."

Yukari just yawned. "It's my special organizational system, I know exactly where everything is." she responded.

"Oh really." Minamo asked. "Then show me your lessons plans for today." Minamo said as she smirked.

Yukari stuck her arm into a huge pile of papers and within seconds pulled out her lesson plans for the day. "I also got tomorrows if you wanna see them."

Minamo just stared at her in disbelief. "That is impossible." she said. "Okay then, show me that welcoming memo they gave us on the first day of school."

Yukari stuck her arm into the pile again an then she produced the memo in question.

"How the hell do you do that?" Minamo demanded.

"It's a gift." Yukari said as she smirked.

"Well let me warn you Yukari, if the board comes in here and sees your desk, you could end up getting a very bad review, or worse." Minamo warned.

"Fine fine, I'll pick it a bit." Yukari said as she stretched and yawned.

"By the looks of your desk, I think you're gonna need more than just a 'bit'" Minamo responded.

Yukari just gave her an annoying look as she walked out into the hall. Within a few minutes she returned with a huge trash can and placed it next to her desk.

Minamo watched in shock as Yukari just shoved her entire paperwork into the trash can.

"There it's clean happy now?" Yukari said as she grumbled.

"Um I guess." Minamo responded in a confused tone.

"Now I'll just hide this can in my closet in the classroom and then after those 'suits' are gone I'll place everything back, case closed." Yukari said.

"Well I'll say one thing for Yukari, she can be very creative sometimes." Minamo thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Forget About Her)**

Kaorin was sitting in her desk, she looked over at Sakaki. The tall girl stared back at her and gave her a small smile. Kaorin smiled back and gave a nervous wave. "I should just tell her." Kaorin thought as she stood up and headed towards Sakaki.

"KAORIN I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!!!" Chihiro screamed from across the room. Kaorin turned to Chihiro and gave her dagger eyes for ruining her moment.

Kaorin walked up to Chihiro's desk. "What is it?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Are you ready for today's test?" Chihiro asked.

"I've been ready since yesterday." Kaorin responded. "Is that the only reason you called me over here?"

Chihiro just sighed. "Look Kaorin-san, I've been thinking, maybe Sakaki isn't the person for you." she said.

"Nani?" Kaorin asked.

"I mean look at her, she's a lone wolf, she seems to get into fights, and well, you look like a dwarf standing next to her." Chihiro responded.

"But I've gotten to know her better at the club meetings, she is nothing like that. Still it is hard to explain why her hands are always bandaged, but trust me, Sakaki is not just a 'lone wolf', she is.. Well.. Unique." Kaorin said.

"Look I'm only telling you as a friend, you'd be better off if you just forget about this silly little crush and move on." Chihiro answered.

Kaorin couldn't believe her ears, just a few days ago Chihiro was coming with idea's to help her win Sakaki's affection, and now, it was almost like she was against it. "Chihiro-san, it's not a silly little crush, It's so much more."

Chihiro just clenched her fists. "You're making a mistake." she warned.

"No the only mistake here is thinking you were my best friend." Kaorin said as she stormed back towards her desk.

"She's gonna tell her soon, I've got to move fast." Chihiro thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Terrible Trio)**

Minamo was taking roll call, Everyone seemed to be present except for three students. "Why am I not surprised." she thought.

At that moment the door slid open and in walked Matsuda along with two other girls.

"Glad you three could join us." Minamo said in a sarcastic tone.

Matsuda just gave a small smile. "Sorry, but we had some things that needed to get done." Matsuda said.

"Just take your seats." Minamo ordered.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS…….**

**Naoko Wada, age 15, First Year Student Azumanga High School**

**AND…..**

**Keiko Kagura, age 15, First Year Student, Azumanga High School**

Matsuda, Wada, and Kagura, together they were known as the Terrible Trio of Azumanga High School. Matsuda who is almost the smartest girl in school. (Chiyo is smarter). Wada, she's a bit of an airhead, but at the right moment can come up with the most devious of plans. (although sometimes she says them without thinking.) And then finally there's Kagura, the jock, she's the muscle of the group and is the swim teams star swimmer. If anyone tries to mess with the trio, she was usually the one to put those troublemakers in place. Word of them spread quickly and everyone made damn sure to keep out of their way.

Minamo just stared at Kagura. There was something different about her. She knows that deep down she wasn't a troublemaker, in fact it was her idea for her to join the swim team, although Ihihara was against at first. Minamo thought that maybe the activity would change her ways… but with Matsuda and Wada around, that was a difficult task.

"Okay you three, turn in that homework assignment I gave you yesterday." Minamo said.

"No problem." Matsuda said as the three of them turned in their assignments.

Minamo knew that Matsuda helped Wada and Kagura cheat by letting them copy her homework assignments after she did hers, but the PE Teacher couldn't prove anything because while Matsuda always got a perfect score, Wada and Kagura did get some answers wrong.

Minamo just sighed as she placed their assignments in a folder. "Today were going to learn about the immune system." she started. "Open your books to chapter 4 and make sure you pay attention because we have a test on Friday." the entire class moaned.

Matsuda raised her hand.

"Yes Matsuda what is it?" Minamo asked.

"I will pass that test easily you know." she said.

"And if you don't stop being a smart mouth, I am going to talk to a certain teacher about something that you did to her." Minamo responded which caused Matsuda to quickly become silent.

"Damn you Kurosawa." Matsuda thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Hiccup Mania)**

Yukari came into her classroom dragging the huge trash can from earlier. "Good Morning class." She said in a cheerful tone as she opened her closet door and pushed the can inside.

Chiyo raised her hand.

"I'm not going to say anything about the trash can so forget about it." Yukari said in an annoyed tone as Chiyo quickly put her hand down.

Yukari just gave a devilish grin. "Well my precious little students, it looks like I still have a job so as promised…." she said as she took a stack of papers out of her workbag. "Here is the test for Chapter 5."

Osaka just stared at Yukari. "(hic) Yukari-Sensei…. (hic) I don't feel so good… (hic)." she said as she started to feel lightheaded.

"Geez Osaka have you been drinking, you look like you have a major hangover." Yukari said.

"No maam… (hic) I don't touch (hic) alcohol.. (hic)" Osaka responded.

"Osaka-san has had the hiccups since yesterday." Chiyo explained.

"And I (hic) cannot stand.. (hic) them. … (hic) anymore." Osaka said as she started to cry.

Yukari just stared at the poor girl. "You need to get to the infirmary now." She said. "But you can't go alone in your condition."

Tomo just raised her hand.

"What is it Tomo?" Yukari asked.

"I'll happily escort her to the infirmary." Tomo responded.

"You just want to get out of taking that test." Yomi answered.

Yukari just looked around the class room. "Chihiro, you take Osaka to the infirmary."

"Me?" Chihiro protested. "But I can't."

"And why not?" Yukari demanded as she picked up a piece of chalk.

"Like I said, I can't wait to take Osaka to the infirmary."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so with Chihiro's help. Osaka slowly made her way to the infirmary.

"Arigato…. (hic) Chihiro." Osaka told Chihiro as she stared at her with her bloodshot eyes.

"How the heck can you have the hiccups for two days?" Chihiro asked.

Osaka looked at her with a confused look. "Actually I … (hic) got them about …. (hic) an hour after lunch….. (hic hic) yesterday, so technically I haven't even…. (hic) had them for one… (hic) day… (hic)… yet…. (hic)" she said.

Chihiro just sweat dropped. "Yeah what…. (hic) … ever?…. (hic)"

"Wow… (hic) looks like you (hic) got some (hic) hiccups as well." Osaka told her.

"(hic) It's just a (hic) coincidence.. (hic)" Chihiro tried to explain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse just stared at the two girls. "Most interesting indeed?" she said.

"Is this…. (hic) even natural?" Chihiro asked.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." The nurse responded.

"See… (hic) … I (hic) …told you." Chihiro answered.

"But Miss Kasuga, you do not look well at all." The nurse said as she examined Osaka.

"I've been… (hic) hiccupping since yesterday… (hic)." Osaka explained.

"Hmm." The nurse continued to examine her. "I did heard a case about a man who hiccupped for years."

"Oh but… (hic) I don't want to do that… (hic)." Osaka said with tears in her eyes.

The nurse continued to examine her. "Well all I can say is ….. (hic)."

Chihiro and Osaka just stared at the nurse. "Huh…. (Hic)." Chihiro said in a confused tone.

The nurse just sweat dropped. "I don't…. (hic) …. Understand….. (hic)." she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in class, Yukari was looking at the clock. "They seem to be taking to long." She said in a worried tone. It was then that she turned to Yomi "Go see if everything is okay." She ordered.

Tomo quickly stood up. "I don't mind going, really." she said.

"SIT DOWN TOMO!!!!!" Yukari yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi made her way to the infirmary, as she went inside a surprise was waiting for her.

"(hic)" Went Osaka.

"(hic hic)." Went Chihiro.

"(hic hic hic)". Went the nurse.

Yomi just kept staring at them.

"This is… (hic) all your fault… (hic)." Osaka told Yomi.

"So (hic).. What do you have to (hic) say for yourself… (hic)?" Chihiro asked.

"(hic)." Went Yomi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Yukari's class, the door slid open and Ihihara walked in. "Good day Miss Tanizaki, I'm just here giving all the classrooms a final check before the board directors get here." He explained.

"Well as you can see, everything is in order here." Yukari said as she gave a wide grin.

It was then that Ihihara noticed the three empty seats. "It seems that you are short three students." Ihihara said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh uh, yeah, you see , um… the truth of the matter is……" Yukari tried to explain.

"Yomi, Osaka, and Chihiro are at the infirmary." Tomo quickly responded.

"Don't tell me something is going around?" Ihihara asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, a test." Tomo said as she grumbled.

"Quiet Takino." Yukari warned.

"Miss Tanizaki, a teacher should not talk to a student that way." Ihihara told her.

"Yeah, so back off." Tomo said.

"Quiet Takino." Ihihara responded which caused Tomo to give him an annoyed look.

Yukari just sighed. "Osaka was not feeling well so I had Chihiro take her to the infirmary, but when I noticed that they were taking too long I had Yomi go check up on them." She explained.

Ihihara just stared at Yukari. "Osaka?" he asked in a confused tone.

"It's Miss Ayumu." Chiyo explained. "Ayumu Kasuga, but we call her Osaka because that's where she's from."

"I see." Ihihara said as he turned to Yukari. "Miss Tanizaki, I only have one thing to say to you." he said.

"I'm fired?" Yukari asked in a worried tone.

"No, I am pleased that you are showing such concern for your students, that is the way a teacher is supposed to act." He stared at Yukari's class. "Carry on, I'll go to the infirmary and see what is the delay." he told Yukari.

"Yes sir." Yukari said as he bowed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ihihara went into the infirmary. "Is everything okay here?" he asked.

The three Azu-girls and the nurse just stared at him.

"Not…(hic) really." Yomi responded.

"I think we may have (hic) discovered the first case of… (hic) contagious hiccups… (hic)." the nurse added.

"Contagious hiccups?" Ihihara responded in a confused tone. "That is the most …. (hic)…. Ridiculous… (hic)… well I'll be…. (hic) damned… (hic)."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been over an hour since Chihiro had taken Osaka to the infirmary. "Maybe something is seriously wrong with Osaka." she said.

Tomo quickly raised her hand.

"No Tomo, you're not going so forget it." Yukari quickly responded.

"Aw man." Tomo responded.

Yukari sighed. "I have no choice, I will personally have to go see what is wrong." she said.

Chiyo quickly raised her hand. "But Yukari-Sensei, you're not supposed to leave the class alone."

Yukari went into deep thought. "Tomo, it looks like you are going to get your wish…." she said which caused the wildcat to get a confused look.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari was coming down the hall… along with her entire class.

"I do not think this is a wise thing to do." Sakaki said.

"Hey I'm with the class aren't I." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

They finally reached the infirmary and Yukari slid the door open. "Is everything okay here?" she asked.

Chihiro just sighed. "You're all really gonna… (hic) get it now… (hic)."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later………

Three people made there way to Azumanga High School, it was members of the Azumanga School Board of directors .

"Odd, I thought Dr. Ihihara would meet us here." a man said.

"This is so unlike him." A woman said.

"Well maybe he's real busy with something very important." Another man said.

They made there way inside and something very surprising was waiting for them.

"(HIC HIC)"… went one student.

"(HIC HIC HIC HIC)"… went another student.

In fact almost everyone in the school seemed to have the hiccups.

"What is the meaning of this?" The three school board of directors said at once.

Dr Ihihara quickly rushed up to them. "Ah so… (hic) glad you could… (hic) come to see… (hic) us." he told them.

The three members of the board just gave him a confused look. "Excuse us?" one of the members said.

"I hope you will…… (hic) enjoy your visit here…. (hic)." Ihihara responded.

"Have you been drinking Dr. Ihihara?" The woman asked.

Minamo walked up. "Dr. Ihihara… (hic) we've managed to send all the unaffected students and faculty to the….. (hic) gym for their own safety."

"Good work… (hic) Miss Kuro…..(hic)..sawa…(hic)." Ihihara told her. "Carry…. (hic)…on…(hic)."

"Unaffected students…. And faculty?" The other man said.

"I know.. (hic) this may sound strange… (hic) but we have a hiccup epidemic in this school." Ihihara explained.

"A hiccup epidemic?" The woman asked. "Why that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." she said in annoyed tone.

"It's… (hic) true." Minamo said. "I cannot… (hic) really explain it, and everything we have… (hic) tried to stop…. (hic) them has failed… (hic)."

The three board members just stared at each other

"I don't know what your game is Ihihara." The woman said. "But I assure you….. (hic) what I meant to say is…. (hic)." The woman sweat dropped. "Just have the school quarantined." she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Tough As Nails)**

Meanwhile in the gym the unaffected students and faculty just sat in the bleachers. Among them was Kaorin who for some reason seemed to be immune to the hiccup epidemic. "Terrific, just when I was about to confess my feelings to Sakaki." she thought. "Oh Sakaki-san, I hope your hiccups go away soon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the gym, the terrible trio, who were also immune to the hiccups sat all alone as no one would dare go near them.

"I'm telling you, that Kurosawa is going to be trouble for us." Matsuda said.

"Trouble for you, not us." Kagura responded.

"Look, she's out to get all of us and you know it, and as long as she plays her 'Yukari' card, there is nothing we can do." Matsuda answered.

"She has a card with a picture of Yukari, that is so cool." Wada answered.

"That's not what I meant you idiot." Matsuda said.

"Oh then what did you mean?" Wada asked.

Matsuda just rubbed her temples. "Just keep quiet for now will you." she warned.

"Oi, you know how Wada is so cut her some slack okay." Kagura responded.

"Don't forget your place Jock, remember without us, you'll just be a loner that know one will hang out with." Matsuda warned.

Kagura just gave her an angry look, for years no one ever wanted to be with her. She then stared at Matsuda and Wada and calmed down. "I guess I should be grateful that I got to know these two, or I'd probably be by myself." She slowly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Matsuda asked.

"I need to get a drink of water is that okay?" Kagura answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin tried to take her mind of things by doing some studying for Yukari's test.. If there was still going to be one. "Yeah, knowing her, she'll still give it to us no matter what." she thought as she continued to study.

It was then that she noticed someone sit behind her. Kaorin turned around and noticed who it was. "Y…..you're Kagura." she said in a nervous tone.

"You have a problem with me sitting here?" Kagura asked in a cold tone.

"N..no, you may sit wherever you want, I'll just go sit somewhere else." Kaorin said as she slowly stood up.

"I don't bite you know." Kagura answered.

"No, but you sure like to make your point very well." Kaorin said as she quickly ran off.

"People are afraid of me." Kagura thought as she just stared at Kaorin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(To Hiccup is Human, To Stop Them is The Goal)**

It was chaos everywhere….

No matter where you turned someone was hiccupping away and to be honest it was getting annoying to everyone.

"This is… (hic) all your fault Yomi…. (hic)." Tomo said.

"But I… (hic) didn't know that this would…. (hic).. Happened." Yomi responded as she sweat dropped.

Chiyo just sat in her desk, crying away. "I don't want…. (hic) these hiccups…. (hic) anymore…. (hic)." she said.

Sakaki tried to comfort the little girl. "Do not…. (hic) worry… (hic). I'm sure they will stop eventually…. (hic)." The tall girl assured her.

Chihiro was staring at Sakaki. "With Kaorin stuck in the gym, this may be my chance to make my move." she thought as she quickly made her way to Sakaki.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari was in the hall, along with Yukari, Misaki, and Ihihara. "So." Yukari started. "What's…. (hic) our next move?" she asked.

"You're…. (hic) guess is as good as mine….. (hic) Misaki responded.

"Well we…. (hic) can't give up…. (hic) there must be a way to stop them…. (hic)." Minamo added.

Ihihara just stared at the three teachers. "Well it seems…. (hic) that we are running… (hic) out of ….. (hic)…. Options." he said.

It was then that Osaka came walking out of the infirmary.

"Good afternoon everyone, I do hope you are having a pleasant day." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Osaka, can't you see… (hic).. That we're… (hic) talking here." Yukari answered in an annoyed tone.

"Hey… (hic) wait a minute… her hiccups… (hic) they're gone." Misaki told them.

Osaka just sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure glad they stopped, now maybe I can sleep better tonight." she responded.

"Bu how…. (hic) did you stop them…. (hic)." Ihihara demanded.

"I sneezed and then they just stopped." Osaka responded as they just stared at her.

"Sneezed?… (hic)" Minamo asked.

"Yep." Osaka responded.

Yukari then proceeded to tickle Minamo's nose.

"HEY…. (hic)." Minamo screamed. "STOP THAT….AH-CHOO!!!!" Minamo just stared at her with an angry look. "What was the point of that Yukari." she said in an annoyed tone.

"You're… hiccups… (hic). They've stopped." Yukari explained.

Ihihara just sighed. "A sneeze… (hic) something so simple..(hic)." He said.

"I guess now, all we have to so is get an entire school to tickle each other's noses." Minamo said.

"Or… (hic) we could just use pepper… (hic)." Misaki suggested.

"TO THE….. (hic) CAFETERIA!!!!! (hic)." Ihihara ordered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so after a painful day of hiccups, the school was finally cured of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin made her way to Miskai's classroom, after everything that had happened, she couldn't wait to meet up with Sakaki at the Astronomy club meeting to confess her feelings to Sakaki. "This is it." She thought as she slid open the door.

She was a bit surprised that everyone but Sakaki was there. "Didn't Miss Sakaki come today?" She asked.

"No, and I find that odd since she has never missed a meeting since she joined the club." Misaki explained.

Kaorin got a worried look. "I hope she's okay." she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside the school grounds, Sakaki made her way home. And next to her was…. Chihiro.

_**GASP DID SAKAKI FALL FOR CHIHIRO?!!!! WHAT A SWTICH THAT WOULD BE HUH? And what of Kagura, why is she hanging out with the likes of Matsuda, and Wada. Well to find out what happens, tune in next week for Episode 8 of NEW AZUMANGA DAIOH!!!!!!! Until then take care……AR**_

**_Quick note: The character of Wada is not an original character, she was the girl standing next to Matsuda in the same panel in the strip titled "Health First" from the Azumanga Daioh Manga. _**

'_**TILL NEXT TIME**_


	8. Episode 8

**_Hi all, now this 'episode' has a lot of drama, and just a bit insanity. So I hope you really enjoy it, so with that said... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

A knock was heard on Ihihara's door. "Enter." He said as he was writing a report about the entire 'hiccup' incident for the Azumanga High Board of directors.

A young woman entered and she had a disturbed look on her face.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION….**

**Jade Kintaro, Age 25, 2nd Year Secretary to Dr. Ihara, Azumanga High School.**

"What is it Miss Kintaro?" Ihihara asked.

"We seem to have a small problem involving the school nurse." Jade responded.

"What is it?" Ihihara asked.

"She um… resigned." Jade explained.

"What?" Ihihara asked in a confused tone.

"Well After that hiccup epidemic and the whole Takino athletic tryout incident, she said she could not work in a school where strange incidents like this occur." Jade said as she sweat dropped.

Ihihara just sighed. "Fine, I'll see about getting a new nurse assigned to this school, you may leave now." he said.

"Yes sir." Jade responded as she left.

"There are times when even I consider retirement." Ihihara thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 8 (Kagura is shown standing next to a giant number 8)**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

**(We'll Always Be Friends)**

Kaorin made her way into Yukari's class and saw Sakaki sitting in her desk staring out the window in her usual dreamlike stare.

"Sakaki-san?" she asked as she approached her. "Is everything okay?"

Sakaki-san just stared at her. "Yes, why?" she asked.

"Well it's that yesterday you did not show up to the astronomy club meeting." Kaorin responded.

Sakaki gave her a confused look. "I thought it had been cancelled due to the hiccup epidemic that occurred yesterday." she responded.

"No, who told you that?" Kaorin demanded.

"Chihiro, she told me that you wanted her to tell me because you needed to go do something important." Sakaki responded.

Kaorin seemed so confused. "Why would she do that?" she thought.

At that moment Chihiro came in holding a small box. She quickly saw Kaorin talking to Sakaki and quickly placed the box in her schoolbag.

Kaorin stormed up to her. "Why the hell did you tell Sakaki-san that the club meeting was cancelled." she demanded.

Chihiro just stared at her. "Um, didn't you tell me that earlier." she responded in a nervous tone.

"I was stuck in the gym, there was no way I could've told you anything." Kaorin said as she narrowed her eyes. "Oh I get it now."

Chihiro started to sweat. "Y…you do?" she responded as she started to tremble.

"You're afraid that I won't be your friend anymore." she said as she gave a small smile. "Is that it Chihiro-san?"

Chihiro just stared at her friend she had known since junior high. "Y…yes, that's it." she lied.

"Chihrio-san." Kaorin started. "You have nothing to worry about, we have known each other too long for us to stop being friends."

"What about what you said yesterday, about the only mistake you made was thinking I was your best friend." Chihiro asked.

"I'm sorry about that." Kaorin said as she lowered her head. "I guess I said it out of anger." She stared into Chihiro's eyes. "Forgive me."

Suddenly Chihiro started to feel guilty. "O…of course." she replied

"Arigato Chihiro-san." Kaorin replied as she hugged her.

Chihiro just got a blank look on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later class had started and Yukari was giving her lecture….

"And so it's I before E except after … what?" Yukari asked the class.

Chiyo raised her hand.

Yukari just sighed. "Look, someone else has to answer this time…." She looked around the classroom. "Chihiro?" she asked.

Chihiro was just staring at the floor.

"MISS INOUE!!!!" Yukari yelled as she picked up a piece of chalk.

"Oh sorry Yukari-sensei, what did you need?" Chihiro asked which caused the class to shake their heads.

Yukari threw the chalk at Chihiro, hitting her in the head. "PAY ATTENTION!!!!!" she screamed.

Kaorin gave her best friend a worried look. "Chihiro?" she said softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(What Do I Do?)**

After class Chihiro made her way down the hall. Her mind was wandering. "What am I doing?" she thought. "Am I willing to betray Kaorin's friendship for my own selfishness." She opened up her schoolbag and took out the small box and thought back to yesterday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

The 'hiccup' epidemic was driving everyone to the point of insanity. But in Yukari's classroom, one girl had other ideas….

Chihiro was staring at Sakaki. "With Kaorin stuck in the gym, this may be my chance to make my move." she thought as she quickly made her way to Sakaki.

But before she could even say a word, the intercom turned on.

"This is…. (hic) Dr. Ihihara… (hic) all affected student's… (hic) and faculty please make you're…. (hic) way to the cafeteria…. (hic).

"Dammit… (hic)." Chihiro said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later after everyone was cured thanks to the pepper cure. Sakaki made her way to her astronomy club meeting.

"Sakaki." Chihiro yelled as she ran up to her.

"Yes Chihiro?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something." Chihiro told her.

"Could you make it fast, I need to get to the Astronomy club meeting." Sakaki responded.

"Oh about that, I ran into Kaorin, she told me that the meeting was cancelled due to the hiccup epidemic." Chihiro lied.

"I…see." Sakaki said in a disappointed tone. "Well I guess it would make sense."

"So um, what are you going to do now?" Chihiro asked.

"I guess I shall head home then." Sakaki responded as she headed towards the school entrance with Chihiro following her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki was sweat dropping as Chihiro was with her. "Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Oh you see, I needed to pick up some things for my mom and I also thought this would be a good chance to get to know each other better." Chihiro replied.

Sakaki just blushed. "She wants to know me?" she thought. She found it odd that someone would be interested to learn about her.

"So what are your favorite things?" Chihiro asked.

Sakaki just stared at the smaller girl. "Why are you so curious about me all of a sudden." she demanded.

"Oh I just wanted to be friends with you, that's all." Chihiro responded as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Sakaki just stared at her some more. "My… friend?" Sakaki's eyes watered up.

"Miss Sakaki, are you okay?" Chihiro asked in a worried tone.

"It's that no one has ever wanted to be my friend before, and now I have two of them." Sakaki responded.

"Two?" Chihiro asked in a confused tone.

"Well you and Kaorin." Sakaki responded. "I just want to say thank you." She said as she bowed.

Chihiro just gave a small smile. "Hey, no problem."

"I like cute things." Sakaki responded.

"Huh?" Chihiro responded in a confused tone.

"Please don't tell anyone, I just know they'll think I'm weird or something." Sakaki said as she blushed.

"You're secret is safe with me.. Sakaki-san." Chihiro said as she bowed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later after reaching Sakaki's house. Chihiro said her goodbyes and quickly ran off to the mall. She might get scolded for coming home late, but she figured it was worth it to get something wonderful for Sakaki.

She looked around the stores until she noticed something in a doll store. It was a small Necoconeco plush doll. "I'm sure she'll love this." She went into the store and bought it. She also paid the extra fee to have it gift wrapped. "This is perfect." she said as she blushed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END FLASHBACK……**

Chihiro just kept staring at the box as she kept walking down the hall. In her confused state she didn't notice someone up ahead and bumped into her.

"Oi?" The girl said. Chihiro looked up and saw that it was Kagura.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Chihiro said as she bowed over and over.

Kagura just gave her an annoyed glare. "Just be careful next time." She said as she walked off.

"I thought she was gonna pound me for sure." Chihiro thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Pigtails)**

Chiyo, Osaka, Yomi, and Tomo, were outside sitting under the tree. Chiyo thought it would be nice to have lunch outside in some fresh air. All was at peace until Osaka began to look at Chiyo with a strange stare.

"O….Osaka-san?" Chiyo asked. "Why, are you looking at me that way?"

Osaka just tilted her head. "Those pigtails, there's something about them." Osaka replied.

"Really?" Chiyo asked. "And what's wrong with them?"

Osaka didn't respond all she did was stare at Chiyo.

Tomo decided to play a little trick on her. "You know Osaka, I think they may be trying to take over Chiyo-chan's mind." She said.

"That what I figured." Osaka said as she gave Chiyo a serious look.

Tomo just scratched her head. "I was just kidding?" she said.

"No, this is serious." Osaka said as she grabbed Chiyo's pigtails and tried to pull them off.

"OW!!!!" Chiyo screamed as tears came out of her eyes.

"OSAKA!!!!!!" Yomi yelled as she grabbed Osaka's hands and tried to remove her grip on Chiyo.

"WOAH!!!!" Tomo added as she also tried to help.

"Trying to take over her mind, what the hell were you thinking?" Yomi scolded Tomo.

"Hey, she already had the idea in her head, don't blame me." Tomo responded as they both tried to help Chiyo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Should I Be Scared?)**

Chiyo was in the restroom, trying to fix her messed up pigtails. "That Tomo, always putting ideas in other peoples heads." she said as she continued to work on her hair.

At that moment Kagura walked into the restroom and spotted Chiyo.

"Woah, what's a little kid doing in this school?" she asked.

Chiyo just turned and gave an annoyed look. "I'm not a little kid, I'm a student here." she responded.

Kagura just gave her an angry look. "Don't you know who I am?" she asked.

"Not really." Chiyo responded as she just turned back to the mirror and continued to work on her hair.

Kagura just saw Chiyo. "She's not afraid of me, that's gotta be a first." she thought as she decided to introduce herself. "My name is Kagura and I am a member of the Terrible Trio." she warned.

"That sounds interesting." Chiyo said as she finished up. "Well, I've got to get to class now so bye bye." she said as she giggled..

"Um… bye?" Kagura said as Chiyo left. "Damn she's cute." Kagura thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Pigtails...continued)**

Chiyo made her way down the hall when she noticed Osaka rushing up to her. "DON'T WORRY CHIYO-CHAN, I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!" She screamed.

"OH NO!!!!!" Chiyo screamed as she ran off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so a Benny Hill style chase began, background music and everything as Osaka chased Chiyo around the school.

Soon they ran around in circles around a very confused Tomo and Yomi, who soon joined in the chase.

After that they ran by Minamo who also stared at them before she joined in the chase as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up the stairs they went as they past Rachel who also joined in the chase.

As they ran down they rushed by Yukari, who just stares at the reader and then quickly jumps in place before she joined the chase.

They also ran by Misaki who just scratched his head before you guessed it, joined in the chase as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon several students joined in the chase as they all ran outside.

Chiyo was gasping for breath . "I'll bet this doesn't happen in the other schools." she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Confusion)**

Chihiro was just sitting down on the stairs still staring at the small gift that she had bought for Sakaki.

Kaorin's words still etched in her head…

"_You have nothing to worry about, we have known each other too long for us to stop being friends."_

She stood up and went outside….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she existed the school, she noticed Kagura walking off, it appeared that she had a determined look in her eyes.

"What's with her." Chihiro thought. "And why is she leaving school early?" It was then that she decided to follow her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Chihiro noticed that Kagura had stopped in front of another school. "Odd." Chihiro thought.

Kagura just kept staring at the entrance when she noticed a group of boys exiting the school. She quickly hid behind the bushes.

Chihiro noticed that as Kagura was staring at the boys, she was blushing. "Could this mean that Kagura has a crush on one of those boys."

Chihiro just stared as the boys went around the corner. "This is confusing indeed." Chihiro thought as she suddenly felt a hand grab her and quickly turned her around.

Kagura was staring at her with an angry look. "You'd better give me a good reason why I shouldn't pound you into nothingness right now for following me." she warned.

Chihiro just stared at the girl in the eyes. "Because you're not that kind of person." she responded.

Kagura just gave Chihiro a surprised look. "D…don't be to sure." she replied.

Chihiro just gave her a small smile. "It may look like you're tough as nails on the outside, but deep down, you're just a kind hearted person aren't you?" she asked.

Kagura let go of Chihiro. "First that little girl, and now you… am I losing my touch?" she asked.

Chihiro just shook her head. "I think you're starting to show the real you." she answered.

Kagura just seemed even more confused. "I gotta go, but I swear if you tell anyone about this…."

"Trust me, you're secret is safe." Chihiro assured her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Realization)**

Chihrio decided to go ahead and go home. It was then that she heard Kaorin's voice in the distance.

"Chihiro-san….. Chihiro-san?" Kaorin said.

Chihiro turned around as Kaorin reached her. "Hello Kaorin-san." she said as she smiled.

"Chihiro-san,, you left school early, is everything okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Everything couldn't be better." Chihiro assured her. "But shouldn't you be at your astronomy club meeting?" She asked.

"I got worried when Sakaki-san said she saw you leave the school ground before dismissal." Kaorin explained.

"So you haven't told her your feelings yet?" Chihiro asked.

"No." Kaorin responded.

"Good." She replied as she took out the small box from her schoolbag. "I found out that Sakaki likes cute things so this is a necoconeco that I got for you to give her." she said.

"A…Arigato Chihiro-san." Kaorin replied as she hugged her. "You are a real friend."

Chihiro just shed a small tear. She knew that she was doing the right thing. "Well you'd better get back to the school grounds. Maybe you can still catch her." Chihiro told her.

"I will." Kaorin said as she ran off.

"And good luck." Chihiro said as she saw Kaorin disappear around the corner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Surprise Answer)**

Kaorin returned in time to see Sakaki leaving the school. "Sakaki-san." she said as she rushed up to her.

"Kaorin, now it is you who has missed the Astronomy club meeting, which was just as well because for some reason, Misakai-Sensei didn't show up as well." she said. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh something important came up, but It's all been taking care of." She replied as she took out the small box. "This is for you."

Sakaki just stared at the box as Kaorin handed it over to her. "A gift?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I know you are going to like it." Kaorin replied as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Sakaki opened the box and saw the small necoconeco in it. "It's… cute." she replied as she blushed. "How did you know I liked cute things…." It was then that Sakaki realized something. "Chihiro told you my secret didn't she." she said in a disappointed tone.

"Don't be upset with her, she was only trying to help me." Kaorin explained.

"Help you?" Sakaki responded in a confused tone.

"You see…. "Kaorin just gulped. "I like you Sakaki, from the moment you beat Tomo so gracefully in that race you had against her. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and I was wondering if you wanted to… " she started to tremble. "Get to know each other better."

Sakaki just stared at Kaorin. "Kaorin…" she started. "I am flattered that you have developed a crush on me….. but…."

Kaorin's heart sank as soon as she heard 'but'.

"I'm afraid I do not feel the same way towards you, in fact, I do not feel romantically towards other girls." Sakaki responded.

"I… see.." Kaorin responded as she stared at the ground.

"You are quite beautiful, and I am sure you will find someone very soon." Sakaki assured her.

Kaorin just wanted to die, after everything she had felt, after everything that she had gone through, her Sakaki-san just didn't feel the same way towards her as she did for the tall girl.

"Kaorin?" Sakaki asked in a worried tone.

"I… understand." Kaorin said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." and with that she walked off.

Sakaki just stared as Kaorin left. "I'm sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You could just see the school in the background as the sun was setting. Everything was quiet… until.

(Benny Hill chase music is heard)

Chiyo was still trying to run away from Osaka , as well as several students and faculty who were following them to see what exactly was going on.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU OSAKA, MY PIGTAILS ARE QUITE NORMAL!!!!!" Chiyo yelled.

**DA DA DAA,DA DA DAA, DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA !!!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yeah, I know it was pretty ridiculous to end this fic with a humorus moment right after Kaorin suffered a broken heart. BUT REMEMBER THIS IS THE WORLD OF AZUMANGA DAIOH!!!! But on a serious note, what will Kaorin do now. And who exactly does Kagura have a crush on? (Most of you who have read my earlier fics may have a pretty good idea ) And how long will Osaka continue pursinring Chiyo and her pigtails. And don't forget the school needs a new nurse. WOW THIS IS GETTING HARD TO WRITE!!!! But I shall continue so that you Azu-fans may enjoy this fic. So until then, take care…..AR**_

**_Quick Note: Benny Hill was a British comedion who had his own show on the BBC network. Each episode would end with a hilarious chase scene with saxaphone music in the background . Just go to Youtube and type in Benny Hill chase, and then you should understand the whole Chiyo chase scene lol. _**

'_**TILL NEXT TIME**_


	9. Episode 9

_**Hi all, I just want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Funakounasoul. May you live a long and happy life. So this episode is dedicated to you. So fellow readers please wish her a happy birthday as well. so with that said…. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!! **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Chiyo slowly made her way down the hall. After that chase yesterday with Osaka. She wanted to avoid her at all costs. She saw Yukari's class up ahead. "Almost there." she thought.

She was about to reach the door when she felt a presence behind her.

"Good morning Chiyo-Chan."…..

Chiyo gulped as she slowly turned around. "G…good morning Osaka-san." the little girl answered nervously.

Osaka just gave Chiyo that blank glare as she smiled. "How are you this morning?" she asked.

"Fine." Chiyo asked as she grabbed her pigtails to protect them.

Osaka just tilted her head. "What's wrong Chiyo-Chan?" she asked.

"You hurt me when you pulled my pigtails yesterday." Chiyo responded.

"Oh sorry about that." Osaka said. "I had a lot of time to think and I figured that they must have attached themselves to your head already, but don't worry, I already figured out a way to remove them safe and sound." At that point she took out a giant knife. "Now hold still, this is only gonna take a second." And at that point Osaka grabbed Chiyo by one of the pigtails and swung at her fast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that point Chiyo quickly woke up and found herself safe in her room. "It was only a dream.." she thought. "I have to do something about Osaka-san."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 9 (A Confused Osaka is seen standing next to a giant number 9)**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Aftermath)**

Chihiro walked into Yukari's class, she saw Kaorin with her head on her desk. She also noticed that Sakaki was staring out the window, but she also seemed to be a bit upset.

"I wonder what happened." She thought as she walked up to Kaorin.

"Kaorin-san?" she asked. "How did it go." But Kaorin didn't answer. "Kaorin-san?"

"You were right, this was a silly crush." Kaorin finally responded. "What was I thinking that she would like me back."

Chihiro just stared at her best friend. "I'm sorry." she said softly.

Kaorin just stared at Chihiro. "I guess I'm just a waste of life." she said. "I wish I was dead."

Chihiro just held Kaorin's hand. "You don't mean that." she said.

"Yes I do." Kaorin answered. "This world would probably be better off without me."

Chihiro knelt down beside her. "Kaori." she started. "Please don't be like this, it hurts me to see you this way." She gave a small smile. "Look after school why don't we do a little shopping, I hear payless is having a sale."

Kaorin just stared at Chihiro. "Payless?" At that point tears flowed out of her eyes like waterfalls. "That's where Sakaki got her shoes with that coupon."

"Oops." Chihiro thought. "Okay forget the shoes, we'll just go and have a fun time at the mall."

Kaorin just placed her head back on the desk. "I just want to be alone." she responded.

Chihiro just sighed. "I've got to do something." she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Pigtails Are Not Evil)**

Chiyo slowly made her way into Yukari's classroom, she looked around and saw Osaka with her arms folded on her desks with her head over her arms. She appeared to be asleep.

Chiyo gave a small sigh and quickly headed for her desk.

"GOOD MORNING CHIYO-CHAN!!!!!" Tomo yelled from across the room.

At that point Osaka woke up and looked around in a confused tone.

"Wonderful, of all days for Tomo to be here early." Chiyo thought sarcastically.

Osaka quickly saw Chiyo and gave the glassy eyed look to her. Chiyo just stared at her nervously as Osaka stood up and headed for her. Chiyo quickly grabbed her pigtails. "No Osaka-san, leave my pigtails alone." she pleaded.

Osaka just tilted her head. "But they are evil." She replied.

"Pigtails are not evil, they are just a hairstyle." Chiyo tried to explain.

"But they control your entire body." Osaka said in a worried tone.

Chiyo just held on to her pigtails even tighter. "They do not." she pouted.

"Then why are they making you protect them?" Osaka asked.

"I am trying to protect them." Chiyo said as she lowered her head. "I thought we were friends."

"We are Chiyo-Chan." Osaka responded.

"Then why do you pull on my pigtails?" she responded. "It really hurts when you do that."

Osaka just scratched her head. "But… they're evil." she said as she got closer.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Chiyo screamed as she moved back so fast she fell to the floor.

Osaka just froze in place as she saw the small girl. "Chiyo-Chan?" she said.

Chiyo was trembling. "You are a very disturbing person." she said.

"Disturbing?" Osaka responded. Osaka started to remember about her life back in Osaka, how everyone was always calling her names. And now she had finally made a friend and she was also calling her names. "No… I am not disturbing." Osaka replied as she got a blank look on her face. She turned to Chiyo. "I am not….." she said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Osaka-san?" Chiyo asked in a worried tone as she slowly stood up.

"I AM NOT DISTURBING!!!!!" Osaka yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Osaka-san." Chiyo said in a guilty tone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I'm not the only one)**

Kaorin saw what had happened. She noticed the Osaka had tears in her eyes. "I guess I'm not the only one who got hurt." she thought.

She turned to see Chiyo just standing there, she also seemed to be hurt. Several students surrounded her. It was then that she noticed Sakaki was also trying to comfort the little girl.

"She is so kind to everyone." Kaorin thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo was sniffling away. "I didn't mean to hurt Osaka-san's feelings." she said.

Sakaki just gave her a small smile. "I know you didn't." Sakaki tried to look for her handkerchief but she couldn't find it. It was then that she saw a hand in front of her holding a handkerchief. Sakaki looked up. "Kaorin." she said softly.

"Don't be sad Chiyo-Chan, if you talk to her, I'm sure everything will be alright." Kaorin told Chiyo.

Chiyo grabbed the handkerchief and wiped her nose. "Thank you Kaorin-san." she responded.

Sakaki turned to Kaorin. "Um, Kaorin, are you okay?" She asked.

Kaorin just stared at Sakaki. "Let's just help Chiyo-Chan and Osaka-san for now." she responded in a friendly tone.

"Right." Sakaki responded .

Yomi looked out the door. Well, I guess we'd better look for Osaka-san then. She said.

"We can't class is gonna start soon." Tomo responded.

"And when did you ever care about class?" Yomi asked.

"I don't, but you know how Yukari gets when somebody is absent." Tomo warned.

"We must find Osaka-san." Sakaki ordered.

"HAI!!!!" The Azu-girls responded. After that the entire class left in search of their depressed friend.

After a few minutes, Yukari walked in and looked around the empty classroom. "What the hell?" she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Temp Nurse)**

It had become quite stressful for Minamo, not only did she have to deal with her PE and Health classes, as well as the athletic tryouts, but now Ihihara had assigned her to nursing duties while a replacement nurse could be assigned.

"This isn't fair." Minamo grumbled to Jade who had just delivered the news to her.

"I'm sorry Minamo, but you are the most qualified person in the school right now ." She explained.

"And how am I supposed to handle all these responsibilities?" Minamo asked in an angry tone.

"It's only until we get a new nurse." Jade assured her.

"Okay fine." Minamo said as she sighed.

"Don't worry, everything will work out, you'll see." Jade said as she smiled and then left.

"Famous last words." Minamo said as she sweat dropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Search For Osaka)**

The class split up into Several groups. Sakaki had joined Kaorin, Chihiro and Chiyo. Yomi, Tomo, and Rachel formed another group.

Rachel was giving Tomo an annoying look.

"What's your problem?" Tomo asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Rachel responded. "I'm only lucky you injured my nose and not my throwing arm."

Yomi just sighed. "Look I know what Tomo did was dumb, but could we focus on Osaka-san right now." she told them.

Tomo just narrowed her eyes. "No Yomi, let the braided girl have her say." She said as she clenched her fists.

"What made you think to try out for softball or any other team for that matter, you obviously have no talent." Rachel told the wildcat.

"You wouldn't understand." Tomo responded.

"Try me." Rachel answered.

"I just…. I just wanted to be popular." Tomo finally said.

"That's it?" Rachel responded as she began to laugh.

Yomi could see Tomo looked hurt. "That's enough Rachel." Yomi warned.

"Oh that's got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Rachel responded as she continued to laugh.

Yomi clenched her fists. "I'm not telling you again Rachel, stop it."

Rachel just stared at Yomi. "Or you'll what?" she asked.

Yomi then gave the braid maiden an uppercut.

"I tried to warn you." Yomi said.

Tomo just looked at her in shock. "Why Yomi?" she asked.

"No one talks to you like that….. Except for me." Yomi said as she smiled.

"Thanks…..I think." Tomo replied as she scratched her head.

Rachel was just lying down on the floor. "Nice…. Left hook." she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the second group looked around Sakaki kept staring at Kaorin. "Miss Kaorin, I really didn't mean to hurt you." she said.

Kaorin just turned to face her. "Sakaki, like I said, we have to concentrate on finding Osaka." She responded.

Sakaki just nodded her head. "You're right." she responded.

Chihiro just stared at them. "Kaorin is suddenly taking this well." she thought as Kaorin turned around. It was then that she noticed a small tear go down her cheek. "She is still hurting." Chihiro said as she clenched her fists as she turned to Sakaki. "How could you Sakaki, how could you hurt her feelings?" Chihiro scolded.

"I…." Sakaki tried to responded, but just couldn't find the words.

"She really likes you a lot… don't you know how much this is tearing her up on the inside." Chihiro responded as tears formed in her eyes. "Don't you even know how much it hurts me to see her this way."

Kaorin just stared at her best friend. "Chihiro…" she said.

"Kaorin is a kind and loving person, she is perfect for you and you just toss her to one side like yesterday's garbage." Chihiro continued.

Sakaki's eyes watered up. "I'm… sorry.. But I just don't feel that way towards girls." she said.

Chihiro started to tremble. "WHY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HURT KAORIN LIKE THAT!!!!!!"

Kaorin walked up to Chihiro. "Chihiro, stop it." she told her.

"GOD YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!" Chihiro screamed. "I…. LOVE YOU!!!!!" Chihiro finally said which caused the other three Azu-Girls to just stare at her in shock.

"Chihiro-san?" Kaorin asked in a confused tone.

Chihiro realized that she let her emotions get the better of her. "K…Kaorin-san I didn't mean…"

"So when you told Sakaki that the astronomy club meeting was cancelled, it was to keep me from telling her my feelings?: Kaorin asked. "And that gift, you were gonna give it to her weren't you?"

Chihiro couldn't look at Kaorin in the eyes. "I'm sorry Kaorin." Chihiro replied. "Yes it's true, I also developed a thing for Sakaki. I would've done anything to express my love to her." She looked at Kaorin in the eyes. "But after you told me that we would be friends forever… I… I just couldn't hurt you."

Kaorin just stared at Chihiro. "So when Sakaki told me that she didn't like girls romantically… I'll bet it hurt you as well."

"But I deserve to feel this pain… you don't." Chihiro said as she started to cry.

Kaorin placed her arms on Chihiro's shoulder. "Chihiro-san, I know it may take a while, but I know we can get through this."

Sakaki just stared at the two friends. "Please forgive me, I never meant to cause all this trouble."

Kaorin and Chihiro just stared at the tall girl. "It's us who should apologize Sakaki-san." Kaorin explained.

"Yes, we should not blame you for what happened." Chihiro added.

"Arigato." Sakaki said softly.

Chiyo just stared at everyone. "If everything is okay now, could we please continue to look for Osaka-san." she said.

"Right." The other three Azu-girls said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(So Cool)**

The Terrible Trio was walking down the hall. They had obviously decided to skip Minamo's health class.

"I was thinking." Kagura started. "Wouldn't it be cool if we could.. You know make some other friends?"

Matsuda just stared at the jock. "You're kidding right." she responded. "It's been the three of us, always has been, always will be."

Wada just gave a small smile. "Yeah besides, I can't stand the cold." she responded.

Matsuda and Kagura just gave her a strange look. "And what does being cold have anything to do with us getting more friends?" Kagura asked.

"Well you said that it would be cool if we got more friends, and just a little chill would give me a terrible case of the sniffles." she responded which caused Kagura and Matsuda to sweat drop.

"You are one spaced out girl Wada." Matsuda told the air headed girl.

It was then that Tomo, Yomi, walked by them, followed by a still dazed Rachel.

"Excuse us." Yomi said.

Matsuda just stared at them angrily. "Hey, who do you think you are just passing by us like that."

Tomo just gave them an annoying glare. "I am Tomo Takino, resident wildcat and all around beauty goddess."

Yomi just covered her face. "Here we go." she thought.

Rachel just grabbed Tomo and pulled her away. "You idiot, don't you realize who they are?" she warned.

Tomo just looked back at the trio. "Not really?" she replied.

"Where have you been, they're the terrible trio, if you're not careful, they'll beat you senseless." Rachel told the wildcat.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Tomo replied as she marched towards the trio.

"Tomo, get back here now." Yomi pleaded.

"Don't worry Yomi, this will only take a second." Tomo assured her. She finally reached the trio. "So you think your so tough do you?" Tomo said with a smirk.

"She is so dead." Rachel told Yomi.

"I'll notify her family." Yomi replied as she sweat dropped.

Matsuda just crossed her arms as she lowered her head as she closed her eyes and smiled. "You obviously have a death wish to be talking to us that way."

"Well I've never been one to back down from a challenge." Tomo responded as Matsuda just stared at Kagura who slowly walked towards Tomo. "Until now, have a nice day." Tomo said as she ran down the hall in a cloud of dust. (This is anime remember)

The trio just stared at Yomi and Rachel.

"Have a nice day." They both said in unison as they also ran down the hall in a cloud of dust.

Kagura just stared at Matsuda and Wada who were just laughing. "I really think this is so wrong." she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(DON'T DO IT OSAKA-SAN!!!!)**

It's been over an hour since Yukari's class began to look for Osaka. The entire class was in the hall and they all seemed terribly worried.

"It's all my fault." Chiyo said as she started to cry.

"Yeah it is." Tomo said. "It's your fault, It's your fault." She said as she did a little mock dance, which caused Yomi to give her an uppercut.

"What kind of person is Tomo, one moment she's serious and the next she's all hyperactive." Rachel asked.

"Believe me, I've been trying to figure out the mystery that is Tomo for years." Yomi replied as she sighed.

Chihiro also sighed as the search for Osaka seemed to be going nowhere until she noticed something as she looked out a window. "What the?"

"What is it Chihiro-san?" Kaorin asked.

"Look out in the pool area, I think that's Osaka-san… sitting on the edge of diving platform." she told everyone.

"At to top it off, she's on the 10 meter platform." Rachel added.

"That is not good, if she jumps into the water improperly she could seriously injure herself." Sakaki explained.

"Or worse." Yomi added.

"We've got to get to her." Chiyo pleaded as she and the entire class headed towards the pool.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone just stared as Osaka sat there with no emotion, she took a glimpse downwards and saw Yukari's class yelling at her. "I'm not disturbing." she said softly to herself. "I AM NOT DISTURBING!!!!" She yelled at them.

Chiyo couldn't take it anymore as she ran towards the platform stairs.

"CHIYO-CHAN, DON'T!!!!!!" Rachel yelled.

But Chiyo was determined to apologize to her friend as she started to climb the stairs.

"You know, the platform does have an elevator." Tomo explained.

"Shut up and let's go after her." Yomi responded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka just covered her face with her hands. "I…. am… not…. disturbing." she kept repeating over and over.

After a few minutes, the elevator doors opened and Sakaki, Yomi, Tomo, Kaorin, Chihiro, and Rachel walked out.

"Osaka-san, please don't jump." Sakaki pleaded.

Osaka just gave them a strange look. "But I don't have any intention of jumping." she responded.

"Then why did you come up here?" Yomi asked.

"I just needed somewhere quiet to clear my head, that's all." Osaka said as she sighed and stood up.

"You could've used the library you know." Kaorin told her.

"Or the roof." Chihiro added.

Osaka just looked at the pool. "At this point, it doesn't matter where I go. Chiyo-Chan hates me… just like everyone back in Osaka hated me."

"That's not true Osaka-san." Yomi started "Chiyo-Chan is very worried about you, in fact she's on her way here because she thought you were going to jump."

Osaka looked at the other Azu-Girls. "Then why didn't she use the elevator?" she asked in a confused tone.

"I guess she didn't know the diving platform had one." Tomo said as she smirked.

"Don't smirk, that's just plain rude." Rachel scolded.

At that moment Chiyo came walking up gasping for breath. "Osaka… san…. don't…. jump." she pleaded.

"Chiyo-Chan?" Osaka asked in a worried tone.

Chiyo managed to walk up to Osaka and gave her a little hug. "I don't care if you keep pulling on my pigtails, just don't be angry at me anymore." she said as she cried.

"Chiyo-Chan." Osaka replied as she returned the hug. "I'm sorry Chiyo-Chan." she said. "I still think your pigtails are evil, but if you want to keep them, I won't stop you."

The other Azu-Girls couldn't help but shed a tear as they saw Chiyo and Osaka hugging each other.

Rachel walked up to Tomo. "Look, this isn't easy for me to say but…. I'm sorry for laughing at you." she said.

Tomo just gave a wide grin. "Apology accepted." she said as she wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder. "But if you really want to make it up to me, could you somehow get me on the softball team?"

"Don't push it." Rachel said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Forget I even asked." Tomo quickly responded as she let go of Rachel and sweat dropped.

"Well I guess everything is okay now." Kaorin said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Sakaki walked up to Kaorin and Chihiro. "Is everything really okay?" She asked them.

Sakaki and Chihiro just looked at each other and then turned to Sakaki. "Hai." They said as they smiled.

Sakaki just stared at them. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Okay maybe we haven't fully accepted the fact that you don't want a romantic relationship with either of us." Kaorin started.

"But that doesn't mean that we still don't want to be friends with you." Chihiro added.

"Us Too." Chiyo and Osaka said.

"I would like to be your friend too Sakaki-san." Yomi added.

"So would I." Rachel also said.

Everyone then just stared at Tomo.

"Well I guess having a big boobed tall girl for a pal will come in handy one day." Tomo finally said.

Sakaki just stared at Tomo with button eyes.

"Sorry Sakaki, but that's the best friendship speech that you will ever get out of her." Yomi told her.

Sakaki just stared at her new found friends. "Arigato." she said as she gave a small smile.

"Oh, nothing could ruin this moment." Chiyo said.

"**WILL YOU EIGHT GIRLS PLEASE COME OFF THE DIVING PLATFORM AND INTO MY OFFICE NOW!!!!!!!" **A voice was heard from the bottom.

The Azu-girls looked down and saw Ihihara holding a megaphone with a very annoyed looking Yukari standing next to her as the rest of the class just waved and gave a goofy smile as they sweatdropped.

"Oh crap." The Azu-girls said in unison.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well it seems that some major problems seemed to be solved. Tune in next week as I am about to introduce a new original character. As well as a turning point involving Kagura. Oh and I still haven't forgotten that the school still needs a new nurse. So stay tuned to see what happens next week in this continuing saga that is New Azumanga Daioh.**_

**_Once again a big shout out to _****_Funakounasoul who is celebrating her birthday today. So until then, take care...AR_**

'_**TILL NEXT TIME **_


	10. Episode 10

_**Hi all, well it's Friday and as usual here is the next episode to the continuing saga. And get ready because for the first time ever I am going to introduce an original Azu-Girl created by… me. (winks) So with that said… ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!! **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kagura got up early. She looked out her window.

"It looks like a storm is forming." she thought. "I hope he'll be okay in this weather."

There was a knock on his door. "Time to get up Kagi." A man's voice was heard.

Kagura turned to face the door. "I'm already up Dad." she responded "And stop calling me Kagi." she scolded.

"But you'll always be me little Kagi." the man behind the door said. Which caused Kagura to sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 10 (A mysterious girl holding a kendo stick is seen standing next to a giant number 10)**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Kagura And Her Father)**

Kagura got ready and headed towards the door

"What no breakfast?" Her Dad asked.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Tai Kagura, Age 42, Keiko Kagura's Father**

"No I gotta go meet Matsuda and Wada somewhere." Kagura replied.

Tai just sighed. "I really wish you would stop hanging out with them, they're a bad influence on you."

"Oh God don't start lecturing me." Kagura responded.

"I just don't want you to see you end up hurt." Tai replied.

"Look, I've known Matsuda and Wada like forever, and I'm not gonna stop hanging out with them just because you don't like them." Kagura turned around. "I gotta go." And with that she left.

Tai turned and picked up a picture. It was of him and a 2 year old Kagura, as well as a young woman. "Oh Mei, how I wish you were still here." He thought as he placed the picture back on a table and walked towards the window. He noticed Kagura going down the sidewalk. "I wish she could meet some real friends who won't get her in trouble." he thought .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Are You Ready For The Weekend)**

Chihiro and Kaorin were rushing down the sidewalk. They were trying to reach the school before it started to rain.

"You know, I think it was pretty unfair of Ihihara to have given us detention yesterday even after we had explained what happened." Kaorin said.

"Hey at least everything turned out okay, Chiyo-chan and Osaka-san made up." Chihiro replied.

"I know, but still, I really don't like detention." Kaorin answered.

They noticed the school up ahead. "It looks like we're gonna make it." Chihiro said as she smiled.

"Ah TGIF." Kaorin said as they made their way up to the entrance. "So got any plans for tomorrow?" She asked.

"How about we just spend the entire Saturday just hanging out doing fun stuff, like shopping, the arcade, even some karaoke." Chihiro replied.

"Fun day it is then, Come to my house tomorrow and we'll have our official K and C fun day." Kaorin replied.

"K and C… oh I get it Kaorin and Chihiro." Chihiro said as she sweat dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I Like Storms)**

It was stormy outside. Lighting kept flashing and Thunder kept roaring. But one girl seemed to be enjoying it.

Chiyo seemed puzzled that Osaka was standing by the window in Yukari's class.

"Osaka-san what are you doing?" She asked.

"Isn't the weather pretty." Osaka replied.

Chiyo just gave Osaka a confused look. "It pouring rain out there, and the thunder is too loud." she replied.

"Exactly, just beautiful weather." Osaka said as she kept looking out the window with her glassy eyed smile. "I really like storms." she added.

A bolt of lighting flashed followed by a booming crash of thunder which caused half the class to scream.

"Cool." Osaka said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Mystery Girl)**

The door slid open and in came a short girl. The entire class just stared at her. She had long black hair that was spiky as she wore a blue hair band. (Think Washu from Tenchi Muyo) And she seemed to be carrying a small case.

She just looked around the classroom and noticed an empty seat behind Rachel. As she made her way there, everyone just kept staring at her. Even Tomo couldn't help but remain silent as the girl finally took her seat.

At that moment Yukari walked in and looked around. "Well I'm glad you all decided to come to class today." She said as she smirked.

"Come on Yukari-Sensei, have a heart." Tomo said.

"Yes Yukari-Sensei we were only worried about Osaka-san." Chihiro added.

"No excuses… although I did get a peaceful nap before I reported you. But still you all left class without permission, and that is a no-no." Yukari told them.

"Great now she decides to be responsible." Kaorin thought.

"Anyway, as you may have noticed, we have a new student with us here today, she just moved here from Kyoto, her name is……"

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Madoka Yoshida, Age 15, 1st year Student from Kyoto, Azumanga High School**

Madoka made her way to the front of the class. "It is an honor for me to be here with you, I do hope that we will get to know each other better as the year progresses." She then took a bow and then went back to her seat.

"Uh Thank you Miss Yoshida for that simple introduction." Yukari said as she sighed. "Okay then, let's get this inquisition started shall we?"

"Great now she decides to go back to her obnoxious self." Kaorin said….. OUTLOUD!!!!!

"WHAT WAS THAT MISS AIDA?!!!!!!" Yukari screamed.

"Um, you look lovely today?" Kaorin responded as she sweat dropped.

"That's what I thought you said." Yukari responded as she smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Meet Madoka)**

Class had finished and Madoka looked at a piece of paper. Tomo quickly rushed up to her.

"Yo Spikeyhead." she said.

Madoka slowly turned around and gave Tomo an icy stare. "If you are addressing me, you should be wise to call me by my correct name…. Madoka." she told the wildcat.

"Uh okay… Ma-do-ka." Tomo responded. "Or maybe I should call you Kyoto, since that's where you're from."

"I do not wish to be called by any other name, it is so dishonorable." Madoka answered.

"Hey there's a girl here from Osaka and we call her Osaka." Tomo said. "And she doesn't mind being called that."

"Yes I do." Osaka said as she walked by them.

Madoka just stared at Tomo. "Is it your purpose to assign alternate names to other people? Find that strange I do." She asked.

Tomo just scratched her head. "What's with the Jedi talk?" she asked.

"I do not understand, what is this Jedi talk you speak of?" Madoka asked in a confused tone.

"You know, Jedi talk, it's a Star Wars thing." Tomo responded.

"Star….Wars?" Madoka seemed confused. "May I ask what that is?" she asked.

"It's only the biggest Sci-Fi Saga of all time." Tomo responded.

"What is….Sci-Fi?" Madoka asked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?" Tomo responded. "Haven't you ever been to the movies?"

"Oh, you mean those buildings where they show the moving pictures." Madoka answered. "Sensei has told me about those places, but I actually have never been to one."

"Geez where did you grow up, in a monastery?" Tomo asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have." Maodka responded. "I was abandoned as a baby at the monastery entrance a long time ago, I know nothing of my parents . The monks who lived there saw the name 'Yoshida' on the basket I was found in and made all efforts to locate my family but to no avail. They then decided to raise me and gave me the name Madoka which means 'tranquility'. As I grew, they taught all of the necessary skills to progress myself in life. Finally after being educated in the monastery all my life, I felt that it was time for me to go into the outside world to learn more about it. I have decided that it would be better to leave Kyoto and move to a bigger city, so I moved here with Sensei and took the entrance exam to this school, and here I am."

Tomo just gave her a blank look. "Geez all I did was ask you if you grew up in a monastery. I didn't ask for your whole life story." she responded.

"You are a very disturbing person." Madoka responded as she walked off.

Osaka walked up to Tomo. "It hurts to be called that huh Tomo-san?" she asked.

"Be quiet Osaka." Tomo responded as she headed for her next class.

"My name is Ayumu." Osaka said as she sweat dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Kagura vs. Madoka)**

Rachel was heading for her Classic Lit class. "Oh I really hate that class, all Kimura does is swoon over us girls." she thought. She saw the terrible trio up ahead and froze up.

Matsuda saw Rachel. "Hey, if you want to pass by us you have to pay the toll." she said.

"But all I have is my lunch money." Rachel responded.

"That will do." Matsuda said as she smirked.

Rachel just stared at the trio. She figured that the school had been threatened long enough. "No." she said.

Matsuda just stared at her. "I think my ears might not be working because I distinctly heard you say no." she responded.

"Oh your ears are working because she said no." Wada responded as she gave a goofy laugh.

"Shut up Wada." Matsuda told her as she turned to Rachel. "Now, hand over your money." she warned.

"All you do is bully people around." Rachel responded. "Well I say enough is enough. This bulling will stop now."

Matsuda just crossed her arms. "You are so dead….. Kagura show her we mean business."

Kagura just stared at them. "But….."

"Are you going soft on us Kagura?" Matsuda asked her.

"Well… I.." Kagura responded in a nervous tone.

"I guess you want to end being all alone… like you used to be before we let you hang out with us." Matsuda said as she narrowed her eyes.

Kagura just stared at Matsuda and Wada. "No, I don't want that." she said in nervous tone.

"Then you know what you have to do." Matsuda warned.

Kagura slowly turned to Rachel. "Hand… over your money."

Rachel just stared at her. "I'm not going to do that." she said in a serious tone.

"Then… you leave me no choice." Kagura said as she slowly walked towards Rachel.

It was then that someone approached them. "What is transpiring here?" a girl asked.

Rachel turned around. "Madoka?" she said in a surprised tone.

"Hmm, I've never seen you around here before." Matusuda said.

"That is because this is my first day here." Madoka responded. She turned to Rachel. "Are these girls bothering you?" she asked.

"Look, this is none of your business so if you leave now we'll forget that we ever saw you." Matsuda warned.

"I will not comply with your request." Madoka answered. "I cannot let any harm befall on an innocent person."

"Either you're real brave or real stupid." Matsuda said as she smirked. "Kagura, take care of her first."

Kagura turned to Madoka. "Just go, please." she pleaded.

Madoka just stared back. "I will not comply, protect her I will." she said as she opened her case and took out something.

"Is that a Kendo stick?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, now if you'll be so kind to step to one side, I will teach these barbarians a lesson." Madoka responded.

"Hey woah, I don't have anything to defend myself with." Kagura responded.

Madoka just gave a small smile. "You are correct." she placed the kendo back in the case. "I will not attack an unarmed person."

Kagura got into a fighting position. "You should've just left." She said as she charged at the girl from Kyoto.

Kagura threw a punch at Madoka, but she just grabbed Kagura's fist and the threw her down to the floor.

"What the hell?" Matsuda said.

Kagura slowly got up and gave Madoka an angry look as she charged at her again, but Madoka just jumped out of the way which caused Kagura to miss her as she slid on the floor.

"KAGURA YOU IDIOT, SHE'S SMALLER AND WEAKER THAN YOU!!!!" Matsuda screamed.

Kagura turned and gave Matsuda an annoyed look as she stood up. "Get off my back." she growled as she charged towards Madoka once again.

Madoka just waited for Kagura to make her move. When it appeared that it looked like Kagura was about to throw a kick, she just reached out and grabbed her leg and then threw her to the floor yet again.

"It would be wise if you gave up now, I do not wish to end up hurting you." Madoka pleaded.

Kagura got on her knees as she was breathing heavily. "I won't give up." she responded as she slowly stood up.

Madoka just sighed. "Why do you insist on continuing, are you afraid that you will lose your honor, I assure you the most honorable thing to do is not to fight to begin with, wise words from my Sensei these are."

Kagura just stared at her. "I just don't want to end up alone." she said as she charged at Madoka yet again.

Madoka just sighed. "I guess I will have to end this then." she said.

Before Kagura could reach her, Madoka closed her eyes and concentrated. As Kagura threw a punch. Kagura quickly kneeled down and punched Kagura in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The athletic girl collapsed on the floor as she coughed.

"Please forgive my actions, but you did not leave me any choice." Madoka said. She then turned to Matsuda "As for you, leave you with a warning I will… you will not torment the students of this school anymore, or you will meet the same fate as your companion here." she warned.

Rachel couldn't believe it, she had single-handedly defeated the backbone of the trio.

Madoka walked up to the braid maiden. "Has any harm come to you?" she asked.

"Huh, oh no, I'm okay." she responded.

"I am relieved." Madoka responded. "Report to our next class we must." she said.

"Right." Rachel said. "And arigato."

"There is no need to thank me, I was only doing the honorable thing." And with that they left.

Kagura was still on the ground coughing as Matsuda walked up.

"You are so pathetic." Matsuda told her and then she and Wada walked off leaving Kagura alone as she was just staring at the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Madoka Meets Kimura)**

Rachel and Madoka entered Kimura's classic literature class. Madoka noticed that all the girls in the class seemed nervous. "Why do I sense so much insecurity in this room?" she asked.

Rachel just gulped. "Because were in Kimura's class." Rachel responded.

"Who is this Kimura you speak of?" Madoka asked.

"He is only the most perverted teacher we have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Rachel responded.

"Sounds strange this man does." Madoka responded as she took her seat.

The door slid open and Kimura quickly rushed in. "Good day gentlemen and of course my lovely ladies." Kimura said as he twisted his head making a cracking sound.

"Unusual this teacher be." Madoka thought.

Kimura looked around the class and noticed the spiky haired girl. "Ah it would seem that we have a new student with us." he said as he quickly rushed up to her. "Tell me dear, what is your name?"

"I am Madoka Yoshida and I have just moved here from Kyoto." she replied.

"Ah Kyoto, such a lovely place." Kimura said as she grabbed Madoka's left hand. "If you never need any assistance I will be right here." She said as his glasses glared.

"I must insist that you release my hand." Madoka warned.

"Don't worry my dear, I am only showing that I care for my students." Kimura responded.

Madoka just narrowed her eyes and raised her right hand and touched Kimura's forehead. Suddenly the teacher froze up and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Warn you I did." Madoka said as she sighed.

Everyone surrounded Kimura. "DID YOU KILL HIM?!!!!" Rachel yelled.

"Taking someone's life I will not do." Madoka answered. "I have merely placed him in a deep sleep, he will awaken in a few hours." She assured them.

All the girls started to cheer while all of the boys just complained about what she had done to their 'hero'.

"This institution is not normal." Madoka thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A Legend Is Born?)**

It was lunchtime, word of Madoka's actions spread all over the school quickly. How she made The Terrible Trio look foolish, and what she had done to Kimura.

As Madoka entered the eating area, people started to cheer her.

"This attention I do not like." she thought.

Tomo quickly rushed up to her. "Yo Kyoto come sit with us." she said.

Madoka just sweat dropped. "I have already informed you, do not call me by that name." she warned.

"Oh right….." Tomo answered. "What was it again?" she asked as she scratched her head.

"Madoka." The Kyoto girl said softly as she sighed.

Madoka went to go sit with the Azu-Girls.

"You should have seen how she made Kagura look like an idiot." Rachel explained.

Chihiro just stared at Rachel. "She's not a bad person." she thought to herself. "Only misunderstood."

"Oh how I wish I could've been there." Kaorin said. "The last time I saw her, was at the gym during the whole hiccup incident, and even then, she made me nervous."

"Well I'll tell you one thing, the Terrible Trio's reputation just took a major blow thanks to Madoka." Yomi said.

Chiyo just stared at Madoka. "Madoka-san, where did you learn you're skills? " She asked.

"My Sensei taught me." She explained. "Train hard I did." Madoka then realized that she was talking to a small child. "Confused I am." she started. "Why is such a young person as yourself attending this institution?"

"They say Chiyo-chan is super smart." Osaka explained. "But I still think that it's her pigtails that do all the work."

Madoka just stared at the Osaken. "You are quite disturbing." she said.

"SHE IS NOT DISTRUBING!!!!!" The other Azu-Girls quickly yelled. Which caused Madoka to sweat drop.

"Arigato." Osaka said as she took a sip of her juice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Your Not Welcomed Anymore)**

Kagura entered the eating area. Everyone went quiet as they just stared at her. Kagura then gave an annoyed look as she looked for the other two member of her group.

She saw Matsuda and Wada sitting in a table near a window and walked up to them and sat down with them.

Matsuda just stared at her. "Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm going to eat lunch." Kagura replied.

"Not with us you're not." Matsuda answered. "After that sorry display, you made us look like a laughing stock."

"Hey I wasn't prepared, I'll be ready next time." Kagura pleaded.

"Forget it, I don't even want to be seen with you." Matsuda told her.

"But…." Kagura said softly.

"GET LOST YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A GIRL!!!!!!" Matsuda screamed which caused everyone in the eating area to look at them.

Kagura could feel everyone's stare burning at her. She slowly got up at left.

Matsuda just stared at everyone. "What, can't a person eat lunch in peace." she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, did she ever get humiliated." Tomo said.

"I almost feel bad for her." Kaorin said.

"Even I would not dishonor someone in that method." Madoka added.

One girl in group was mostly affected by the way Kagura was treated.

"Excuse me, I forgot I needed to do something." Chihiro said as she got up and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Too Stressed Out)**

Ihihara walked in the teacher offices. It was then that he heard someone snoring. "It has to be Yukari." he thought. "And just when I thought she was starting to take more responsibilities as a teacher." He started to walk towards the snoring. "Miss Yukari." he said.

"Yeah?" Yukari responded from another part of the room.

Ihihara got a confused look. "Yukari?" he asked. "Then if you're not the one who is snoring away, then who is it?"

"Oh that's Nyamo." Yukari replied.

"Who?… Oh wait that's what you called Miss Kurosawa back in your high school days." he replied as he stared at Minamo's desk and sure enough there she was sleeping away. "Well this really surprises me." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Not me, not only is she the health and PE teacher, she's also in charge of all the athletic tryouts, which finish today , thank God, but now, you gave her nursing duties, she is all stressed out from all those responsibilities." Yukari explained.

"Well I guess it is to much for her." Ihihara said as he sighed. "But I have some good news, which is the reason I came in here to begin with. We finally have a new nurse assigned to us and she should be starting on Monday."

"Oh good, let me be the one to tell her, I want to see her reaction when hears the good news." Yukari said.

"Very well then, I'm sure she will be relieved." Ihihara said as she left.

Yukari just gave an evil smile. "Nyamo…. Oh Nyamo." she said as she poked Minamo.

Minamo slowly opened her eyes. "Hmm." she said groggily. "Oh Yukari." she said as she yawned.

"Dr. Ihihara was just in here." Yukari told her.

"Oh really." Minamo said as she rubbed her eyes. "Did he get a new nurse assigned to the school yet?"

Yukari just shook her head. "I'm afraid he couldn't and you'll have to continue with the nursing duties for the next three months."

"WHAT!!!!" Minamo screamed as she rushed out of the teacher's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minamo looked around until he saw the person she was looking for, "DR. IHIHARA!!!!!" She screamed.

Ihihara turned around. "Ah Miss Kurosawa, I take it Yukari gave you the news?"

"Yes she did and I have never been more furious in my life." She responded.

"Excuse me?" Ihihara asked.

"How could you do this to me, I know that this is my first year and all, but I refuse to be treated this way." Minamo responded.

"I thought you would be happy with the news." Ihihara told her.

"Happy…. HAPPY?!!!!!" Minamo screamed. "I'll have you know that at first I was happy that I have been given an opportunity to come back to my old school as a teacher, but now… I'm beggining to regret that decision."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Ihihara asked. "But to be honest, I don't understand why you would be upset that we are finally getting a new nurse on Monday."

"Well I don't care if….." Minamo just froze in place for a few seconds. "Come again?" she asked.

"I said, the school finally got a new nurse and she's starting on Monday, didn't Yukari tell you, she said she would." Ihihara explained.

All you could see was the outside of the school. "YUUUUUUUKAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Minamo screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I'll Be Your Friend)**

The Storm had finally passed. Chihiro started to look around for Kagura. She had a pretty good idea where she might be, and sure enough, she found her sitting on a bench in the pool area just staring at her bento box. She walked up to her.

"Hi." she told Kagura.

"What do you want?" Kagura asked without looking up.

"You know when someone greets you, it's usually very polite to return the greeting." Chihiro said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Get lost." Kagura replied.

But all Chihiro did was sit next to her. "Why do you take that crap from her?" She asked.

Kagura didn't respond.

"Oh I see, you're acting all tough huh?" Chihiro asked. "But I know what you're really like deep down."

Kagura still didn't respond.

"You know, that's why people are afraid to come near you." Chihiro explained. "Maybe if you lightened up on the attitude, then maybe people will get to know you better."

"Someone would have to be pretty stupid to try and be my friend." Kagura finally said.

Chihiro then smiled. "Then call me stupid." she said.

Kagura couldn't help but give a small chuckle before she got serious again. "Ever since elementary school, people have been scared of me, no matter how hard I tried, no one wanted to be friends with the scary looking girl." she explained. "It wasn't until I met Matsuda and Wada in Junior high that things seemed to getting better for me. Matsuda said that between the three of us, we could rule the school, and she was right. At first I enjoyed the attention we got as the terrible trio. But as time went by I started to realize that maybe it wasn't the smartest choice to hang out with them, but at least I wouldn't have to be alone."

"And now?" Chihiro asked.

"And now, she kicked me out and I'm alone again." Kagura replied.

"You don't have to be." Chihiro told her.

Kagura just stared at her.

"I'll be your friend Kagura." Chihiro said. "So what do you say?"

Kagura smiled as tears came out of her eyes. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" she asked.

"After I saw you the other day at that school, I just sensed something about you." Chihiro responded.

Kagura just looked at the ground. "Arigato." she replied.

"And now that we are officially friends, I think we should take a big step." Chihiro told her which caused Kagura to give her a confused look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Let's Hang Out)**

It was the end of the school day. Madoka was heading towards the exit.

"Madoka-san." Rachel said from a distance.

"Ah Miss Rachel." Madoka responded. "You seem to be well."

Rachel just scratched her head. "Thanks to you." she responded. "So um I was wondering if you're not doing anything tomorrow, would you like to hang out together?"

"Hang out?" Madoka responded. "You wish to climb a tree?"

Rachel just laughed. "No I think we should spend the day together you know, get to know each other better."

"Become acquainted, nice it would be." Madoka responded.

"So is there anywhere in Tokyo you've wanted to go to?" Rachel asked.

"Around this city I have not be around yet." Madoka asked.

"Wow, then I guess this would be a learning experience for you then." Rachel responded as she smiled. "So do you want to meet at my house or yours?"

"Well I think it would wiser if you were to meet me at my place of residence." She said as she took out a paper. "Here is the address." she said as she wrote it down and then handed it to her.

Rachel smiled. "I…can't wait." she replied as Madoka walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Next Day)**

It was now Saturday. Kaorin came out of the room and headed downstairs. "Mother, I'm getting still getting ready, when Chihiro comes could you tell her to wait for me."

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Kari Aida, Age 43, Kaorin Aida's Mother. (Okay I know I mentioned her in chapter two, but I forgot to introduce her so sue me)**

"Of course." Kari replied as Kaorin went back upstairs."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 45 minutes later Kaorin was dressed, but she couldn't decided on what shoes to wear. "Oh, decisions decisions." she thought. "I guess I'll go with the white ones." she thought as she put them on.

"Kaori, your friends are waiting for you in the living room." Kari said from downstairs.

"I'm Coming." Kaorin responded when something dawned on her. "Friends? I thought it was just gonna be me and Chihiro."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin came downstairs. "Hey Chihiro-Chan, did you invite someone?" She asked. When she saw who the girl with Chihiro was it caused her to freeze in place.

"Hi." Kagura said in a nervous tone.

**DA DA DAA, DA DA DAA, DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well it seems that Chihiro has invited Kagura along for K and C day lol. How will Kaorin reac**_t**_? And it seems that the school finally has a new nurse, who is she, and what will she think about the school? And it also seems that Madoka has quickly become the talk of the school. What other things are in store for her. Well you'll just have to stay tuned to see. So until then, take care…….AR_**

_**Okay all of you who read this episode, I really REALLY want you to review it, I want to know what you thought of my original character Madoka. I've always wanted to place her in one of my fics for quite a while and I thought this one was the perfect opportunity to debut her. So I will be waiting to see what you thought of her.**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!! **_


	11. Episode 11

_**Hi all…**_

_**First Of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed Episode 10 and told me what you thought about my Original Azu-Character Madoka. And it seems that you really like her, well maybe except for the Jedi talk. (Gomen) I thought it would be funny you know? So as of now NO MORE JEDI TALK!!!!! But the fun is just getting started so with that said……ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!! **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin just smiled and gave a small wave. "Uh, good morning?" she said as she turned to Chihiro. "Um, Chihiro-san, could I just see you in the kitchen for a second."

"Sure no problem." Chihiro responded as she turned to Kagura. "We'll be right back." She told the athletic girl.

As Kaorin and Chihiro left. Kagura just looked around the living room. "I hope I didn't make a mistake coming here." She thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh is not Mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 11 (Chiyo is shown wearing a Magnetron Burger uniform while standing next to a giant number 11)**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Are You Insane?)**

"Have you completely lost you mind?" Kaorin asked as she and Chihiro entered the kitchen.

Chihiro just sweat dropped. "I'm sorry for inviting someone to come along to spend the day with us, but Kagura is not a bad person." she responded.

Kaorin just narrowed her eyes. "Oh no, all she does is threaten people and then beat them to a pulp or something." she responded.

"She is just misunderstood that's all, you saw how she got yesterday after Matsuda humiliated her in front of everybody." Chihiro told her best friend.

"Well yeah, but still… I feel kind of nervous having her in my house like this." Kaorin responded.

"Let me ask you a question then." Chihiro said. "What do you think of Sakaki now?"

"Well I know that she is a kind and considerate person who cares deeply for her friends." Kaorin answered.

"And what did you think of her before you got to know her better?" Chihiro asked.

"I thought she was just a lone wolf, that she was always getting into fights and stuff…. And that…nobody wanted to be near her." Kaorin responded as a realization hit her.

"Well Kagura is the same way." Chihiro explained. "Just spend the day with her. Just like you thought Sakaki was misunderstood, Kagura is going through the exact same thing…. Give her a chance." Chihiro pleaded.

Kaorin stared in the direction of the living room. "Okay… for you." Kaorin said.

"Arigato." Chihiro said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura was staring at a portrait on the wall, it was of a 3 year old Kaorin and her mother Kari, along with a man that appeared to be Kari's age.

At that moment Chihiro and Kaorin returned from the kitchen.

"Okay then why don't we get this KC and K fun day started." Chihiro said.

"KC and K fun day?" Kagura asked in a confused tone.

"That means Karoin, Chihiro and Kagura fun day." Kaorin responded. "Though it doesn't have the same ring to it as K and C fun day." She then thought to herself.

"Okay." Kagura responded as she scratched her head.

"So where to first?" Chihiro asked.

"Shopping of course." Kaorin responded in an excited tone.

"Uh yeah." Kagura responded as she gave a goofy smile as she sweat dropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Madoka's Place Of Residence)**

Rachel was staring at the piece of paper Madoka had given her yesterday. She had decided to take the bus, because the address seemed pretty far from where she lived. As she got off she saw a long row of steps heading upwards.

"Woah." Rachel said softly as she started to go up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she finally reached the top, what she saw amazed her. There in front of her was a temple, there were Cherry blossom trees all around it all bare for it was not the blooming season quite yet. But still, Rachel's eyes grew wide as she admired her surroundings.

Rachel heard a clacking sound nearby. She walked towards the noise and saw two figures that were all dressed in traditionally styled clothing as well as wearing Bōgu and appeared to be in a Kendo match. "Amazing." The braid maiden thought as she saw the two figures battle it out.

The taller figure soon overtook it's opponent and managed to place his Kendo on her neck. "You do not seem to be concentrating." He said as he removed his Bōgu.

The second figure then proceeded to take of her Bōgu as well. It was Madoka. "Forgive me my Sensei." she said. "It appears that my mind seems to be on other things."

Her sensei just sighed. "Have I not taught you anything, you must not let anything distract you." he said as he turned and noticed Rachel. "Ah, it appears that we have a visitor" he said.

Madoka turned and then gave a small smile. "Miss Rachel." she said. "I am happy that you have honored us with your presence." she said. "I welcome you to the Kiyohiko Shrine Temple." She said as she bowed.

"That was so cool." Rachel said. "How long have you been doing that?"

"I have been doing the art of Kendo since I was 3 years old." Madoka replied. "My Sensei thought that I needed to learn it at a young age so I could become masterful of it."

Her Sensei just gave a small smile. "But as you can see, she still has a lot to learn." he replied.

Madoka just sweat dropped. "Forgive my manners, I have not properly introduced you to my Sensei."…..

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Norio Matsumoto, Age 50, Makoda Yoshida's Sensei and Guardian**

"It's an honor to meet you Matsumoto-sensei." Rachel said as she bowed. "My name is Rachel Handelbarz."

"Oh please do not be so formal." Norio said. "Just address me by Sensei."

Rachel just sweat dropped. "Of course Sensei."

Madoka just shook her head. "He is being humorous with you. It is all right if you address him by Norio-san." she said.

"Oh okay." Rachel said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"So what are your plans for today?" Norio asked.

"She wishes to take me around Tokyo, I am very anxious to go" Madoka responded.

"I suppose it is all right for you to have a day of enjoyment today." Norio responded. "You have my permission."

"Arigato Sensei." Madoka said as she bowed. She then turned to Rachel. "Mow if you will excuse me, I will change my attire." she told Rachel.

"Uh no problem." Rachel answered.

After Madoka left Rachel turned to Norio. "Um, Norio-san I have a question?"

"What do you wish for me to answer?" Norio asked.

"Why did Madoka spend her entire childhood secluded from the outside world." she asked

"We Didn't feel that the outside world was a proper place for her to know about." Norio responded. "We felt it was better for her to live in safety within the confines of the monastery." He then sighed. "But of course the older she became, the more curious she became."

"And so she really does want to know a lot about the outside world." Rachel responded.

"Yes, many simple things about the outside world are new to her." Norio responded. "You should have seen her reaction when she saw an automobile for the first time, she thought it was a wild beast, so please, watch over My Madoka, this I ask of you."

"Don't worry, I'll treat her like if she was my best friend." Rachel responded as she smiled.

"I thank you Miss Handlebarz." Norio answered as he bowed.

Madoka then came out wearing a maiden's robe. "I am ready for our day of enjoyment." Madoka responded.

"Okay the first thing were gonna do is go shopping." Rachel said as she saw Madoka and sweat dropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I Really Will Pet You)**

Sakaki was heading for the shopping district to see if she could find any stuffed animals to add to her collection. She blushed at all the possible things she was going to get. Suddenly she heard a cat meow. She looked up and saw the same grey cat she had seen some time back walking on the wall.

The cat turned to stare at the tall girl. It then gave a small meow.

Sakaki blushed as she saw the grey cat. "This could be my chance." She thought as she slowly walked towards it.

She slowly extended her arm and slowly moved her hand towards the cat. "This is it." Sakaki thought as she started to smile. But then just as she was about to pet it.

CHOMP!!!!!!!

"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Sakaki screamed as people around her just stared at her.

"Strange girl." A little girl nearby thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki came out of the drug store, she had bought some iodine and bandages for her bitten hand. As she bandaged it, two familiar figures walked up.

"Hey Sakaki, how ya doing?" one of them said.

Sakaki looked up and saw that it was Yomi and Tomo. "Oh hello." she responded.

Yomi saw her hand. "Yikes what happened?" she asked.

"I think he was in a bad mood." Sakaki responded.

Yomi and Tomo froze up. "Do you suppose she got into another fight?" Tomo whispered to Yomi.

"I'm not sure." Yomi whispered back. She then turned to Sakaki. "So we were heading to the shopping district, you wanna come along." she asked.

"Sure." Sakaki said as she gave a small smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Live It Up A Little)**

Minamo's Apartment….

After the week she had. Minamo decided to sleep in. Normally she wouldn't do something like that, but she felt she deserved it. It was then that she heard her doorbell ring. "Who could it be this early in the morning?" she thought.

She slowly got up and walked towards the door as she rubbed her eyes as the doorbell rang again. "I'M COMING ALREADY!!!!" She yelled.

As she opened the door she saw who the person was……

"Good Morning Sleepyhead." Yukari greeted.

Minamo just stared at her for a few seconds before slamming the door in her face.

"Oh come on Nyamo you're still not angry about yesterday?" Yukari asked.

There was no response…..

"You can't hold a grudge forever." Yukari said.

Still no response…….

"You are going to open this door." She said as she gave a little smirk. "All I have to say is two little words….." she leaned in close to the door. "Love……. Letter." she said.

Suddenly the door quickly opened and Minamo dragged Yukari into the apartment.

"You promised you'd never talk about that." Minamo scolded.

"Hey, it still makes a nice blackmail tool don't you think." Yukari responded as Minamo gave her a furious look. "Fine, have it your way." Yukari responded.

Minamo just sighed. "Why are you here anyway." she said.

"It's Saturday, a day for fun and relaxation." Yukari responded.

"Look, I'd really like to join you, but I've had one hell of a week, and I just want to rest today, okay?" Minamo responded.

"Come on, where's your sense of excitement, your fun spirit?" Yukari asked.

"Fun spirit?" Minamo responded as she closed her eyes and sweat dropped. "Where do you come up with that kind of stuff?"

"Come on get dressed, the day's wasting away." Yukari said in a mocking tone.

"Fine, because it looks like you're not gonna stop bugging me anytime soon." She said. "Let me just take a quick shower okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later Minamo was all ready. "Okay Yukari, I'm ready." She said as she smiled. "So where do you want to go first." Yukari didn't respond. "Yukari." It was then that she noticed that Yukari was asleep in Minamo's bed snoring away.

"I don't believe her sometimes." Minamo thought as she clenched her right hand into a fist and gritted her teeth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Would You Like Fries With That?)**

"I'm hungry." Tomo said.

"You just ate an hour ago." Yomi responded.

"What can I say, I'm a growing girl." Tomo said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Everything seems to be growing except for your brain." Yomi said as she sweat dropped.

"Please don't fight." Sakaki pleaded. "There's a Magnetron over there, we can get something quick to eat."

"OH YEAH MAGNETRON HERE I COME!!!!!" Tomo yelled which caused everyone to stare at her.

Yomi just covered her face. "You're making a scene."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three girls walked up to the counter. It seemed that no one seemed to be there.

"Well that's service for you." Tomo grumbled.

It was then that they heard a voice….

"Hello welcome to Magnetron Burger, may I take your order?" the voice said.

Yomi, Tomo and Sakaki looked around but couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

"Excuse me?" The voice said

Sakaki looked down and noticed a small figure behind the counter, she could barely be seen. "Chiyo-Chan?" She asked.

"Hello Sakaki-san…. Yomi-san…. Tomo-san." The little girl said as she giggled.

"Are… are you working here?" Yomi asked.

"Yes I am, after I showed my high school ID to the manager to prove I attended high school, he gave me a job." Chiyo explained. "And now we have employment."

"We?" Tomo asked.

It was then that they could hear someone snoring softly by the fryer. The three Azu-girls looked behind Chiyo and saw Osaka sleeping in front of the fryer.

"Excuse me." Chiyo said as she quickly ran off.

"Now I've seen everything." Yomi said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chiyo-Chan, why are you flying?" Osaka said as she slept.

Chiyo rushed up to her friend. "Osaka-san, please wake up." she pleaded as she shook her arm.

"Huh?" Osaka said as she woke up and gave a huge yawn. "Oh my, I guess I dozed of again." she said as she then gave a small giggle.

"We have some customers up front, why don't you take care of them, I'll handle everything back here." Chiyo said.

"Okey Dokey." Osaka said as she made the 'OK' symbol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka walked up to the counter with her glassy eyed look. "Hello welcome to Magnetron burger, where our meat is so fresh, so you could probably milk your burger." she said cheerfully.

"Ugh." Yomi said as she stuck out her tongue. "Who would still want to order something after that introduction?" she asked.

"I'LL TAKE A LARGE MAGNETRON BURGER AND A LARGE PEPSI!!!!!" Tomo yelled.

"And it appeared that my question has been answered." Yomi responded.

"Would you like fries with that?" Osaka asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Tomo responded.

"And what about you Yomi-san?" Osaka asked.

"I'll take a garden salad." Yomi responded.

"Would you like fries with that." Osaka asked.

"Uh, no, just the salad." Yomi responded as she sweat dropped.

"Oh, and what about you Sakaki-san?" Osaka asked.

"I'm not really that hungry, I'll just take…. a small order of fries." Sakaki responded.

"Would you like fries with that?" Osaka asked.

"Excuse me?" Sakaki asked.

"I asked if you would like fries with that order?" Osaka responded.

"Uh well no just It's well." Sakaki started to sweat.

"Oh Geez Osaka, you're confusing the poor girl, just give her the small order of fries." Yomi responded.

"Okey Dokey." Osaka said as she rang up the order on the register. "Hmm." she pushed a few more buttons on the register. "Right then." She pushed even more buttons. "That'll be………. 575895947856439832926184954329210485903274949032840458450594834094584583583945670972634926404956484574954 yen"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" The three azu-girls yelled in unison.

Chiyo walked up after she heard her three friends yell. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We are not paying 575895947856439832926184954329210485903274949032840458450594834094584583583945670972634926404956484574954 yen for this order." Tomo said.

Yomi looked at the wildcat in shock. "YOU ACTUALLY REMEMBER THE AMOUNT!!!!!!" she yelled.

Chiyo just sighed. "I'm sorry, but it seems that Osaka-san still has a lot to learn."

And so after a few minutes, Chiyo retook the orders and rang up the correct amount. "That will be 1250 yen please." she said.

Yomi paid for the meal.

"Oh hey thanks Yomi." Tomo said.

"Don't thank me, you're paying for the movies later." Yomi said.

"Oh crud." Tomo grumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Just Kaorin and Kagura)**

Kaorin, Chihiro, and Kagura all left a clothing store. Kaorin and Chihiro were carrying several large bags, while Kagura was just carrying a small bag .

"I don't understand why you would only buy a workout suit." Kaorin said.

"Hey I need to keep my training up, and my old one is finally fading away." Kagura asked. "Besides, I'm on the swim team, I don't have time to look all girly."

Kaorin just shook her head. "Whatever." she responded.

"Are you trying to get smart with me." Kagura said as she clinched her fists.

"Now now Yomi and Tomo." Chihiro said sarcastically. "Why don't you two sit down on that bench over there, while I go and get us something for us to drink." And with that she went into a nearby convenience store.

"Tomo and Yomi?" Kaorin and Kagura said in unison.

"I don't know about you, but that felt kind of insulting." Kaorin told Kagura.

"Tell me about it, and I don't even know who Yomi and Tomo are." Kagura responded.

"Well Yomi is a nice girl, but Tomo, she can be so obnoxious sometimes, always talking before thinking." she explained.

"Talking without thinking….." Kagura said. "Now that I remember, I did see her the other day, she called herself a beauty goddess."

"That sounds like her all right." Kaorin said as she sweat dropped.

"So now something has got me thinking." Kagura said.

"What?" Kaorin asked.

"So when Chihiro called us Yomi and Tomo, which one of us is Tomo? Because the way I see it, that would be more insulting than being called Yomi." Kagura responded.

"You do have a good point." Kaorin said, and within a few seconds they both started laughing.

Kagura then stared at Kaorin. "Hey I was wondering, I saw that portrait at your house, it was nice." she said.

"Oh thank you." Kaorin responded.

"Well I met your mom, but I guess your Dad must be working today huh?" Kagura asked.

"My dad was killed in an accident a few months after that portrait was taken." Kaorin responded as she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Kagura said as she also stared at the ground. "I know what you're going through, my mom died when I was about 2." She told her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kaorin responded.

"Hey don't worry about it okay, I've been fine all this time." Kagura responded as she gave a goofy looking smile.

Kaorin started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kagura asked in a confused tone.

"I'm sorry, it's that when you smile, it looks.. Well weird." Kaorin responded.

"You think so?" Kagura responded as she blushed in embarrassment. It was then that Kagura noticed a group of boys coming down the sidewalk. "Oh no." Kagura said as she quickly grabbed Kaorin.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kaorin screamed as Kagura led her inside a nearby photo shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagura?" Kaorin asked softly.

"Quiet." Kagura whispered as she looked outside through the store window as the boys walked by.

Kaorin noticed that Kagura was blushing, then she turned to see the boys go around the corner. "Hey do you have like a crush on one of those boys or something?"

Kagura quickly panicked. "Uh no, I just… wanted to take up picture taking." She quickly responded as she grabbed a camera of a nearby shelf. "Click click." She said as she sweat dropped.

"Uh yeah." Kaorin said as she narrowed her eyes and gave a mischievous grin. "You're not fooling me, I know a crush when I see one, and believe me I had one myself."

Kagura just placed the camera back. "Okay, I admit it." Kagura said softly. "Back in junior high there was this boy that I was crazy about, his name is Yuko. When I saw him for the first time my heart just seemed to melt." she then sighed. "But of course, being part of the terrible trio, I knew that he probably didn't want anything to do with me."

"Well you could have tried and talked to him." Kaorin responded.

"Don't you think I've thought of that… but that would've meant leaving the trio, and what if he had rejected me, then I would have ended up alone." She said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"She's not anything like people say." Kaorin thought. "Look Kagura, you don't have to worry about that because now… well… you'll never be alone again…. I promise you that." she said.

Kagura just gave her a hug. "Arigato." she said softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro started to look around for her two friends. "Now where did they go?" she thought.

It was then that she noticed the two girls come out of the store. Chihiro quickly ran up to them.

"There you are." She said. "What were you two up too?" she asked them.

"Talking Girl stuff." Kaorin responded.

Chihiro then got a confused look. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Kaorin said. "Hey the day is just getting started Chihiro-san, so let's you, I and Kagura-san continue our KC and K day."

"Kagura-san?" Kagura said.

"You heard me." Kaorin said. So what do you say?

"WELL ALL RIGHT!!!!!!" Kagura said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Arigato Kaorin-san." Chihiro thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Movie Time)**

Yomi, Tomo, and Sakaki we're reaching the movie theater, it was then that she noticed two girl that were standing in line at the ticket counter.

"Hey Braidy and Yoda." Tomo told them.

Madoka just clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Do you ever address anyone by their proper names?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh sorry I forgot." Tomo said as she cleared her throat. "Hi Rachel, Hi…. Uh… hi…."

"MADOKA… IT'S MADOKA YOU BRAINLESS GIRL!!!!!!!" Madoka said as everyone just stared at her. "Forgive me, I… I have never lost my temper like that before, I usually have strong self control… I just can't explain it."

Yomi just shook her head. "I can with just one name…. Tomo Takino." she said.

Rachel bowed. "It's nice to see you, I guess you decided to come to the movies as well." she said.

"Yeah, I wanna see Karaka: The Dragon Slayer." Tomo said. "I hear that has a lot of action in it." Tomo said as she appeared to get all excited. "Isn't that right Sakaki-san?"

But Sakaki was busy noticing the outfit that Madoka was wearing. "That… look good on you." she said as she blushed.

"I thank you Miss Sakaki." Madoka said as she bowed. "Miss Rachel chose it for me, although I do feel quite foolish wearing it, she says that it is the proper way for a young lady to dress."

"Well it does make you look girly I'll tell you that." Tomo said as she started to laugh.

"I will only warn you once Miss Tomo, you will stop this insulting or I promise you that I will do to you much worse then what I did to Kimura-Sensei." she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Y…yes ma'am." Tomo quickly responded.

"Why didn't we first meet in Kindergarten Madoka-san?" Yomi asked. She turned to Tomo. "Okay Tomo, go get the tickets." she said.

Tomo was lying down on the ground, she seemed to be unconscious.

"TOMO!!!!!!" Sakaki yelled

Yomi just sighed. "Don't worry, she just faking it to get out of paying for the movies." she explained. "It wouldn't be the first time she's done this."

"If you want I'll pay for you." Rachel said.

"No, she is not going to get out of it this time." Yomi said as she knelt nest to the wildcat. "TOMO YOU'D BETTER GET UP OR THERE'S GONNA BE TROUBLE!!!!!" she screamed.

But Tomo wouldn't budge and a crowd started to form around them..

"M…maybe she really is passed out." Sakaki said.

Madoka walked up to Yomi. "Perhaps I can be of assistance." She knelt down next to Tomo. "I have a teqnique that will help, I call it the needles of purification."

"That sounds painful." Rachel said.

"To be honest it is, after I apply she will feel excruciating pain for about ten minutes, but she will be cured I assure you." Madoka explained.

She then closed her eyes and appeared to go into a deep trance. "OH GREAT GOD AZUMA, I ASK FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE, GIVE MISS TOMO GREAT PAIN SO THAT SHE CAN BE PURIFIED!!!!!!" She screamed.

"NO!!!!" Tomo yelled as she quickly got up. "I'LL PAY FOR THE DAMN TICKETS JUST STOP WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING!!!!!!" She then rushed up to the ticket counter.

"For all five of us?" Yomi smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Tomo grumbled.

Yomi then turned to Madoka. "There really isn't anything called the needles of purification is there?" She asked.

"Of course not." Madoka responded. "But I must admit, pulling a humorous prank like that made me feel.. Well exhilarated." she responded.

Yomi placed her arm around Madoka's shoulders. "Madoka-san, I have a feeling that we are going to be very good friends." she said as she gave a wide grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(You're Buying)**

"What, no way, why do I always have to pay for everything?" Minamo grumbled.

"Hey I've paid for stuff before." Yukari responded.

"Oh yeah, thanks for paying for those juices from the vending machine last week." Minamo said as she sweat dropped.

"Hey, it was real good juice." Yukari answered.

Minamo just sighed. "Fine, but next time, you're the one who's treating." she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so our two teachers went inside a restaurant. Yukari went ahead and ordered some Yakitori and Saki.

"Yukari, it's too early for you to be drinking." Minamo scolded.

"Relax, it's Saturday, surely we can live it up a little." Yukari responded.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Minamo said.

"HEY HOW ABOUT ANOTHER ORDER OF YAKITORI HERE!!!!!" Yukari screamed.

"My poor purse." Minamo thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(You're The New What?)**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Yukari said as she shot down another glass of Saki. "Wow thatsh good." She said in a slurred tone.

"Great, she overdid it again." Minamo thought.

"Youse knose what Nyeeeaaaamo." Yukari said. "Youse don't have any sense of ex..(hic) excitement," The drunk teacher said.

"Okay Yukari, I think you may have had enough." Minamo said.

"I'll tells you (Hic) when I'f had enough. (hic)." Yukari said as she stared at her for a few seconds. "Okay, I'f had enough." She said before she passed out.

"Terrific." Minamo thought as she tried to pick up her friend. "Geez Yukari, why do you always have to embarrass me in public like this." she said.

"Need some help." a voice said.

Minamo looked up and her eyes grew wide. "Miku?" she asked.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Miku Kaiba, age 23, Yukari and Minamo's classmate from Azumanga High School**

"Miku-san, it's so good to see you again." Minamo said as she quickly gave her old friend a hug.

"Well Minamo-san, it's good to see you again and all, but shouldn't we help out Yukari?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." Minamo said as she put her hand on the back of her head and gave a small laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in High School, Yukari, Minamo, and Miku were known as the inseparables because no matter where they were, it was always the three of them together. After graduation. Yukari and Minamo went to the same college together, while Miku went to attend college in Nagoya. But now, they were finally reunited.

"So, what brings you back to Tokyo?" Minamo asked.

"Well my old Job in Nagoya was getting frustrating, so I decided to see if I could find a more interesting one here in Tokyo and guess what, It's at Azumanga High School."

When Minamo heard this her eyes grew wide, there was only one position available at the school right now. "You mean to tell me….?"

"I'm the school's new nurse." She said in an excited tone.

"That's… great." Minamo said as she sweat dropped. "If she only knew what she was getting herself into.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(BACK FOWL BEAST)**

At the movie theater, Madoka couldn't helped but be surprised with her current surroundings.

"This is most incredible." She said. "But I have a few questions, why is there quite a bit of seating, and why is there a giant rectangular canvas up front?"

Yomi just gave Madoka a confused look while Tomo couldn't help but laugh.

Rachel just smiled. "That's not a canvas Madoka-san, that's the screen where the movie is shown." she explained.

"I see." Madoka replied.

Sakaki then walked up to them, she had gone to get some snacks. "I hope I got everything right." she said in a nervous tone.

Sakaki handed Madoka some popcorn and a Pepsi. "What are these small yellow figures?" She asked.

"It's popcorn." Rachel responded.

"Don't tell me you've never had popcorn before?" Tomo asked.

"As I've said, I have spend my entire life within the monastery back in Kyoto, so please forgive me if some of the simple things you encounter everyday, may seem new to me." Madoka replied.

"Well try some Madoka-san, I'm sure you'll like it." Rachel assured her.

Madoka just stared at the tub of popcorn. She grabbed one of the kernels and studied it. After a few seconds she placed it in her mouth.

"Why…. This is quite delicious." Madoka replied in an exciting tone. She then grabbed a handful of popcorn and quickly placed it in her mouth. "Oh the flavor is most soothing."

"Yo, it's just popcorn." Tomo said.

Madoka could feel her throat becoming dry and she started to cough a bit.

"Drink some of the Pepsi." Yomi suggested.

Madoka studied the Pepsi but could not figure out how to drink it.

"Use…the…straw." Tomo said in an annoyed tone. "You know like this." Tomo said as she took a sip from her Pepsi.

"I see." Madoka said as she took a sip from the Pepsi. "THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!!!!" she screamed which caused everyone in the theater to stare in their direction. "I have never tasted such a delicious elixir."

"It's not an elixir, it's a soft drink." Yomi responded.

"Nevertheless, I like the way it goes down my throat." Madoka responded.

"Right." Tomo answered as she scratched her head.

"Oh look, the movie's starting." Rachel told everyone.

After all the previews were shown the introduction to the movie began.

"Oh man, I've been waiting weeks to see this." Tomo said as she clenched both of her fists.

It was then that the title "Karaka: The Dragon Slayer" came out. Suddenly a huge red dragon was shown.

Madoka's eyes grew wide. "BY THE SPIRITS!!!!" She screamed which caused everyone in the theater to stare at her. "DO NOT WORRY, I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THIS HORRID CREATURE!!!!!!" Madoka yelled as she took out her kendo stick and charged at the screen.

"MADOKA-SAN WAIT!!!!!" Rachel screamed.

But it was too late Madoka ran to the front and attacked the 'dragon'. All she had managed to do was make a big tear on the screen.

"This is such a strange creature." She said.

Rachel, Yomi, Tomo, and Sakaki just stared at her in shock.

"Next time we go to the arcade." Yomi said.

"How do you know she won't attack the machines?" Tomo asked.

"Good point." Yomi responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Arigato….)**

And so Saturday was finally coming to an end. Kaorin, Chihiro, and Kagura were leaving a karaoke place.

"Wow Kagura, I didn't know you could sing so well." Kaorin told her.

"Thanks." Kagura said as she blushed a little in embarrassment.

"So, Kagura-san, you want to join us for lunch on Monday." Chihiro asked.

"You mean it?" Kagura asked.

"Hey we're friends aren't we?" Kaorin asked back.

"Yes… yes I would." Kagura said as she gave a huge smile. "Arigato… Arigato very much." She said as tears appeared in her eyes as she hugged her two new friends.

"Ka…gura…-san…" Kaorin said.

"We…need….to…..breath." Chihiro finished.

Kagura quickly let them go. "Oh sorry." she said as she sweat dropped.

"We'd better get going, it's getting late." Kaorin said.

Chihiro noticed something. "Look a photo booth, let's take a picture so we can have a souvenir of our day."

"Good idea Chihiro-san." Kaorin said.

So the three friends got into the booth placed some yen in the slot, and smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Kagura entered the house Tai was waiting for her.

"Do you know what time it is, I was worried sick." he scolded.

"Sorry dad, I guess I lost track of the time." She answered as she headed upstairs.

"I hope you weren't with those two troublemakers." Tai told her.

Kagura just froze and took out something out of her pocket. "Nah." she replied as she just stared at a picture of her Kaorin and Chihiro. "I was out with some real friends." she told Tai as she continued upstairs.

"Real friends?" Tai thought for a few seconds and then gave a small smile. "That's my Kagi." he said softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Perhaps I Am Not Ready) **

Back at the temple, Madoka was slowing eating her dinner with her Sensei.

"Does something trouble you my child." Norio asked.

"Perhaps I am not ready for the outside world." Madoka answered. "I have bought shame to my new friends, and now the monastery back in Kyoto will have to pay for the damages which I have caused." She closed her eyes. "Perhaps it is best if we returned to the monastery."

"Madoka, it is not expected of you to learn everything about the world in one day, although I did explain to you about the movie theater once." He said as he gave a little smirk.

Madoka just sat there in silence.

"Tell me this then, do you really want to return to the monastery." Norio asked.

"My mind says yes, but my heart wishes to stay." She stared at Norio. "But what if I bring more shame to my friends."

"If they are your true friends, then they will stay by your side no matter what." Norio replied as he smiled.

Madoka then stood up and bowed at her sensei. "Arigato my Sensei, you are quite wise beyond your years." she replied.

"Please, you make me sound like an old man." Norio responded. "Now, finish your supper before it gets cold."

"Yes my Sensei." Madoka replied as she knelt back down on the floor and continued eating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Inseparables)**

Minamo and Miku had finally managed to get Yukari to her apartment. It wasn't easy as she kept throwing up the entire day.

"Why do you always insist on drinking so much." Minamo scolded.

"Not so loud my head hurts." Yukari scolded.

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit Yukari." Miku smirked.

Minamo rang the doorbell, but there was no answer.

"Oh yeah, Mommy went to go visit my Aunt in Kyoto, she won't be back until next week." Yukari responded.

Minamo then side. "Well we're not gonna leave you alone in your condition." Minamo said. "You're going to spend the night at my apartment.

"I'll be fine." Yukari assured her… before she threw up again.

"I'm sure." Minamo said sarcastically.

"Why don't I stay with you as well." Miku said. "That way you won't have to suffer alone."

"Very funny." Yukari said.

Minamo just stared at her two friends. "Right then, while Yukari is sleeping the Saki out of her system, we can catch up on old times."

"Like the love letter?" Yukari asked as she smirked.

"Oh wow, she's still holding that over you?" Miku asked.

"Unfortunately." Minamo responded.

"Yukari, would you grow up already." Miku scolded, but Yukari had fallen asleep. "Same 'ol Yukari." Miku said. "What would we do without you?"

"Have boring lives." Minamo said, which caused the two friends to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, everyone was back in their homes….

It was a most enjoyable day for everyone…..

Almost…..

"I waited weeks to see that movie…..WEEKS!!!!!" Tomo said as she was lying down on her bed as tears came out of her eyes.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Okay, this one is defiantly a long one, but it did end on a happy note… except maybe for Tomo lol. Well it looks like Kagura has finally made some real friends, but what will the other Azu-girls think? And what's this? Madoka has a weakness and Matsuda is planning to take advantage of it? If you want to know what happens, well sorry, but you'll have to wait until next week so until then, take care…..AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME**_

_**Quick note, The Character of Miku Kaiba was originally known as Miku Seto from my other fic 'Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale' The reason I gave her a new name is because I had given Kimura the first name of Seto and I didn't want to cause any confusion. So I gave Miku the last name of Kaiba.. Get it Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! Lol… (never mind) Anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed this fic and stay tuned because a lot is about to happen to our dear Azu-Girls. (winks) Okay so maybe this wasn't a quick note so sue me.**_


	12. Episode 12

_**OMG I THOUGHT I WAS NEVER GONNA HAVE A CHANCE TO FINISH THIS UP!!!!!! Sorry If I kept a lot of you waiting, I thought I wasn't going to finish this today, but it appeared that luck is on my side. That and I started working on this nonstop the moment I got home. (Damn monitor) Well I sure hope this was worth the wait because now we will see Kagura like never before. Also sorry if I haven't reviewed most fics, but I was concentrating of wrapping this one up. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm a off to do me a little reading. So With that said……ON WITH THE SHOW….FINALLY**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura had just gotten out of the shower, as she left her bathroom wrapped in a towel she looked at herself at a nearby mirror. "Morning Ugly." she said to herself.

She walked over to her closet and took out her pink winter uniform. She looked to her dresser and saw the picture she had taken with Kaorin and Chihiro and then gave a small smile.

For the first time in her life… she was actually looking forward to the school day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 12 (Miku is shown standing next to a giant number 12)**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(You Rock)**

Tai was at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Kagura then came in and sat at the table to join him. "Morning Dad." She said as she smiled."

"Good Morning Kagi." Tai responded.

Kagura looked around the table. "Mmmm breakfast looks good." She said as she went to grab a plate from the kitchen cabinet.

Tai couldn't help but give a small smile. "So you really haven't told me, who are these new friends of yours?" he asked.

Kagura placed some scrambled eggs in her mouth. "Their namfes arf Kaofrin and Chihifo." She responded.

Tai just shook his head. "Kagi, you should know better than to talk with your mouth full." He said.

Kagura swallowed her food. "Gomen." She said.

Tai just stared at her.

"What?" Kagura asked.

"Your different now, you seem more… happy." Tai said.

Kagura just stood up. "I've got to get to school." Kagura said as she started to leave.

"You Rock Dad" She said as she stopped and slowly turned around

"I….rock?" Tai asked in a confused tone.

"It means I love you." Kagura responded as she quickly left.

"Thank you Kaofrin and Chihifo." Tai said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I…..Want….PAYBACK!!!!!)**

Matsuda and Wada were sitting under a tree in a park near the school.

"The trio's reputation has gone straight to hell." Matsuda said.

"Oh good, I was starting to feel a little cold, and I think it's a little warmer in hell." Wada responded.

"Do you even hear the things you say" Matsuda responded.

Wada just giggled.

"I wanna teach that Kyoto girl a lesson. … I want to humiliate her in front of the whole school." Matsuda told her.

Wada just started to think. "But with that stick thingy she can't be beaten." she responded. "Well she really doesn't need it after the way she kicked Kagura's butt."

Matsuda just clinched her fists. "I told you never to mention that Baka's name to me ever again." She looked up at the sky. "I just wish I knew if that Madoka had a weakness."

It was then that they noticed Rachel and Madoka walking behind them. "Speak of the devil." Matsuda grumbled.

"He's red, he has a pitchfork, and also he has a pointy little tail." Wada answered.

"Shut up Wada." Matsuda said. "Let's just follow them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ailurophobia)**

"So Madoka-san, did you enjoy your Saturday?" the braid maiden asked.

"Oh yes, It was most fascinating." Madoka responded. "I wish to one day have another day of enjoyment." Madoka said as she then got serious. "Perhaps it would be more enjoyable if Miss Tomo did not accompany us."

Rachel just stared at Madoka. "She's not afraid of anything." It was then that a small 'meow' was heard.

"What was that?" Madoka quickly asked.

"I think it was just a cat." Rachel responded.

"C….cat?" Madoka responded.

They both looked up ahead and noticed a small gray cat walk up to them. (yes it's Kamineko everyone)

Rachel just blushed a little. "Aw it's so cute." she said.

The grey cat just stared at Madoka. Normally he would be tempted to go and bite someone, but for some reason…. He felt that he … that he… wanted that spike haired girl to pet her. He slowly walked up to Madoka and purred as he rubbed his head on Madoka's leg.

"I think it likes you." Rachel said. Madoka didn't answer. "Madoka-san." Rachel said as she stared at Madoka.

Madoka was just standing there, she was sweating profusely. Rachel seemed confused. "What's wrong with her?" she thought. It was then that Rachel realized something. "She's… afraid?" Rachel just stared at Madoka's eyes . "She is showing fear."

Madoka started to tremble. "P…please Miss Rachel…. remove….this creature from my…. sight." she pleaded.

Rachel quickly looked around and picked up a small stick and shooed the cat away. Madoka the quickly fell to her knees.

"I thank you." Madoka said as she breathed heavily.

"Madoka-san, I thought you weren't afraid of anything." Rachel asked.

"I cannot explain it, but as long as I can remember, I have had a fear of cats, even my Sensei and the monks back in the monetary cannot figure out why I fear them." Madoka stared at Rachel. "And also for some strange reason, cats become affectionate around me, whenever one sees me, they want me to pet them."

"Wow." Rachel said in a surprised tone. "I guess we'd better keep this a secret then, if the wrong person were to find out, it could be big trouble." she said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But unknown to them, someone was finding out Madoka's secret.

"Scared of cats huh….. We got her." Matsuda said as she gave a mischievous smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Huh?)**

The hallway at Azumanga High School was noisy as young girls and boys talked about the days events, and of course mainly about Madoka, who was quickly becoming the most popular girl in school.

Kaorin, Chihiro came walking in from the front along with their new friend Kagura. Suddenly everything became silent.

Everyone was staring at them. Like if the end of the world was coming. They just continued to stare at them as they slowly walked down the hall.

"Guys, maybe I should go on ahead you know so they won't stare at you." Kagura said.

"No you are our friend now." Chihiro said.

"Yeah, and if they have a problem with it, well too bad." Kaorin added.

Kagura gave them a small smile. "Thanks." she responded.

As they continued down the hall, they could hear everyone whispering behind their backs. Some looked shocked, others looked annoyed.

It was then that Yomi and Tomo saw them. They almost looked disappointed as they walked up to them.

"What are you two thinking?" Tomo asked. "Do you know who she is?"

Chihiro just gave her an annoyed look. "Of course, our friend Kagura-san." she responded.

"Hi." Kagura said nervously.

Tomo just gave her an annoyed look. "Whatever." she responded.

Kagura clenched her fists. "You wanna repeat that?" she said.

"Calm down Kagura-san." Kaorin responded. "Remember she's just Tomo."

"Right." Kagura answered as she unclenched her fists.

"What do you mean it's just Tomo." Tomo responded in an annoyed tone.

"Look, normally I wouldn't agree with Tomo, but I gotta admit, why are you hanging out with a member of the trio." Yomi asked.

"Former member of the trio." Kaorin responded. "Kagura's, a nice person who just wants to get along with everybody."

"And I'm the queen of Wonderland." Tomo responded.

"Please let me just get a good one in, I'm begging you." Kagura responded as Tomo quickly hid behind Yomi.

"You see she wants to beat me up." Tomo said nervously.

"Tomo sometimes even I feel like beating you up." Chihiro responded.

Yomi just sighed. "Well if you want to hang out with her, it's your choice, but remember, not everyone is going to be thrilled about your new 'friend'." Yomi said as she walked off, with Tomo quickly following her.

Kagura turned around and saw that everyone was still staring at them. "Look, you guys have been cool and all, but I don't want you two to become outcasts because of me." Kagura told them.

"Don't worry about it Kagura-san." Kaorin told her.

"Yeah, we don't care what anyone else thinks." Chihiro added.

"YOU TWO ARE THE BEST!!!!" Kagura said as she hugged them.

"Kagura-san… you… need… to work… on … those… hugs." Chihiro said as she struggled to breath.

"Oh sorry." Kagura said as she quickly let go of them and then sweat dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Miku's First Day)**

Miku was getting set up in the infirmary when Minamo walked in.

"So are you nervous?" The PE/Health Teacher asked.

"Maybe a little." Miku responded. "It still feels strange to be back at Azumanga High."

"Hey, It'll be fine." Minamo assured her. "And if you need anything, I'll be right here for you."

"Arigato Minamo-san." Miku responded. "I just hope nothing major happens on my first day."

It was then that Yukari walked in. "So Miku, got anybody seriously injured in here yet?" The English Teacher asked.

"I still can't believe you're acting like you are still in high school." Miku scolded. "Grow up."

"Oh my poor little Miku-san." Yukari smirked. "You have to keep young at heart to enjoy working here."

"Oh, you mean like playing video games, or reading those action mangas." Minamo smirked.

"OMG you're still doing that?" Miku asked in a surprised tone.

"Hey I like video games as well as those mangas, and there isn't a law that says I have to stop doing them." Yukari grumbled.

"Are you sure you still want to work here?" Minamo asked Miku.

"Yes I do, I've faced tougher challenges." Miku said as she loudly cracked her knuckles.

"UGH!!!!" Yukari and Minamo said in unison.

"What?" Miku asked.

"I thought you'd stop cracking your knuckles by now." Yukari said.

"I have to agree, when you did that it made my ears hurt." Minamo added.

"I'm sorry, I guess it's just an old habit that doesn't seem to go away." Miku responded as she cracked her knuckles again.

"STOP THAT!!!!!" Yukari and Minamo yelled.

"Sorry." Miku said as she did it again. "Oh man I can't help it."

"I'm outta here." Yukari said as she quickly left the infirmary.

"Well, class is about to start so I'll make my exit as well." Minamo said as she too left quickly.

"I hate this habit." Miku said as she cracked her knuckles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Secret Organization)**

Chiyo was sitting in her desk in Yukari's class when Osaka walked up.

"Chiyo-Chan, I have some disturbing news." Osaka said.

"What's wrong Osaka-san?" Chiyo asked.

"It's about Magnetron." Osaka responded in a worried tone.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're thinking of quitting." Chiyo asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, I can't… at least until I find out the truth." Osaka responded.

"Truth about what Osaka-san?" The small girl asked.

"That Magnetron is really a secret organization run by a madman, whose sole purpose in life is to destroy all other fast food places, so that Magnetron alone will be the only restaurant chain left so he can charge as much he wants for the burgers." Osaka responded.

Chiyo just stared at the Osaken for a second. "Um, Osaka-san, how did you come to this conclusion?" she asked.

"I figured it out right after the register showed me all those strange numbers." Osaka responded. "That's when I knew what Magnetron was really up too."

Chiyo-Chan just sighed. "Osaka-san, Magnetron isn't trying to destroy the fast food industry, if they were, we wouldn't even be working there to begin with." she told her friend.

"Ah." Osaka responded. "That's what they want you to think to let your guard down."

Chiyo just sweat dropped. "Osaka-san, please, Magnetron is not evil, so could you please just let it go."

Osaka just stared at her small friend. "Okay I will…. For now." Osaka said as she walked off.

"Poor Osaka, maybe she needs to see a psychiatrist or something." Chiyo thought.

"BEWARE OF MAGNETRON BURGER!!!!!!" Osaka yelled as she sat in her desk.

"And soon." Chiyo thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Kagura's New Beginning)**

Minamo walked into the classroom, she looked around and expected to see the three seats that were usually empty. She was surprised to see that one of them was occupied.

"Kagura?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes Kurosawa-Sensei?" Kagura asked.

"You're… here on time." Minamo responded.

"Uh yeah, I am." Kagura responded as she gave her classic goofy smile.

"Well do you have the homework assignment I gave you Friday?" Minamo asked.

"Uh… yeah." Kagura said as she slowly stood up and handed it to her.

Minamo just stared at Kagura's homework and sweat dropped. "Um, you seem to have gotten a lot of questions wrong." she told her. "Didn't Matsuda help you?"

"Well I really don't hang out with her anymore, in fact, I'm done with the trio." Kagura responded.

Minamo gave her a shock look. "Really?" she asked.

"Kurosawa-Sensei, I had the most awesome Saturday in my life, it made me realize that I can be my own person, to do whatever I want without anyone telling me what to do." Kagura responded.

Minamo gave a small smile. "I'm happy for you Kagura." she then looked at Kagura's homework again. "But I think you're going to need some help with your assignments."

Kagura just sweat dropped. "Could you help me?" she asked.

"Of course." Minamo responded as she smiled. "If you ever need anything, just come by my desk in the Teacher's offices okay?"

"You bet." Kagura responded.

"Now take your seat, class is about to begin." Minamo told her.

"Right Kurosawa-Sensei." Kagura responded as she headed for her desk.

"I think… she's going to be all right." Minamo thought. She looked at the two empty desk. "I just wish those two would follow Kagura's example.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(It's A Mistake)**

Kaorin and Chihiro walked into Yukari's class. The room fell silent as everyone stared at them.

"Well this is nice." Kaorin whispered to Chihiro.

"No kidding?" Chihiro whispered back.

As the two girls each made their way to their perspective desks. A young girl walked up to them.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Reina Miyagi, Age 15, First Year Student Azumanga High School**

Reina was on the swim team, she had always resented the fact that Kagura was allowed to join, and right now she wasn't happy that two of her fellow classmates were hanging out with her.

"I hear you two are hanging out with that Kagura girl." She said.

"Yeah, it's true." Chihiro answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she is a really nice girl." Kaorin responded, which caused almost all the class to laugh,

"What?" Chihiro asked.

Tomo walked up to them. "You guys still don't get it, she's trouble, bad news, you two will start to go down the wrong path if you stick to her."

"You should talk." Kaorin answered. "I think you're the one who's trouble, always yapping your trap before you use your brain."

Tomo just gave her an angry look. "Watch it Aida." she warned.

"Oh no, you are so against Kagura's violent actions aren't you." Chihiro said sarcastically.

Yomi walked up to Tomo. "Stop it Tomo, she said. If they want to hang out with Kagura, it's their problem, not ours."

Reina just stared at Kaorin and Chihiro. "I know one thing for sure, if you do keep hanging out with her, then you can kiss your popularity goodbye." she said.

"Ha the last laughs on you because we're not popular to begin with." Kaorin responded.

Chihiro placed her hand on Kaorin's shoulder. "Not helping." she said as she gave a sweat drop and smiled.

Reina just crossed her arms. "Forget it, Kagura is a bully, and there's no one here to tell me otherwise." she said.

"I tend to disagree." Someone said which caused everyone to turn towards the entrance. It was Madoka and Rachel.

Madoka walked up to Reina. "If Miss Kagura wishes to truly change her ways, then I suggest we encourage her, not turn against her." She told her.

"Madoka, you of all people should be against her, she did try to fight you." Reina told her.

"But it was not of her choosing." Madoka said. "I have learned in life that you must not judge someone by the way the appear, because as you know looks can be deceiving."

"I think I read that on a fortune cookie once." Tomo said.

"Quiet." Chihiro told her.

"So if Miss Kaorin and Miss Chihiro wish to be her friend, then I say it is a step in the right direction to help Miss Kagura, and you should all try to be Miss Kagura's friend as well." And with that Madoka took her seat.

Rachel just stared at her. "She is a very kind person." She thought as she turned to Kaorin and Chihiro. "I guess I'd like to get to know Kagura as well then." The braid maiden said.

"Really?" Chihiro said as she smiled.

"Hold it, she tried to beat you up last week." Reina said.

"I know, but I think we should all listen to Madoka-san." She said. "Remember I was there, I could see in Kagura's eyes that she really didn't want to beat me up, but that Matsuda, she's the real threat."

"Whatever, if you wanna ruin your lives go ahead, I really don't care anymore." Reina said as she took her seat.

"You sure you wanna get to know her better?" Kaorin asked Rachel.

"Yeah." Rachel responded.

"Well we're meeting for lunch later, how about you and Madoka-san join us?" Chihiro asked.

"We'll be there." Rachel responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Matsuda's Plan)**

Matsuda had a plan…. a very sinister plan. She had decided to get someone to help her take out Matsuda once and for all, and for that to happen she needed to go somewhere were the toughest of the tough reside.

Matsuda and Wada reached what appeared to be a school.

"What's that place?" Wada asked.

"My dear Wada, welcome to the Urameshi Reform School For Girls, here is where we will find someone to help us with our revenge." Matsuda explained.

"W…why can't Kagura do it?" Wada asked nervously. "I'm sure she'll…."

"SHE IS USELESS TO ME!!!!!" Matsuda screamed. "No, I know of someone who will take care of the Kyoto girl." she said as she smiled. "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Forget It)**

Kaorin and Chihiro walked into the cafeteria, they saw the other Azu-Girls in the distance, only Rachel waved at them.

As Kaorin and Chihiro sat down next to them. A very confused Sakaki stared at them.

"What's wrong Sakaki-san?" Kaorin asked.

"I was thinking Kaorin, did you well…" She started to blush. "Well are you using Kagura as a substitution for me?" she asked.

Kaorin just stared at her in shock. "No, and I'm surprised you would think that way?" she said in an upset tone.

"I'm sorry." Sakaki asked as she stared at the floor. "It's just that…."

"Forget it." Kaorin said as she sighed.

"So do you have any other surprises you two would like to share with us about Kagura?" Tomo asked.

"You're not going to stop are you?" Chihiro asked in an annoyed tone.

"What do you think?" Tomo asked back.

"I say we go elsewhere to eat our lunch." Kaorin suggested.

"Fine by me." Tomo asked.

"I must insist that you stop this arguing." Madoka told everyone. "It is not natural for good friends to fight."

"She started it." Tomo said.

"Did not." Kaorin said.

"Did to." Tomo replied.

"Did not." Kaorin replied.

"DID TO!!!!" Tomo screamed.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" Madoka screamed. "Miss Tomo, I have already explained, If Miss Kagura wishes to change her ways, that we must give her that opportunity, otherwise her path in life may eventually lead to great sadness."

Tomo just stared at Madoka. "Why do you have to be all mystical about it Kendo girl."

Madoka just clenched her fists and touched Tomo's forehead, knocking the wildcat out.

"Is…she dead?" Yomi asked nervously.

"Nah, she'll be fine." Rachel assured her. "But I guess she finally got on Madoka-san's last nerve."

"Such an annoying character." Madoka said of Tomo.

It was then that Kagura walked into the Cafeteria, everyone just stared at her as she made her way to the Azu-Girl's table.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was with Kurosawa-Sensei, I asked her if she could help me with my schoolwork." she explained.

"An admirable effort Miss Kagura." Madoka told the athletic girl.

Kagura just stared at Madoka before looking away.

"Does something bother you Miss Kagura?" Madoka asked.

"Sorry, but It feels strange to eat lunch with someone who kicked your ass last week." Kagura said as she sweat dropped.

Madoka blushed. "I apologize, but you did not leave me with another option." Madoka explained.

"Hey it's cool." Kagura replied as she then noticed Tomo. "What's with her?" she asked.

"Name issues." Rachel replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across from where the Azu-girls were sitting. Reina was with Sakura Najimoto, her best friend and fellow swim team member

"Look at her, trying to fit in.. I'm telling you Sakura, she is gonna end up bringing this whole school down." Reina told her friend.

"The school, or just the swim team?" Sakura asked.

"Either way, I've got to make sure to stop this before it begins." Reina said as she stood up and walked towards the Azu-Girls.

"Before what begins?" Sakura thought in a confused tone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura started to feel happy, just earlier she felt nervous about joining everyone for lunch, but she was opening up to everyone. She told them everything about herself, from being raised from her dad, to the bad decisions she made in life, including joining the trio.

Yomi started to feel guilty about everything she thought about her. "I never knew this side of you Kagura." She said.

Sakaki gave a small smile. "I just wish we had gotten to know each other better sooner, and I'm also glad that you are not a substitution." she said.

"Substitution?" Kagura asked.

"Never mind, it's was just an earlier misunderstanding." Kaorin said as she gave an annoyed look to Sakaki.

"Sorry." Sakaki said as she blushed.

Reina finally walked up. "So, I see you all want to make friends with the bully." she said,

"Don't start Reina." Chihiro said.

"Well it's true, Kagura has been and will always be a bully, it's in her blood." Reina replied.

"You are being very disrespectful." Madoka said. "I must insist that you leave before you make an error that you will regret."

"No, not until I make a point." She then turned towards everyone in the cafeteria. "MY FELLOW STUDENTS!!!!!" She yelled.

Everyone turned to face her. "Okay now that I have your attention, let me ask you one thing. Who here has been picked on by the terrible trio." Almost everyone in the cafeteria raised their hand. "I bet that really sucks huh?" she asked. "Well guess what, Kagura here, wants to be your friend how does that strike you."

Everyone in the Cafeteria whispered with each other.

"Stop it." Kaorin warned.

But Reina continued. "Well let me ask you this, do you really want to be friends with a bully? I know I don't.." She turned to face Kagura. "I just say to hell with her."

Kagura clenched her fists and quickly stood up.

"Oh are you gonna slug me?" Reina said as she smirked. "That's typical of you, always resorting to violence."

"Kagura-san, don't." Chihiro pleaded.

"That's right Kagura…-saaaaan." Reina said in a mocking tone. "Listen to her, it seems that she may be the one pulling your strings now instead of Matsuda right?"

Kagura wanted to beat her to a pulp but she just stood there trembling in rage.

"Forget you Kagura." Reina said. "And to anyone who wants to be your friend."

"That is quite enough." Madoka said as she stood up. "You will leave now, or believe me I shall make you leave myself." she warned.

Reina then gave a wicked smile. "Fine, fine, but let me leave you with one little thing… bully….bully…bully, COME ON EVERYONE THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO GET HER BACK… BULLY BULLY BULLY!!!!"

Soon almost everyone joined in the bully chant.

"BULLY BULLY BULLY…..!!!!"

Kagura quickly turned to Chihiro. "I'm sorry, I tried, I really did, but I'm never gonna fit in here." she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm never gonna fit in anywhere." She added as she quickly rushed out of the cafeteria.

Chihiro quickly stood up. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!!" She screamed.

"Anyone who uses violence to me is a bully, I was just doing this school a service." Reina replied.

Chihiro clenched her fists and then she gave a huge uppercut, knocking her to the ground.

"There, does that make me a bully as well, don't you want to mock me?" Chihiro asked.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her in shock.

"Chihiro-san?" Kaorin asked.

Chihiro just started to rub her hand. "I'm fine Kaorin-san." she said as she stared at Reina who was still on the floor knocked out. "I gotta talk to Kagura."

"Yeah, let's go." Kaorin replied.

"No, class is starting soon, and I don't want you to miss it. Remember how Yukari got after we all skipped class to help Chiyo-Chan and Osaka-san." Chihiro replied. "I'll be fine."

"Just tell her that they're people who do want to be her friend." Kaorin requested.

"I will." And with that Chihiro walked off.

At that moment Tomo finally woke up. "Oh my head." She saw Reina on the floor. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Trio's New Muscle)**

"And that is why Magnetron Burger is not an evil organization." Chiyo explained.

Osaka, just stared at her best friend. "Wow Chiyo-Chan, when you put it that way, I guess it does make sense." She said with a serious look on her face. (You just had do be there to hear the explanation)

Chiyo and Osaka had decided to eat their lunch outside under the tree in front of the school area.

"It's so nice a quiet here Chiyo-chan." Osaka said. "I could stay here all day."

"I could to, but class will start soon Osaka-san." Chiyo responded. "So let's go ahead and head back inside."

"Oh please don't rush because of our account." a voice said.

Chiyo and Osaka looked up and saw Matsuda and Wada standing in front of them.

"Hey you're that meanie." Osaka said.

"Glad you remember me." Matsuda said as she smirked. "Oh there's someone I'd like you to meet." she said. It was then that a tall girl walked up.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Chinasu Higa, Age 17, Second Year Student, Urameshi Reform School For Girls**

Chiyo and Osaka just stared at Higa, her short hair dyed pink, her eyes seemed ruthless, and of course, she looked to have a falcon tattoo around her neck.

"Now I know that Miss Madoka wants to avoid fighting, so I just wanna make sure she has a good reason to confront her." Matsuda said. "Okay Miss Higa, go ahead and send a message to her."

Higa cracked her knuckles. "No problem, but remember what you said, you'd help me with my schoolwork right?" Higa asked.

"Of Course." Matsuda responded.

"Okay then." Higa said as he stared at Chiyo and Osaka who were hugging each other in fear. "Now, this will only hurt for a second…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Leave Me Alone)**

Chihiro ran straight to the pool area and sure enough there was Kagura sitting on the same bench. She quickly rushed up to her. "Kagura-san." she said.

"If you're trying to tell me don't let what that Reina did get to me, well guess what.. It did." Kagura told her.

"Kagura-san, please come back to us, don't let what happened at the cafeteria tell you that no one cares for you. I do, as well as Kaorin-san, even Rachel asked if she and Madoka could join us, and Yomi and Sakaki were finally getting to no you, just give it some time, I'm sure you'll eventually make a lot of good friends." Chihiro pleaded.

Kagura just looked up at her. "Just leave me alone."

Chihiro sat next to her. "Look…."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Kagura said as she shoved Chihiro to the ground.

Chihiro slowly stood up. "Okay then, I will, but remember this, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm right here." And with that she left.

"Don't hold your breath." Kagura said softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Higa's Challenge)**

Yukari was making her way to her class. "Man, I sure do hate Mondays." She thought. It was then that she heard someone crying. "Huh?" she thought as she headed towards were she heard the crying coming from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she reached the source she saw Osaka on the ground crying with Chiyo trying to comfort her.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked.

"This girl….she hurt Osaka-san." Chiyo said as she gave an angry look.

Yukari kneeled down next to Osaka and studied her. "Oh my God look at that shiner." Yukari clenched her fists. "Who was the girl."

"I don't remember her name, but she was with Miss Matsuda and Miss Wada." Chiyo told her.

"I'll get Osaka to the infirmary then I'll tell Dr. Ihihara, you just go to class and wait there." Yukari told the little girl.

"But I don't want Chiyo-chan to leave me." Osaka said as she continued to cry.

"Osaka-san, you'll be okay, there's something important I have to do right now." Chiyo responded. "But I'll walk home with you today after school."

"Promise." Osaka said as she sniffed.

"Chiyo's honor." Chiyo said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Yukari helped Chiyo up. "Come on Osaka, and don't worry, I'm not gonna let anyone else hurt you, I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope Kagura is okay?" Kaorin said.

Tomo just stared at the ceiling. "Man, I can't believe I missed all the excitement." She grumbled.

"Serves you right." Yomi told her. "But why can't you remember Madoka-san's name?"

"I don't know, but give me some time, it'll sink in." Tomo said as she placed her head on her desk.

The door quickly slid open and Chiyo rushed in.

"OSAKA-SAN IS HURT!!!!!!" She screamed.

"What?" Kaorin asked.

"Matsuda and Wada came up to us while we were eating lunch, and this big girl was with them, and for no good reason she punched Osaka-san in the eye." she explained.

"Why? Why did Matsuda do that?" Rachel asked.

"And what girl are you talking about?" Yomi added.

"It's because Matsuda want's Madoka-san to fight her." Chiyo said as everyone turned to face Madoka.

Madoka just closed her eyes and seemed to go into a deep concentration. "I don't believe fighting is the answer…." she said. "But one of my friends was attacked, and they will have to shown the error of their ways." She turned to Chiyo. "When does she wish to meet me?" she asked.

"After School, in the soccer area." Chiyo responded.

"I will be there." Madoka answered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rachel asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Last Straw)**

"Matsuda has gone too far this time." Minamo said when she heard what had happened and quickly rushed to the infirmary, Yukari and Ihihara were also there.

"I must admit, having a student attacked with no provocation is unacceptable, and she will be severely punished." he said.

Miku was busy treating Osaka. "Feeling better Miss Kasuga?" she asked.

"Yes, Arigato." Osaka responded.

"Do you have any idea why Matsuda is doing this Osaka?" Minamo asked.

"I think she said something about payback." Osaka replied.

"Well it can't be against me." Minamo said.

"Why would she want payback again you.?" Yukari asked when it dawned on her. "SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS TELLING ON ME WASN'T SHE?!!!!!"

Ihihira just cleared his throat. "Now now Miss Tanizaki, now is not the time for screaming, we must now concentrate on locating Miss Matsuda and that girl she apparently hired somehow." he said.

"What about Wada?" Minamo asked.

"She's no threat." Ihihara and Yukari said in unison.

"I…see." Minamo said in a confused tone.

"So Miss Kasuga, who does Miss Matsuda want revenge on?" Ihihara asked, but Osaka was sound asleep.

"I think you'd better let her rest." Miku said.

"I'll have to ask Chiyo then?" Yukari said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Big Fight)**

The rest of the day went by slowly, Yukari asked Chiyo who she wanted revenge on. But Madoka made her promise not to say anything. In all of her years of training she had learned to control her emotions. But right now, she was feeling… anger… anger at someone who has hurt one of her friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time finally came for the confrontation. Matsuda, Wada, and Higa were there waiting.

Madoka walked up along with most of the Azu-Girls, only Chiyo was not with them because she had gone to the infirmary to check up on Osaka.

"So you finally showed up." Higa said as she stared at Makoda.

"How dare you attack Ayumu, to me that shows that you have no honor." She said as she took out her kendo stick.

"Uh-uh, no using that stick, remember Higa here has no weapon to use." Matsuda said.

Madoka tighten her grip on her Kendo. "You….are correct." she said as she placed the kendo behind her. "Now prepare yourself." she said.

"Oh I'm already prepared." Higa said as she charged at Madoka.

Madoka easily dodged her charge as she got into a fighting stance. "I will not be that easy to defeat." She warned.

"Lucky Dodge." Higa said as she charged at her again.

Madoka grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. "It would be wise to retire from this battle." she said.

"Oh but I have a secret weapon." Higa said.

"Secret weapon?" Madoka asked in a confused tone.

It was then that Matsuda took out a small box and took out a….

"C…cat?" Madoka said softly.

"Oh no." Rachel said.

"Cute." Sakaki thought.

Madoka just stood there if place staring at the cat.

"Party's over." Higa said as she charged at Madoka and punched her to the ground.

"What's wrong with Madoka-san?" Chihiro asked.

Rachel knew what was wrong, but she was to shocked to say anything.

Madoka was lying on the ground as Higa picked up Madoka's Kendo stick. "This looks nice." she said as she whacked Madoka in the back with it.

"HEY LEAVE MADOKA ALONE!!!!" Tomo yelled.

Yomi just stared at the wildcat. "Now you remember her name." She thought as she sweat dropped.

Madoka tried to stand up, but then she heard the cat meow and she froze in place. Higa picked Madoka up and slammed her to the ground.

"I've got to get help." Chihiro thought as she ran off.

As Higa was continuing to attack Madoka with no mercy, other students started to gather to see what was going on. They were shocked to see that Madoka was being viciously pummeled by the tall girl.

"Had enough…. Because I'm not even close to being done yet." Higa said.

Matsuda turned to everyone in the crowd. "LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THE TRIO IS NOW STRONGER THAN EVER, AND ANYONE WHO CROSSES US WILL BE TAKEN CARE OF LIKE LITTLE MISS KYOTO HERE!!!!!!" She yelled as she laughed.

Wada just stared at the beating the Madoka was taking. "Um Matsuda, I think she should stop now?" she said.

"No way, I'm enjoying this too much." Matsuda responded.

"But she could kill her." Wada replied.

But it was no use. Wada saw the enjoyment in Matsuda's eyes, as Higa was about to pick up Madoka again.

"NO!!!" Wada yelled as she rushed to stop her.

Higa saw Wada coming and gave the airhead girl a roundhouse knocking her out.

Matsuda just stared at Wada. "You asked for it." she said.

"She is so cold hearted." Sakaki said as she rushed out to try and help Madoka.

Higa saw her coming and managed to jump out of the way dodging Sakaki's attack in time. Higa then elbowed Sakaki in the face.

"SAKAKI-SAN!!!!!!" Kaorin yelled to help out her friend. But Higa grabbed Kaorin by the throat.

"You girls are so annoying." Higa said as she threw Kaorin to the ground. "After that, everyone was too afraid to try and confront the tall pink haired girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura was still sitting by the pool as Chihiro rushed up.

"KAGURA-SAN, COME QUICK, THIS GIRL IS BEATING UP MADOKA!!!!!!" Chihiro screamed.

"Why should I care." Kagura responded which surprised Chihiro.

"You…. You don't mean that." Chihiro responded.

"Yes I do, everyone wants me to be cold hearted, I'll show them cold hearted." Kagura responded.

Chihiro just clenched her fists. "You know why I wanted to be your friend, because you seemed like a kind a caring person. Don't you remember the fun You, I and Kaorin had on Saturday, where is that Kagura?" she asked.

"She never existed." Kagura responded.

"Fine then." Chihiro responded. "I'll go get Kurosawa-Sensei.. But I'll tell you one thing, after this, you don't have to worry about anyone bothering you ever again." Chihiro said coldly before she left.

Kagura just stared at the pool. She started to think about what she had been though her entire life, and that right now the one person who gave her a chance she had just pushed away.

"So I end up alone after all." Kagura thought. "Is that how it's supposed to be for me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Madoka looked severely injured. Matsuda seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

"This is so sweet." Matsuda said.

"So, do I get to finish her yet?" Higa asked.

"Let me have a shot at her." Matsuda said as she walked up to the battered Kyoto girl. "This will teach you not to mess with the terrible trio." Matsuda said as she was about to stomp on Madoka's face.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Rachel screamed as she shoved Matsuda to the ground.

"Oh you are going to be so sorry you did that?" Matsuda warned. "Higa pull her braids out."

"With pleasure." Higa said as she grabbed Rachel by the throat. "But first, let me redecorate your face." Higa said as she was about to throw a punch, but someone grabbed her wrist. "What the hell?" Higa said as she turned around.

"Kagura." Matsuda whispered.

"So you wanna rumble?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura you baka, why are you helping them." Matsuda demanded.

Kagura stared at Madoka. "Because….. It's the honorable thing to do." she replied. "Rachel, get Madoka to the infirmary, I'll take care of this bitch."

_(Background music……Ashita wa Makenai GO! FRIEND!)_

_Koko ga chansu datte sonna toki ni Senaka muketara ikenai Gugutto mae wo mite hashiridasou Watashi, zutto tsuiteru yo_

_Sawaidara nan daro kyuu ni Anta to issho no ima ga ureshii _

_Korekara motto tsuyoku naru Ichiban ni naru kara ne Chousen datte ukechau yo Ready Set Go! de kyou wo kakenukero I wanna, wanna be your friend_

"It's you're funeral." Higa said as she tried to punch Kagura. But the Athletic girl easily dodged it and punched Higa hard momentarly stunning her.

"I don't think so." Kagura replied.

_Omoidashite mo uwasa dake ja Hito no koto nanka wakaranai Sugoi mon datte iwareru yatsu Watashi, sotto chekku da yo_

_Ki ni shinai sonna taido ni Anta no koto ga itsumo kuyashii_

_Tashikametai koto ga aru Ichiban wa chotto saki Hontou wa dou yo mada yowai? Ready Set Go! de kyou wa kirinukero I wanna, wanna be your friend_

Higa regained her composure and tried to grab Kagura by the throat, but before she could reach her Kagura threw a roundhouse kick, hitting Hagi on her side, knocking her to the ground.

"YEAH KAGURA KICK HER ASS!!!!!" Tomo yelled.

"YOU CAN DO IT KAGURA-SAN!!!!" Yomi yelled also.

Soon the entire crown started to cheer for Kagura. "KAGURA, KAGURA, KAGURA!!!!!" they cheered over and over.

_Korekara motto tsuyoku naru Ichiban ni naru kara ne Chousen datte ukechau yo Ready Set Go! de kyou wo kakenukero _

_Tashikametai koto ga aru Ichiban wa chotto saki Hontou wa dou yo mada yowai? Ready Set Go! de kyou wa kirinukero I wanna, wanna be your friend_

Higa quickly stood up. "THIS ENDS NOW!!!" she yelled as she charged at Kagura with all of her strength.

But Kagura just waited until she got close enough then threw a hard left hook at Higa's face knocking her out.

_I wanna, wanna be your friend…._

"Yes it is." Kagura responded.

Everyone in the crowd cheered at Kagura's victory, but it wasn't over yet as Kagura walked up to Wada who was slowly waking up.

"I think I may have misjudged Matsuda's way of thinking." she said weakly.

"That is an understatement Wada-san." Kagura responded as she slowly turned to look and Sakai and Kaorin, they still seemed a little dazed.. She then looked up at Matsuda with a menacing look. "Yomi and Tomo, please help Kaorin, Sakaki, and Wada to the infirmary, I've got one more thing I gotta do." she said.

"No problem Kagura-san." Yomi and Tomo said in unison.

Matsuda had never be so scared In her life as Kagura slowly walked up to her. "Look, Kagura, friend, I really didn't mean what I said before, the trio wouldn't be the same without you."

Kagura grabbed Matsuda by her collar and picked her up. "There is no more terrible trio." She said angrily. "And now you are going to pay for what you did to Madoka-san." She turned to the crowd. "Excuse me, but I have to get to the principal's office." she told them.

The crowd moved to one side and cheered as Kagura walked by them dragging Matsuda behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(An Official Azu-Girl At Last)**

Some time later….

Kagura walked into the infirmary. She saw Madoka lying down on a cot with Rachel next to her. Norio had also come down.

"Arigato Kagura-san, you save her life." Rachel said.

"I to thank you, what you did was very honorable." Norio said as he bowed.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Kagura responded. She turned to Kaorin, who was being treated by Miku. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Kaorin just smiled. "I'll be okay." she responded. She turned to face Sakaki. "And so will Sakaki-san."

Sakaki gave a small smile. "Arigato, for everything Kagura-san." she said.

"Yes Kagura-san, Arigato." a voice behind Kagura said.

Kagura turned around and saw Chihiro and Minamo standing behind her. "Chihiro-san."

Chihiro rushed up and gave Kagura a hug. "I knew I was right about you." she said softly.

"Chihiro….can't….breathe." Kagura responded.

"Oh gomen." Chihiro said as she quickly let go.

"And you say I hug hard." Kagura said which caused them both to laugh.

"Well Higa has been taken into police custody, I as for Matsuda, well let's just say that she is going to get to go to a new school." Minamo said.

"What about Wada?" Kagura asked.

"Well, most of the students saw that she tried to help Madoka, and even thought she was originally a part of this. Ihihara decided to give her another chance.

"I'm glad." Kagura said.

Osaka walked up to Kagura. "Kagura this mean you are our friend now?"

Chiyo just giggled "Of course she is Osaka-san." She turned to everyone in the infirmary. "Isn't that right everybody?"

"YEAH!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled as they pumped her fist in the air, well except for one…

"Miss Kagura…." Madoka said.

Kagura walked up to her. "Yes Miss Madoka?" Kagura asked.

"I thank you…. I will always be grateful to you for coming to my aid." Madoka replied.

"Like I said…. It's what friends do right." Kagura replied as she smiled.

Yes, Keiko Kagura was finally a part of the group, just as it should be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

However……….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuda was waiting in Dr. Ihihara's office alone. Ihihara had gone to meet with her parents. The door slowly opened. "Could we just get this over with already." She said as she turned around and saw…. "Yukari-Sensei?"

"So, how's it hanging?" Yukari said as she gave an evil laugh.

"Oh….crap." Matsuda said softly.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well it looks like Matsuda is about to learn you don't mess with the Azu-Girls heh heh heh. And it seems that Yukari is about to have a little 'talk' with her too. BAWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! (excuse me) So Kagura has finally been accepted. Does this mean that they can finally go on with their normal lives? Not so fast my fellow fic writers and readers. Next week a new character makes the scene and he'll.. Yes I said he'll make a big impact and no it's not Yuko before you ask. So until then….take care…..AR**_

_**Authors Notes: The song featured in this episode was "Ashita wa Makenai GO! FRIEND!" Sung by Houko Kuwashima (Kagura) from The Azumanga Daioh Let's Sing Album. Also you may have noticed that Hagi attended the Urameshi Reform School For Girls. As an added bonus, who can tell me which anime character I named the school after as well as the name of the anime series the character is from. A cupcake baked by Chiyo goes to the first correct answer so good luck.**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME**_


	13. Episode 13

_**Hi all, well I survived the week and the monitor behaved itself, but now lets get started, in other words….ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks have passed since the big confrontation between Kagura and Hagi. Everyone started to show respect to the athletic girl because of it. Everywhere she went Kagura was greeted by someone.

"Good Morning Miss Kagura…."

"I hope you have a good day Miss Kagura…."

"Hey wanna join us for lunch Miss Kagura…"

Yes, everything seemed to be working out for Kagura…….

But today this story is not about her, it's about a new boy who is joining Miss Yukari's class. (had you going huh?)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 13 (A mystery boy is shown standing next to a giant number 13)**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Welcome Back)**

The door slid open to Yukari's class and Madoka walked in.

"Madoka-san, you've returned." Rachel said as she and the other Azu-Girls rushed up to greet their friend back to school.

"Yes, although I have not completely healed yet, I feel well enough to continue my academic duties." Madoka replied.

At first Madoka was taken to the hospital to be treated for her injuries that she had gotten after her attack by Hagi. After that she stayed at the temple to recover for a few weeks. Rachel had managed to take Madoka's school work so that she would not fall behind. But at last she felt well enough to rejoin her fellow classmates.

"So why'd you freak out at that fight anyway?" Tomo asked.

In all the confusion, no one ever noticed that Madoka was afraid of cats.

"Well you see…." Madoka was about to explain.

"She just caught her off guard." Rachel quickly responded. "Right Madoka-san?"

Madoka did not like to lie, but she felt honored that her friend was trying to help her. "Yes, it seems that I was not prepared for her skills."

"Well your okay now thanks to Kagura-san." Chiyo told her.

"Yes, and I really do wish to return the favor to her someday." Madoka replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Will We Be Okay?)**

Kagura was heading towards Minamo's class when she noticed that Wada was sitting on the floor next to the entrance.

"Wada-san?" Kagura asked in a confused tone. "What are you doing?"

Wada looked up. "Kagura-san, what's going to become of us?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked back.

"Well Matsuda has been kicked out of Azumanga High and placed in a reform school weeks ago, and I don't have anyone to copy my homework from anymore, so does that mean I'm...stupid?" Wada replied.

Kagura sat down next to her. "Listen Wada, Matsuda was a bad influence on both of us, and she got exactly what she deserved, and no, you're not stupid, but now you have to think for yourself, if you have problems with your schoolwork ask for help." she explained.

"Will you help me then?" Wada asked as she gave a small smile.

"Actually, I'm gonna need a lot of help myself." Kagura responded as she gave a goofy smile.

"But I don't think I could think for myself." Wada replied.

"Yes you can, when you tried to help Madoka-san, you were thinking for yourself, and I'm proud of you for doing that?" Kagura told her.

"Proud…of me?" Wada responded as she gave a huge smile.

"Yeah, now lets go inside before Kurosawa-Sensei counts us tardy." Kagura explained as she got up.

Wada also got up. "Arigato Kagura-san." she said.

"Hey no prob." Kagura responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Why Do They Keep Sending Them To Me?)**

The door slid open and Yukari walked into the classroom. "Hey guess what everyone?" She said in a sarcastic tone. "We have yet another new student at this school and guess where it's going to be placed?"

"It's?" Yomi thought. "That seems so rude."

A young man walked in, he has long black hair tied in a ponytail. (Think Seiya from Sailor Moon)

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Joshua Peterson, 1st Year Student From America, Azumanga High School**

Almost all the girls in the class blushed the moment they saw him.

"He's so handsome." Rachel thought.

"Gorgeous." Yomi thought.

"I want to have his babies…" Sakaki said…. OUTLOUD!!!!!!

Everyone turned around and stared at the tall girl who was beyond blushing.

Yukari just sweat dropped. "Well now that you seem to have gotten to know at least one of our students, would you like to say anything about yourself?" she asked.

"Uh yeah." Joshua started. "I'm from Chicago born and raised. My Dad is from America, but my mom is here from Tokyo so I'm half Japanese, she taught me how to speak Japanese, that's why I had no trouble getting around town."

"So I guess you're a mutt?" Osaka asked.

"Huh?" Joshua responded in a confused tone.

"Well when two dogs of different breeds have a puppy, they call it a mutt." Osaka explained. "So since you're half American and have Japanese, that must make you a mutt."

"Uh, not exactly." Joshua said as he scratched his head. "Anyway, my mom felt a little homesick, so my Dad requested that company that he works for, transfer him to the Tokyo branch and well, here we are."

Osaka raised her hand again.

"Yes?" Joshua asked.

"Yes you don't take your shoes off in America when you go into houses do you?" she asked.

"Uh, no not normally." Joshua responded.

"Okay let's say you step on dog poop, and you forget about it and go into the house….." Osaka continued.

"Uh sure…" Joshua replied as the rest of the class turned pale, especially Yukari.

"And then, other people who live in the same house, all stepped on dog poop and they all forget it and go into the house, what would you do?" Osaka asked.

"I'd say… gross?" Joshua answered.

"That's what I'd say too." Osaka said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"OSAKA-ENOUGH!!!!" Yukari screamed as he then turned to Joshua. "Just take that empty seat behind Osaka." She told her.

"Yes Yukari-Sensei." Joshua replied.

As he made her way to his seat, he couldn't help but notice the girl sitting next to Osaka.

"Wow." he said as he continued to stare at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I Need A File)**

Ihihara came out of his office and walked up to Jade's desk.

"Miss Kintaro, I need for you to look for Miss Matsuda's file, I need to send her entire school history the Urameshi Reform School for girls." he told his secretary and then just as he came out, he went back into his office.

"Oh and by the way, thank you for being a wonderful secretary." Jade thought. "I swear that man has never even said a thank you to me since I've been working here." she grumbled as she typed into her computer. But then it froze up. "HUH?" she typed a few buttons on the keyboard. "Come on, come on." Suddenly the monitor turned off. "NO!!!!" Jade yelled.

Ihihara walked out of his office. "Is something wrong Miss Kintaro." he asked.

"It's this monitor, it stopped working and without it I can't get Miss Matsuda's file." Jade explained.

"Well I guess you'll have to go to the file room and look for it there." Ihihara suggested.

Jade just sighed. "Yes sir." she said as she got up and left the office area.

"Really, she can be so unreliable sometimes." Ihihara thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Who Is That Girl?)**

After class Joshua quickly rushed up to a boy.

"Excuse me?" Joshua asked as the boy turned around.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Masaaki Ohyama, Age 15, First Year Student, Azumanga High School and is the current class representative.**

Ohyama turned around. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you tell me who that girl is over there?" He asked as he pointed at the girl who was just leaving the classroom.

"Oh That's Kaorin Aida, but if you want to get to know her you're just wasting your time." Ohyama explained.

"How come?" Joshua asked.

"Rumor has it, that she's only into girls, and isn't even close to be interested in boys." Ohyama answered. "In fact, she had a crush on Sakaki over there…." he said as he pointed at the tall girl who was leaving. "And that didn't work out to well."

"I see." Joshua said in a disappointed tone.

"Maybe you should try and hook up with Sakaki, she does want to have your babies after all." Ohyama said as he laughed.

"Shut up." Joshua said as he walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I Hate My Job)**

Jade walked into the file room and saw all the rows of filing cabinets. "I guess I'd better get that file then." she said to herself as she sighed.

She started to look at each filing cabinet until she found one that was marked Student files Ma-Nu. _"I guess it should be in here then." _She thought as she started to look for Matsuda's file. "No….no…no.. IT'S NOT IN HERE!!!!!" she screamed, which caused a few of the students walking by to stare at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ihihara heard a knock on his door. "You may enter." he said.

Jade walked in with a very annoyed look on her face. "Dr. Ihihara, Miss Matsuda's file is not in the file room." she explained.

"Odd." he said, until he realized something. "Oh I had forgotten that starting this year we were just going to store the files of all new students only on the computer, in fact we were going to put all of the files of all the students at the school into the computer, because the school board of directors want to be more efficient in searching for a certain student's information." He responded.

"And you… had forgotten all of that?" Jade said as she sweat dropped. "So how do you expect me to look for Miss Matsuda's file with my monitor down then?" she asked.

"Really Miss Kintaro, must I think of everything, just go down to the library and use the computers there." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes…sir." Jade responded as she gritted her teeth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Joshua Makes An Ass Of Himself)**

Joshua was making his way to his next class when Jade quickly rushed by mumbling something about. "That man can be such a baka."

"I wonder what her problem is?" Joshua thought. It was then that she noticed Kaorin going into a classroom. He looked at the piece of paper with the list of his classes and then looked up at the room number. "Classic Lit….luck must be on my side today." he thought as he quickly went into the classroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua quickly rushed up to Kaorin's desk. "Um…. Hi." he said in a nervous tone.

Kaorin just stared at him. "Can… I help you?" Kaorin asked.

"So ah… I was thinking…. You know…. How about them Cubs?" he asked.

Kaorin just gave him a strange look. "Cubs?" she asked.

Joshua realized he was panicking so he tried to keep his composure. "Uh no, I mean…. well… you see…. I like your nose?" Joshua then decided to stop there. "Bye." he said as he slowly walked towards an empty desk way in the back.

"What's his problem?" Kaorin thought. It was then that she heard some giggling behind her as she turned around. "What is it Rachel-san?" she asked.

"Don't you see Kaorin-san…" Rachel started. "I think he has developed a little crush on you."

Kaorin's eyes went wide. "EWWWWWW!!!!" she said, as she gave an angry look at Joshua as he just slumped in his chair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class. "Smooth Peterson, real smooth." Ohyama told Joshua as he smirked.

"Oh man I can't believe I froze up like that around her." he responded. "Maybe I should try a different approach."

"You're not seriously going to try and continue to talk to her are you?" Ohyama asked.

"Well Look at her, she's just like the baby bear's bowl of porridge." Joshua explained.

"What?" Ohyama asked in a confused tone.

"She's not to big or too small, she's juuuuuuuuust right." He said as he stared and sighed.

"Just give it up will you…." Ohyama warned. "You don't stand a chance with her, no guy in this school does."

"No, I just know if I try hard, she'll get to like me." Joshua said as he walked off.

"I have to admit, he is persistent." Ohyama said as someone walked up to him.

"Who is persistent?" the person asked.

Ohyama turned around and saw that it was Kimura. "Oh Kimura-Sensei." he responded. "It seems that Mr. Peterson there had developed a crush on Miss Kaorin, and he's trying to figure out a way to express his feelings to her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kimura screamed. "I will not allow this to happen, I will stop this at all costs." He declared as he ran off.

"And so here is a typical day at dear 'ol Azumanga High." Ohyama thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Damn My Luck)**

Jade reached the library and headed straight to the computers. "Okay then, I'll just go into the school records and….." Suddenly the power went out at the library.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!" Jade screamed, which caused the librarian to quickly walk up to her.

"Miss Kintaro, there will be no such talk in my library." She warned. "As well as yelling."

Jade just sweat dropped. "I'm sorry, it's that I need to find this file that Dr. Ihihara asked for, and so far It's been one bad misfortune after another." She replied.

The librarian looked at her with a strange expression on her face. "But still try to control yourself."

"Okay, Okay." Jade responded which caused the librarian to give Jade a little slap on the back of her head. "OW!" She said.

"Do not be rude to me young lady." The Librarian warned.

"Look, I'm not one of the students that you can just slap on the back of the head with, I am Dr. Ihihara's secretary dammit, and I demand respect." The Librarian slapped Jade on the back of the head again. "HEY!!!"

"You'll receive respect once you deserve it, so until then, you are banned from entering the library." The librarian told her.

"Are you kidding me?" Jade responded in an annoyed tone.

"I'm quiet serious." The librarian answered.

"Fine, the power's out so I really don't care." Jade said as she stood up. It was then that the power came back on. "OH COME ON!!!!" Jade screamed.

The librarian just gave a little smirk. "Please leave Miss Kintaro." she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(We're Dating?)**

Misaki walked up to Kaorin in the hall. "So Miss Kaorin, are you ready for the upcoming Astronomy Club trip?" He asked.

"I've been ready since I first joined the club Misaki-Sensei." Kaorin responded.

"Well, tonight at the club meeting we will begin the planning of the activities." Misaki explained. "So it's important that you and Miss Sakaki attend."

"We'll be there, I'll make sure to tell her." Kaorin told her.

Misaki walked off. "This is gonna be so cool." She thought as she turned around and came face to face with……

"Hi again." Joshua said.

"ACK!!!!" Kaorin screamed. "What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't introduce myself properly." Joshua explained.

"You're Joshua Peterson from America, you're half Japanese and half American, and you came here with your family because your mom was homesick." Kaorin told him. "Does that about cover it?" she said as she smirked.

"Uh…yeah." Joshua responded as he sweat dropped.

"Look I'm flattered that you like me, but I'm afraid I just don't feel the same way towards you."

"I know." Joshua replied.

"Then why on earth are you still trying?" Kaorin asked.

"Because you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." Joshua responded.

"Really?" Kaorin responded as she blushed.

"Yeah, more pretty than my ex-girlfriend back in Chicago." Joshua replied.

Kaorin got an angry look. "This conversation is over." Kaorin said as she was about to walk off. It was then that Kimura walked up.

"Ah, my dear sweet Kaorin." he said as his glasses glared.

"And just when things couldn't get any worse." Kaorin thought as she turned around. "Kimura-Sensei, I am not, nor will I ever be your dear sweet Kaorin." she responded.

"But I am here to rescue you from this brute." Kimura responded.

Joshua looked around and then he pointed to himself. "Who me?" he responded.

"But of course. I cannot allow for mere boys to try and take advantage of the beautiful creatures that roam this school." Kimura responded.

"What a perv." Joshua thought.

"So My dear sweet Kaorin, how about you join me in my office for lunch later today." Kimura asked as he cracked his neck.

Kaorin turned pale, she tried to think of a quick way to responded.. "I can't because I… have to eat lunch with…."she wrapped her arm around Joshua's arm. "My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Kimura asked in a shocked tone.

"Boyfriend?" Joshua asked in a surprised tone before he quickly stared at Kimura. "Uh, yeah, boyfriend." He responded as he gave a goofy smile.

Kimura then got a serious look on his face. "So you mean to tell me that on your first day here, you've managed to get Kaorin to become your girlfriend?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, basically." Joshua responded as he sweat dropped.

"Prove it then." Kimura said. "Kiss."

"Huh?" Kaorin and Joshua responded at the same time.

"You heard me, give each other a big passionate kiss." Kimura demanded.

"Uh….sure." Kaorin responded nervously.

Joshua just gave Kimura an annoyed look. "Now see here Kimura-Sensei, we don't have to prove anything to you." he said as Kaorin gave him a surprised look. "A relationship is a special bond between two people and for someone to demand proof of that relationship is a big idiot."

"So does that mean your not going to kiss?" Kimura asked.

"NO!!!!" Joshua screamed. "In fact I should report you for even suggesting for us to do such a thing." he warned.

Kimura glasses just glared. "Very well, you two just continue on your way then." he said. "But alas 'tis said that I have lost the affection of my dear sweet Kaorin to another so farewell." he said as he walked of.

Kaorin just stared at Joshua. "You drove him off." she told Joshua.

"Well he was being a jerk." Joshua responded.

"Arigato." Kaorin said softly. "Oh and I'm sorry I put you in that situation, but if you've only heard the stories people have said about him." Kaorin began.

"I did, but I didn't think they were true…. Until I met him, he seemed so normal in class." Joshua responded.

"So is there anyway I can make this up to you?" Kaorin asked.

Joshua gave a little smirk. "Go on a date with me." he responded.

"Nani?" Kaorin asked.

"You heard me, you asked if there was any way you could make it up to me, and I said for you to go on a date with me." Joshua responded.

"Well I would, but you see I have some stuff I got to do right after my Astronomy club meeting." Kaorin tried to explain.

"Oh that's okay, I guess I could always tell Kimura-Sensei the truth." Joshua responded.

"That's blackmail." Kaorin said as she crossed her arms and gave Joshua an annoyed look.

"I know." Joshua responded as he smiled.

Kaorin just sighed. "So what time do you want to pick me up." she responded.

"We'll discuss that during lunch." Joshua responded.

"Excuse me?" Kaorin asked.

"Well you did tell Kimura-Sensei that we were eating lunch together, and he would become suspicious if we're not together… so see you at lunchtime." Joshua said as he walked off.

"How did this happen?" Kaorin thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Finally)**

There was a knock on Ihihara's door. "Enter." he said.

Jade walked in, she looked extremely exhausted. "Dr. Ihihara, I've finally managed to get a hold of Miss Matsuda's file." she placed a stack of papers on his desk. "I had to go all the way to the science building to get to a computer since apparently I've been banned from the library, but as you can see all the information is there." She said as she gave a small smile.

"Thanks but I no longer need this." Ihihara responded as he was busy looking at the rest of his paperwork.

"What?" Jade asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well it seems that the Urameshi Reform School already got Miss Matsuda's file yesterday. I had forgotten that I had already e-mailed to them, Iguess I forgot." he said as he gave a small chuckle.

Jade just stared at him. "for…got… FORGOT?!!!!" she yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miku and Minamo were heading for the teachers office. "So how has it been so far being the nurse here?" Minamo asked.

"Well except for the Kagura/Hagi fight chaos, It's been pretty nice." Miku replied. "I just hope I don't have anymore serious injuries soon."

And on cue, a crash was heard from Dr. Ihihara's office. "What in the world?" Minamo asked as she and Miku rushed in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the teacher and nurse rushed into Ihihara's office, they saw that the office was in shambles, the also saw the Ihihara was on top of a huge cabinet, trying to avoid Jade's wrath.

"Jade, what the hell are you doing?" Minamo asked.

"I want a piece of him so bad that it HURTS!!!!" Jade said. "Because of him I went to hell and back."

"All I did was ask for a file and she went nuts." Ihihara tried to explain.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK!!!!!" Jade screamed.

Miku walked up to Jade. "There now Jade, why don't we take a little walk down to the infirmary and you can rest a bit."

Jade just looked at her. "Can I have a teddy bear?" she asked in a childlike voice.

"Of course." Miku responded, anything you want.

And so Miku escorted Jade out of the room.

Minamo walked up to Ihihara and helped him down. "Okay spill it." she demanded. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Ihihara started. "All I asked for was for Miss Matsuda's file to send to the Reform School to where she was sent."

"Go on." Minamo said.

"And so when her monitor failed, I sent her to the file room, but I had forgotten that the board of directors wanted all the files of these new students placed exclusively on the computers, so I told her to go to the library."

Minamo started to understand why Jade seemed upset. "Please continue."

"And I don't know what she did, but somehow she got herself banned from the library so she went to the science wing to use a computer there, and she finally got the file, but I had forgotten that I e-mailed them Miss Matsuda's file yesterday."

Minamo just sweat dropped.

"So when I informed Miss Kintaro of this, she went all ballistic." Ihihara finished.

Minamo just shook her head. "Dr. Ihihara, if I had gone through what Jade went through, I'd get all ballistic as well." she responded. "She's a human, not a robot."

Ihihara just stared at Minamo. "What are you trying to say."

"She practically went all over the school to look for that file, and after all that, you practically told her she wasted her time because you forgot that you had already sent it." Minamo responded.

Ihihara. "Oh boy." he said.

"And you put me through the same hell when you made me the temporary nurse." Minamo responded. "No offense sir."

"None taken Miss Kurosawa." Ihihara responded as he sighed. "Very well, I will talk to Miss Kintaro… after she's calmed down a bit of course."

"That would be wise." Minamo responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Are Those Two An Item?)**

Kaorin slowly walked into the cafeteria. She looked around until he saw Joshua sitting in a table by the window waving at her. "Let's get this over with." she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked by a table where the Azu-Girls were sitting. "Hey Kaorin-san." Chihiro greeted.

"Hey Chihiro-san." Kaorin replied as she continued past them.

"Aren't you gonna sit with us?" Rachel asked.

Kaorin just sighed. "Not today, I promised the new guy I'd sit with him today." Kaorin responded which caused everyone at the table to stare at her.

"You…. And a boy?" Tomo asked.

"I do not understand what the situation is about?" Madoka asked.

"Well you see, when two people like each other, like Kaorin and that guy over there….." Rachel started.

"I don't like him….. He saved me from Kimura and he wants me to repay him." Kaorin explained.

"I see, so you agreed to have lunch with him." Yomi responded.

"Well, actually….. (covers her mouth as she spoke)." Kaorin said as she sweat dropped.

"What was that?" Chiyo asked.

"I said…… I'mgoingonadatewithhim." Kaorin told them.

"That was nothing by gibberish." Kagura said.

"I SAID I'M GONNA GO ON A DATE WITH HIM!!!!!!!" Kaorin yelled which caused not only the Azu-girls, but everyone in the cafeteria to stare at her. "Great I just announced it." Kaorin said as she blushed in embarresment. "I gotta go." Kaorin said as she walked towards Joshua's table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you do like me." Joshua replied.

"Drop dead." Kaorin responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I Am So Fired)**

Jade was resting on as cot. "OMG, I attacked Dr. Ihihara." she realized as she quickly got up. "I'm going to get fired for sure." she said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Calm down Miss Jade." Miku said as she handed her a glass of water. "Nobody's getting fired."

"He had to climb a cabnit because I wanted to hurt him, oh no my job is sooooooo secure." Jada responded sarcastically.

It was then that Ihihara walked in. "Miss Kaiba, may I have a moment alone with Miss Kintaro?" He asked.

"Of course." Miku replied as she smiled, and then left.

Jade just stared at the floor. "Dr. Ihihara, I don't know what came over me, and if you wanted to have me fired, then I would understand." she told the principal.

Ihihara just gave a small smile. "It is I who should apoligize." he told her. "I'm the principal, I should be more responsible about the job I do." he stared at Miss Kintaro who was still staring at the floor. "Miss Kintaro?" he said which caused his secretary to look at him.

"Yes sir?" Jade asked.

"Go ahead and take the next few days off." he said.

Jade just shook her head as she quickly stood up. "No sir, you'd be lost without me." she explained as she saluted. "I am your secretary and it is my job to follow your orders….." she put her arm down. "Within reason of course."

"Of course." Ihihara responded. "In that case got get me a cup of coffee." he said which caused Jade to get an annoyed look. "Just kidding….kidding." he quickly responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening………

Kaorin came downstairs all dressed up in a light blue outfit. Kari just stared at her. "My little girl has a date." she said.

"It's not a date." Kaorin responded. "We're just going out to a movie and then have dinner that's all." Kaorin responded.

"Sounds like a date to me." Kari responded.

The front doorbell rang. "That's him mother, please don't do anything embarrassing." she told her mom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin opened the front door, and there was Joshua all dressed up in a navt blue suit. "You ready… my dear sweet Kaorin?" he asked.

"Okay that's the last time you're gonaa say that got it?" Kaorin warned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Right." Joshua replied. "So shall we go?" he asked.

"Yeah, the sooner we get this over with, the better." Kaorin replied as the left on their… 'date'.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well it looks like Dr. Ihihara has learned to be careful when assigning Jade a task… the hard way lol. But of course the big story now is that Kaorin is going on a 'date' with the new boy Joshua. How will that turn out. Well we'll find out, as well as what the other Azu-girls actually do on a typical night. So until then, take care and we'll see you next week…..AR**_

_**BTW, the whole monitor thing going out on Jade, that was a little joke by me because of what happen to me last week with my monitor lol. Oh and I just had to add the Osaka poop question, it seems like it must be added in any kind of remakes **_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME**_


	14. Episode 14

Kari was sitting in the living room waiting for her daughter to return so that she can tell her all about her date. It was then that she heard a taxi drive up.

"Ah Kaorin." she thought as she gave a wide smile. "I do hope that everything went well."

She walked up to the front door and opened it and saw… Kaorin…. and Joshua…..dripping wet and… kissing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**HOLD THE PHONE, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? (chuckles) Well I guess I got a little ahead in the fic, but it sure got your attention didn't it. Okay then let's go back to the beginning and see how exactly this happened…….**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 14 (An annoyed Kaorin and a smiling Joshua are shown standing next to a giant number 14)**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Earlier That Day)**

First up on their 'date' Joshua decided to take Kaorin to the movies.

Kaorin was just staring at Josh.

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked.

"Did you really need to wear that fancy suit, I mean you stick out like a sore thumb." Kaorin responded.

"Well I wanted to look nice for you." Joshua responded.

"Just get the tickets." Kaorin said in an annoyed tone.

"You're cute when you're annoyed." Joshua responded which cause Kaorin to give an annoyed sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Osaka and Wada….Oh…..boy)**

Kagura and Wada entered the Magnetron burger. After they had heard from Yomi that Chiyo and Osaka worked there she thought it would be nice to visit them, as well as get a bite to eat.

"Oi, Chiyo-chan." Kagura said.

Chihiro walked up wearing a magnetron burger uniform. "Sorry, but Chiyo isn't here tonight, it's her night off."

"Chihiro-san?" Kagura said as she gave a huge smile. "You work here too?"

"Yes, In fact this is my first day here." Chihiro responded. "I saw this adorable outfit at the mall and I just had to have it and when I asked my father for money to buy it he said… 'if you want it so bad, get a job' … so I did." Chihiro responded as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Cool." Kagura responded. It was then that a beeping sound was heard which indicated that the fries were ready

Chihiro turned around and saw that Osaka was asleep once again in front of the fryer.

"Excuse me." Chihiro responded as she quickly headed towards Osaka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…. You are a really big yellow cat…. And you're eyes are so wide…." Osaka said in her sleep.

"Osaka-san." Chihiro said as she shook Osaka's arm.

"Huh." Osaka said as she woke up and gave a small yawn.

"Osaka-san, I'll take care of the fries, you just go up front and take Kagura-san and Wada-san's order." Chihiro ordered.

"Okey Dokey." Osaka said as she gave an okay symbol. (this seems familiar)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka walked up to the counter. "Hello and welcome to Magnetron Burger, where the meat is so fresh, you could actually milk your burger." she said.

Kagura just got button eyes as she sweat dropped.

"Neat." Wada respond. "Give me one, give me one." she demanded.

"Would you like fries with that?" Osaka responded.

"Can you milk them as well?" Wada asked.

Osaka just went into a thinking position. "Hmm." She said. "I'm not sure….." she thought some more. "Maybe you can't because I don't think you can milk a potato." she finally responded.

Kagura just started to tremble.

"No then just give me the burger." Wada responded.

"What about you Kagura-san?" Osaka asked.

Kagura couldn't respond, she was still to grossed out.

"Kagura-san?" Wada asked in a worried tone.

Osaka just stared at Kagura. "Maybe the aliens have gotten control of her brain."

"Aliens?" Wada asked.

"Yeah, those aliens can be pretty tricky when it comes to mind control." Osaka responded.

"I'LL SAVE YOU KAGURA-SAN!!!!!" Wada responded as she grabbed a tray and whacked Kagura on the head.

"OW WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!" Kagura responded which caused everyone at Magnetron to stare at her.

"YAY I RESCUED YOU FROM THE ALIENS!!!!" Wada yelled.

"You did well." Osaka responded with a serious look on her face as she turned to Kagura. "Now Kagura-san, I have a very important question to ask you."

"What." Kagura asked as she rubbed her head.

"Can…..I…. take you order?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"Just give me a double Magnetron combo.. And Magne-size it will you." Kagura responded.

"Okey-dokey." Osaka said as she rang up the order that'll be…. " (drum roll) "1147 yen" (trumpet fanfare)

Kagura paid for the order. "Let's go take a seat Wada-san." she said.

"Where do we take it, outside?" Wada responded.

"That's not what I meant." Kagura responded.

"Hey you can't take our seats, that's stealing." Osaka added.

"We're not taking the seats, we are going to go to a table and sit there." Kagura responded.

"I think it would be easier if we sit in the chairs." Wada responded.

"I agree, besides sitting on the table doesn't sound to sanitary." Osaka added.

"Wada….chair….now." Kagura responded as she pointed to a table.

"Okey-Dokey" Wada responded as she closed her eyes and smiled as she went to go sit down.

"Kagura-san?" Osaka asked.

"Yes Osaka-san." Kagura responded as she sighed.

"Thank you for your order." She said as she smiled.

Kagura just stared at her and then gave a small smile. "Sure." she said as she took her seat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ladies' Night)**

"ANOTHER ORDER OF YAKITORI!!!!" Yukari screamed, while Minamo, Miku, and Jade sweat dropped.

It had been a tough day of school for all of them, especially for Jade so they had decided to go out for a night of the town.

"I love Fridays." Yukari said as she took a quick dip of Saki.

"Yukari, you promised you'd take it easy tonight." Minamo warned.

"Relax, I can take it." Yukari responded.

"So how are you holding up Jade-san?" Miku asked.

"Okay, except for the fact that I attack the principal, everything couldn't be better." Jade responded as she gave a small smile.

"Will you stop worrying about that already." Minamo told the secretary. "Ihihara promised that he would try and not be so demanding in the future."

"I don't know what you guys are trying to make her feel better." Yukari said as she burped. "It's about time that someone taught that old windbag a lesson."

"Yukari…" Minamo said as she narrowed her eyes. "If you don't stop I swear…."

"Love…..letter." Yukari said as she smirked.

"Yukari, stop being a baby." Miku scolded.

"Love letter?" Jade asked in a confused tone.

"It's nothing." Minamo said as she concentrated on her glass of juice.

"Oh yeah, it was back in high school when Nyamo here…." Yukari started as Minamo quickly covered her mouth.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!" Minamo warned as her eyes appeared to be on fire.

"Fine fine, have it your way, but it is a very interesting story." Yukari responded.

"Grow up Yukari." Miku said for the umpteenth time.

"WHERE IS THAT YAKITORI!!!!!!" Yukari screamed which caused everyone in the dining area to stare at them.

"This is going to be one interesting night." Jade thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The….Horror)**

Joshua came back with a couple of tickets. "Okay then I got them."

"So what movie are we seeing?" Kaorin asked.

"Saw XI" Joshua replied _**(Because I have a feeling this series is gonna be around for years….AR)**_

Kaorin just froze up. "What…but I don't like horror movies." she replied as she trembled.

"Relax, I'll be sitting right next to you." Joshua assured her, but he couldn't help but give a small smile. "This is perfect, she's going to be so scared during the movie, she's not going to have any choice but to wrap herself around me." he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Just Yomi and Tomo)**

Yomi was in her room finishing up her homework when she heard her window open.

"Hey hey." Tomo said as she climbed through the window.

"Why don't you use the front door like normal people?" Yomi asked in an annoyed tone.

"I think this way is more fun… besides. Your family doesn't like me." Tomo responded.

"I wonder why?" Yomi asked sarcastically.

Tomo looked over Yomi's shoulder. "Is that today's homework?" she asked. "Why are you working on it now? You've got all weekend to do it." she said.

"Because…. Then my weekend would be free, unlike some people I know." Yomi responded.

"Oh but my weekend is gonna be free as well." Tomo responded as she rushed back to the window and reached out and bought in her….. Schoolbag. "Ta-dah." she said with pride.

"Let me guess, you want to copy my homework right?" Yomi said as she sighed.

"Yep." Tomo responded.

"Yikes so blunt." Yomi thought.

"So, how much do you have done?" Tomo asked as she went to take a quick glance and Yomi's homework.

Yomi quickly closed her workbook. "You know Tomo, I'm not always gonna be around to help you." Yomi warned.

"Don't say that Yomi, we'll be together forever." Tomo responded as she wrapped her arm around Yomi's shoulder. "Friends to the end."

Yomi broke free. "I'm serious Tomo." she started. "One day you're gonna be in big trouble and I'm not going to be around to bail you out."

Tomo just stared Yomi. "Yes you will… I know you will." Tomo responded.

Yomi just sighed and gave in. "Fine." she handed Tomo her workbook. "But this is the last time got it."

"Sure sure." Tomo responded as she took Yomi's workbook and then took out her own workbook.

Yomi just stared at the wildcat. "I just wonder what were to happen to her if I wasn't around." she thought with a worried look on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Off To Eat)**

Kaorin exited the theater. "Wow you could tell that all of that was so fake." she said. "I don't see who would be gullible enough to believe that it was real."

Joshua slowly came from behind, he seemed to be pale white. "Can…can a body really fold that way?" He said as his body trembled.

"Oh, did the scawy movie frightened the wittle boy." Kaorin said mocking him.

Joshua shook his head and came back to reality. "No, I was just…. Thinking about where I'm going to take you for dinner." he responded in a macho tone.

"Right, let me guess… Magnetron Burger?" She said as she smirked.

"What no way, I'm gonna take you to uh…." Joshua tried to think of a better place to take her. "RED LOBSTER!!!!!" He said as he beamed with pride.

Kaorin's eyes grew wide. "Really?" she said excitably. "I always wanted to eat there but I here it's so expensive." she said.

"Well nothing but the best for you." Joshua replied as he sweat dropped.

"But can you really afford it?" Kaorin asked in a suspicious tone.

"But of course mademoiselle." Joshua responded as he quickly turned around and checked his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Kaorin asked.

"Oh just…. Checking if I have any popcorn breath." Joshua responded as he pretended to check his breath.

"Well come on, I can't wait to get there." Kaorin said as he wrapped her arm around Joshua's arm.

Joshua blushed and felt that he was in heaven….

But the strange thing was… as soon as Kaorin realized what she did… she also blushed a little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(At The Arcade)**

Rachel had invited Madoka to go to the Arcade with her. Although Madoka had no idea what an arcade was, she agreed.

"Well here we are." Rachel said.

Madoka couldn't help but to look around. "By the spirits." she whispered. "It is so….. Lively here."

"I'd knew you like it." Rachel responded as she smiled.

Madoka walked up to an arcade game. "There seems to be people inside this device." she said. "Is this one of what you call…. Television?" Madoka asked.

"No." Rachel responded as she giggled. "This is an arcade game." You place some yen in it and then you play it."

"Play….it?" Madoka asked in a confused tone. "Like an instrument?"

Rachel couldn't help but give a small laugh. "No Madoka-san, when I mean play it, you.. Um.. 'entertain' yourself." she tried to explain. "Here let me show you."

Rachel then walked up to a Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA game and placed 100 yen in the slot. "Check this out" Rachel said as she chose her song….._'Turn On The Music (Axwell Remix) _and chose the Beginner Mode.

As Rachel played the game, Madoka seemed intrigued by what was transpiring in front of her.

"This is most interesting." The Kyoto Girl said.

"Well I usually play Normal Mode, but I chose beginner mode so you could get a better understanding on how to play it." Rachel responded. As she continued to dance away on the machine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(So Tell Me About Yourself)**

As Kaorin And Joshua made their way towards a nearby Red Lobster, with their arms still wrapped around each other, Joshua decided to stare at the sky.

"So you're into Astrology huh?" He asked.

Kaorin just giggled. "It's Astronomy, geez why does everyone always get those two things confused." she responded.

"Sorry, It's that looking at the sky and seeing all those stars…. Well you can't really see them because of the lights the city is blaring., but I'll bet they are beautiful tonight." Joshua said.

"Well I've always been fascinated by them." Kaorin started. "My dad was an astronomer, when I was a little girl, he once took me to an observatory, I was so fascinated by seeing all those stars and celestial bodies, I had knew I had found my calling."

"Wow I'd like to meet him sometimes." Joshua said.

Kaorin just gave a small frown. "He was killed in a car accident when I was about 3." she replied.

"Oh I'm sorry." Joshua replied. "You must miss him."

Kaorin just looked up at the sky. "Actually I don't remember much about him, except for that times he would take me and my mom stargazing." she replied. "But that trip to the observatory." she said her grip on Joshua tightened. "That's the best memory I have of him."

Joshua just stared at Kaorin. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked.

"No, it's just me and mom." Kaorin replied. "Although I sometimes I wish I had a sister, it would be so cool to do sister stuff." she said. "But luckily I do have a lot of friends." she said as she smiled. "Especially Chihiro-san, she always stays by my side no matter what."

"Then you should consider yourself lucky, I don't have to many friends." Joshua told her. "For some reason, just because of my dad, people think I'm such a spoiled kid."

"Why would they think that?" Kaorin asked in a confused tone."

Joshua quickly tried to change the subject. "So uh, what are you going to order when we get there?" he asked.

Kaorin just gave a little smirk. "Fine, keep your little secret, It's not like I really care anyway." she said.

Joshua just sighed in relief. "If you only knew the truth about my Dad's job." he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(You Lied)**

Chihiro was at the counter when an upset Wada rushed up.

"Is something wrong?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes, I've been mislead." Wada said as she put her burger on the counter.

"I don't understand, is there something wrong with your order?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes." Wada responded. "I was told you can milk your burger, but I can't find those thingies you have to squeeze to get the milk out of."

Chihiro…. Just sweat dropped and then realized why Wada would say that. "Oh Osaka-san?" She called.

Osaka walked up. "Yes Chihiro-san." Osaka asked in a cheerful tone.

"Wada-san thinks she can milk her burger, could you tell me why?" Chihiro asked.

"Wada-san, I said you could milk your burger, not that you can actually milk your burger." Osaka replied. "Besides, the udders probably got all ground up with the beef." She said as everyone in the restaurant got a pale look.

"She's just kidding folks." Chihiro told everyone. "Please continue enjoying your meals." she said as she sweat dropped.

Kagura walked up. "I told you not to say anything, you can't milk a burger." she scolded.

"But Osaka-san said…." Wada started.

Kagura just scratched her head. "Wada-san, just go and eat your burger." she said.

"What about your burger?" Wada asked. "Maybe that one can be milked."

"Wada…. Please go and eat your burger…..please." Kagura said in a pleading tone.

"Okey dokey." Wada said as she headed back to her seat.

"What a weirdo." Osaka said which caused Chihiro and Kagura to give her a strange look.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Dance Machine Madoka)**

Rachel had finished up her dance routine on the game. Would you like to try it?" she asked Madoka.

"I do not know, it does seem complicated." Madoka responded.

"Come on, you'll love it." Rachel told her.

"Very well, it does seem amusing." Madoka said as she walked up and deposited some yen in the slot. "Now how do you do this." Madoka thought as she picked the same song… but on expert mode.

"Madoka-san.. Wait you put the most difficult mode on." Rachel warned.

But the Kyoto girl was to busy concentrating on the game as it began.

"Oh she's gonna embarrasses herself" Rachel thought.

But surprisingly, Madoka was managing to keep in pace with the arrows. A small smile appeared on her face, like a little child enjoying a new toy. "This is most exciting." Madoka said as she continued to make it look so easy.

"Wow." Rachel said softly as a small crowd gather around them. "Wow." Rachel said louder as she noticed all the people.

"She's awesome." Said one girl.

"How is she doing it." Said another girl.

Outside, a big screen was showing the screenshot's of Madoka's game. People gather in amazement as they saw someone mastering the game so easily.

Madoka was filled with excitement as she stomped away on the arrows. "By the spirits, this is so… fun." she said as she continued.

Finally the level came to an end and then everyone in the arcade as well as the people outside watching on the big screen cheered.

"What is this?" Madoka asked.

"Woah Madoka-san, you sure learn fast." Rachel said.

"I would like to leave now." Madoka said nervously.

"Uh sure." Rachel answered as they both left as everyone continued to cheer Madoka's accomplishment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they made their way around the corner. Rachel and Madoka noticed a tall girl ahead, and she seemed to be carrying something.

"Sakaki-san?" Rachel asked.

The girl turned around and indeed it was Sakaki. She quickly hid whatever she was carrying behind her.

"Um good evening Rachel-san…..and you two Madoka-san." Sakaki said nervously.

"Greetings my friend." Madoka said as she bowed. "Tell us, what brings you out on a wonderful night such as this?" she asked.

"I was just… taking a walk." Sakaki responded.

Rachel seemed confused. "Are you hiding something from us?" she asked.

Sakaki blushed in embarrassment. "Promise you wont laugh?" she asked.

"It depends." Rachel said as she smirked.

"Miss Rachel, it is very rude to behave in such a manner." Madoka scolded.

"Gomen." Rachel said. "Okay I promise."

"As do I." Madoka added.

Slowly, Sakaki took out what appeared to be a stuffed Necoconeco.

"That is so cute." Rachel said.

"I must admit, it is very lovely object." Madoka added.

Rachel seemed confused. "Um, Madoka, you know that thing… that uh…. Well the meow meow problem?" she whispered in Madoka's ear.

"Oh I am only affected by real cats, not artificial ones such as the object Miss Sakaki is holding." Madoka whispered back.

"Is everything okay?" Sakaki asked.

"Everything is fine." Rachel said as she smiled.

"But from what I heard, you have a lone wolf persona." Madoka said.

"I know, and I just let everyone continue to think that. That way, people would leave me alone, because if they knew I liked cute things, they might have thought of me as strange." Sakaki explained.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of Miss Sakaki." Madoka told her.

"Yeah, you'll be our friend no matter what." Rachel also said.

"Arigato… Kaorin and Chihiro were the only other ones to know, and now you two know, and you have accepted me for me and not that lone wolf persona, and well, that makes me very happy." She said as she smiled. "Because now I have true friends."

Rachel grabbed Sakaki's hand. "And now you'll have us as friends for life." she said.

"And it is indeed an honor." Madoka said as she also smiled.

Yes, it was a touching moment… but alas… this is Azumanga Daioh remember… for you see, at that moment…. Kamineko appeared behind them and meowed.

Now here you have two girls, one who adores cats, and the other who is afraid of them, but that wasn't the issue here, the issue was for poor Kamineko, he stared at Sakaki and he gave a toothy grin, but then he stared at Madoka and he purred, yes the poor cat's head was spinning.

"I will pet you." Sakaki said.

"Must… get away." Madoka said.

Rachel just started at the two girls in confusion. "Well this is really odd." she thought.

Kamineko just collapsed as his eye swirled.

"I….I must return to the temple." Madoka said as she quickly rushed off.

"Madoka-san." Rachel responded as she ran off after her.

Sakaki just stared at the dazed out Kamineko. "Poor thing." She thought as she reached out to pet her…….and then…..

CHOMP!!!!!!

Even in it's confused state, Kamineko still managed to react as Sakaki tried to pet him.

"Why does he hate me so." Sakaki thought as she grimaced in pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Let's Sing)**

The two teachers, the nurse, and the secretary, left the restaurant, Minamo and Miku were carrying Yukari, who obviously had overdid it again on the drinking.

"Come on…. (hic)… one more round." Yukari mumbled.

"I can't believe she still acts this way." Miku said.

"I finally got used to it, there is no way Yukari will ever change." Minamo responded.

Jade noticed something up ahead. "Hey look that bar over there is having a Karaoke night." she told her friends.

"Jade, I don't think now would be a good idea to go into a bar, especially the way Yukari is." Minamo told her.

"We don't have to get anything to drink, come on let's just go and sing a quick number." Jade pleaded.

Miku just stared at Yukari. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt, besides look….."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ" Yukari snored.

"Well I suppose we could go in for a quick tune.": Minamo said. "Wait what am I saying, it is our responsibility to make sure Yukari makes it home safely."

"Okay you take her home, Jade and I will tell you everything on Monday about how it went at the bar." Miku said as she winked.

Minamo just stared at Yukari.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" It almost seemed like Yukari was snoring louder.

"Well okay, but only for one song." Minamo said, hoping she wouldn't regret her actions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so after 5 songs…. (sweat drops) The three women were having the time of their lives, while they had left Yukari sleeping at nearby table.

"Come On Minamo-san, just one more okay." Jade pleaded.

"Hey I know, sing that Sailor Mercury one, I always thought you sounded a lot like her." Miku requested.

"Well okay, but after that one, we'll call it a night, okay." Minamo responded.

"Oh yeah, let's go take a seat, this should be fun." Jade said as she and Miku quickly headed to a table.

"Okay everyone, I am going to sing one more song… this is Koibito ni Hanarenai Kedo a song from that classic anime whose name escapes for the moment, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it." And with that, she began to sing….

_zutto sagashita to tonari no benchi_

_koshikaketa_

_gogo no mabushii kawazashi de_

_kinou shogeta koto_

_chanto wakatte itekureta_

_ureshikatta yo nani yori mo_

_koibito ha hoga ni iru soredemo_

_konna fuu ni zutto sobani-itai_

_setsunai omoi kata omoi_

_nan ni mo iwazu ni_

_mou sukoshi koushitete_

_ii yo sore de ii yo_

_miageru sora ga mune ni shimita_

_kyuu ni fuzakete ha kuchibue wo fuku_

_sono egao_

_yatto genki ni nare sou de_

_natsu no kusayakyuu_

_suneta kodomo wo shikaru me ga_

_yasashikatta ne dare yori mo_

_nagusameru kotoba nado shiranai_

_anata ga ii kawaranaide hoshii_

_setsunai omoi kata omoi_

_kono yo ni anata ga_

_mou hitori iru nara_

_ii yo dakedo ii yo_

_tomodachi ijou narenai kedo_

_anata ga suki yo daisuki yo_

_uchiagetai kedo_

_mou sukoshi koushiteru_

_ii yo sore de ii yo_

_miageru sora ga mune ni shimita_

Everyone in the bar cheered when she finished. "Okay good night." She said as she walked up to Miku and Jade. "Okay let's get Yukari and get her home." She looked around. "Wait a second." She kept looking around. "I don't see her anywhere." she said in a panicked tone. "Weren't you two keeping an eye on her?" she asked.

"I thought you were." Miku and Jade said in unison as they pointed at each other.

"Not good, in her drunken state things could get dangerous." Minamo explained.

"Yeah, she could hurt herself badly." Jade said.

"I'm not talking about Yukari, I'm talking about the poor soul who runs into her." Minamo responded. "Come on." And with that the three friends rushed out to look for the missing teacher.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Dinner and Pearl diving)**

After waiting for nearly an hour, Kaorin and Joshua had were finally seated next to a huge aqaurium.

"It was worth the wait, look at all the beautiful tropical fish." Kaorin said as her eyes twinkled.

But Joshua was busy reading the menu. "These prices are incredible." He taught. "I'm might have to call dad to help." He then stared at Kaorin. "No, I'll find a way, lucky things always seem to happen to me all the time anyway."

Kaorin was glancing at the menu as well. "Wow, this really is pricey." she said. "And you say you can afford this, what is your family rich or something?" she asked.

Josuha started to panic. "What, oh no, uh, It's that once in a while I feel that people like us should live it up once in a while." he responded.

"What do you mean people like us?" Kaorin said as her eyes narrowed.

"Your blowing it." Joshua thought to himself. "Look, I know you don't like me and the last thing you wanted to do was go on this forced date…. So I promise, after this… I'll leaved you alone." he finally said.

Kaorin just stared at with a confused look. "Well, I guess you tried to give me a good time." She said. "And I guess I could try and be a little grateful." She gave a small smile. "And if you want we can split the bill."

"No." Joshua interpreted. "You are my 'date' and I will do the honorable thing and pay for our meal."

Kaorin just gave a small laugh. "You almost sounded like Madoka-san." she said.

"Who?" Joshua asked.

"Never mind." she said as she looked at the menu. "You know, this place just doesn't seem to be my cup of tea, why don't we blow this place and go to Magnetron burger."

"But…" Joshua started.

"I insist." Kaorin demanded.

Joshua just smiled. "Whatever me lady wants." he said in a British accent.

"I just need a moment to powder my nose and we'll be on our way." Kaorin said as she stood up.

"Why do you always say that, why don't you say you gotta go to the restroom." Joshua asked.

"Because then it wouldn't be ladylike." Kaorin responded as she smirked then looked around. "Where is the restroom anyway."

Joshua looked around. "Oh there they are, just take the stairs behind the aquarium." he said.

"That's a strange place for them to be." Kaorin said as she headed towards the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed as Joshua looked at his watch. "I wonder why girls always take forever in the restroom anyway." he thought.

As he was busy away… well being bored. Kaorin finally left the restroom, as she was about to reach the stairs, another girl bumped into her, causing one of the pearl earrings she was wearing to come of and fall into the huge aquarium. "OH NO!!!!" She screamed.

Joshua heard her and then rushed up the stairs and joined her.

"What's wrong Kaorin?" he asked.

"One of the earrings I was wearing fell into the aquarium." she said.

"Don't worry, if you want I could get you some new ones." Joshua replied.

"No you don't understand, my dad gave my mom those earrings on their 1st anniversary, they are so special to her…." Kaorin said as tears appeared in her eyes. "I told mom I didn't want to wear them, but she insisted… what am I gonna tell her."

Joshua just sighed. "Hold on a second." he said as he went back down the stairs.

Joshua walked up to a waiter. "Excuse me, my date's earring fell into the aquarium, is there anyway we could get it out?" he asked.

The waiter just shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait until it is time to clean out the aquarium." he answered. "And that's not scheduled until next week."

Joshua looked up towards Kaorin, he could see the disappointment in her eyes. "Arigato, but I don't think I can wait." he said as he went back up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Kaorin asked as Joshua walked up.

"Don't worry, you're getting that earring back." Joshua replied as he took of his coat and tie.

"What are you doing?" Kaorin asked.

"That earring is special to you, I don't want to see you sad anymore." Joshua replied as he took of his shoes.

"You can't be serious." Kaorin said.

"Yes." Joshua said as he took a deep breath and jumped into the aquarium.

"He is…. interesting." Kaorin thought as she went down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin just saw as Joshua swam along the bottom of the aquarium as everyone in the restaurant just stared in disbelief.

"Be careful." Kaorin whispered as the manager walked up.

"What is he doing?" the manager asked.

"He's looking for my earring." Kaorin replied. "I'm sorry if it's creating a scene."

The manager just stared as Joshua continued to look for the earring. "You gotta be one special girl for a guy to do something as foolish as that for you." he said.

Kaorin just kept staring at the aquarium. She had to admit, the other guys in school probably wouldn't have jumped into a giant aquarium to look for a priceless heirloom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Joshua thought as he continued to swim around. Finally he noticed a small object near what appeared to be a huge rock. "Bingo." he thought as he swam up to it and picked up the earring. He showed it to Kaorin who was smiling.

Joshua was about to swim to the surface when he noticed that his leg seemed to have caught on something.

"What the hell." He thought as he looked down and noticed that it wasn't a rock he swam up to, but a giant clam that had clamped down on his leg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH NO!!!!!!" Kaorin screamed as everyone in the restaurant stared with a panic look. "You've got to do something." she told the manager.

"And what do you want me to do, dive in after him?" he asked.

"Well… yeah?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Forget it, do you know how much this outfits costs." he responded as Kaorin just sweat dropped.

"You jerk." Kaorin responded as she ran up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua could feel his air running out. "Why…. Isn't somebody trying… to help me." he thought. It was then that he heard a splashing sound. As he looked up, he saw that Kaorin was swimming towards him.

Joshua gave her a confused look as Kaorin reached out for him and gave him the breath of life.

Kaorin swam back up and took a deep breath and dove back down towards Joshua. She tried to forced open the clam, but the grip was to tight.

Joshua signaled to her for them to pull at the same time. But the clam still wouldn't open.

Kaorin quickly gave Joshua another breath of life and swam back towards the surface.

"Don't you guys have like a crowbar or something?" she asked.

"No." the manager responded.

"Well find something." Kaorin demanded as she dove back down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin swam back towards Joshua, she could see that he was getting tired. She looked around the aquarium to see if there was anything that would get the clam open, it was then that she noticed a huge figure of King Neptune holding a trident.

She quickly swam towards it and grabbed the trident and swam back to the surface, took a deep breath and swam back to Joshua giving him yet another breath of life.

She then placed the trident in the clam and put all her strength into pulling the trident down. "Hang on Joshua." she thought as finally the clam opened.

Kaorin then help Joshua back to the surface and a group of people were there and helped pulled them out.

"Are….you…. Okay?" Kaorin asked as she was trying to catch her breath.

Joshua just held out his hand. "Here….you….go." he said as he handed her the earring.

"You should have let it go, it wasn't worth risking your life." Kaorin said.

"You touched my lips three times, believe me it was wroth it." he responded.

Kaorin couldn't help but give a small laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Surprise Visitor)**

Chiyo was in her room finishing up her homework. Next to her was her Pyrenean Mountain Dog whose name was Tadakichi. Chiyo had him since he was a puppy, at first they were both saw small, but over the years, he grew so fast and so big, that Chiyo could actually ride him.

Chiyo loved him very much, and you could tell that Tadakichi loved Chiyo just as much.

"Well Tadakichi-san, I finally finished my homework, how about we go get a snack." she said. Tadakichi just barked as if he agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo and Tadakichi reached the kitchen when they heard a buzzard sound. "I wonder who that could be at this time of night." Chiyo thought as she went to an intercom. "Hello."

"I WANT MY YAKITORI!!!!!!!!" a woman's voice screamed.

"I know that voice." Chiyo thought. "Yukari-Sensei, is that you?" she asked.

"Mmph." Yukari responded before everything went silent.

"She doesn't sound very well, let's go see if she's okay Tadakichi-san." Chiyo said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she reached the front gate, Chiyo saw the passed out Yukari lying there.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Yukari snored.

"What's wrong with her." Chiyo thought as she sniffed. "Ewww, she smells like that stuff daddy drinks at special occasions." she said.

It was then that Kagura and Wada walked by.

"Oi Chiyo-chan, I was hoping to see you at Magnetron burger tonight but….. Is that Yukari-Sensei?" She asked when she finally noticed the sleeping teacher.

"Ooooh, she looks so happy." Wada said.

"Help me get her inside." Chiyo said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow Chiyo-chan, this place is so big." Kagura said as she looked around Chiyo's house.

Kagura and Wada were even more surprised when they saw Chiyo's room.

"Big." Wada said softly.

"Just place her on my bed." Chiyo said.

"So what are you gonna do Chiyo-chan." Kagura asked.

Chiyo looked inside Yukari's purse, normally she would hate going through other people's things, but this was an unusual circumstance.

"A-ha." Chiyo said as she pulled out her cell phone. "Strange, she only has one number in her memory…. Her mom."

"I thought he would have Kurosawa's number, or even Nurse Miku's." Kagura said.

"Well it's the only one listed so I guess I'll have to call that one." she said as she dialed the number.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Minamo, Miku, and Jade were sitting on a bus stop bench, wondering how they were going to explain to Yukari's mother that they lost her daughter.

"Maybe she wont notice." Jade ask.

"This is Yukari we're talking about, believe me her mom will notice her missing." Miku answered

It was then that Minamo's cell phone rang.

"Maybe that's her." Jade asked.

"Doubt it, I made sure Yukari doesn't have my number to keep her from calling me constantly." Minamo responded as she answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!" Yukari's mom yelled.

"But I made sure to give it to her mom just it case there was an emergency." Minamo said as she sweat dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari's mom had agreed to let Yukari sleepover in Chiyo's house, and Chiyo's parents had agreed.

"Doesn't it fell weird to have your teacher sleeping over in your house?" Kagura asked.

"No, besides, I think Yukari-Sensei needs to get to sleep as soon as possible." Chiyo responded.

"But she go night night on Chiyo's bed." Wada said.

"That's okay, Tadakichi-san and I will sleep in one of the guest rooms." Chiyo assured them.

"Damn Chiyo, that is one big dog." Kagura said.

"Yes he is… and could you please watch your language." Chiyo said as she smile.

"Oops, sorry." Kagura said as she blushed. "Come on Wada-san, we'd better get to our homes before our parents worry."

"Yes yes." Wada answered. "Night Night Chiyo-chan." she said.

"Yeah have a good nights sleep okay?" Kagura added.

"You too." Chiyo said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(And This Is Where We Came In)**

Kaorin and Joshua were in a taxi heading for Kaorin's house. The manager at Red Lobster decided not to call the police, because he thought it wouldn't be fair to the cute couple… well that and the fact that the restaurant would get publicity if it ever got out that he had the boy that did something so noble arrested.

"Sorry I couldn't take you to dinner." Joshua said in a disappointed tone.

"That's okay, It was still an.. Interesting evening." Kaorin responded.

"I'm sure you won't forget it anytime soon." Joshua said as he smiled.

"Look Joshua." Kaorin said as she got a serious look. "I know it's none of my business but I'm just curious, what was your ex-girlfriend like."

"Ah yes Denise." Joshua responded as he sighed. "Well she was so controlling you know, always telling what I should do, what to eat, what to wear… she drove me crazy."

"Wow she sounds obsessive." Kaorin responded.

"Yeah, and even after I broke up with her, she would still bother me at school, and tried to call me at my home." Joshua said. "She was so obsessive it was scary."

"Uh, yeah." Kaorin answered as she remembered the crush she had on Sakaki. "I just hate people like that." She said as she sweat dropped.

The taxi finally reached Kaorin's home.

"Keep the meter running, I'll be right back." Joshua told the taxi driver.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua walked Kaorin to the front door. "Well it looks like our 'date' is finally coming to an end." he said.

"Yeah." Kaorin said as she just stared at Joshua.

"You know, I bet you're happy that it's finally ov….." but Joshua didn't get a chance to finish that last sentence as Kaorin pulled him in and started to kiss him.

It was at that moment that the front door opened at Kari walked out.

"So, have a nice date?" She asked.

Kaorin stopped kissing Joshua and turned to her mom. "Mom, please." she said.

"Fine, fine, I'll be in the living room if you need me, and maybe then you could tell me why you two are soaking wet." Kari said as she went back inside.

"Now…" Kaorin said as she smiled. "Where were we." and then… they continued to kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Next Day)**

Yukari slowly woke up. "Ack my head." she said as she rubbed her eyes.

Everything seemed so blurry. "Man. I don't even remember how I got home." she thought.

She got out of bed and headed towards the door. "Wow, it sure seems a little more roomy in here now…. Mommy must've redecorated." she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmmm, something smells good, I'd better head downstairs and see what's cooking." Yukari thought as she headed towards the stairs when a realization hit her. "Wait a minute, we don't have stairs." she thought.

Yukari looked around and noticed that she was in a strange house.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!!!!!" She screamed.

"Oh good morning Yukari-Sensei, and welcome to my house." a voice said.

Yukari turned around and saw Chiyo and Tadakichi standing there.

"That's….. one hell of a dog." she said.

"Why thank you…. But please… watch your language." Chiyo said as she smiled.

Yukari just scratched her head. "So….. You got any Saki around?" Yukari asked which caused Chiyo to just sweat drop.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**YES EVERYONE KAORIN HAS FALLEN FOR A BOY….A BOY!!!!!! Now that's gotta be the ultimate OOC ever huh? But what will happen when the other Azu-girls find out. Also, Rachel will try and help Madoka with her fear of cats. And stay tuned because coming soon, I will place the most shocking thing ever in this fic, one that will make you go……DAMN!!!!! Okay so until next week, take care…..AR**_

_**Quick note, the song that Minamo Sings in the bar…. "Koibito ni Hanarenai Kedo" sung originally by Sailor Mercury on the Sailor Moon Maiden's Poem Collection CD, is kinda of an inside joke, because Aya Hisakawa, who provides the voice for Minamo "Nyamo' Kurosawa, also provided the voice for Sailor Mercury in the Sailor Moon anime series. Cool huh?**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!! **_


	15. Episode 15

_**Hi all, so how is everyone reacting to Kaorin and Joshua becoming a couple. Well let's just see how she'll explain this one to her friends, so with that said….. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was Monday morning, Kaorin walked into Yukari's class with a happy glare in her eyes. She went to her desk and sighed.

"So?" Chihiro said as she walked up. "How did the 'date' go?" she asked.

"Huh?" Kaorin responded as she came out of her stupor.

"I said how did your so-called date go?" Chihiro asked again.

"It… went well." Kaorin responded.

It was then that Sakaki walked up. "Did he try anything funny?" she asked.

"Oh no, in fact he was a perfect gentlemen." Kaorin responded.

"So fess up, you ended up falling for the guy didn't you?" Tomo demanded as she pointed at her.

"Well." Kaorin said in a nervous tone.

"Wow, Kaorin, you're the last girl I ever expected to fall for a guy." Yomi said.

"This is quite unbelievable." Madoka said.

"Please let me explain." Kaorin pleaded.

"So Kaorin-san, is it going to be a big wedding?" Chiyo asked.

"A big what?" Kaorin asked in a confused tone.

"You know after you two tie the knot, that's it you're together for life." Rachel explained.

"What are you all talking about?" Kaorin asked in a panicked tone.

"A wedding? Is there gonna be like a huge cake and stuff, because I think a giant cake the size of Tokyo Tower would be perfect." Osaka said.

"Can you milk it?" Wada asked.

"Wait you don't have class here." Kaorin said.

"Wow, Mr and Mrs Peterson….. Sounds strange." Kagura said.

"STOP!!!!!!!" Kaorin said as she held her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment Kaorin woke up and found herself in bed. "What if the others really react that way?." She thought as she sweated heavily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By The Late Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 15 (Madoka is shown with a nervous face as Rachel is holding a cat as they both stand next to a giant number 15)**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Cat?)**

It was not Monday but in fact Saturday. Madoka was in her room at the temple practicing her Kendo moves.

Rachel came up the temple stairs, but she wasn't there to see Madoka, she was in fact there to talk to someone else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel saw Norio meditating in the courtyard and walked up to him. "Hello?" She asked.

Norio opened his eyes. "One does not bother someone when they are deep in thought." Norio responded.

"Gomen." Rachel said as she bowed. "I'll come back later if you wish."

"No no my dear child, tell me, what is it that you wish to speak to me about." Norio said as he stood up.

"It's about Madoka-san's…. fear of cats." Rachel asked.

"I….see." Norio said with a serious look on his face. "That is a mystery that even I cannot explain."

"She said that no one, not even herself knows why she fears them so, and I want to help her conquer that fear." Rachel said.

"That is a most difficult quest indeed Miss Rachel, for you see, we have tried every method back at the monastery in Kyoto, but not one of them succeeded." Norio answered.

"Well maybe we need some modern solutions." Rachel said as she took out a book. "I picked this up at the bookstore. It's a book about conquering all fears the 21st Century way." she handed the book to Norio.

"Hmm, well I suppose there is no harm in trying." Norio said as he glanced through the book. "Very well, let us proceed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madoka felt uneasy about what Rachel was trying to accomplish. "Miss Rachel, I do not believe I wish to try this." she said.

"Well according to the book, the first step in conquering your fear is to confront it head on, that's why I have this." Rachel said as she placed a box in front of her and opened it.

Madoka looked inside the box and saw that it had about 4 cats in it. "By…the…spirits." Madoka said in a nervous tone.

"Okay just keep staring at the cats and breath in and out and think… 'they cannot harm me.'" Rachel explained.

Madoka tried her best to do what Rachel told her. "This is most difficult." she thought. "They cannot harm me….. They cannot harm me ….. They cannot….." It was at that point that the cats started to purr and jumped out of the box and started to rub themselves on Madoka's legs. "THEY ARE HARMING ME… THEY ARE HARMING ME!!!!!!" And then….she passed out.

Norio and Rachel just stared at the passed out girl. "Okay, step one didn't work." Rachel said.

(an acoustic guitar is heard in the background)

**Sung to the theme of _"The Cat Came Back"_**

_Poor Madoka has a little fear, and Miss Rachel made it pretty clear,_

_That she would help out her very dear friend, and make sure Madoka-san would win in the end…_

_So Madoka came back later that day, Madoka came back she thought she was a goner,_

_Madoka came back, she just couldn't stay away _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Amor) **

Kaorin was in her room just staring out the window. She was so confused…..

"Joshua, you jerk… why did you have to be so….. Handsome." she thought as she blushed. "But how will my friends react?"

Kaorin walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. "I need to tell someone….." She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Chihiro…. Could you come over, I've got a major personal problem."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Chihiro arrived at Kaorin's house. Kaorin quickly opened the front door and quickly bought Chihiro inside.

"Woah girlfreind what's the rush?" she asked.

"Let's just get to my room." Kaorin responded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Azu-girls were finally in Kaorin's room. "Okay what's the problem….. Wait does this have anything to do about your 'date' with Joshua?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah." Kaorin responded softly.

"DON'T TELL ME HE TRIED SOMETHING BECAUSE IF HE DID I SWEAR TO GOD….!!!!!" Chihiro stared.

"No, in fact… he behaved himself nicely." Kaorin answered. "He took me to a movie… and then to Red Lobster where he nearly drowned in the aquarium until I rescued him."

"Ooooooooooooooooookay." Chihiro responded. "Now me, I wouldn't have gone for the whole underwater rescue thing. That just doesn't seem like a nice thing to do on a date."

"No, I dropped one of my mom's special earrings that my dad had given her, and he dove in to find it… but a giant clam caught him and he couldn't get free… so … I.. jumped in to help him." Kaorin said as she gave a goofy smile.

"So you're just to embarrassed to see him because of that incident." Chihiro said.

"No… that's not the biggest thing that happened." Kaorin continued.

"Wait, there's something bigger?" Chihiro asked as she prepared herself. "What."

"After he dropped me off….. I….. kissed him." Kaorin responded.

Chihiro just stared at her best friend for a few seconds, before she starfted to laugh. "Yeah right."

"It's true." Kaorin answered. "Chihiro… I think…. I've fallen for him."

"After one date?" Chihiro asked.

"I can't explain it,….oh yes I can, this is the guy of my dreams, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I WANT TO HAVE HIS BABIES!!!!!!" Kaorin yelled.

"One step at a time dear." Kari said from another room.

Chihiro just stared into Kaorin's eyes. "OMG… you are in love."

At that point they both screamed in joy and hugged each other.

"So, are you gonna let everyone know?" Chihiro asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know how they'll react about my feelings for Joshua… well maybe I know how Tomo will react, but as for the others… well, what if they make fun of me?" Kaorin asked.

"Then I'll pound them for not understanfing." Chihiro assured her. "But it doesn't matter what they think, you are in love with him and that's all that matters."

"Arigato Chihiro, I knew I could count on you as always." Kaorin said as she hugged her best friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Step 2)**

"Okay Madoka-san, are you ready?" Rachel asked as she was standing out in the temple courtyard.

"I will not come out and humiliate myself." Madoka said from within the temple.

"Come on, according to the book, another way to try and conquer your fear is to try a little role playing, so come on just give it a shot." Rachel explained.

"NEVER!!!!!" Madoka screamed.

"Norio-san?" Rachel pleaded.

"Madoka, you will come out at once." Norio ordered.

"Yes…my Sensei." Madoka said softly.

Madoka slowly emerged from within the temple… dressed in a catsuit. "Must I bring shame to myself in such a manner?" she asked.

"Come on Madoka-san, just think cat." Rachel told her.

Madoka just blushed in embarresemnet "Very well." She then closed her eyes. "I am a cat." she said softly. "I am just a gentle little creature….. Who is just waiting to attack unsuspecting people….." she started to shake.

"Madoka-san?" Rachel asked in a confused tone.

"I AM PURE EVIL!!!!!!!" Madoka screamed. "I MUST BE STOPPED!!!!!" She said as she ran off.

"I do not think this is helping Miss Rachel." Norio said as he sweat dropped.

"MADOKA-SAN!!!!!!" Rachel screamed as she ran off after her.

(an acoustic guitar is heard in the background)

_Oh young Miss Rachel really tried her best, to see if Madoka-san could complete her quest…_

_But alas it seems that the plan didn't work, and now Miss Rachel feels like a jerk_

_So Madoka came back later that day, Madoka came back she thought she was a goner_

_Madoka came back, she just couldn't stay away……_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Madoka just went into her room and locked herself in.

"Madoka-san?" Rachel pleaded.

"Just leave me be." Madoka responded….

"I won't give up Madoka-san, I will help you conquer your fear." Rachel assured her.

"That does not enlighten me very much." Madoka answered back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Meet Yuka and Miruchi)**

Chiyo was relieved when Yukari finally left. "I still don't understand how she became a teacher?" the pigtailed girl thought.

She looked at her father's liquor cabinet and sighed. "Maybe daddy wont notice those five bottles of Saki missing." she thought.

She quickly started to pick up the mess Yukari left in the living room for you see, this was a special day for her. Two of her old classmates from Grade school were coming over for a visit. It would be the first time she would see them since she first started high school.

It was then that she heard the buzzard to the front gate. "Wow they're here early." she thought as she quickly rushed up to the nearest intercom. "Hello?" She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Chiyo-chan, you have such a big house." A voice said, but it wasn't who Chiyo was expecting.

Chiyo slowly opened her eyes. "Osaka-san…. Yomi-san….. Tomo-san?" Chiyo said in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We have decided to go visiting fellow classmates, and we chose you first." Tomo responded.

"Don't look at me, I didn't have anything else better to do." Yomi responded.

Chiyo just sighed. "Hold on." she said as she went over and pushed a button to open the front gate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Azu-Girls were amazed by the size of the house. "Wow Chiyo-chan, you must be rich." Tomo said as she looked around.

"Oh, we do okay." Chiyo said as she smiled.

Osaka walked up to a vase. "How come you don't have any flowers in this vase." Osaka said as she touched it.

"NO OSAKA-SAN!!!!" Chiyo screamed as she rushed over to her and grabbed her arm. "That's my daddy's prized Ming vase." she explained.

"Is it worth a lot of money?" Osaka asked.

Chiyo just sweat dropped. "Haven't you ever heard of a Ming Vase?" she asked.

"It depends, what is Ming, a type of clay?" Osaka asked.

"No it means that it came from the Ming Dynasty back in 1368." Yomi explained. "So it would be wise if you didn't touch it."

"Oh." Osaka said. "So it's an import."

"Just leave it alone." Yomi scolded.

"Ming Dynasty…. Hmm." Tomo went into thought. "Like Dynasty Warriors?"

"That's a game you baka." Yomi said as she sighed.

Chiyo started to feel nervous. "I'm sorry, but I'm expecting…." At that point the gate buzzard was heard. "Important guests." Chiyo said as she closed her eyes and sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two girls about Chiyo's age were standing just outside the gates.

"Oh I bet she's got a lot of snakcs for us to gobble down." A girl with dark short hair said.

"Please behave yourself." A girl with long brown hair said. "Chiyo was kind enough to invite us here, so don't embarrass yourself."

"Yeah yeah." The dark short haired girl said.

Chiyo appeared on the monitor. "Oh I'm so happy you're here, come on in." Chiyo said as the gate opened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi, Tomo, and Osaka just stared at the two girls. There was something familiar about them, but they just couldn't place it.

Chiyo smiled as she was about to introduce them to the high school girls. "These are very close friends of mine……."

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS**

**Yuka Ito and Miruchi Kikuchi, both age 10, Former grade school classmates of Chiyo Mihama.**

Tomo burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yomi asked.

"Miruchi Kikuchi." I'll bet your mom and dad were plastered when they came up with that name.

Miruchi just clenched her fists.

"Um, I wouldn't make fun of her name." Yuka warned.

"So Miruchi Kikushi, would you like to go out for sushi." Tomo continued as she burst out laughing.

"Please stop Tomo-san." Chiyo pleaded.

"Let's get some sushi for Miruchi Kikushi to fill up her belly do you want it salty or crunchy or maybe just spicy?" Tomo added as she laughed some more.

"That's enough Dr. Seuss." Yomi warned.

"Time to go Miruchi Kikushi, let's go and get some to eatey." Tomo said.

"That's not even a word." Chiyo said as she sweat dropped.

Miruchi clenched her fists even harder.

"Apologize Tomo-san." Chiyo quickly said.

"Miruchi Kikuchi, Miruchi Kikuchi." Tomo said over and over.

Then without warning, Miruchi charged at Tomo and kicked her hard in the leg.

"OW WTF!!!!!" Tomo screamed as she bowed down to rub her leg, it was then that Miruchi grabbed Tomo's hair and started to pull on it. "LET GO LET GO!!!!" Tomo screamed as tears started to come out of her eyes.

"APOLIGIZE!!!!!!" Yuka and Chiyo said in unison.

"OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY JUST STOP WILL YA!!!!!" Tomo pleaded, but Miruchi just gave Tomo one quick roundhouse to her side, knocking her down."

Osaka just stared at Tomo who was just lying there grimacing in pain. "Wow, it looks like Miruchi Kikuchi, made Tomo all achy."

"I think we'll leave you three alone now." Yomi said as she and Osaka helped Tomo up.

"Good idea." Chiyo said as Yomi and Osaka carried Tomo off to the front door.

"MIRUCHI KIKUCHI!!!!!" Tomo yelled which caused Miruchi to charge at her, but Chiyo and Yuka held her back.

"Doesn't that girl ever think about her actions?" Yuka asked.

"Tomo-san will always be a mystery to me." Chiyo said as she sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Plan 3) **

After pleading what seemed like hours, Madoka finally came out of her room. "I will only let you try this one more time, and if it fails, do you promise to leave me be?" Madoka asked.

"Sure of course." Rachel said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"You are a very admirable soul for letting your friend help you out like this." Norio said.

"I agree, so I wish to have my head examined should I survive this." Madoka responded as she sighed.

Rachel just read thought the book. "Okay, according to this next chapter, another way for you to conquer your fear is to motivate yourself with affirmations." Madoka just gave Rachel a confused stare. "Come on Madoka-san you can do it, just tell yourself…. "I feel good about myself, and I know I will conquer this fear."

"I…. feel good about myself… and I know…. I will conquer this fear." Madoka repeated.

"Come on say it again." Rachel told her.

"I feel good about myself and I know I will conquer this fear." Madoka said yet again.

"Now say it with meaning." Rachel ordered.

"I FEEL GOOD ABOUT MYSELF AND I KNOW I WILL CONQUER THIS FEAR!!!!!!!" Madoka was starting to feel excited. "By the spirits, I can conquer this fear, I feel so motivated." It was then that a cat was heard meowing nearby. "IT HAS COME FOR ME!!!!!" Madoka screamed as she quickly rushed back inside the temple and locked herself in her room.

(an acoustic guitar is heard in the background)

_Miss Rachel had come up with a new plan, but Madoka-san just ran away again, _

_So Miss Rachel had accepted the fact , That Madoka-san will alwyas be afraid of cats…..._

_So Madoka came back later that day, Madoka came back she thought she was a goner_

_Madoka came back, She just couldn't stay away…. _(Well actually she did stay away, but I think this song sounds cool)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Aunt Farm)**

Chiyo, Yuka and Miruchi were at the movies to see the latest Hello Kitty Movie. Yuka and Chiyo were excited, however….

"Why do we have to go and see that baby movie." Miruchi complained. "Let's go see that new slasher movie."

Chiyo and Yuka just stared at her. "Come on Miruchi-chan you know our parents forbade us from watching those kinds of movies, besides, we couldn't get it even if we wanted to." Yuka explained. "We're to young they wont even sell us tickets to it."

Miruchi got a mischievous smile on her face. "They would to Chiyo-chan." she said.

"Nani?" Chiyo asked in a confused tone.

"You have your high school id with you right?" the short dark haired girl asked.

"Well yes." Chiyo answered.

"Well you could get us tickets to that movie right?" Miruchi asked.

"I suppose." Chiyo responded.

"Then it's settled, go and get us those tickets." Miruchi ordered.

"Miruchi-chan, no, we'll get in trouble." Yuka pleaded.

"And who's gonna tell, you?" Minruchi asked with a wide grin.

Chiyo just gulped as she walked up to the ticket counter. "T…three tickets to Halloween." she said.

"Aren't you a little young?" The man in the ticket booth said.

"Well I have a high school ID." she said as she handed it over.

"Wow, you sure are short for a high school kid… but it does look legit so…okay." So Chiyo got the three tickets to… Halloween.

Chiyo walked back to a nervous Yuka and an excited Miruchi.

"All right Chiyo-chan." Miruchi said as she grabbed a ticket. "You know what this means?"

"That you three are in trouble." A voice said as the ticket was snached from Miruchi's hand.

"Hey." Miruchi said as she turned around and saw… "A…Aunt Nyamo?" she said in a surprised tone.

Minamo just sweat dropped. "I already told you, stop calling me Aunt Nyamo." she said.

Chiyo just stood there with a surprised look. "Kurosawa-Sensei is your aunt?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Minamo responded as she kept starered at Miruchi for a few seconds before she turned to Yuka. "And Yuka I'm really surprised that you would go along with this." she said in a disappointed tone.

"Gomen." Yuka said as she lowered her head to the ground.

"Don't blame them Kurosawa-Sensei." Chiyo started. "I bought the tickets."

"But I bet it was Miruchi's idea to begin with right?" Minamo asked.

"Well…." Chiyo responded as she tried to hide that fact.

"Never mind." Minamo responded as she sighed. "So what movie were you going to see originally?" she asked.

"The new Hello Kitty movie." Yuka responded.

"Well that's the one you're going to see, and to make sure go to that movie we'll be going with you." Minamo responded.

"We'll?" Chiyo asked.

At that moment Yukari walked up. "ALL RIGHT TIME FOR SOME SLASHING!!!!!" She screamed.

"Aunt Yukari?" Yuka said.

"Oh Yuka you here for the slashing too?" She said with a wide grin.

Minamo just turned to her fellow teacher. "Change of plan Yukari, we're gonna take them to see the new Hello Kitty Movie." she explained.

"LIKE HELL WE ARE!!!!!" Yukari screamed. "I'VE WAITED FOR WEEKS FOR THIS MOVIE TO COME TO JAPAN, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GONNA PASS IT UP JUST TO SEE SOME SHITTY BABY MOVIE!!!!!"

Yuka placed her hands on her shoulders and got an annoyed look. "Aunt Yukari, you should be ashamed of yourself, talking like that in front of kids." she scolded.

"What are you kidding, that was totally awesome, SHITTY SHITTY SHITTY!!!!!" Miruchi said.

Minamo gave Miruchi a small slap on the back of head. "Don't say that." She scolded as she then turned to Yukari. "Yukari, your niece has a point, you should watch your language in front of the girls… and we are going to take them to see the Hello Kitty movie."

"No you are taking them, I am going to go see Halloween, it's supposed to be a remake of the original." Yukari responded.

Yuka took out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Chiyo asked.

"My mommy, I'm gonna tell her that Yukari won't see the movie with us." Yuka responded.

"W..what?" Yukari responded as she froze up.

Minamo just gave a little smirk. "That's a good idea Yuka."

"No, d…don't call." Yukari said nervously before she gave a big sigh. "Okay..fine… I'll go too." she said.

"I don't get it." Chiyo said.

"Yukari may look like she's not afraid of almost anything… but just mention her sister Yuriko and she just freezes up." Minamo explained.

"Yeah, just Like Lina freezes up with her sister Luna." Miruchi said as she giggled.

"Lina?… Luna?" Chiyo asked in a cnfused tone.

"Oh geez Chiyo-chan, from Slayers, you know the anime." Miruchi said as she sweat dropped.

"I really don't watch too much TV." Chiyo explained. "But I do like to go to the movies once in a while… SO LET'S GO SEE HELLO KITTY!!!!!" Chiyo said as she pumped her fists in the air.

"YEAH!!!!!" Yuka said as she also pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah." Yukari and Miruchi said without much entutiasim. Which caused Minamo to laugh a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I Want Everyone To Know)**

Joshua was in his room doing his homework which he couldn't do because of the date yesterday he had with Kaorin. At that moment his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Joshua answered.

"_Joshua it's me.. Kaorin."_ Kaorin responded.

Joshua quickly blushed. "Oh hey." he responded. "Look, I still feel so bad about how everything turned out yesterday."

"_Actually I think everything turned out nicely." _Kaorin answered. _"Well except for the part where you almost drowned."_

"Uh, yeah." Joshua responded which caused him to sweat dropped. "So um, did you need something?"

"_Yes, I want to apoligize." _Kaorin explained.

"For what?" Joshua answered in a confused tone.

"_I was afraid how all of my friends would react if they found out about….us." _Kaorin responded.

"I see." Joshua said in a surprised tone. "So you want to keep that kiss a secret?"

"_I don't care who know_s _anymore… Joshua… I love you." _Kaorin finally said.

Joshua could feel his heart race. "I love you too, I knew it from the moment I saw you." he said. "So does this mean you'll be my girfriend?"

"_Hmm, let me think about it." _Kaorin said in a playful tone.

"Kaorin?" Joshua asked in a surprised tone.

"_Of course I will silly, but… could you call me Kaori?" _Kaorin asked.

"Yes, but only if you call me Josh, I never did liked to be called Joshua." he said.

"_I love you… Josh."_ Kaorin said.

"I love you….Kaori." Josh as he will be known from now on said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(And So On Monday)**

Everyone at Azumanga High School couldn't help but stare at that sight before them, Kaorin and Josh were walking down the hall…. Holding hands.

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day that Kaorin would actually get a boyfreind." Rachel said.

"I'm really happy for her." Sakaki said.

"Me too." Yomi added.

"Way to go Kaorin-san." Kagura said as she gave a thumbs up.

"Maybe you could be next Kagura-san?" Wada said which caused Kagura to quickly cover her mouth.

"She's just talking nonsense." Kagura said as she sweat dropped.

Oh and don't forget Tomo….

"KAORIN AND JOSHUA SITTING IN A TREE… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!! FIRST COMES……" But Tomo didn't get a chance to finish because….

"DOUBLE CHOP" Yomi quickly yelled as she hit Tomo on the head with a Karate shop. "You are NOT gonna ruin this moment." Yomi scolded.

But Chihiro was the most happy of the group. "May you two always be together." she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now this episode could've eneded here but…. Once again… this is Azumanga Daioh……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone walked into Yukari's class, they saw Madoka sleeping in her desk.

"What's wrong with Madoka-san?" Chiyo asked.

"It looks like she's exhausted." Yomi said.

"What the heck had she been through?" Tomo asked.

Rachel just sweat dropped. "Um, I have no idea."

(an acoustic guitar is heard in the background)

_Yes poor Madoka-san suffered every night, she kept having nightmares that gave her such a fright,_

_They all involved Miss Rachel and some cats, they chased her wtth a giant book and then they made her splat_

_So Madoka stayed awake the very next day, Madoka stayed awake she knew she was a goner_

_Madoka stayed awake she wished Rachel stayed away….._

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Ah it looks like Madoka-san's pobia is just as bad as ever thanks to Rachel. Lol And it looks like the Azu-Girls have accepted Josh and Kaorin as a couple. And Yuka and Miruchi have finally made the scene in this fic. **_

_**Sadly there will not be an episdoe next week because Thanksgiving is coming up and I will be going out of town on Wendsday and will not be back until Sunday. That means I won't get to finish Episode 16 until I come back. But here is something that will keep you anxiously waiting for that episode…**_

_**IT'S SPORTS FEST TIME!!!!!!!!**_

_**So I'll see you in two weeks so Until then, take care….."The Late" AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!! **_


	16. Episode 16

_**Hi all, sorry I took so long to update this, everything will be explained at the end of this episode….AR**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was now October…..

Things Have Gone Smoothly at Azumanga High School….

Kaorin and Josh were still a happy couple…

Madoka had managed to learn much about the outside world, but she still had a long way to go.

The softball team had been doing well thanks to Rachel's pitching.

Kagura and Wada had managed to make even more friends….

And Sakaki, Kaorin, and the rest of the Astronomy club had a great time in on their outing.

Yes things are well…. But once again as a quick reminder….. This is Azumanga Daioh…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade knocked on Ihihara's door…

"Enter." came a voice from inside.

Jade then walked into Ihihara's office. "Dr. Ihihara.." Jade started, "Well it looks like sports day is coming up."

"Yes and it has me concerned."

"Why?" Jade asked.

"When Yukari was a student here she was very completive, and now that she's a teacher… I feel for her poor students."

"I didn't know she was a good athlete." Jade responded.

"Are you kidding, she's terrible." Ihihara told her.

"Then what you are saying is….." Jade started.

"Pray for class three Miss Kintaro….pray for class three." Ihihara finished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 16 (Kagura is shown wearing her school swimsuit as she is standing next to a giant number 16)**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(WE MUST WIN!!!!!)**

The door to class 3 slid open and Yukari stomped into the room and gave everyone in her class a hard look. "OKAY LISTEN UP EVERYONE!!!!!" She screamed. "THE SPORTS FESTIVAL AS YOU KNOW IS COMING UP SO THAT MEANS YOU GOTTA GET READY TO SHOW CLASS 5 WHO EXACTLY THE BEST FIRST YEAR CLASS IS!!!!!!"

"Class 5?" Josh asked.

"That's Kurosawa's Sensei's class." Ohyama responded.

"I guess they must be rivals then." Josh said.

"Actually, Yukari is the one who considers it a rivalry." Ohyama responded as he sighed. "To be honest I wished I had ended up in Kurosawa-Sensei's class."

"WHAT WAS THAT MR. OHYAMA?!" Yukari screamed.

"Nothing ma'am." Ohyama responded as he sighed yet again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Humiliation)**

After school, all the Azu-girls, except for Kaorin and Sakaki, who had gone to Misaki's Sensei class for their astronomy club meeting were discussing about tomorrows Sports Fest.

"I do not understand." Madoka said. "What exactly is a sports festival?" she asked.

The other Azu-girls were not really surprised by the simplicity of Madoka's question.

"Well the sports festivals is when all the classes compete in several events throughout the day." Yomi started. "Each competition is divided among the three years of students."

"We will be competing with the other first year students." Rachel added. "At the end of the day the first year class with the most points wins the sports festival for first year students."

"But what are the events?" Madoka asked.

"Oh they're fun." Tomo said. "They got three legged races, a tug of war, and this year we have dodge ball."

"Think of it like a whole day of PE class." Kagura said as they continued.

Madoka then froze up. "PE… class." (dramatic music is heard as we have an extreme close up of Madoka's face) "This is… worrisome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

It was Madoka's first time in Minamo's PE class. She figured that her skills she had learn over the years would help her…. But…..

**(Madoka & Dodge ball)**

"Tell me, how do you play this dodge ball?" Madoka asked.

"Well Miss Yoshida, it's quite simple…" Minamo explained. "All you have to do is avoid the balls that are being thrown at you to keep from being eliminated, if you do get hit, you are out of the game."

"Understood." Madoka responded as Minamo blew the whistle to begin the game.

And then…

BAM…. BAM... BAM… WHAM…. OUCH!!!!!

Madoka was just lying on the ground with swirls in her eyes. "This…. is not… recreation….it….is…..torture."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Madoka & Swimming)**

It was a nice warm day, perfect for swimming class. Chiyo was so excited she jumped into the pool…. And sank. AS Minamo helped Chiyo out of the pool, Madoka couldn't help but see the size of the 'giant fountain' that was in front of her.

"By the Spirits, this is… most incredible." She said as she continued to stare at the 'fountain'.

"It's just a swimming pool." Tomo said as she sweat dropped.

Madoka started to look around the pool, she then saw herself at what she was wearing. "This is most shameful, why must we expose ourselves in such a manner."

"What you mean the swimsuits?" Kaorin asked.

"Yes, it is most…. Revealing." Madoka said as she hugged herself and blushed.

"Well, it's either this… or nothing." Kaorin said as she giggled.

"I WOULD APPROVE OF THAT!!!!!" A voice behind them said.

The two Azu-girls turned around and turned pale when they saw Kimura standing behind them.

"You… sick little man." Madoka said as she quickly touched his forehead and then he passed out.

Minamo quickly rushed up. "Good work Miss Yoshida… a little strange… but good work none the less."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kimura was dragged outside of the pool area and Minamo locked the gate, the girls prepared to go into the pool.

"Okay girls, lets get started. We'll break into teams of four and have a little relay." Minamo said.

Sakaki, Yomi, Kaorin, and Madoka were all on the same team.

"How does this work?" Madoka asked.

"Well you wait until your teammate reaches the lane you are in and when she touches the tip of the pool, you dive in and continue the race." Yomi explained.

"Understood." Madoka said as she seemed determined.

And so Minamo blew the whistle to signal the race. Sakaki was first, she swam as hard as she could to reach the other end of the pool.

After she did, Yomi, who was waiting there dove in and started to swim to the other end.. When she finally reached the other end, the waiting Kaorin dove in and even though she was a little slow, Kaorin was determined to do her best.

Madoka stood there waiting for Kaorin. "I will do my best." she thought.

As soon as Kaorin finally reached the end, Madoka dove in……

The other girls continued to swim hard, but there was no sign of Madoka.

"What happened." Rachel asked.

Chiyo looked into the pool and saw Madoka struggling under the water. "YOU GUYS, LOOK!!!!!" She quickly said.

Minamo quickly dove into the pool and in a few seconds came up with a coughing Madoka.

"Are you okay?" Minamo asked as she swam towards the edge of the pool dragging Madoka along with her.

"Yes." Madoka said as she blushed in embarrassment.

As Sakaki and Yomi helped Madoka out of the pool the other Azu-girls just stared at her.

"Don't you know how to swim?" Tomo asked.

"I have never had a chance to learn how." Madoka responded.

"So why did you jump in?" Chihiro asked.

"I did not want to disappoint my teammates." Madoka responded as she continued to blush in embarrassment.

"Well at least Chiyo has some company then eh?" Tomo said without thinking.

Madoka gave the wildcat an angry glare…. Before she charged at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Madoka & Volleyball) _Yes it's a Yotsuba& theme if you haven't figured it by now….AR_**

Madoka stood back ready to serve the ball just like Minamo had explained, but when she served it the ball ended up going into Ihihara's office window, shattering it.

"MISS KUROSAWA!!!!!!" An angry Ihihara was heard.

"That's class for today." Minamo said as she sweat dropped. (short I know, but funny huh?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END FLASHBACK….**

Madoka just stood there in place wondering how exactly she would survive tomorrow……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(IT'S SPORTS FEST TIME!!!!!!)**

Fireworks were shot in the air, as everyone was ready to begin the Sports festival, including Class 3.….

Well almost everyone….

"I cannot participate in this Miss Rachel, I will bring great shame to all." Madoka said nervously.

"Calm down Madoka-san, everything will be okay, you'll see." Rachel assured her.

"Yeah, besides, I'm sure Chiyo will mess up just as bad as you." Tomo added.

"What?" Chiyo said nervously.

"Baka." Kaorin told her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now we will have a word from the Self Proclaimed Sports Festival Director." A young girl's voice said from a speaker.

Kimura then walked up to the microphone. "FIRST PLACE VICTORY!!!!!!!!" he screamed which caused everyone to sweat drop. (I know this actually happened in the anime, but hey Kimura is Kimura right?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Tortoise and The Hare**)

Class 3 gathered together. Ohyama, who was the class representative tried to give some encouraging words.

"Okay, now I know if we all try hard, we can do our very best, so let's do it okay?" he said.

"YEAH!!!!" Everyone but Chiyo and Madoka said.

"Yes." Madoka and Chiyo said softly.

Yukari walked up. "Now class, not to put any pressure on you or anything, but I know that you can accomplish anything if you put your mind to it." she said.

"I already gave them a motivational speech Yukari-Sensei." Ohyama said.

"And now it's the teacher's turn to address her class." Yukari said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Tomo just stared at the teacher. "So, how much?" she asked.

"Uh, how much what?" Yukari replied as she sweat dropped.

"How much did you bet?" Tomo answered as she smirked.

"Miss Takino, I am surprised that you would even suggest that I would gamble on school property." Yukari scolded.

"Yep." Tomo responded which caused the rest of the Azu-girls to give their teacher a surprised look.

"10000 yen for you to beat Nyamo's class." Yukari finally said as she gave a goofy smile and then sighed.

"I knew it." Tomo said as she crossed her arms and smirked. "But don't you worry Yukari-Sensei, I Tomo Takino will make sure that you win that bet with my natural athletic ability."

"Gee…..thanks." Yukari said sarcastically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(RUN RUN RUN)**

"Will those who will be participating in the 400 meter dash please make your way to the track." a female voice said from the speakers.

Sakaki made her way to the starting line, and Kagura who was representing Minamo's class 5, took her place in the lane next to her.

"I just want to say good luck, but I will be giving it my all today." Kagura said.

"Mmm." Sakaki responded as she nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madoka just stared at the group of girls who was about to participate in the race when something caught her eye.

"By the spirits." she said.

"What is it Madoka-san?" Rachel asked.

"THAT PERSON HAS A WEAPON!!!!!" Madoka said as she quickly grabbed her kendo stick and ran towards a man near the starting line.

"MADOKA-SAN, NO, THAT'S JUST THE GUY WITH THE STARTING PISTOL!!!!!!"Rachel yelled, but it was to late as Madoka swumg her kendo stick at the man's hand.

"OW WTF!!!!!" The man yelled.

Sakaki and Kagura as well as all the girls in the race just had button eyes as they sweat dropped.

"Well…. There's something you don't see everyday.." Kagura said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so after finally explaining everything to Madoka, the race resumed… or so to say, about to be resumed to be restarted or started or something like that… (ack I've go Osaka on the brain)

Madoka was just sitting down on the ground with her arms crossed. "These sports functions, are quite confusing." she said.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but we don't go around attacking the guy who starts the race." Tomo added.

All Madoka did was just sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A differenet man. (because the other guy had to be taken to the medical booth) Stood there about to begin the race. "READY……." he yelled as he then fired the pistol.

Sakaki took of like a rocket, with Kagura not far behind. The rest of the participants started to fall behind.

"GO SAKAKI!!!!! KICK HER ASS!!!!!!" Yukari yelled.

"Yukari?" Minamo said in an angry tone.

"WHAT CAN'T I CHEER MY CLASS ON!!!!!"

"Not with that language." Minamo said as she sighed.

Sakaki and Kagura continued neck in neck as Class 3 kept cheering Sakaki on, while class 5 did the same for Kagura.

"WOW LOOK AT THEM GO!!!!!" Chihiro screamed.

"Yeah, this is gonna be close." Josh added.

"YOU CAN DO IT SAKAKI-SAN!!!!! RUN, RUN ATTACK ATTACK!!!!!" Chiyo yelled which caused all of Class 3 to stare at her.

Sakaki finally started to pull away from Kagura as she reached the finish line.

"ALL RIGHT SAKAKI!!!!!!" Yukari scramed as she jumped for joy. "You see that, that's my star athlete." She told Minamo as she smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(NO WAY!!!!!!!)**

It was now time for the item race. Rachel stood at the starting line with Wada standing next to her. "Oh I hope I get something easy." Rachel said.

"Me too, I really wouldn't get anything heavy or something" Wada responded "Oh no, what if I have to get a hippo.. Or a jumbo jet?"

"I really doubt that." Rachel said with an annoyed look on her face.

The starting pistol started and everyone in the race ran up to severavl tables that had a piece of paper folded on top.

Rachel got to hers first and opened it. "Something unusual." she thought as she turned around and saw Chiyo. "Well she is a little girl who is participating in high school, that's gotta be unusual she said as she ran towards class 3.

Wada ran up and opened her paper. "AH!!!!" she said as she smiled as she ran and grabbed…..

"Hey Wada, why are you gabbing Kimura?" Kagura asked in a shocked tone.

But Wada just grabbed Kimura who was just as surprised, in fact every at the festival started to wonder why she grabbed Kimura.

Even Rachel, who already had Chiyo just stood there in confusion, which caused Wada to win the race.

Wada just stared at Kimura. "Thank you Kimura-Sensei." she said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I was glad to be of service my child." Kimura said as she just stared at her with that wide open mouth of his.

Kagura noticed that Wada had dropped the piece of paper she was carriying, so she picked it up and read it…. And then she just stood there in place with a shock look on her face.

Class 3 and 5 were curious why Kagura reacted that way, as they each read what was on the note, they each started to freeze in place as the words on the paper just stuck out like they were mocking them……

"Someone you have a crush on……."

**DA DA DAAA DA DA DAAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well it seems that someone has a little crush on Kimura, how will the other Azu-girls responded to this, oh and the sports fest isn't quite over yet, it will continue in Episode 17, stay tuned as we see the three legged race, the ball toss, as well as a showdown at the pool, so stay tuned.**_

_**I just want to say thank you to everyone who missed me during my absent, sorry I haven't been reviewing that many stories, but I am taking it easy right now, I will review, I promise, so please be patient with me.**_

_**Okay Have a Merry Christmas and I'll see you soon…..AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!**_


	17. Episode 17

_**Hi all, well sorry to have kept a lot of you waiting for so long, but here is the next long awaited episode of the story, please enjoy……AR**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The Azu-Girls just stared at Wada. They had just found out what was probably the biggest shock of their young lives….

SHE HAS A CRUSH ON KIMURA!!!!!!

"Okay I'm just gonna say it for all of us….." Tomo said. "WHAT THE HELL?!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine, It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 17 (Wada is shown blushing standing next to a giant number 17)**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Just When You Think You've Heard It All…)**

"I just gotta know." Tomo said as she rushed up to Wada.

"Tomo don't." Yomi warned as the rest of the Azu-Girls just looked on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WADA, WHAT'S THE DEAL?" Tomo screamed.

Wada just gave her a confused look. "I don't know, I don't work at Magnetron Burger… which you can't milk their burgers by the way."

"No, that's not what I mean." Tomo said. "But um, let's talk about that milking thing later….." Tomo then sighed. "Why in the heck would you have a crush on Kimura……KIMURA OF ALL PEOPLE!!!!!"

Wada just blushed. "I like his eyes." she responded.

"Eyes, you can't even seen them with those thick glasses of his."

Wada just blushed. "He took them off once… those eyes… those gorgeous gorgeous eyes." she responded.

Tomo noticed that Wada seemed out of it. "Uh, we'll talk later." she said as she walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Kagura asked.

"Eyes." Was all that Tomo responded as she just walked by them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Three Legs Are Better Than Two)**

It was now time for the three legged race, at first Yukari decided to have Osaka and Chiyo do it. But Osaka was oddly no where to be found.

"Man where could that girl be….?" Yukari asked. It was then that Jade walked up

"Yukari, you must send in your runners now or you'll be disqualified." she warned.

She quickly looked at her class… "TOMO!!!!" she yelled.

Tomo just gave a wide grin. "OH YEAH, MARVEL AT MY ABILITY!!!" she screamed as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Why do you always do that?" Yomi asked as she sweat dropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo and Chiyo made their way to the starting line. They then proceeded to look at the other runners.

"We'll win this on easily, It's gonna be a cakewalk." Tomo said as she smirked.

"I just hope I don't hold you back." Chiyo said as tears appeared in her eyes.

The man with the starter's pistol walked up to the starting line. "GET READY………….!!!!!!" And with that he fired the pistol that singled the start of the race.

Tomo took off like a bullet…. To bad that she forgot that she Chiyo was tied up with her as she ran along, dragging poor Chiyo behind her.

"AHHHaaaaAHHHHaaaaAHHHH!!!!!" Chiyo kept screaming over and over.

"TOMO YOU BAKA, WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!!!" Yomi screamed.

"This is most…. worrisome." Madoka said.

Tomo finally crossed the finish line and started to celebrate….

"OH YEAH, OH YEAH, OH OH OH YEAH!!!!!" She started to sing as she did a little dance.

Unfortunately for her another pair of racers from Class 5 reached the finish line and were declared the winners because Chiyo was lying just behind the finish line with swirls in her eyes……

"My bad." Tomo said as she sweat dropped.,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(You've Got A Lot Of Balls)**

It was now time for the Basket Scramble, Class 3 gathered up….

"I do not understand how this works." Madoka said.

"Well you throw these balls at those baskets over there, the higher the basket the more points you get." Rachel began to explain. "The class with the most points win."

"I see." Madoka said. "So all I have to do is aim for the highest basket?" Madoka asked.

"Exactly." Chihiro responded.

"Very well then." Madoka said as she closed her eyes and looked like she was meditating. The rest of class 3 just kept staring at her.

"That's…. kinda creepy." Ohyama said as he sweat dropped.

"OKAY EVERYONE GET SET!!!!!" A woman with a silver whistle yelled.

PWEEP!!! (Sorry I don't know how to write how a whistle would sound)

It was then that Madoka started to throw balls continually. Hitting the top basket every time.

"Um Madoka-san?" Rachel started.

"Do not interrupt me, I must have total concentration." Madoka replied as she continued sinking ball after ball into the top basket.

"But Madoka-san, you must listen." Chiyo quickly said as well.

But Madoka's focus remained on the top basket as she continued to land ball after ball into it.

"TIME'S UP!!!!!" the woman said.

"So did we fare well?" Madoka asked.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE BASKET SCRAMBLE IS CLASS 5!!!!!!!" the woman said.

"What…. I do not understand." Madoka said in a confused tone.

"Hey genius, you kept hitting the opposing players basket." Tomo said.

Madoka just sweat dropped. "This is most…..shameful."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Confrontations…..)**

"So Kagura are you ready for the swimming challenge later on this afternoon." Chihiro asked.

"Yeah, but remember, we are competing against each other and I won't hold back." Kagura responded.

"What, me swim against you, are you nuts, Yukari has already chosen….." Chihiro froze up.

"What is it?" Kagura asked in a worried tone.

"Um, Yukari chose…..Reina." Chihiro replied.

Kagura just stared at the ground for second, she had remembered what Reina had done to her a while back at the cafeteria, and she also started to remember how Reina constantly challenged her during swim practice, but Minamo would not allow it because she thought it would deeply hurt the feelings on the one who would lose.

"Kagura?" Chihiro asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess I'd better get psyched up then huh." Kagura said as she walked off.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Chihiro thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari was sitting down on a bench. "Man this is not turning out to be a good day for me." She thought as she grumbled.

Minamo then walked up to her. "Yukari, we need to talk." she said.

"What, you wanna rub it in on how badly you're beating us." Yukari replied as she narrowed her eyes.

"No, I want you to choose someone else to race Kagura." Minamo pleaded.

"Oh I see, you really want to make sure we lose huh?" Yukari replied.

"No you don't understand, I've always sent that Kagura and Reina have a great dislike for each other, they always wanted to challenge each other during swim practice, but I know that the outcome might end up becoming very painful." Minamo explained.

"Forget it, we still have a shot at coming back and I'm gonna take every advantage I can find." Yukari replied.

"Please Yukari, I'm begging you." Minamo pleaded.

"You're what?" Yukari asked as she smirked. "Begging me?"

Minamo just sighed. "Yes, I'm begging you, don't make them race each other." she said.

"Let me think about it um……. Sorry, but the answer is no." Yukari said as she walked off.

"I wish you could see the big picture Yukari." Minamo thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Cosplay Race)**

"So who's gonna complete in this one?" Yomi asked.

"Sakaki and…..Josh." Rachel said as she gulped.

"Is Kaorin okay with this?" Yomi asked.

"I'm not sure." Rachel responded. "I haven't had the heart to tell her yet."

"Tell me what?" a voice said from behind them, which caused Yomi and Rachel to jump. They then both turned around and noticed Kaorin standing there.

"Oh um, that we like Pepsi much better than Coke." Rachel responded.

"Ooooookay?" Kaorin responded in a confused tone.

"WILL EVERYONE WHO WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN THE COSPLAY RACE PLEASE GO TO THE STARTING LINE!!!!" A voice on a speaker was heard.

Kaorin looked at all the participants and then noticed to figures, one dressed as Sailor Moon, and the other one as Tuxedo Kamen…. Who looked a little mismatched because Sailor Moon was so tall. "eep." Kaorin said softly.

"Look, Yukari thinks that they'd have the best chance of winning so you gotta understand right." Rachel said.

"Yeah, it's for Class 3 remember." Yomi added.

"Yes you're right, I know that they will do there best and win one for good old Class 3." Kaorin said as she smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me…." she said as she walked off.

"Wow, she seemed to have taken this well." Yomi said.

"Yeah… this really surprises me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And So Sailor Sakaki and Tuxedo Josh made their way to the starting line. Ready for the starters pistol.

"I still feel a little guilty about doing this with you." Sakaki said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this doesn't bother Kaori in the least." Josh assured her.

The starters pistol went off and Sakaki and Josh quickly dashed off.

They ran besides a two members from class 4 who was dressed as Lupin and Fujiko.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!" Tomo yelled from the sidelines.

"Huh?" Josh asked.

" I think she's a big Lupin fan." Sakaki replied.

Sakaki and Josh continued to run forward, but for some reason they couldn't catch up with two members of Minamo's Class 5.

"I'm sorry it's me, I'm not a very good athlete, I still don't see why Yukari-Sensei chose me." Josh said as he was running out of breath.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF MY HEART!!!!!!!" A voice from behind them yelled.

Sakaki and Josh quickly turned around and they saw that Kaorin was running down the track fast….. Dressed as Queen Beyral.

"OH GEEZ RUN FOR IT!!!!!" Josh yelled as she grabbed Sakaki's hand a quickly dashed down the track quickly passed the two members of Class 5.

"YOU DARE BETRAY ME!!!!!" "Queen" Kaorin said. As she continued to run after them.

"I guess it did get to her." Yomi said as her glasses glared as she sweat dropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excellent my plan worked to perfection." Yukari said as she gave an evil laugh.

"You can be one scary person sometimes." Miku replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thanks to Yukari's plan, Sakaki Moon, and Tuxedo Josh easily won the race….but….

"It think we should stop now." Sakaki said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING IF WE DO WERE DEAD!!!!!!" Josh yelled as they continued running.

"YOU CANNOT RUN FROM ME FOREVER!!!!" Kaorin yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Looks Who's Freaking Out Now)**

"Ah yes Kaorin looked so nice in that Queen Beyral Outfit." Kimura said as he adjusted his glasses. He was about to go with her when Wada walked up dressed as Belldandy from Ah! My Goddess.

"Why settle for an evil person when you can have a goddess." she replied.

Kimura just stared at Wada for a second. "Wait, why am I feeling nervous around her." he thought.

"I will grant you one wish My dear sweet Kimu-bobo." Wada said.

"Kimu….bobo?" Kimura asked. It was then that Wada wrapped her arms around Kimura's waist.

"MISS WADA!!!!!" Kimura said as he started to blush furiously. "PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF!!!!"

"But I'm a high school girls, and you said you liked high school girls." Wada replied as she closed her eyes and continued to hug Kimura.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!" Kimura said as he broke free and quickly ran off.

"You will be mine Kimu-bobo…. oh yes you will be mine." (Eat that Wayne's World lol)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I Am So Ready For You)**

Kagura was getting ready for the tug of war when Reina walked up.

"So it looks like we're finally going to have that race we've been wanting for a long time." Reina said.

"It looks that way." Kagura replied as she gave Reina an angry stare.

"Well once I beat you, everyone will know that it was a mistake of Dr. Ihihara to let you be on the swim team." Reina warned.

"Don't hold your breath." Kagura responded.

"Then how about we make a little wager….. The loser has to quit the swim team." Reina challenged.

"What?" Kagura responded in a surprised tone.

"You heard me, or are you scared you'll go crying home to your mama." Reina replied.

Kagura clinched her fists. "My mom passed away a long time ago. "

"I'm sorry….." Reina replied. "Maybe she dies because she could stand living with the likes of you." Reina replied as she laughed.

"WHY I'M GONNA……" Kagura said as she was about to charge at her when Madoka came from behind and grabbed her.

"Miss Kagura, please refrain from any violent actions." she said as she then turned to Reina. "Have you no shame, insulting her mother's memory like that."

"Oh and I supposed you're going to bash me with that Kendo Stick of yours if I don't stop." Reina replied.

Madoka took out her 'kendo stick' and pointed it at Reina. "First of all, you do not appear that you have a shred of honor among you." She said as Reina just stared at Madoka's eyes. Secondly, this is not called a Kendo Stick….. It's called a shinai, it would be wise for you to remember this." Madoka then placed her shinai back in her carrying case. "Now off with you."

Reina just clenched her fists. "I'll be waiting for you at the pool Kagura." she said as she walked off.

Madoka turned to Kagura. "Are you all right Miss Kagura." Madoka asked. But Kagura just stood there with an obsessed look in her eyes.

"She is going down." she said in a cold tone.

"Miss Kagura." Madoka said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the distance, Minamo had seen what has transpired. "I knew something like this was going to happen." she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(HEAVE-HO!!!!)**

Class 3 and Class 5 were ready for a big showdown, but it seemed that certain people were not there…..

"Where is Madoka-san and Reina?" Rachel asked in a worried tone.

"Maybe an emergency came up." Chihiro asked.

"Well all I know is that they better show up soon." Tomo said as she gritted her teeth.

"Hey come to think of it, it appears that Kagura-san isn't there in Class 5's side." Chiyo said.

"Maybe they got abducted by……." Osaka started.

"Osaka if you value you life, you will not complete that sentence." Tomo warned.

"Okay dokey." Osaka replied in a nervous tone as she smiled and sweat dropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari was looking around. "Hmm, I wonder where Nymao is?" she asked.

"You know, she is a very responsible person, this is so not like her." Miku said.

"Or maybe she knows the fact that we are making a great comeback and she doesn't want to see us in our moment of glory." Yukari said as she gave a wicked smile.

"You never change do you Yukari." Miku said as she sweat dropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EVERYONE GET READY!!!!!" A man with a whistle said.

"Looks like we'll have to do this without her." Yomi said.

"But why do we have to be Madoka and Reina's replacements?" Chiyo asked.

"Because you're the only other girl left in out class and this is a female tug of war." Chihiro responded.

"But…." Chiyo pleaded.

"Don't worry Chiyo-chan, it's mind over matter." Osaka said.

"Huh?" Chiyo asked as she made button eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on class 5 sides A replacement was found for Kagura….

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION…..**

**Sakura Najimoto, First Year Student, Azumanga High School. (Reina's best friend remember)**

"Okay lets do this… for Kurosawa-Sensei." Sakura said.

"KUROSAWA-SENSEI!!!!" the rest of Class 5 yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great they adore her and she's not even here." Yukari said in an annoying tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man blew the whistle to signal the beginning of the tug of war.

"HEAVE-HO….HEAVE-HO…HEAVE-HO!!!!" The Azu-Girls of Class 3 screamed.

"FOR……SENSEI….FOR……SENSEI!!!!!" Azu-Girls of Class 5 screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was such a tight battle, the flag in the middle kept going back and forth over the marker. Everyone watching kept cheering in anticipation.

"GO CLASS 3!!!!" Josh said.

"NO WAY CLASS 5 IS THE BEST!!!!" A boy who attended class 5 screamed.

"Wow this is turning out to be pretty exciting." Jade said.

"If only Madoka and Reina had shown up, we would've clinched this for sure." Yukari responded as she clenched a fist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEAVE-HO…..HEAVE-HO!!!!!!!"

"FOR……SENSEI…..FOR…..SENSEI!!!!!"

"COME ON GIVE IT YOUR ALL!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"WE'VE GOT TO TRY HARDER." Rachel screamed.

It was then that Tomo got and idea….

"Hey Kaorin, If class 5 wins, they each get to give Josh a kiss." she said.

"NEVER!!!!!!" Kaorin screamed as she gave an enormous pull causing everyone on Class 5 to fall to the ground.

"CLASS 3 WINS!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, you really like that girl?" Ohyama asked Josh.

"Yeah, she's one of a kind." Josh replied as they saw everyone carrying Kaorin out of the tug of war area.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to admit Tomo that was a brilliant idea." Yomi said.

"Hey it's what Yukari-Sensei called the Kaorin strategy." Tomo said as she winked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin rushed up to Josh. "Did you see, did you see?" she asked in an excited tone.

"Yeah you did well Kaori." Josh replied as he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And just think earlier she was in a rage during the Cosplay race." Miku said as she sweat dropped.

"I'll never understand this school." Jade added.

"WE WON WE WON WE WON!!!!!" Was all Yukari could say as she danced around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment Madoka walked up.

"Madoka, where were you is everything okay?" Rachel asked in a worried tone.

"I'm afraid not." Madoka responded. "It appears that we may have a conflict."

"What?" Yomi asked.

Reina walked by them, she seemed to have an obsessive look in her eyes.

"A very disturbing one." Madoka replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura noticed Kagura walk by her. "He Kagura you missed the tug of war, we really needed you, what happened?" she asked.

Kagura just stared at Sakura with cold and menacing eyes. "Back…..off." she said in a cold tone.

Kagura then just continued on her way as Sakura felt a chill on the way Kagura was acting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minamo walked up to Yukari, Miku, and Jade.

"HAH YOU MISSED ONE HELL OF A TUG O WAR!!!!!!" Yukari said as she tried to mock her.

Minamo just stood silent.

"Minamo, is everything okay?" Miku asked.

"Yukari….. Please, don't make Reina race against Kagura." she said in a low but pleading voice.

"Minamo?" Jade asked.

Minamo looked up and they could see tears in her eyes. "Something horrible is going to happen I just know it." she said.

Yukari just stared at her, she could se that she was serious. She then looked over at where Kagura and Reina were. She could she the hatred for each other in their eyes. "I…."

"Yukari, answer her." Jade said.

Yukari just sighed. "Okay, I'll tell Reina that I'll use someone else." she finally said.

"Arigato Yukari." Minamo said as she gave a small smile.

"Well I guess there's always next year." She said as she walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(YOU CAN'T STOP US!!!!!!!)**

"WHAT!!!!!" Reina screamed.

"You heard me, I've decided to go with Sakaki on this one." Yukari replied.

"NO I HAVE TO GO UP AGAINST KAGURA, I JUST GOTTA!!!!!" Reina screamed.

"I'm going to let the fact that your yelling at me slide, now… It's going to be Sakaki… am I making myself clear?" Yukari warned.

"Yes…. Ma'am." Reina said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Good." Yukari said as she smiled and walked away.

"This isn't over yet." Reina thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Kurosawa-Sensei, you gotta let us race each other." Kagura pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kagura, but I feel that teammates shouldn't be so competitive against each other." Minamo explained.

"I will compete against her." Kagura warned.

"Please Kagura, you've become such a model student who is well liked by everyone…. Don't throw it all away over an obsession with a rival."

"But….." Kagura said.

"Kagura….." Minamo said as she gave a small smile. "I know being a teenager can be hard, we've all been there, trust me, when you're older you'll understand."

"Yes Kurosawa-Sensei." Kagura said as she stared at her. "I understand."

"Thank you Kagura." Minamo said as she walked off.

But what Minamo didn't see is how Kagura's eyes began to narrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Madoka & Dodge ball: Act II)**

For the rest of the Day, class 3 had started to make an incredible comeback as they kept winning event after event, as it was now time for the Dodge ball Competition between Class 3 and Class 5.

"Wow we may actually pull this one off." Rachel said.

"Now who's going to be on the team?" Yomi asked.

"Madoka for sure." Chihiro said.

"And Sakaki." Kaorin added.

"Okay we need 3 more." Josh said.

"Well they got Sakura Wada, Kagura, and two other boys as well." Chiyo noticed.

"Well then. Let's even things up then." Josh said. "Ohyama and I will participate."

"NOW HOLD ON!!!!" Ohyama protested. "I bruise easily."

"Aw come on you big baby." Tomo said. "Take one for the team."

"Fine." Ohyama said as he gave Tomo and annoying glare.

"Now all we need is one more girl." Yomi said.

"YEAH SOMEONE WITH ENERGY SOMEONE WITH A LOT OF ZIP!!!!!!" Tomo said as she twirled her arms.

"Someone….. Like you?" Yomi said as she smirked.

"WAIT I BRUISE EASILY!!!!!!" Tomo said in a panicked tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the dodge ball match was ready to begin. For Class 3 we had….

Sakaki, Tomo, Madoka, Josh, and Ohyama…..

For Class 5 we had….

Kagura, Wada, Sakura… and

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS……**

**Montoro Hayashi, First Year Student, Azumanga High School**

**And**

**Shoda Yamada, First Year Student, Azumanga High School**

Kaorin just stared at Montoro. "Geez that guy is huge."

"They say is nickname is 'Tiny'" Chihiro responded.

Kaorin started to shiver.

"Are you okay?" Chihiro asked in a worried tone.

"For some reason that name makes me feel nervous." Kaorin responded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura looked to the sideline and saw Reina sitting on the ground just staring back,

"It's not fair, we have to race." She thought.

"OKAY IS EVERYONE READY!!!!!" Misaki who was to be the official of the match yelled. "Okay then…..BEGIN!!!!"

Madoka got a determined look on her face. "This time I will be better prepared I will focus on my opponents and I will not bring shame to my teammates." She closed her eyes to concentrate…. Which was a mistake.

BAM…. BAM... BAM… WHAM…. OUCH!!!!!

"I…. do believe I am supposed to…. Be hit once….." Madoka said as she laid down on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while Tomo and Ohyama were on the bench with Madoka leaving Sakaki and Josh on the field with the entire class 5 team still in play.

"This is not going well." Madoka said.

"You're telling me, if we need to win to keep our Sports Fest hopes alive." Tomo responded.

It was then that Sakaki caught a ball thrown by Sakura.

"One of you get here quick." Josh ordered.

"I shall restore my honor." Madoka said as she quickly rushed into the playing field.

BAM…. BAM... BAM… WHAM…. OUCH!!!!!

Madoka swaggered back into the sidelines and sat down back on the bench.

"Welcome back." Tomo said.

"Silence." Madoka said in an annoyed tone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well just when everything seemed grim for Class 3 of Yukari…….

Something Amazing happened. Sakaki and Josh each caught a ball from Wada Eliminating her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stay here." Tomo said as she ran back into the field of play.

"As you wish." Madoka said as she hung her head.

"Hey you okay?" Ohyama asked.

"I do not know." Madoka replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Coming in Tomo quickly threw a ball hitting Shoda.

"Oh yeah class 3 is coming back." Tomo said as she smirked.

Sakura then threw a ball ad Josh, but he managed to catch it.

"Not good." Sakura thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is perhaps for the best if you would go, I would just get in the way." Madoka told Ohyama.

"Are you sure?" Ohyama asked.

"Yes I am." Madoka said as she just continued to stare at the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohyama went back into the playing field and quickly grabbed a ball.

"ARRRGH!!!!!" Montoro screamed towards Ohyama.

"YIKES!!!!" Ohyama replied as he threw the ball in a panic striking Montoro in his…. Well…. His manhood.

Montoro's eyes just watered up as he began to whimper. "Mommy." he said softly in a high pitched voice. As he fell to the ground.

"TIME!!!!" Misaki yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaorin you seemed confused, what's wrong?" Chihiro asked her best friend.

"I know this might seem weird. But all of this seems awful familiar." Kaorin responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After Montoro was helped of the field, the contest was ready to resume. It had come down to this…….

Kagura against Sakaki, Tomo, Josh, and Ohyama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH YEAH BABY CAN YOU FEEL IT!!!!!!" Yukari yelled.

"You need help." Jade told her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura could feel her heart beat, the odds were certainly against her. She then looked at the sidelines and noticed Reina give an evil smirk. She then turned to the team from Class 3.

"Time to go." Tomo said as she threw the ball….. Which Kagura caught.

"DAMN!!!!!" Tomo yelled as she had to go back to the bench..

"Montoro get back in here." Kagura ordered coldly.

"But he's injured." Wada said

"THEN YOU GET IN HERE!!!!!!" Kagura yelled.

Wada quickly got into the playing field. "Kagura-san, there is something different about you." she said.

"Shut up and concentrate on the match." Kagura responded.

Wada was shocked by the way Kagura answered her. "Kagura-san?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madoka slowly looked up and stared at Kagura. "I sense some emotional distress within her." She thought.

Tomo just clenched her fists. "Man, I wouldn't give to be in there." she said in an anxious tone.

At that moment Kagura caught a ball thrown by…… Sakaki.

Almost everyone in the area gasped as Sakaki went to the bench. "It seems that she has become a very determined player." she said.

"Sadly, I believe that there is a more troublesome reason for Miss Kagura's sudden determination." Madoka responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoda came back in and quickly tossed a ball striking Ohyama. "YEAH!!!!" he screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no only Josh is left there." Kaorin said in a worried tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a moment ago it seemed like Class 3 was on the verge of victory, but in an instant the roles had been reversed.

3 against one….

Kagura, Wada, and Shoda against Josh.

"Let's finish this." Kagura said as all three threw their balls at the same time.

Josh lowered himself to avoid the first ball, he managed to catch the one thrown by Shoda but then……

WHAM!!!!!!

Josh fell over backwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JOSH!!!" Kaorin said as she tried to run towards the playing area.

"No, wait." Chihiro said as she grabbed her arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you waiting for, declare us the winners." Kagura said.

"The match isn't over yet." Misaki replied.

"YEAH IT IS!!!!" Kagura screamed. "HE GOT HIT!!!!!!"

"But he caught a ball before getting hit." Misaki began to explain. "Someone from Class 3 has to come into the field of play."

"OH COME ON!!!!!!" Kagura screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucky." Tomo said. "Okay Sakaki, now go in there and….."

"No…. I shall go." Madoka said.

"Are you kidding?" Tomo started. "We wanna win this thing."

"Are you sure about this Madoka-san?" Sakaki asked.

"Yes… I am." Madoka replied as she stood up.

"That's it, we're history." Tomo said

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Madoka walked up to Josh who still seemed a little dazed.

"Are you all right." She asked.

"Yeah… but wait what are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"I will be the one to put an end to this." Madoka replied.

Josh looked into Madoka's eyes. "Good luck then." he said as he left towards the bench.

"It's a mistake for you to face us." Kagura warned.

"I sense that you are disturbed, do you wish to speak to me about what is troubling you?" Madoka asked.

"Some other time." Kagura said as she held the ball tightly.

"Very well then." Madoka said as she sat down on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Wada, end this will you?" Kagura ordered.

"Kagura-san? Are you really okay?" Wada asked.

"THROW THE FUCKING BALL!!!!!!!" Kagura screamed which caused everyone to be silent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"My my, it seems that we are seeing Kagura's true colors aren't we." Reina said as she started to laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wada's eyes tired up. "Kagura………you're…… YOU'RE ACTING LIKE MATSUDA!!!!!" She said as she ran off.

Kagura just stood quiet as she looked around everyone seemed to have giving her a disappointed look . "What am I doing?" She asked herself.

"That is a question that only you can answer my friend." Madoka said as she stood up.

"WADA!!!!" Kagura said as she rushed off.

Misaki just sighed. "Since the participants from Class 5 left the playing area, they are disqualified and Class 3 are declared the winners.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, what just happened?" Yomi asked.

"Madoka-san just won the dodge ball match using her mind." Rachel responded.

"Only she would do that?" Yomi replied as she sweat dropped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I'm Sorry)**

Kagura ran with all her might to catch up with Wada. "Wada….Wada wait." Kagura said as she finally caught up to her.

"You were mean Kagura." Wada said as she sniffed.

"Wada I am so sorry, I wasn't acting like myself." Kagura replied.

"I know, I told you, you were acting like Matsuda." Wada replied.

Kagura just sighed, even when she was hurt, Wada was still Wada.

"I guess I was real upset because Yukari and Kurosawa-Senseis decided to not make Reina and I race each other….. And now I can see why." Kagura replied. "So once again… I'm sorry Wada-San and will you…. Forgive me."

Wada just gave a huge smile. "YAY, KAGUR-SAN IS BACK!!!!!" she said as she hugged Kagura.

"Now you won't have to worry about being alone." Kagura said as she gave a small smile.

"Oh but I wasn't going to be alone, I was just on my way to my Kimu-bobo so he can console me." Wada replied.

"Okay we're really gonna have to talk about that later." Kagura said as she sweat dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(SHOWDOWN)**

The final event of the day was about to begin at the school's indoor swimming pool. Kagura was nowhere to be seen which worried the Azu-Group.

"Do you think she'll show up?" Ohyama asked.

"If she doesn't then she'll be disqualified and we'll win by default." Yomi responded.

"I don't think I would want to win that way." Chiyo said.

"Do not worry my friends, she will be here." Madoka assured her.

"Hey by the way, how did you know that Kagura would react that way anyway." Tomo demanded.

"When a person loses sense of himself, they must rediscover themselves by taking a path less taken." Madoka responded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tomo asked in a confused tone.

"At that moment, Kagura came walking into the pool area wearing her swimsuit followed by Wada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well it looked like she showed up." Reina said.

"You know, I think the real reason she was acting that way was because of you." Sakura responded.

"No way, she's a total bully, always resorting to violence." Reina said

"You know I am sick and tired of you always talking so negative about her." Sakura said in an angry tone. "In these past few months, I've gotten to know Kagura, she is a nice person… well maybe today she wasn't herself and I blame you for that by the way, and I see her try her best at swim practice which is more than I can say for you." And with that she walked of.

"Loser." Reina thought .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay Kagura?" Minamo asked.

"Yes Kurosawa-Sensei and I'm sorry for everything." Kagura responded. She looked at everyone in the stands, as she walked up to a nearby microphone. (It isn't nowhere near the pool folks so don't worry)

"Everyone, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, I let something personal cloud my judgment, I should represent Azumanga High School with more respect than that, so I hope you forgive me." And with that she started to walk away as she started to hear someone clap. She turned and saw that it was Chihiro

Soon Kaorin joined in followed by Rachel, Sakaki, and Yomi….soon everyone joined in and applauded the Athletic girl.

Kagura could feel the tears coming out of her eyes as she bowed to them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!" Reina yelled.

Everyone turned to face her.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE, CAN'T YOU SEE SHE MANIPOULATING YOU!!!!!" she said.

"I don't even know what that means." Kagura responded.

"YOU ARE ALL FOOLS TO BELIEVE HER LIES!!!!!" She continued. "SHE DOES NOT REPRESENT THIS SCHOOL WELL!!!!"

"And you do?" Chihiro asked. "I think this is all your fault to begin with."

"I don't care what you think you little bitch." Reina responded.

"MISS MIYAGI!!!!" Dr. Ihihara screamed. "I have enough of that filthy mouth of your's"

"THAT'S RIGHT ASSHOLE!!!!" Tomo screamed which caused Yomi to give a little bump to keep her quiet.

"You know what I don't care what you or anyone else thinks Ihihara, because I no longer have any respect for this school whatsoever." Reina said.

"Well just as well because as of now, you are suspended." Ihihara responded.

"KISS MY ASS!!!!" Reina said.

"Was I acting like that earlier?" Kagura asked.

"Oh no you were much more nicer." Chihiro responded.

"I'm outta here." Reina said as she got ready to leave. "Oh and Kagura, I would've beaten you." she said.

"No you wouldn't have." a voice said.

Kagura looked around to see who was saying that and it was…. "Yukari-Sensei?"

Yukari walked up to Reina. "You know, I really wanted to win this Sports Fest so badly that I would've done anything. But after seeing your little display right now, I can honestly say that your focus is totally lost." she told her.

"I'm in your class for crying out loud, don't you even have any confidence in me." Reina asked.

"Not really." Yukari responded.

"Yikes so bluntly." Miku thought.

"Okay then…." she walked up one of the pool's lanes. "Then let's have a go,:

Kagura just stared at her. "I won't race you Reina, I think you need help."

"RACE ME DAMMIT!!!!!" Reina responded.

"Fine." Kagura said as she walked up to the lane next to her.

"I cannot allow this." Ihihara said.

"Dr Ihihara, this must be done to close a difficult chapter in Kagura's life." Madoka said.

Ihihara just stared at Kagura and Reina and then sighed. "Very well." He walked up to the girl with the starters pistol. "I will start the race." he said.

Everyone started in anticipation, finally Kagura and Reina were about to have the big swim race they've always wanted….

And then……

BANG!!!!

Kagura and Reina dove into the pool at the same time. Reina quickly pulled ahead.

"COME ON KAGURA YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!" Chihiro screamed.

"YEAH SHOW THAT LITTLE SNOT THAT YOU MEAN BUISNESS!!!" Tomo yelled.

"Little snot?" Yomi asked.

Reina reached the end of the pool and then turned around underwater kicking with all of her might.

Kagura did the same thing as she tried to catch up to Reina.

"This is not looking good." Josh said.

"Have some faith." Kaorin responded.

Reina felt like a girl possessed with only one thing on her mind, deafest Kagura and bring humiliation to her. She could see the end of the pool up ahead as she swam with all of her might. "This is it." She thought. "This is the end of Keiko Kagura."

But then out of nowhere Kagura passed her. Swimming like she never had before.

"NO!!!!!" Reina thought.

Kagura reached the end of the pool…….

"WINNER KAGURA!!!!!!" Ihihara yelled as everyone cheered.

Reina just stopped there staring at how everyone was cheering for Kagura's victory.

"No……No…..NO!!!!!" Reina screamed as she swam up to Kagura and dragged her underwater.

"KAGURA-SAN!!!!!" Wada said as she jumped into the pool to help her friend.

------------------------------------------------------

Underwater Kagura struggled to break free of Reina's grip. Wada swam up and tried to pull Reina of her.

Reina then quickly hit Wada in the face.

Wada then started to panic and quickly ran out of air as she started to float to the bottom of the pool. "NO!!!!" Kagura thought as she managed to break free of Reina's grip and shove the girl away, causing Reina to hit her head on the edge of the pool knocking her out.

Kagura quickly swam towards Wada and helped the girl to the surface.

The others at the edge of the pool had already pulled Reina out, and then proceeded to help Kagura and Wada out of the pool.

"WADA…..WADA!!!" Kagura screamed in a frantic tone.

Minamo quickly knelt next to them. "She's not breathing." she said as she quickly started to perform CPR.

"Wada." Kagura said softly.

Reina slowly woke up. "What the hell." she said as she looked around.

Kagura gave Reina an enraged look. "YOU!!!!" Kagura said as she charged towards her but Josh and Ohyama held her back. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF SHE DIES I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!"

Reina then saw Wada on the floor and she felt a chill down her spine.

Minamo continued to apply CPR to Wada. "Come on Wada come back to us." she said.

Almost everyone started to tear up. "This isn't happening." Sakaki said.

Kagura just stared at Wada's motionless body. "Come on Wada…. don't leave me." she said as she fell to her knees.

Minamo just kept trying to revive Wada, but she just shook her head as tears appeared in her eyes.

Kagura just closed her eyes……….."DAMMIT WADA IF YOU DIE YOU'LL NEVER SEE KIMURA AGAIN!!!!!"

It was at that moment that Wada started to cough up water.

"Wada." Kagura said softly is she approached her.

"I'm…. not leaving Kimu-bobo alone." she said weakly.

Kagura then held Wada tightly and began to cry. As everyone cheered.

"And they lived happily ever after….." Osaka said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Some Time Later)**

Reina found herself walking to class at the new school they had placed her in, she looked around. "What a dump." She said as she headed towards her new classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reina slid the door opened and walked inside, her heart started to beat fast. "This is hell." She thought as she saw all the girls in the classroom. They seemed so tough.

As Reina slowly took her seat she could help but to think of one thing…. Revenge on Kagura.

"So what are you in here for?" A girl sitting behind her said.

Reina turned around and was surprised by who it was. "Matsuda?" she asked.

"Hey your that Miyagi girl aren't you, how in the hell did you end up here?" Matsuda asked.

"Kagura." Reina answered as she gritted her teeth. "My future is ruined because of her."

"Yeah, she's pretty much responsible for me being in here as well, she should've just let me have revenge on that Kendo girl." Matsuda replied.

"YOU TWO NO TALKING!!!!!" the teacher said as he walked into the classroom.

Matsuda and Reina just sighed. "Yes Urameshi-Sensei." they said in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that Day The Azu-Girls were walking down the sidewalk, they had decided to go for some ice cream.

"So, what is this ice cream you speak of?" Madoka asked.

"Oh you're gonna love it." Rachel responded. "Trust me."

"Hey you know The Cultural fest is coming up." Chiyo said. "I can't wait for it."

"So any ideas of what were going to do?" Yomi asked.

"Well I don't know about your class, But I'm going to suggest that our class make a kissing booth." Wada said. "Maybe that way, I could get a chance to kiss my Kimu-bobo." She said as she blushed.

"Look Wada, I've already told you, having a crush on Kimura is just plain creepy…. It's that……" But before she could finish she saw Yuko walking down the street with a group of boys. "Oh crap." She said as she ran inside the nearest store.

"Man, when is she gonna confess her feelings to him?" Rachel asked.

"Trust me confessing your love is not easy… I should know." Kaorin responded.

_**Background Music Raspberry Heaven….**_

_Carry the wings in your heart Tell  
my heart's soft whispers Now, the wind  
carries them _

My heart's wish is beyond the heavens  
My heart's wish will be granted Love's  
key is the future 

"I do not think I will ever learn about this emotion called love." Madoka said.

"Trust me Madoka-san, everyone experiences love at least once in their lives." Rachel responded.

"Ewww, that sounds gross." Chiyo said.

"Oh but you'll like it when you're older Chiyo-Chan." Osaka told the little girl. 

A voice is calling softly at the window  
And a vision of love appears Even though  
it is still far away Believe in tomorrow  
Believe in your feelings

Raspberry heaven!  
You won't be alone at Heaven,  
I promise Raspberry heaven!  
Sweet tears Smile again at paradise

Raspberry Heaven!  
We'll meet again in the gentle dreams of  
Heaven Raspberry Heaven,  
I'm coming back to you When the  
flowers of Heaven have bloomed You  
and me Together we'll be…. 

Yuko finally walked by and Kagura comes out. "That was close." Kagura said as she was breathing heavily.

"You know Kagura-san, if you really like him you should talk to him." Sakaki said.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." Kagura answered.

"It's simple, you just go up to him, tell him how you feel and then let nature take it's course." Yomi said.

"Oh yeah like that advice would ever work." Tomo said. "Just rush up to him and give him a big 'ol smooch."

"I CAN'T DO THAT!!!!" Kagura said as she blushed heavily. 

The chasing light Illuminates  
a map to happiness Look, isn't it  
wonderful?

Now, the light calms me  
I'll say goodbye to sad faces  
And find the jewel of my heart

"Come close to me" the voice says  
The love makes me sway  
But I cling to happiness  
I'll wait for tomorrow  
I'll wait for my feelings 

"You have to be determined, just like Josh was to me." Kaorin said. "Who knows maybe it will work for you too." she added as she smiled.

"Determined, got it." She noticed that Yuko and his friend were walking back towards them. "I don't got it." Kagura said as she rushed back into the store. Causing the other Azu-Girls to sigh… except for Madoka who still found the whole thing confusing.

Raspberry heaven!  
The waves of happiness are  
Heaven's Raspberry heaven!  
I'll cast myself to  
Heaven Where could I go in  
this vessel?

Raspberry Heaven!  
Hold me tightly in the  
fun dreams of Heaven Raspberry heaven,  
I'm coming back to you  
When paradise's flowers 

_have beautifully bloomed  
You and me Together we'll be…._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**And there you have the long awaited episode 17 of New Azumanga Daioh, now I hope this was worth the wait, So what does the future hold for our lovely Azu-Girls….only time will tell…..**_

_**Quick notes….**_

_**In The Part Where Kaorin gets nervous about Montoro and his nickname of Tiny, where that's a little tribute to another fic of mine. "Azumanga Daioh Gets Real" Those of you who've read it knows about the famous dodge ball scene that takes place in it. Lol**_

_**Oh yeah and Motoro getting 'balled' is also another tribute from that fic as well. Lol (By the way Gets Real and NewAzuDaioh are not connected)**_

_**And of course which Azu-fan doesn't know about Raspberry Heaven.**_

_**Oh and thanks to Funrai for setting me straight, it's not called a Kendo Stick it's actually called a shinai. Sorry about that, okay take care…..AR **_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME **_


	18. Episode 18

"Okay….okay everyone settle down." Ohyama said as the class was busy trying to figure out what to choose what to do for the upcoming cultural fest.

"Mr. Class Representative." Tomo said as she quickly stood up. "How about we make a beauty pageant?" Everyone in class just gave her a strange look. "You're right, it wouldn't be fair to the other girls who would have to compete with my beauty." Tomo said as she gave a wide grin.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP TAKINO!!!!!" Almost every girl in the class yelled. (Only Madoka remained silent)

"Come on people." Ohyama said. "We have to decide on something quickly."

"How about we give a performance on the art of Kendo." Madoka suggested.

"Well to be honest Madoka, no one else in this class can perform Kendo moves like you." Ohyama responded.

"I COULD!!!!!" Tomo said as she grabbed Madoka's case and took out her shinai. "Watch this." Tomo said as she started to swing the Shinai around, striking people left and right.

Madoka quickly rushed up to Tomo and managed to grab her Shinai back. "I will warn you once Miss Takino, if you ever take hold of my Shinai again, I will proceed to bring you such pain, that you will need the entire afterlife to recover from it." she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"G…got it." Tomo said as she closed her eyes and smiled as she sweat dropped.

Ohyama just sighed. "Yukari-Sensei, don't you have any ideas for us?" he said as he stared at the corner and saw that Yukari was fast asleep. "This is going well." Ohyama thought as he sweat dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 18 (Ohyama is shown standing next to a giant number 18)**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(What to Do?)**

It was the end of the school day, Ohyama was walking down the hall when Josh and Kaorin walked up to him.

"Though day huh?" Josh asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Ohyama said as he sighed. "The cultural fest is next week, and we still haven't come up with an idea."

"How about a coffee shop?" Kaorin suggested.

"Or a haunted house." Josh added.

"Thanks guys, but that's so… old school." Ohyama explained. "I want to try something different, something unique."

"How about a haunted coffee house." A voice behind them said.

"Not going to happen Osaka." Ohyama responded without turning around.

"How did ya know it was me?" Osaka asked in a confused tone.

"Lucky guess." Ohyama responded sarcastically.

"Look Ohyama, we'll try to think of some ideas and pass them to you." Kaorin said. "But I've gotta get to my Astronomy club meeting.

"Yeah, and I got basketball practice." Josh added.

"Okay I'll see you later then." Ohyama said as Josh and Kaorin left.

"How about a coffee house that has zombies." Osaka asked.

"You're still here?" Ohyama replied as he sweat dropped.

"I got me a lot of ideas." Osaka said as she smiled.

"Terrific." Ohyama replied as he gave a goofy smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Kissing booth?)**

"I still can't believe you actually suggested that to Kurosawa-Sensei." Kagura said as she was blushing in embarrassment.

"But I think it would be cool, and maybe my Kimu-bobo will stop by." Wada said as she blushed.

Kagura just quickly turned around a pointed at Wada. But before she could say anything she just shook her head and continued walking.

"Is something wrong Kagura-san?" Wada asked.

"Forget it." Kagura replied as she just shook her head. "It's that I don't think I'll never understand what you see in Kimura."

And if as on cue, Kimura walked up. "Ah hello my lovelies…." It was then that he noticed Wada. "URK!!!"

"HELLO KIMU-BOBO!!!!!!!" Wada said as stars seemed to appear in her eyes.

Kimura started to sweat, for some reason, Wada having a crush on him freaked him out. "Ah, Miss Wada." Kimura said as his voice cracked.

"You know." Wada started. "I suggested to Kurosawa-Sensei that our class should have a kissing booth… so what do you think?" she asked as she continued to stare at Kimura.

"Well uh…. You see….." Kimura responded "Oh would you look at the time, I've got to get to my next class." he said as he rushed off.

"Hmm, maybe having a crush on Kimura has it's advantages after all." Kagura thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Osaka's Ideas?)**

"Or maybe we could have a slasher themed coffee house." Osaka said as he continued to follow Ohyama.

"Look Osaka, no offense, but those ideas…. They're… disturbing." Ohyama replied.

"Are you saying that I'm…. disturbing?" Osaka asked.

Ohyama quickly realized he had made a mistake. "Oh no Miss Osaka, you're not disturbing… not at all… it's that, all of your ideas seem to have a horror theme to them." he responded. "Don't you have any other ideas that involve…. Oh I don't know…. that are romantic?"

Osaka then went into a deep thought.

Ohyama just stared at Osaka. "Osaka?" he asked as he stared at the girl, who's eyes appeared to become glassy. "Okay then, see you around." he said as he just walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(We're In The Same Boat)**

Ohyama was just existing the school when he noticed Sakura from Class 5 talking to Kurosawa-Sensei.

"She looks worried about something." Ohyama thought.

After a few seconds Kurosawa-Sensei headed towards the gym area. Ohyama decided to see what all the fuss was about.

"Everything okay?" Ohyama asked.

Sakura just gave a small smile. "Well actually….." it was then that she sighed. "It's that our class hasn't come up with any ideas for the cultural festival yet." She then crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "As Class representative, I should be more responsible about handling this situation."

Ohyama could help but give a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Well it seems that our class is having the same problem as well." Ohyama responded.

"Well at least our class won't be the only one in a pickle huh?" Sakura said. "I'm even considering Wada's idea for a kissing booth."

"You do realize she probably suggested that because she has a think for Kimura right?" Ohyama responded.

"I know, but at this point, I'm desperate." Sakura responded. "I mean I have been through a lot, this festival thing, keeping up with my schoolwork…. Losing my best friend." Sakura froze up after she had said that.

"Hey are you okay?" Ohyama asked. He remembered that she and Reina were always hanging out together, until that incident at the sports festival a while back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura replied. "It's that it was so weird, finding out that you're best friend was a total…. A total….."

"Witch?" Ohyama finished.

"Close enough." Sakura said as she sighed. "Look, I gotta go, but I do hope you figure something out to do for the cultural fest."

"You too." Ohyama replied as Sakura left. "I just hope that we get an idea….and soon." Ohyama thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Josh's Secret)**

Josh had finished basket practice and was waiting in front of the school for Kaorin. It appeared that the Astronomy club meeting ran a little longer than usual.

"I guess they're also discussing what to do for the cultural fest." he thought. It was then that he noticed a limo drive up and stop at the front gates. "Oh no." Josh thought.

The front door opened and a tall man wearing a fancy limousine driver's suit walked up to him.

"Master Joshua." The tall man said as he bowed.

"Chadwick." Josh said in an annoyed tone. "What are you doing here, I've told you never to pick me up at the school." he scolded.

"I am terribly sorry but I'm afraid I was ordered to pick you up immediately." Chadwick as the tall man was now known as replied.

"By who?" Josh demanded.

Josh stared at the limo and saw the back door window slide down. A middle aged man stared at him with an angry look.

"Father." Josh said as he sighed. He then turned to Chadwick. "Tell him I can't go, I'm waiting for someone." he said.

"I'm afraid that he is not asking you Master Joshua." Chadwick told him.

"It's Josh, I've told you many times, call me Josh." Josh told him.

"That is so undignified." Chadwick replied. "Now come Master Joshua, you mustn't keep Master Peterson waiting."

"I'm….. not…. Going." Josh said as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

Chadwick just sighed as he stared at Master Peterson….. Who just nodded his head. "Very well then." and with that he gave Josh a chop to the back of his head knocking him out. "Why must we go through this every single time Master Joshua." Chadwick said as he placed Josh over his shoulder and carried him towards the limo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Kaorin and Sakaki exited the school. Kaorin started to look around. "That's strange, I wonder were Josh is." she said.

"Perhaps something came up and he had to leave." Sakaki responded.

"No, he said he'd wait for me, I'm sure if it was real important, he would've gone in and told me." Kaorin responded as she appeared to start getting worried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh slowly opened his eyes, he noticed he was in his room….. It was huge, it had arcade games everywhere and he even had his own bathroom.

The door slowly opened and Josh's father walked in….

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION….**

**Tomas Peterson, age 55, Josh's Father**

"You didn't have to have Chadwick knock me out, you want me to get brain damage or something?" Josh said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry but I needed you at home, and besides, you know Chadwick is well trained in several martial arts, he knows how to hit someone without seriously causing permanent injury." Tomas replied.

"Lucky for me." Josh said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tomas then got a serious look. "An important client is joining us for dinner and he is bringing his wife and teenage daughter along." he told his son.

Josh didn't like where this was going. "Don't tell me you want me to baby-sit the daughter." he replied.

"Look, if we make this deal, Our company will make a huge profit." Tomas answered. "And if we can keep her daughter happy, well that will make it much easier for me."

"I'm not doing it." Josh replied as he started to head for the bathroom. "I was waiting for someone at the school, now she's probably worried sick about me."

"She?" Tomas asked in an annoyed tone. "Don't tell me you've fallen for someone?"

Josh froze up, Tomas was against him going to a 'common' school. But Josh felt that at a private school, he would get special treatment because of who he was. And now, he had let it slip about a girl he was now dating.

"That's right father." Josh said as he turned around. "I have fallen for someone, and she is the most wonderful girl I have ever met."

"A common girl I suppose." Tomas said as he narrowed his eyes. "And I suppose you haven't told him about yourself yet?"

"No, but I will, and I know that she will understand." Josh replied.

"I forbid it." Tomas said.

"You can't keep me from seeing her." Josh answered.

"You will make yourself descent looking for tonight, and I expect you to be on your best behavior." was all Tomas said before he left.

"Kaori will never understand this." Josh thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ohyama)**

Ohyama walked into his house. "MOM….DAD…. I'M HOME!!!!!" he yelled. No one appeared to answer. "Humph, no one home." he thought as he headed towards his room."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he reached the door to his room, he noticed a note taped to the door……

_Masaaki….._

_An old friend of your father came into town suddenly so we decided to take him out to dinner, there is some leftover noodles in the fridge that you can reheat for dinner, We are so sorry about this, but we hope you understand…._

_Love Mom._

"Ugh…. Noodles again?" Ohyama thought. "I don't think so." he then went into his room for a quick change and then proceeded to leave the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ohyama was walking down the sidewalk he started to think about a lot of things…..

His future…..

His goals in life…..

And of course the upcoming cultural fest…….

"Damn, get it together Ohyama." he thought. "You're only 15, you still have a while to get yourself prepared." He looked up and saw a Magnetron burger. "Why not." he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello welcome to Magnetron Burger, where the beef is so fresh, you could probably milk your burger." Osaka said.

Ohyama just stared at her fellow classmate.

Chihiro rushed up. "Osaka, how many times have I told you, stop saying that." she warned.

"But I think it's catchy." Osaka replied as she giggled.

Chihiro just sighed. "Just go do fries." she said as she sighed.

"Okey Dokey." Osaka said as she walked off.

"Does she always say that?" Ohyama asked.

"I'm afraid so." Chihiro said as she gave a small smile. "So, what will you have?"

"Just a regular Magnetron burger meal…. with a diet Pepsi." Ohyama responded.

"No problem." Chihiro said as she rang up the order. "That comes out to 806 yen" As Ohyama paid for his order, Chihiro couldn't help but notice the frustrated expression on his face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Sorry, it's that I have a lot of things spinning in my head right now." Ohyama replied. "Like the cultural fest, we really need to think of something for us to do and soon."

"Hang in there." Chihiro reassured him. "I'm sure that.…."

"I know, that we will come up with something." Ohyama finished. "Well to be honest, I am so tired of hearing that over and over……..IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!" he yelled which caused everyone in the restaurant to stare at him. "I'm sorry." he said as he blushed in embarrassment.

"How about a Spooky Magnetron theme." Osaka said from the fryer.

Ohyama just shook his head. "At this point, I might actually consider that." he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Explanation)**

Josh quickly hid in his bathroom and took out his cell phone. "I just hope she's not angry at me." he thought as he quickly dialed Kaorin's number.

"_Hello?" _Kaorin said from the other line.

"Kaori, it's me Josh." Josh quickly said.

"_Josh, are you okay, I was so worried." _Kaorin responded.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you after school, but something important came up." He explained. "Something that I really…. REALLY don't wanna do."

"_Hey, It's okay, I'm sure you have a good reason, but I'm just so glad you are okay." _Kaorin said in a relieved tone.

"Thanks for being so understanding." Josh said. "I'll see you at school then, I love you."

"_I love you too, take care, bye." _Kaorin said as she hung up.

There was a knock on the restroom door. "Master Joshua, the guests have arrived, are you ready?" Chadwick asked.

Josh just sighed. "Yeah, let's get this over with." he responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(An Idea At Last)**

Ohyama just sat in a booth eating his meal when Sakura walked up carrying a tray with a meal of her own.

"Uh, mind if I sit here with you?" Sakura asked. "This place is pretty packed."

"No go ahead." Ohyama responded as Sakura sat across from him.

"So, any ideas yet for the cultural fest." Sakura asked.

Ohyama just shook his head. "None whatsoever, and the rest of the class don't really seemed to be into it." He quickly took a sip of his soda and then continued. "I really wanted to do something unique, something that would make the rest of the school go… 'Amazing' or 'WOW!' "

"Well, I've decided to go ahead with the kissing booth." Sakura said as she sweat dropped.

"You're kidding?" Ohyama asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, my class also doesn't seem to be in it as well." Sakura said as she sighed. "Face it, as class representatives….. We suck."

"No kidding." Ohyama responded. "Well, this is it for me, next year, let someone else worry about being class representative because I have had it." he said. "As Juliet said to Romeo….. _'Parting is such sweet sorrow.'_"

Sakura just stared at him….

"What?" Ohyama asked.

"That's…. it." Sakura said softly.

"What's it?" Ohyama asked in a confused tone.

"Listen to this." Sakura said as she started to explain everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Rei…..)**

Josh made his way to the living room. His father and mother were there.

"Do I really have to do this mom?" Josh pleaded.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION…**

**Momoko Peterson, Age 38, Josh Peterson's Mother**

Now now Joshua, this is for your father's sake, so be on your best behavior tonight.

"Looks like I'm stuck then." Josh thought as Chadwick entered the room.

"The Mitzukis have arrived sir." Chadwick said as he bowed.

A middle aged coupled walked into the room followed by a young girl.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS…**

**Osamu Mitsuki, Age 45, President Mitzuki Enterprises….**

**Chiasa Mitzuki, Age 40, Wife of Osamu Mitzuki…….**

**And…… **

**Rei Mitzuki, age 15, daughter of Osamu and Chiasa Mitzuki. **

"It's a pleasure to have you here Mr. Mitzuki." Thomas said as he shook his hand.

"It's good to be here my good man." Osamu replied. "This is my wife Chiasa, and my beautiful daughter Rei."

"It is quite nice that you have invited us." Chiasa said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Can we go now." Rei replied.

Osamu just sighed. "My apologies, my daughter is happy to be here as well."

"Yeah right." Rei said as she just looked around.

Thomas just gave a small smile. "Well let me introduce you to my family, this is my lovely wife Momoko and my son Joshua."

"It's Josh." he replied.

"Children, what are you going to do?" Osamu said.

"Tell me about it." Thomas replied as they both began to laugh.

"Parents." Josh and Rei thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the two families enjoyed their dinner, Thomas and Osamu decided to go into the den to talk business. Momoko and Chiasa decided to talk the latest gossip in the living room, while Josh and Rei went into the family library to escape the craziness.

"So I take it they're making you do this against your will as well?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, my parents can be such a hassle sometimes." Rei replied as she was looking through the books.

Josh kept staring at her.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Well, you almost look like someone at school I know." Josh replied. "Right down to her tan."

"Oh I'm on the swim team at my school." Rei replied. "I'm the best on the team, in fact, I don't think anyone could beat me."

"Well she's not modest." Josh thought.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Rei asked in a flirtatious tone.

"As a matter of fact I am, so I'd appreciated if you controlled yourself." Josh warned.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be such a baby about it." Rei replied.

"Rude girl." josh thought.

"Hey I got an idea, let's blow this place and hit the town." Rei suggested.

"Are you nuts, our parents will freak." Josh replied.

"Come on, where's the challenging spirit in you?" Rei asked.

"It the part of my brain that says, 'common scene' ." Josh said in a serious tone.

"Joshua, in a little while, could you bring out the slide projector so that we may see the vacation slides the Mitzuki's bought." Momoko said from the next room.

"I'll get my jacket." Josh said as Rei gave a little smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, Rei and Josh managed to sneak out of the penthouse and quickly hailed a taxi.

"So where to?" Rei asked.

"Anywhere but here." Josh replied.

"Okay then…. Driver to the Buzz." Rei told him.

"The buzz?" Josh asked.

"It's a teen club where all the rich kids hang out." Rei responded.

"I don't know, that doesn't sound like my kind of place." Josh replied.

"Trust me." Rei assured him as she closed her eyes and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(As The Wind Blows……)**

Madoka was at Rachel's house so that they could do their homework as well as watch and episode of Rachel's favorite show.

"_And now, it's time for another episode of….. 'As The Wind Blows….' bought to you as usual, by Pocky._

"I still do not understand of why we must see the misery of other people." Madoka said.

"Because it's fun." Rachel replied.

"I fail to see how one's problems is…. 'fun'." Madoka told her.

"Just watch it and you'll see." Rachel answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes into the show, Rachel was busy sniffing at all the misery the characters on the show were suffering through.

"Mind drivel." Madoka said softly. "Why would this Natsumi person try to steal the love of her sister's mate."

"That's what makes this show so enjoyable." Rachel said as she continued to watch the show.

"And I think it is cruel of that Shinobi person to try and frame his wife for the assassination of the President of Azustralia." Madoka continued.

"Because it's fun." Rachel responded.

"I do not think I enjoy your definition of fun." Madoka replied as s he sweat dropped. "And why do they call them Soap Operas, I have not seen any soap come out?"

Rachel just sighed. "You still have a lot to learn Madoka-san." she replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Chocolate Orgasm)**

Yomi was busy in her room doing her homework when the window slid open. "I was starting to worry." She said sarcastically.

"Come on Yomi, I was buying us a little treat." Tomo responded as she showed her a plastic bag.

"Wait, you bought us something?" Yomi said in a surprised look.

"Yep." Tomo said as she reached into the bag and pulled out……

"A CHOCOLATE BAR!!!!!!" Yomi screamed as her eyes went wide. "YOU KNOW I'M ON A DIET!!!!!!"

"Well, don't you think you deserve a little sinful treat once in a while." Tomo said as she smirked.

"Well….." Yomi said as she just kept staring at the chocolate bar in Tomo's hand. "What do you say?"

Yomi just clenched her fist. "You are so evil." she said as she gritted her teeth.

"Well here you go then." Tomo said as she appeared to be handing over the bar to Yomi.

Yomi was about to take it when Tomo snatched it away from her grasp.

"What's your deal?" Yomi asked.

"Can you let me copy your homework?" Tomo said as she gave an evil smile.

"I knew it, I just knew you wanted something." Yomi responded. "Well forget it, because like I said, I will never let you copy my homework again." Yomi said as she continued to do her homework.

"Fine, I guess you win." Tomo said as she slowly started to open the wrapper. "Mmmmm, just smell that chocolate." she said as Yomi tried to ignore her. "Yeah, I'll bet it's sooooooo good."

"I'm ignoring you." Yomi said.

Tomo just smacked her lips. "Oh look at that chocolaty goodness." she said as she slowly took a bite. "Oh yeah, oh yeah."

Yomi slowly started to stare at Tomo. "Not….working." she said as she gulped.

"I need more….oh oh yes." Tomo said as she slowly took another bite. "Yes….yes…. This is great."

Yomi started to sweat heavily. "I…..am more mature…..than that……you know." she said as she just continued to stare at Tomo.

"OH BABY OH BABY I NEED MORE!!!!!!" Tomo said as she took yet another bite.

"HERE TAKE IT!!!!!!" Yomi said as she quickly handed Tomo her homework and grabbed the bag full of chocolate bars. "COME TO MAMA!!!!!" she creamed as she started to devourer them.

"This is getting too easy." Tomo thought as she started to copy Yomi's homework. (you know, she can be a very clever person sometimes)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Kaorin Vs Rei)**

Josh started to feel a little uncomfortable at the buzz. "Maybe we should get back, before our parents notice us gone." he said.

"Don't be such a killjoy." Rei responded.

"Well you can stay here if you want, I'm leaving." and with that Josh walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he left the club, guess who just happened to walk up.

"Josh?" Kaorin said.

"K…Kaori?" Josh responded.

"Is this what you didn't want to do? Kaorin said in an upset tone.

"Well you see I can explain." Josh said as he started to sweat.

At that point Rei walked out. "Joshy, you left me all alone."

"Joshy?" Kaorin said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Kaori I can really, REALLY explain this." Josh said as he started to sweat even more.

"Okay, I'm listening?" Kaorin said as she crossed her arms.

"You see….." Josh said as he then took a deep breath. "My dad is really Thomas Peterson, president of Peterson industries….." he gulped. "And tonight he had a very important client and his family over for dinner, but we got bored and we snuck out and came to this teen club for rich kids…. And I just sunk myself into a deeper hole didn't I?" he finished as he sweat dropped.

"Big time." Kaorin said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Now now….Kaori." Rei started. "Maybe it's for the best, I mean you just seem like a common girl anyway."

"Common girl?" Kaorin said as she just started at her with an angry glare in her eyes.

"Maybe it's time for Josh to upgrade to a better model…. Like me perhaps." Rei said.

"Um, Rei, I don't think….." Josh warned.

"Face it, in this world only the rich survive and basically……." But before she could finish, Kaorin tackled her to the ground and started punching her repeatedly.

"Did I forget to mention that she has a real short fuse." Josh said as he pulled Kaorin off of Rei.

"OH YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!" Rei said as she suckered punched Kaorin which caused her to break free as they both started an old fashion street brawl.

"You know Kaori, this only proves that you really love me." Josh said as he tried to break up the fight, only to be accidentally knocked out by Kaorin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari, Thomas, and Osamu walked into the police station. "Joshua, what have you done?" Thomas asked in an angry tone.

"I didn't even want to do this in the first place." Josh complained.

"But we did have fun didn't we Joshy." Rei said which caused Kaorin to quickly stand up, only to be held back by two officers.

"Kaori, this isn't like you." Kari said.

"Well you've never had someone try and steal your boyfriend before." Kaorin responded.

"Kaori, she is just being a brat." Josh told her.

"Watch how you speak about my daughter you idiot." Osamu told Josh.

"And you watch how you speak to my son." Thomas warned Osamu.

"Well if this is how the whole family acts, then I see no reason for us to conduct business then right?" Osamu told him as he turned to Rei. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Right daddy." Rei said as he quickly gave Josh a big kiss. Causing Kaorin to break free from the police officers and charge at Rei, tackling her to the ground.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!" Rei yelled as once again the two of them got into an even bigger fight, it took about 5 officers to tear them apart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Aftermath)**

Kari and Kaorin walked into the living room. "My we sure had an interesting evening didn't we?" Kari asked.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I just snapped when that girl was flirting with Josh…I…. I…." Kaorin mumbled.

"You are in love Kaori." Kari replied.

"Well, I just don't know what to do now." Kaorin said as tears appeared in her eyes. "I feel like he betrayed me."

"Just give him a chance to explain everything properly, I'm sure it will all be just a big misunderstanding."

"I sure hope so." Kaorin responded as she sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You caused me to lose a very important client." Thomas said as they were heading back to the penthouse.

"I could care less." Josh replied.

Thomas gave a small smile. "What was that girl's name again?" he asked.

"Kaorin." Josh replied

"Well then, perhaps we should get to know her better." Thomas said.

"What are you saying?" Josh asked.

"Invite her and her mother to dinner one of these days, I might as well see who is this girl that seems to have stolen your heart." Thomas replied.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I apologize." Thomas said.

"What?" Josh asked in a confused tone.

"You may have talked back to me so many times, but tonight, you really showed me that love can happen to anyone, anywhere." he said. "And I know that she loves you very deeply by the way she acted tonight." he gave a small smile. "I like people who don't take shit from anyone."

Josh just looked at him in a surprised tone. "Dad." he said. "And I'm sorry that I lost that client for you."

"Don't worry about it, anyone that would insult my son like that doesn't deserve to do business with me…. It's his loss." Thomas replied.

Josh just gave a small smile. "You know, we haven't spoken like this in a long time…. I think in a way, it was because of Kaorin."

"Perhaps you are correct…. Maybe she is the ideal person for you after all." Thomas said. "Because by the look of that bruise on your face….. She's a real knockout."

"Dad, that was a bad attempt of a pun." Josh said as he sweat dropped.

"I know, but I just had to say it." Thomas said as he and Josh started to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Next Day)**

Josh walked towards the school entrance. He saw Kaorin standing there in front of him. "Kaori, I just wanna say…."

"No need for an explanation, I trust you, and I know that girl was just being a real bitch." Kaorin said. "In fact, I should be the one to apologize for what I did last night." she said.

"No…. I guess you just acted like that because you were afraid that she was trying to take me from you, and that will never EVER happen, I love you Kaori, and that's all that matters."

"I love you too." Kaorin said as they started to kiss.

"HEY GET A ROOM!!!!!" Tomo yelled as she and Yomi walked by.

Yomi noticed that Josh and Kaorin were full of bruises. "Woah, what the hell happened?" she asked.

"Love issues." Kaorin responded. "But everything is okay now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Time For An Announcement)**

As Yomi, Tomo, Kaorin and Josh walked into Yukari's class, they noticed that the students from Minamo's class were there as well.

"What's going on?" Kaorin asked.

"We found a note on Kurosawa-Sesnsei's door for her class to meet here." Kagura replied as she stared at Kaorin and Josh's bruises. "Did you two have a fight?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Josh replied as Ohyama and Sakura walked in.

"Okay then." Ohyama replied. "As you know both of our classes have failed to come up with any ideas for the cultural fest." he said.

"But we finally have an idea that we think is unique and that everyone will find interesting." Sakura continued.

"So what is it already." Tomo demanded.

"We are going to put on a presentation of Romeo and Juliet." Sakura answered.

"SAY WHAT?!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the room yelled except for one person who raised her hand.

"Yes Madoka?" Ohyama asked.

"Who is Romeo and Juliet, and why are they being presented?" she asked.

"Ohyama just scratched his head." This is starting well already.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's right get ready because coming up next……..**

**NEW AZUMANGA DAIOH PRESENTS: ROMEO AND JULIET!!!!!!!**

**I'll bet Shakespeare is turning in his grave lol.**

**Okay until then, take care……..AR**

'**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!**


	19. Episode 19

Thy story begins in the School of Azumanga……

Whereas it's students are in preparation for thy annual Cultural Fest…..

Many classes are quite excited for this event…….

But alas Class 3 and 5 of first year may end up with disaster…..(or so to speak)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alas, Azumanga Daioh does not belong to thou, thy belongs to Sir Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**I, Sir Anime Rebirth present to thee Episode XIX of New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**(Shakespeare's Spirit is shown sweat dropping as he stares at Azumanga High School, standing next to a giant Roman Numeral XIX)**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act I: A Mid Azunights Night Dream)**

Ohyama was looking at everyone working on the stage, setting everything up for the presentation that Classes 3 and 5 were going to give later on that afternoon. Word had spread about the play and everyone at school as well as family members were anxious to see it.

Sakura walked up holding two cans of juice. "You look nervous." she said as she handed a can of juice to Ohyama.

"That's an understatement." Ohyama replied. "Rehearsals haven't gone well and…." Ohyama looked around. "Wait a minute….where's Kaorin?" he asked.

"She's in Misaki-Sensei's class, the Astronomy Club is having a fortune telling booth and she is the fortune teller." Sakura responded.

"But she's Juliet, she should be here." Ohyama said in a nervous tone.

"Calm down Ohyama, some of the students are in other clubs you know, and they have to help them with their projects… besides, this play is the final thing on the agenda so they will all be here." Sakura assured her.

"I hope so." Ohyama said as he took a sip of his juice. "It's that this is the final project that I will be involved in as class representative and I don't want anything to ruin it."

"Don't be such a worrywart." Sakura told him. "Everything will be fine…you'll see." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Act II: The Taming Of The Azu-Girl)**

"I do not wish to participate in the charade." Madoka protested.

"It'll be fine Madoka-san." Rachel told her.

"This is just like one of those Soap operas on that Television box…. Mind drivel." Madoka responded.

"Well okay, maybe these plays were the Soap Operas of that time, but you can't disappoint everyone who's worked so hard to put on this show." Rachel told her.

Madoka just stared at her friend. "Very well I shall do this." Madoka finally said. "But only as not to dishonor the class." Madoka looked at a copy of the script she was holding. "I still wonder why I was chosen to play Juliet's nurse."

"Maybe because of your kind virtue." Rachel said as she smiled.

"She appears to be some kind of comic relief." Madoka said as she continued to read the script. "This is not me."

"Please." Rachel said as she gave puppy dog eyes.

"I believe you are too old to try that old tactic." Madoka said as she sweat dropped. "But I shall do my best to please everyone."

"Good, and don't worry everything will be fine." Rachel said as Ohyama rushed by them.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

Ohyama could be heard throwing up….

"I do believe Mr. Ohyama has, how do you say….. Lost his lunch?" Madoka answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act III: Azu Labor's Lost)**

Yomi and Kagura was busy carrying some props around the stage at the School's auditorium.

"Where the hell is Tomo?" Kagura asked.

"Probably just goofing off somewhere." Yomi responded as they both continued to work.

Sakura walked up. "Well today is the big day are you all prepared?" she asked.

Yomi and Kagura just stared at each other and then faced Sakura. "Not really." the both responded in unison.

"Come on you guys, a lot of people are looking forward to this so let's see some motivation." Sakura told them.

"Hurrah." Yomi and Kagura said without motivation.

"This is not the motivation I was hoping to here." Sakura responded as she walked off.

Yomi looked around the stage as other members of class 3 and 5 were working around. "Hey where's our Juliet?" she asked.

"She's in Misaki-Sensei's class, the astrology club is having a fortune telling booth. "Kagura responded.

"It's Astronomy, not astrology." Yomi said as she sighed. "Well as long as she's here before the show starts it's okay."

Kagura glanced at the clock on the wall. "Woah, I gotta get going, the swim club is putting on a karaoke contest."

Yomi's eyes lit up. "Did you say….. Karaoke?"

"Yeah, you wanna participate." Kagura asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Yomi responded

"Okay then, be at Kurosawa-Sensei's class in about 45 minutes, we're having it there since Class 5 isn't gonna use that classroom." Kagura explained.

"I'll be there, and I can't wait." Yomi responded. (Oh dear)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act IV: Azuthello)**

"Hmm, I see some romance in your future." Kaorin told a girl sitting across from her as she was looking into a crystal ball. "Oh yes, you must seek out one who has dark black eyes."

"But that's almost half the boys in this school." The girl responded. "Isn't there anything else you can tell that is unique about him?"

Kaorin just sweat dropped. "Very well then, I shall concentrate even harder." she got a serious look on her face as she stared at the crystal ball, waving her hands around it. "Ah, I'm starting to see something."

"What?" the girl asked.

"I see that this boy with dark black eyes ….. Also has dark brown hair." Kaorin responded.

"Some fortune teller you are." the girl said, "That also describes half the boys in this school."

Kaorin just gave her an annoyed look as she took something from out of her schoolbag… a Magic 8 ball. "Will she ever find the love of her life?" she asked as she shook the 8 ball.

"_**VERY DOUBTFUL….." **_was the response on the ball.

"There you got your answer, happy?" Kaorin asked in an annoyed tone.

"But…." the girl said.

"NEXT!!!!!" Kaorin screamed as the girl stood up and left with an annoyed look on her face.

Miskai walked up to Kaorin. "Okay Kaorin, your time is up, now it's Sakaki's turn to be the fortune teller." he said.

"Oh thank God." Kaorin responded. "Some of these people are unbelievable, all they want to know will I find love this and will I find love that, all it is LOVE LOVE LOVE!!!!!!!"

"Okay so now where are you off to?" Misaki asked.

"Oh I'm gonna go see the love of my life at his basketball team booth." Kaorin said as she blushed.

"I….see." Misaki said as he sweat dropped.

And with that Kaorin left to go change out of her fortune telling outfit as Sakaki walked up already wearing hers.

"I'm ready." Sakaki said.

"Okay then Sakaki I'll come and let you know when you're time is up." Misaki told her.

"Mmm." Sakaki said as she nodded.

And so Sakaki's first person to seek her advice was none other than…….

"Yukari-Sensei?" Sakaki asked in a surprised tone.

"Okay I'm gonna get down to it….. Am I ever gonna be rich and famous… and I'd better like the answer I hear." Yukari said as she gave Sakaki a serious stare.

Sakaki nervously looked into the crystal ball. "Well….I see that……" she started.

"Yeah?" Yukari asked.

"I see that you……" Sakaki said as she started to sweat.

"Yeah, yeah?" Yukari asked.

"That… good things are in store for you." Sakaki finally said.

"It that all?" Yukari asked in a confused tone.

"Yes." Sakaki said as she looked at her English teacher nervously.

"THAT CAN'T BE IT!!!!!" Yukari screamed. "I WANT TO GET WHAT I PAID FOR!!!!!"

"But we are not charging anything." Sakaki responded.

"TELL ME AM I GONNA BE RICH AND FAMOUS!!!!!!" Yukari screamed some more.

"Yukari-Sensei, please calm down." Sakaki pleaded.

Misaki quickly rushed up. "What's going on here.?" he demanded.

"What kind of a scam are you running here?" Yukari asked. "I just wanted to know if I was gonna be rich and famous."

"Yukari, you do realize that this is all in good fun, you don't actually expect that the Astronomy club can actually predict the future.

"Well aren't you always writing those horoscopes and stuff?" Yukari asked.

"Oh please not another Tomo." Misaki thought as he cleared his throat. "Yukari, we're both adults here, and I'm sure you'll understand when I say…… YOU'RE NUTS!!!!!!"

"Huh?" Yukari said as she gave him a blank stare.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but I think it would be better if you headed to the auditorium, you r class is participating in the presentation of Romeo and Juliet later on right?" Misaki told her.

Yukari just stared at Misaki for a second. "Okay already, I guess I'll have to read my horoscope like I do everyday anyway." Yukari said as she just left.

"And you deal with her everyday?" Misaki asked Sakaki.

"Yes, but we are used to her already." Sakaki responded as Misaki just stared at her as he sweat dropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act V: Much Azu About Nothing)**

"Now where's Kagura?" Ohyama asked as he noticed almost everyone was gone.

"Boy you are a bundle of nerves." Sakura told him. "There is a festival going on you know, everyone just went to see what else is going on here."

"But what if nobody comes back in time?" Ohyama asked nervously.

Sakura grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Ohyama demanded.

"You need to relax and I'm just the person to help you, we are going to look around the festival." she told him.

"But…." Ohyama started.

"No buts, let's go." Sakura said as she smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act VI: All The World Is A Stage, and The Men and Women , simply Azuplayers)**

A young man was busy carrying a prop to the middle of the stage as Josh walked up to him.

"Hey you." Josh told him.

"Yeah?" The young man said as he turned around.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION…**

**Zenzei Honda, Age 15, First Year Student Azumanga High School**

"So I here that you're the one playing Romeo." he said.

"Uh, yeah." Honda replied.

"I just want to tell you not to try anything funny with my girlfriend… got it?" Josh warned.

"Come on, it's just a play." Honda assured him.

Josh just gave him a stern look. "I'll be keeping my eye on you." he said. "And if you even give her a flirtatious look, you're dead." and with that Josh walked off.

"Did he just threaten me?" Honda thought as Ohyama walked up.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

Honda just sighed. "I don't know, but it's been that kind of a day for me today." Honda replied. "Did you I came in late to school today because I found Yukari on the sidewalk screaming and kicking her bike because the chain came off."

"So what happened?" Ohyama asked.

"As I tried to fix the problem, she took my bike." Honda replied as he sweat dropped.

"Typical Yukari." Ohyama said.

Sakura quickly rushed up. "There you are, you tried to sneak away from me didn't you." she said as she grabbed Ohyama's arm.

"Make sure everything is ready by the time we come back." Ohyama said as Sakura dragged him away.

"Why can't I be in a normal school." Honda thought as he sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act VII: Alas Poor Azu I Daiohed Them Well)**

The swim team had just placed the finishing touches on their Karaoke stage.

"This is gonna be so awesome." Kagura told Minamo.

"Yes, I'm so proud of you all for working so hard." Minamo responded. " Now if you had only put that much effort into studying."

"Aw Kurosawa-Sensei, don't ruin the moment." Kagura said as she closed her eyes and sighed.

Kaorin walked in she looked disappointed.

"Oi Kaorin, what's wrong?" Kagura asked in a worried tone.

"I went to see the basketball team booth outside and Josh wasn't there." Kaorin responded as she sighed. "Last time he vanished like that he ended up going to a club with this Rei girl."

Kagura froze up as soon as Kaorin said that name.

"Kagura-san, what's wrong?" Kaorin asked.

"What was her last name." Kagura quickly demanded.

"Um… I think it's was Mitzuki." Kaorin answered.

"REI MITZUKI?!!!!!!" Kagura yelled which caused everyone in the classroom to stare at her.

"You know her?" Kaorin asked.

"Do I ever, we both went to the same junior high school." Kagura responded. "She may come from a fancy and rich family, but because she kept getting kicked out of private schools all over for fighting."

"Wow." Kaorin said in a surprised tone.

"Even the terrible trio had trouble with her, especially me, I really couldn't stand her guts." Kagura said as she walked over to a corner to pick up a box of CD's with Kaorin following closely behind her. "So what happened."

"Well you did see me all bruised remember." Kaorin said as she sweat dropped.

"YOU FOUGHT HER?!!!!" Kagura yelled which once again caused everyone to stare at her.

"Kagura stop yelling." Minamo warned from across the room.

"What's wrong with that, she flirted with Josh and she paid the price." Kaorin told her.

"Wow Kaorin, you can hold your own." Kagura said as she gave a loud laugh.

Kaorin just blushed.

"Hey don't worry about Josh, I'm sure he's just at the auditorium helping out with the play." Kagura assured her. "But as long as you're here, wanna sign up with the Swim Team's Karaoke contest.

"I don't know, I'm not much of a singer." Kaorin replied.

"Are you kidding, I've heard you sing when we had our KCK day." Kagura replied. "Go for it."

More people started to come in for the contest. "I can't,, at Karaoke places, it's usually more private, I've never sung in front of anybody before." Kaorin said in a nervous tone.

"Okay, if you don't wanna, I won't force you….. But all I can say you'll never know unless you try." Kagura said.

Kaorin just stared at Kagura for a second. "You really think I'm a good singer?" Kaorin asked.

"Yeah." Kagura replied.

Kaorin just stared at the wall where the sign up sheet was. "Okay, I'll go for it." she said as she walked up to the wall and signed up after that other people started to sign up as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act VIII: All That Glitters Is Not Azu)**

Chiyo and Osaka were making their way around the festival….

"Chiyo-Chan look, it's a squid ball booth." Osaka said as her eyes sparkled.

"Did you want some?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, I like balls." Osaka said as she clapped her hand and giggled.

At that point, Yuka and Miruchi walked up.

"Yuka-chan, Miruchi-chan, what are you doing here?" Chiyo asked.

"We came to see you perform in the show." Yuka said.

"Yeah, I just wanna make sure you don't screw it up." Miruchi added.

"Miruchi-chan, that's a horrible thing to say, the most appropriate way to wish someone luck is to say break a leg." Yuka responded.

"Break….a…..leg?" Osaka said as she got a confused look on her face.

"It's an old theater saying." Chiyo told her. "It means to wish someone good luck."

"So if I wanna wish someone good luck I break their leg?" Osaka asked.

"No Osaka-san, you don't do that." Chiyo told her.

"Then why say it?" Osaka asked.

"Boy Yuka-chan, you really messed that one up." Miruchi said as she started to laugh.

"No no Miss Osaka, I wasn't serious." Yuka tried to explain to Osaka in a nervous tone.

Osaka then just sighed. "In that case can we get the balls then." she said.

"Balls?" Yuka and Miruchi said in unison.

"Squid balls." Chiyo explained.

"Ah." Yuka and Miruchi said in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act IX: Beware The Ides Of Azu)**

Kaorin slowly walked up to the microphone and grabbed it.

"H…hello everyone, my name is Kaorin Aida and I'd like to sing for you…. If you want me to that is." she said nervously.

"Just sing already." Kagura told her as she started the Karaoke machine.

**SONG: LOVELOVELOVE NO SEI NA NO YO!**

_Kimeta!  
LoveLoveLove ga miechatta!  
Anata no naka ni miechatta  
Totsuzen na no ne Koi no juudan  
Ban-Ban kanjiteru wa Binetsu kibun♥ _

Unmei nan desu Kore kara hajimaru yume ni wa  
Teikou dekinai  
Kirakira mirai o sagashite Dare mo ga samayou  
Meiro o nuketa no Hashire Two of Heart

Sotto sotto kata e to Hoppeta kuttsuketa  
Naze furueru no? Hen da wa 

"Cool." Kagura said as he just stared at her.

Everyone in the crowd just kept enjoying her singing….

_Sore ga LoveLoveLove no sei na no yo!  
Watashi mo tsui ni aishichatta  
Tokimekinagara doushimasho  
Wai-Wai atsui mune  
LoveLoveLove ga miechatta  
Anata no naka ni miechatta  
Totsuzen na no ne Koi no juudan  
Ban-Ban kanjiteru wa Binetsu kibun♥ _

Daisuki nan desu Hitomi ni afureru shizuku wa  
Junsui na messeeji  
Fuwafuwa kibun ni dakarate Watashi wa me o toji  
Damatteru Matsu wa tsugi no Love for piece 

More people started to gather in Minamo's classroom as they just had to hear who was singing.

_Kitto kitto sora de wa Hohoemu taiyou  
Nee futari nara Fly to the sun _

Kimete!  
KissKissKiss mo ii n ja nai no?  
Yasashiku Chu tte ii n ja nai no?  
Ureshi hazukashi Koi no shouko  
Jin-Jin shibirechau  
KissKissKiss ga itsu de mo  
Koibito doushi itsu de mo  
Chikai no you na mono desho  
Wai-Wai shiawase da to Nakeru mitai♥ 

"I hear she's playing Juliet later own in the show first year class 3 and 5 are doing." a girl said.

"Wow I gotta check it out." Another girl replied._  
_  
_Sore ga LoveLoveLove no sei na no yo!  
Watashi mo tsui ni aishichatta  
Tokimekinagara doushimasho  
Wai-Wai atsui mune  
LoveLoveLove ga miechatta  
Anata no naka ni miechatta  
Totsuzen na no ne Koi no juudan  
Ban-Ban kanjiteru wa Binetsu kibun♥ _

After she finished everyone in the classroom cheered.

"That was incredible Kaorin." Kagura told her. "That was way more better than when we went to that Karaoke place."

Kaorin just blushed. "Arigato." she said.

Yomi walked up. "That was amazing Kaorin-chan." she said. "I can't wait until I'm next."

Kagura looked at the list. "Well you're up now." she replied.

"Well then, prepare to be amazed." Yomi said as she took the stage.

At that point Tomo walked in. "So what's going on here?" she asked.

"You just missed Kaorin's performance, she was terrific." Kagura explained.

"It… it wasn't that great." Kaorin tried to explain as she walked up but unhooked a speaker wire. "Oh I'll get that." she said as she rushed back.

"So who's up next?" Tomo asked.

"Yomi." Kagura answered.

Tomo's eyes went wide. "GOTTA GO!!!!" she said as she rushed out of the classroom.

"Now what was up with that." Kagura thought.

And so Yomi took the microphone. "Hello I'm Koyomi Mitzuhara and I hope you enjoy this."

The music started as the scene switches to the outside of the school.

_AMEEEEEE agARIIII no SoRaAAA karAAAA ItsUMOOOOO NOOO_

_YUUyakEEEEE IROO ga NozOkbAAAAAA!!!!!……._

The school is swinging back and forth…..

Back inside though……

"OH GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!!!!" Kagura said as she covered her ears.

"IT'S THE MOST HORRIFIC THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!!!!!" Kaorin said as she also covered her ears and was on the verge of tears.

Yomi stopped singing and noticed that the classroom was suddenly empty. "What happened?" she asked in a surprised tone.

Only Kagura and Kaorin remained, their hair was a mess and their uniforms looked wrinkled.

At that point the doors swung open and Madoka rushed in, shinai in hand.

"I HAVE COME AS SOON AS I COULD!!!!!" she yelled.

"For what?" Yomi asked.

"I could hear somebody screaming in agony so I rushed here as soon as I could to render aid." Madoka replied.

Yomi just stared at Madoka with a glare so petrifying Madoka was caught off guard.

"I….believe I shall take my leave now." Madoka said as she sweat dropped and slowly walked out of the classroom.

Yomi just sighed and left as well.

Kagura just looked around. "Well Kaorin, I guess with everyone leaving because of Yomi's singing. I guess that makes you the winner of the Karaoke contest." she said.

"Huh?" Kaorin asked.

"I said you won Kaorin." Kagura told her again.

"What?" Kaorin asked.

"Uh-oh, I think standing next to the speakers affected her hearing." Kagura thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act X: To Sleep, Perchance To Azu)**

Madoka just stared at Kaorin while Kagura kept her steady. "This shall restore her hearing." She said as she quickly tapped the both sides of Kaorin's head. "Can you hear me now?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I can." A relieved Kaorin said.

"Good." Madoka said as she gave a small smile.

"I didn't know Yomi was such a … well… terrible singer." Kagura said.

"Now I know why Tomo left in a hurry." Kaorin said.

"I must admit, I have not her such noise in my entire existence on this planet." Madoka added.

Tomo walked up. "And I've heard worse." she said.

"By the spirits." Madoka said in a shocked tone. "I would not have believed it possible."

"I wonder if anyone has ever told her about her… 'talent'." Kaorin said.

"Oh I have, plenty of times." Tomo replied. "But all she says is that she…. 'sings from the heart.'"

"It sounds like she could use a heart transplant." Kagura said.

"Hey that's a good one." Tomo said. "I gotta remember to use that one some day."

"It is not kind to speak so negative about someone, it is quite rude." Madoka told them.

"Aw she's used to it." Tomo said. "But you gotta admit, it's a good thing there weren't any dogs around, they would've howled like crazy." she then began to laugh. "They can use her like a security alarm, she'd scare off any burglars for sure." She began to laugh louder.

Kagura, Kaorin and Madoka just stood there silent.

"What's with you guys, did you lose your funny bone?" Tomo asked.

Kaorin pointed behind Tomo as the wildcat slowly turned around and saw Yomi on the verge of tears.

"Aw geez." Tomo said softly.

"Oh uh, I gotta go see if Ohyama needs anything." Kagura said as she quickly rushed off.

"And I still need to find Josh." Kaorin said as she too rushed off.

Madoka just closed her eyes and seemed to go into deep mediation. "May the sprits guide you on this perilous journey that you are about to take Miss Tomo." she said as she then slowly walked off.

"So Yomi." Tomo said as she gulped. "Nice day isn't it."

And slowly…. As her glasses glared…. Yomi walked towards Tomo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act XI: Azu, Seeking Azu, doth Azu of Azu Beguile)**

Honda was busy practicing his lines……. "I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." He looked at the script some more…. "Okay and now Juliet says 'What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night, So stumblest on my counsel?', and I say…." He looks away from the script…. "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word." Honda just sighed. "I think we are gonna pull this off."

"Bravo." a voice said from behind him.

Honda turned around and saw that it was Josh. "Look Josh, I'm not gonna pull anything, I know that Kaorin is your girlfriend, I mean I'm not stupid." he said.

Josh just walked up next to him. "That's debatable." he said.

"Incredible, I heard how Kaorin reacted when that girl tried to flirt with you, and here you are practically doing the same thing with one little difference… I'M NOT FLIRTING WITH KAORIN!!!!!!!"

Josh just narrowed his eyes. "Well then, I really shouldn't have anything to worry about then do I." he said. "But if you do get carried away in the kissing scene…. Well….. Let's just saw you'd better be looking over your shoulder." he said as he turned around and found face to face with… "Oh hey Kaori."

"Jealous much?" Kaorin said with a smirk.

"Who me, no, of course not, geez, who do you think I am?" Josh said as he sweat dropped.

"A green eyed monster." Kaorin replied. "But to be honest I think it's kinda sweet, because this finally proves that we truly love each other."

"You lost me." Josh said.

"Between you threaten Honda, and me beating up Rei, this proves that we are the most romantic couple around." Kaorin answered.

"Or the most craziest one." Honda added.

"Quiet you." Kaorin and Josh said in unison.

Josh just sighed. "Look Honda, sorry about what I said earlier, friends?"

"I don't know, can I get carried away with the kissing scene." Honda said as he started to laugh which caused Kaorin and Josh do give him an annoyed stare. "Okay I'll be rehearsing in the corner now." Honda said as he quickly walked away.

"I can be such a bonehead sometimes." Josh said.

"Yes you can." Kaorin said as she giggled.

"You don't have to agree with me." Josh said as he smirked.

"By the way, where were you, I couldn't find you in the basketball team's booth." Kaorin asked.

"I guess I was just keeping an eye on Honda, but I guess I should've known better that thinking he would try something." Josh said.

"Yes you were." Kaorin said yet again.

"Stop agreeing with me." Josh said.

Kaorin wrapped her arms around his neck. "But you make it so easy sometimes." she said as she gave him a quick kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act XII: A Brave Azu World)**

People were starting to assemble at the auditorium for the big show. Seats were filling up fast but for one particular mother, finding a seat was starting to become an impossible task….

Kari Aida looked hoping to find a seat, her daughter was one of the main stars of the show so she wanted to make sure she found a seat as close to the stage as possible. She sighed when she noticed that the auditorium was almost fool.

"Excuse me." A male voice said next to her. "do you need a place to sit?"

Kari turned to look and saw a man sitting next to an empty seat. "Arigato, I guess I'd better take you up on your offer as seeing that it will be standing room only soon."

So Kari sat next to the man. "So are you here to see someone?" Kari asked.

"Yes, my daughter Keiko." The man responded. "She's playing one of the guards in the story." The man extended his hand. "My name is Tai Kagura."

Kari took his hand and then gave a little handshake. "Kari Aida." Kari start to think. "Kagura….? You mean your daughter is Keiko Kagura?"

"Yes." Tai said in a surprised tone. "Do you know her?"

"She's one of Kaori's friends, she is a very nice girl." Kari responded.

"Kaori…you mean Kaorin?" Tai asked.

"You know my Kaori?" Kari asked.

"All I know that I have her as well as a Miss Chihiro Inoue to thank for turning my daughters life around." Tai responded.

"Yes Chihiro is a real close friend of Kaorin." Kari said as she smiled. "This is indeed a small world isn't it.

"Well if you'd like, after the show is over, I'd like to take you all out for a quick dinner, as a way of thanking them." Tai said.

"I'm sure they'll like that." Kari said as he just stared at Tai. He then noticed that he had a ring on. "Oh I see you're married." She said.

Tai just stared at the ring on his finger. "Actually, my wife passed away a long time ago, when Kagi was 2."

"I'm so sorry." Kari told him. "I know what you're going through, my husband was killed in an accident when Kaori was about 3."

"I'm sorry, I guess it is hard to let your loved one go." Tai told her.

"Yes, yes it is." Kari said as she just stared at the stage.

Tai just stared at her. "So…. Uh, this looks like it's going to be an exciting presentation." he said.

"Huh?" Kari said. "Oh, oh yes, I'm sure it is." she said as she turned and gave him a small smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act XIII: To Thine Azu Self, Be True)**

The auditorium was full, the time for the show was about to begin, but before the curtain rose, Yukari and Minamo walked out to the stage….

"We would like to thank all of you for coming this afternoon for this very special presentation that first year students of classes 3 and 5 will perform of Romeo and Juliet, a famous classical play written by none other than William Shakespeare.

"Yeah, but if you get bored, feel free to snore away." Yukari added.

"Yukari." Minamo said as she narrowed her eyes. "Please don't joke, the kids have worked very hard on this."

"Hey, I wanna to take a long nap after reading that thing." Yukari said. "Maybe that Will Shake and Bake guy was drunk when he wrote it."

People in the audience were starting to laugh a little at Yukari's antics.

"Off the stage Yukari." Minamo said.

"Wait how about that part in the play where……" But before Yukari could finish, Minamo grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her off stage.

"Enjoy the show everyone." Minamo said as she sweatdropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act XIV: To Azu Or Not To Azu, That Is The Question)**

The curtain stage opened and Osaka's voice could be heard as she was the narrator….

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;"……

There was silence for a few seconds………

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Osaka was snoring away, as the audience started to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God, somebody wake her up." Ohyama said as he was starting to sweat.

Rachel quickly ran to Osaka… unfortunately, she had forgotten that the microphone was on.

"Osaka, this isn't one of Yukari's boring lectures, wake up." She said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BORING LECTURES!!!!!!" Yukari said as she started to rush towards Rachel, but Minamo and Kaorin had managed to hold her back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more seconds, Osaka finally woke up. "Oh excuse me." She said as she giggled. "Now where was I?... Oh yes….."

"Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."…..

"Well, I guess that mean's that these people's life must've sucked big time huh?" Osaka said which caused the audience to laugh even louder."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man." Ohyama said as he just covered his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act XV: Eye Of Azu, And Toe Of Daioh)**

Montoro, and Shoda, who were playing Sampson and Gregory of the house of Capulet, walked on stage….

"Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals." Montoro said.

"No, for then we should be colliers" Shoda responded.

Montoro just thought for a second. "I mean, an we be in Clorox, we'll draw." He finally said.

Shoda quickly got close to him. "Hey you knucklehead, it's choler, not Clorox." He told him.

"Well does it get you clothes white as well?" Montoro asked. "Because my mom is always complaining that my underwear is always to dirty."

Shoda just stared at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Somebody just kill me now." Ohyama thought backstage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar" Shoda said, quickly trying to get the play back on track.

Montoro quickly caught on. "I strike quickly, being moved." He quickly said.

"But thou art not quickly moved to strike." Shoda said.

"Wait are you saying that because of my size?" Montoro said as he clenched his fists.

"What, heck no, that's the line in the script remember?" Shoda tried to explain.

"Well where is the guy who wrote this, he should be more sensitive about my feelings." Montoro said.

"He's been dead for nearly 400 years." Shoda told him.

"Oh, never mind then." Montoro responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By then, Ohyama could here the laughter in the audience. "This, is, horrific." He thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act XVI: Azu thy Brains)**

Even After the interesting introduction by Osaka, the line goof by Montoro. The play seemed to be moving along nicely…. Until…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside of the auditorium, a small grey cat is walking around and sees the huge building, he decides to go inside… after all cats are very curious creatures.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside, it was now time for the scene in which Madoka, who is playing the nurse was talking to Lady Capulet who is being played by Yomi…..

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me. "Yomi said.

"Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old, bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" Madoka responded.

At that point Kaorin, who is playing Juliet, walks on stage……

"How now! Who calls?" Kaorin asked.

"You're maternal parent." Madoka responded, which caused the audience to laugh.

"Oh, you mean my mother." Kaorin quickly said to recover from Madoka's botched line.

"That is exactly what I have told you." Madoka responded in a confused tone.

Kaorin just turned to Yomi……

"Madam, I am here. What is your will?" Kaorin asked.

Meanwhile, the cat had somehow made it backstage and was staring at the three girls…..

"This is the matter:--Nurse, give leave awhile, We must talk in secret:--nurse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age." Yomi said.

"Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour." Madoka responded.

The cat saw Madoka and his eyes began to sparkle.

"She's not fourteen." Yomi said.

"I'll lay fourteen of my teeth,--And yet, to my teeth be it spoken, I have but four--She is not fourteen. How long is it now To Lammas-tide?" Madoka asked.

"A fortnight and odd days." Yomi answered.

The cat couldn't take it anymore, for some reason he was compelled to go on stage.

Madoka started her next line……

"Even or odd, of all days in the year, Come Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen. Susan and she--God rest all Christian souls!..." At that point, Madoka felt something on her leg, she looked down and saw the cat purring as he rubbed his head on her leg. "B….by the….sp…sp….sprits."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that is the script?" Chihiro asked backstage.

Rachel saw the cat. "Trust me, it's not." She responded as she tried to think of a way to help her friend without anyone finding out about Madoka's fear of cats.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madoka-san?" Kaorin asked.

"C…C…..c…." Madoka said.

"C…C…c?" Yomi asked in a confused tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is she doing?" Ohyama thought from backstage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madoka could feel her heart racing as her body was trembling in fear.

"Madoka, are you okay?" A concerned Yomi asked.

"Help……me." Madoka said as she started to sweat.

At that point Rachel rushed unto the stage.

"Gadzooks, It appears that I have cometh in the nickest of time." The braid maiden said.

"What the hell?" Kaorin said. "Um, I mean, who might thou be?" she asked.

"Why I cometh from…. Ye royal animal control." Rachel said as she quickly picked up the cat. "Naughty kitty, we must take thee to yet…. Uh, royal Animal shelter."

The audience was laughing uncontrollably at that point.

"So I bid thee farewell." Rachel said as she quickly ran off stage with the cat.

Madoka fell to her knees. "Thank you Miss Rachel." She said softly. "You are a true friend indeed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was all that about?" Ohyama asked as Rachel walked up, still holding the cat.

"Just making the play more interesting." Rachel responded as she smiled and sweatdropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act XVI: 'Tis Better To Be Azu Than Azu Esteemed)**

Josh walked up to Honda. "Hey there I've been looking for you." He said.

"OH NO YOU DON"T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Honda screamed as he ran into a nearby storage room.

"Hey hold up, I just wanted to apologize." Josh responded as he walked into the storage room, closing the door behind him. "I said I'm sorry, I was jealous and it was wrong, I still hope we can be good friends." He said.

"Good friends huh?" Honda responded.

"Yes." Josh said as he smiled.

"Then I guess you didn't know that the storage room door was broken and we never close it because it cannot be opened." Honda responded.

"Um…. No." Josh responded as he sweatdropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Honda? The big balcony scene is coming up." Ohyama said in a panicked tone.

"I have no idea." Sakura responded.

"Well where's the understudy?" Chiyo asked.

"He got sick with the flu and couldn't make it." Sakura responded.

"This could be a problem then." Chiyo said as she got into a thinking position.

"No, really, I never would've guessed that." Ohyama responded.

"Well we have to send someone out there." Sakura responded.

It was at that moment that Kagura walked up. "Hey Ohyama I just noticed that I think I should have a speaking part, my dad came and I really wanna impress him." Chiyo, Ohyama, and Sakura just stared at her. "What?" Kagura asked in a nervous tone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now time for the famous balcony scene…….

Kaorin was standing on the balcony looking out into the courtyard. Meanwhile… 'Romeo walks out into the courtyard……

"YO JULIET YOU THERE?!!!!!" She screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai's eye's grew wide. "Kagi?" he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aye…..me?" Kaorin responded in a surprised tone when she noticed that it was Kagura and not Honda who was… 'courting' her.

"So um…. How's it hanging?" Kagura asked.

"Oh geez." Kaorin thought as she then said her next line….."O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"What the hell did you just say?" Kagura demanded.

"Just climb the hell up here." Kaorin responded as everyone in the audience laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I didn't think that it was possible to make this tragedy more tragic." Ohyama said as he sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold on a minute Julie, I'm having a little trouble climbing the vines." Kagura said.

"You were supposed to use the ladder…. 'Romeo'" Kaorin said as she covered her eyes and shook her head.

"Oops, my bad." Kagura said as she let go of the vines and fell back down to the floor. "Man, drama is a pain in the a…."

"UP, NOW!!!!!" Kaorin screamed.

"Geez, don't get your dress in a knot." Kagura responded as she slowly climbed the ladder to the top. "Okay, now what?"

"We….. share our feelings." Kaorin responded.

"Let's just shake hands okay." Kagura said.

"Deal." Kaorin responded, and that's just what they did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, nice ad libbing." Tomo said.

"No kidding." Yomi agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And who says School plays are boring." Miruchi said.

"But I still feel like I've been cheated somehow." Yuka responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you think everyone at the school is gonna react with this performance?" Chiyo asked.

"I do believe that everyone will be talking about this for a long…..long time." Sakaki responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Act XVII: A Hit, A Very Azued Hit)**

And now it was time for the final scene…. In which Romeo… who was once again played by Honda after freeing he and Josh from the locked closet. Discovered Juliet's 'body.'…..

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." Honda said before he…. 'died.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I'm gonna cry." Chiyo said.

"Me too." Yomi said as she wiped her eyes.

"Ah, you babies, can't you even handle a little drama." Tomo said as she kept watching the tragedy unfold before her. "Give me a tissue will ya." She said as tears appeared in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin woke up and Saw Friar Lawrence, who was being played by Josh…..

"O comfortable friar! where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?" She asked as a noise was heard.

"I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep. A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; Come, go, good Juliet." Josh responded as the noise was heard again. "I dare not stay."

Kaorin then noticed something. "Are you smiling?" she whispered.

"Uh, no." Josh responded as he cleared his throat.

"Uh…. Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." Kaorin quickly said.

"No I think I'll stick around a bit." Josh responded as laughter was heard from the audience.

"Josh you have to leave this scene." Kaorin whispered.

"But the kissing scene is coming up." Josh whispered back. "I just want to make sure nothing funny happens."

"Hey, I thought you were over that jealousy of yours." Kaorin said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, it's that the thought of someone else kissing you….. just breaks my heart."

"Awwwwwww." The audience went.

"Josh, I had no idea." Kaorin responded.

"I'm sorry… I'll go now." Josh said as he was about to leave.

Kaorin then grabbed his arm. "No, stay… please."

Josh just stared at Honda. "But what about Romeo?"

"Hey don't mind me." The 'dead' Romeo said. "You two make a better couple anyway."

And so Josh and Kaorin kissed as the audience cheered.

"And they lived happily ever after." Osaka's voice said from the speakers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Final Act: A Long Farewell To My Azumanga Daioh)**

"You see, maybe the play didn't go exactly as planned, but we were a hit." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I suppose….. but I'm still not gonna be class representative next year." Ohyama responded. "Oh….. and one more thing."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Arigato…. For everything." Ohyama told her as he gave a small smile.

"Anytime." Sakura said as she smiled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the Azu-Group were back in Yukari's classroom, celebrating the success of their Azued version of Romeo and Juliet.

"TO SUCCESS!!!!" Chiyo said as she held up a can of juice."

"SUCCESS!!!!" Everyone else responded as they help up their cans as well.

"So, what are we gonna do next year?" Chihiro asked.

"Not a play that's for sure." Yomi said.

"Agreed, this was a most difficult experience indeed." Madoka added.

"And so I guess this means are acting careers are over then huh?" Kagura asked.

"Oh yeah." Rachel answered.

The doors slid open and Ohyama and Sakura walked in.

"Look I know things didn't go as planned, but I'm so happy how everything turned out." Ohyama said.

"Yes, but maybe then next time you'll take this cultural festival topic more seriously in the future." Sakura added.

"Well don't worry." Tomo responded. "Because next year, we should go with my Beauty pageant idea."

"Or the kissing booth." Wada added.

"Beauty pageant." Tomo said.

"Kissing booth." Wada responded.

"PAGENT!!!!!" Tomo said.

"BOOTH!!!!!" Wada responded.

"You know what, I'm really not gonna miss being class rep next year." Ohyama said as he sighed.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**And so our Azu Presentation on Romeo and Juliet has come to a close…..**_

_**I wanna give a special thanks to Funari, for helping me pick out a name for that young man who's bike gets stolen by Yukari in Episode one of the Original Anime. Arigato Funari.**_

**_The Song sung by Kaorin is "LOVE LOVE LOVE NO SEI NA NO YO" by Sakura Nogawa who is the voice actress who plays Kaorin._**

_**And now New Azumanga Daioh is reaching it's 20**__**th**__** episode and to mark the occasion, I have something special planned….**_

_**In the tradition of Chiyo's Day…..**_

_**Osaka's Day…..**_

_**And **_

_**Sakaki's Day…..**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh Presents: Madoka's Day**_

_**We will see a full episode through the eyes Of Madoka Yoshida, so until then, take care……AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!**_


	20. Episode 20

-1_**Special Note: The light italics for this fic will be Madoka "talking" With The reader**_

_--_

_Greetings, I am Madoka Yoshida….._

_I am currently 15 years old or so I am told………_

_--_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine……..**_

_**--**_

_I originally come from Kyoto where I was raised in a monastery……_

_I really do not know anything about my past………_

_--_

_**It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma…………**_

_**--**_

_I currently Reside in the Kiyohiko Shrine in Tokyo Japan where I attend school……._

_But since today is SaturdayI need not attend classes today……_

_--_

_**New Azumanga Daioh by Anime Rebirth……..**_

_**--**_

_So Therefore I have decided to spend the day exploring Tokyo to learn even more about their customs……_

_--_

_**(We see a number 20 in front of a door, as the door opens the 20 vanishes….. And we see…Madoka)**_

_**--**_

**(Good Morning)**

"Ah I see that you have awaken earlier that you normally do my child." Norio said as he was setting breakfast on a small table on the floor"

_This is my Sensei, Norio Matsumoto, he is my guardian and the one who was assigned by the head monk to watch out for my well being. I am honored to have him watch over me……._

Madoka bowed. "Good Morning Sensei." She responded. "I am ready for the meal that you have prepared." She then knelt down next to the table.

"I do you hope you enjoy this special breakfast that I have prepared." Norio said as he placed a plate with something on it.

"What is this?" Madoka asked.

"They are called pancakes." Norio responded. "I believe we should at least try other dishes from around the world."

Madoka picked one up and took a bite. "It has no flavor." she responded.

"That is because you must first place butter and syrup on it." Norio responded as he showed Madoka how to butter and syrup the pancakes.

"I see." Madoka responded as she repeated what Norio did. "Will this improve the flavor of them?" she asked.

"Why don't you try it now….. But I would recommend using a fork instead of your hand because syrup can be most sticky." Norio said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

_I do not know if I can try this, but if I can handle high school, then this should be no challenge indeed._

Madoka slowly broke off a piece of the pancake and slowly placed in her mouth. Her eyes then grew wide as she still held the fork in her mouth.

"Well?" Norio asked.

"BY THE SPIRITS THIS IS MOST….. SCRUMPTIOUS!!" She screamed as she continued to eat away.

Norio just smiled. "Well eat my child because I know you are excited for today." He then became serious. "Are you sure you do not wish for me to come along?"

Madoka wiped her mouth. "No I prefer to do this alone." she responded.

"Very well, but please use caution, it will be the first time that you will be out in Tokyo on your own." Norio responded.

"I will be careful Sensei." Madoka responded.

"And what about Miss Rachel, at least invite her to keep you company." Norio suggested.

"I have discussed this before Sensei, there may be a day when nobody may be around to assist me so I must learn how to spend a day on my own in Tokyo so that I can further my experiences in the outside world."

Norio just sighed. "You are correct." he said as he smiled.

Norio noticed that Madoka was wearing her Maiden's Robe. "At least wear that nice outfit that Miss Rachel bought you."

"I feel quite uncomfortable wearing it, this is more relaxing." Madoka responded.

"Well it was just a suggestion." Norio answered as he smiled. "I also see that you are not taking your Shinai with you, that is not like you." Norio said.

"I believe that carrying it today may cause me to seem… how do they say it… "Stick out like a sore thumb"

"Well then, may the spirits keep you safe my child." Norio said as he bowed.

"Arigato Sensei." Madoka responded as she bowed back.

_I know that Sensei means well, but I cannot depend on others at all times….. No, this is my chance to experience new situations on my own._

--

**(Bus Stop)**

Madoka is seen standing next to a bus stop.

_I must admit I am a bit nervous about this…. Maybe I should invite Miss Rachel….. NO I can do this………_

A woman walked up to Madoka and stood next to her.

"Good Morning." Madoka said.

"What are you the sunshine police?" The elderly woman snapped.

Madoka got a confused look. "I was not aware that the sun had law enforcement." she said.

Another man walked up. "Damn stupid bus can never make it on time." He grumbled. "Maybe it runs on turtle fuel."

_Sometimes people can be so confusing, they say things that do not make sense._

**10 minutes later……**

Madoka was surrounded by a group of people all cussing and complaining about the bus being late.

"Please you must show patience, anger is just a demon that eats you."Madoka pleaded.

"Oh and who made you spiritual leader." A woman wearing a flower hat answered rudely.

"Yeah hippie just mind you own business." another man yelled.

"How….rude." Madoka said.

_Even though they are being most disrespectful, I must not resort to their way of thinking…….._

She closed her eyes and started to clear her mind.

"Oh look I think she's trying to ignore us with her mental powers." someone said which caused everyone to laugh.

_I must remain focused……._

It was then that a familiar figure jogged up.

"Oi Madoka-san." a voice said.

"Miss Kagura." Madoka asked in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here…. And so early?"

"Actually I'm doing some extra training because of an upcoming swim meet." Kagura responded.

_Miss Kagura is a classmate of mine at Azumanga High School, our first meeting was how do I say…. Most confrontational, but now despite of her past we have become good friends and is well respected by everyone at school._

"Well I wish you success in your training Miss Kagura." Madoka said as she bowed.

"You know I really wish you'd call me Kagura-san, we've all become good friends right…. Miss makes it sound so….. Classy." Kagura explained.

"I am only showing you respect Miss Kagura." Madoka responded.

"Well just try it okay? Just by saying that you'll find that you can become even closer to everyone. " Kagura said as she smiled and jogged off.

_She is the last person I have expected to give such_ _wise advice._

"So is that tomboy your girlfriend or what?" A short woman said.

"You will not insult my friend." Madoka warned. "Now apologize."

"Why should I she isn't even here." she responded as everyone in the group just continued to laugh.

_Sometimes you must learn how to have patience……._

Madoka walked up to the bus stop sign and took a deep breath. She then preceded to punch the sign so hard that it flew across the street, quickly silencing the crowd.

_And sometimes there is a time for action…….._

"Sorry." The woman said in a nervous tone.

A few seconds later the bus finally drove up.

As the door opened the bus driver stared at the silent group. "Sorry for the delay, but my bus wouldn't start and I had to wait for a substitute one…… so are you ready?

"WE'LL WALK!!" The crowd yelled as they quickly rushed off.

"Now what was all that about?" The confused bus driver asked.

"Perhaps they were just thinking of their health." Madoka said as she couldn't help but give a little smirk.

--

**(Card Games)**

_This city of Tokyo is so huge. Right now I have decided to go to the Arcade that Miss Rachel took me once, I am quite anxious to try that dancing machine again._

Madoka is about to enter the Arcade when…..

"DAMN NOT AGAIN!!" someone yelled from a nearby street corner.

With curiosity hitting her, Madoka walked to where the yelling came from and noticed Yomi and Tomo as well as a group of people who where with a man standing behind a table that had three playing cards on it.

"Looks like luck isn't with you today." The man said.

"What is transpiring here?" Madoka asked.

"Oh Madoka-san." Yomi said as she sighed. "This man here has a scam going, I tried to tell Tomo, but you know her."

_Alas I do know Miss Tomo, she is the type of person who acts before she has a moment to study the situation around her. I do wish she would be more like Miss Yomi._

"Miss Tomo, I do not understand what game this is, but I sense that he is not playing fair." Madoka warned.

"Nah, it's that I just keep having rotten luck, I know I can win this game sooner or later." Tomo responded.

"But Miss Tomo." Madoka started.

"Relax Morona, I'll get the hang of it." Tomo said as she gave a wicked grin and placed some yen on the table.

"That's…..Madoka." The young spiritual girl said as she sighed.

Yomi then got an annoyed look. "Tomo, I'm telling you, he's taking you for everything you've got, stop it." she pleaded.

The man then smiled. "Okay let's try this again, the rule is simple, just find the Ace of spades and win the pot." He then started to shuffle the three cards that were on the table.

Madoka's eyes quickly narrowed.

"Okay which one is it?" The man asked.

"It's the middle one." Tomo said as she smiled.

The man picked up the middle card only to reveal a 2 of hearts.

"No, not again." Tomo said as tears appeared in her eyes. "What rotten luck."

"IT'S NOT LUCK, HE'S CHEATING YOU!!" Yomi screamed.

The man turned to Madoka. "How about you little lady would you like to try your luck?" he asked.

Madoka just gave a small grin. "Of course." she said.

"Madoka-san, I'm surprised that you would fall for this." Yomi said in a surprised tone.

"You need not worry, I am very confident that I will find this ace of spades." She said as she took out all of her yen and placed it on the table. "I do hope I have put an adequate amount." She said.

The man's eyes grew wide at the amount of yen she had placed on the table, which caused some of the crowd to gasp. "OH YES INDEED!!" he yelled.

"Madoka-san….." Yomi started.

"Sorry all bets are final." He said as he started to quickly shuffle the cards.

"Wow Mikuro you sure got a lot of guts blowing all that yen." Tomo said.

Madoka just ignored Tomo for the moment and concentrated on the table as the man finished shuffling.

"Okay are you ready?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"So the task in hand is to find the ace of spades….. Correct?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, so where is it?" The man asked.

Madoka slowly looked at the cards on the table. "I do believe I know where it is located." Then without warning, Madoka grabbed the man by the arm.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The man screamed.

Madoka then raised the man's sleeve as a card fell to the ground. She then picked it up and showed the man…. The ace of spades. "I do believe I have won." she told him.

"YOU CHEATER!!" Tomo yelled. "GIVE ME BACK MY YEN!!" Yomi just sighed.

"Hey, come on, can't we make a deal?" The man asked nervously.

"You have no honor, taking advantage of a poor fool like that." Madoka said.

"Yeah." Tomo agreed….. And then after a few seconds…. "HEY!!" She said in a annoyed tone.

"Now you will return my yen and then leave, never to return to this location again." Madoka told him.

"Yes ma'am." he quickly responded as he gave her back her yen and ran off.

"Arigato Madoka-san, I'm sure that he'll probably keep that scam going, but at least he won't do it around here." Yomi said as she smiled.

"I can't believe he kept taking my yen like that…….WAIT HE YOU NEVER ASKED HIM TO GIVE ME MY YEN BACK" Tomo screamed.

"Oh my, I guess I have forgotten to ask him." Madoka said as she gave a small smirk.

"You didn't ask him on purpose……..why?" Tomo demanded.

"Let this be a lesson to you to not fall prey to tricksters like him." Madoka turned around and headed towards the arcade.

"MADOKA!!" Tomo yelled.

"Ah it is so nice when you do say my name correctly." Madoka answered as she kept walking towards the arcade.

Yomi couldn't help but laugh at what Madoka had done to Tomo.

--

**(Dance Dance Dance)**

_I recall when Miss Rachel first brought me to this house of enjoyment, the first time I used this dance machine people gathered around and it made me feel quite uncomfortable, she then bought me a second time and I did feel more relaxed but I still felt some small disturbance, but now……._

Madoka places some yen in the slot and she chooses expert level….

_It has become most……enjoyable._

Madoka starts to dance away as a crowd gathers around her.

A small girl stood behind her. "Wow you're amazing." she said.

"I thank you for your compliment." Madoka responded as she continued to dance.

"Have you played this before?" she asked.

"To be honest this is my third time that I have used this machine, the first time I came here with a classmate, the second time was a few weeks later with the same classmate." Madoka finished the level as everyone cheered.

"Cool." The girl said. "My name is Kogora."

"I am called Madoka Yoshida, I am honored to make your acquaintance" She said as she bowed. Which caused Kogora to give a small laugh. "Did I say something amusing?" Madoka asked.

"Nah, it's that I've never met anyone so polite." Kogora answered.

It was then that an elderly woman walked up. "There you are Kogora, let's go the others are in the van."

"Sorry Gram Gram, but I was talking to my new friend." Kogora responded.

"I'm sorry if she bothered you." Gram Gram, as the elderly woman was now known as said.

"Oh she was not any trouble at all, I feel honored that I have met such a curious girl." Madoka answered.

Gram Gram turned to the girl. "Well let's be off Kogora."

"Bye Madoka, I hope we see each other again." And with that they both left.

_Most strange, she seems like somebody I know. Also she appeared to be happy, but for some reason….. I felt sorrow within her, perhaps we shall meet again someday._

--

**(Madoka at Magnetron)**

Madoka was walking down the sidewalk when her stomach rumbled. Which caused some people nearby to laugh.

_This is most humiliating, it appears that I must get some nourishment._

She sees a Magnetron burger.

_This appears to be a satisfactory place to acquire substance ._

Madoka entered the Magnetron burger and walked up to the counter.

"Hello Madoka-san." Someone said from behind the counter.

_Odd I can hear Miss Chiyo's voice, but I do not see her anywhere….._

"I'm down here Madoka-san" Chiyo said as Madoka looked down and saw her.

"By the Spirits you have employment here?" Madoka asked.

"Yes I do." Chiyo responded as she closed her eyes and giggled.

_Damn…. She's cute…. Odd I usually do not speak with contractions or say such foul words….. Must be an effect of her cuteness._

_I also respect her quite well because of her gift of intelligence. To have advanced so far at such a young age, I should call her senpai……_

"So do you want to place an order?" Chiyo asked. But Madoka didn't answer. "Madoka-san?"

"Yes Senpai." Madoka quickly responded.

"Huh?" Chiyo asked in a confused tone.

"Forgive me Miss Chiyo, it appears that my mind was wandering."

"Hmmmm." Madoka went into a deep thought as she looked at the menu.

_To be honest this is the first time that I have entered this establishment….. _

"What would you recommend Miss Chiyo?" Madoka asked.

"Wow, no one has ever asked me that before… well I guess I would get the kid's meal but……" Chiyo started.

"Then that is what I will have." Madoka quickly responded.

"But Madoka-san….." Chiyo tried to explain.

"I trust your judgment Miss Chiyo, so that is what I wish to order." Madoka said as she gave a small smile.

Chiyo just smiled. "Of course Madoka-san." She then turned around. "One Kids Meal Chihiro-san."

"Coming right up." Chihiro responded from the back.

A few minutes later, Chiyo handed Madoka her meal.

"Hmm….. Such a small meal….." Madoka responded as she just stared at it. "It is just the right amount to satisfy me."

"I really hope you enjoy it." Chiyo said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

_Damn……she's cute….._

--

As Madoka left the Magnetron burger a figure whizzed by her on a bike.

_That appeared to be Miss Sakaki, she appears to have a look of urgency on her face. I do hope she is all right._

_--_

**(A Second With Osaka)**

As Madoka continued her journey around Tokyo she noticed a figure that was hiding behind a bush. She approached it with caution and slowly stared behind i**t.**

Suddenly Osaka came out from behind the bush wearing tin-foil on her head as well as dark sunglasses and wearing a wetsuit.

_I do not even want to know what she is doing._

And with that Madoka continued on her way.

--

**(Seeking Advice)**

_Yes this has been a most eventful day for me, and it appears that I still have time to go to the place that shows the big screen picture show._

She then saw someone sitting on a bench as he stared at the ground.

_That appears to be Mr. Ohyama, and he appears to be distressed. I must see if I can be of any assistance_

Madoka then joined Ohyama on the bench. "Greetings Mr. Ohyama." she said.

Ohyama looked up. "Oh hey there Yoshida." he said as he gave a small smile.

"You seemed troubled." Madoka started. "Is there something that I can do for you?"

Ohyama just stared at the ground. "You wouldn't understand." he responded.

_Mr. Ohyama was our class representative, until he announced that he would not be seeking the position on the next school term. But now, it seems that something else is on his mind. _

"I may understand if you explain the situation to me." Madoka said as she kept a serious look on her face.

"Okay then, here it goes…….let's say that there's this girl I like….." Ohyama began.

_By the spirits, it is a romantic question, I am not familiar with these sorts of conflicts……._

"And you want to tell her your feelings, but you just don't have the nerve to tell her…..GAH why am I telling you this?" he said as he blushed.

Madoka just placed her hand behind her head and sweat dropped. "Well since I am of the female species you probably assumed that we are all alike….." She then became serious " But to be honest , after spending some time studying this world, I have learned that each person appears to have their own unique personality." Ohyama just stared at her as Madoka continued. "And you seem tense because you are afraid that this female may reject you confession of love."

"I know, and I don't think I could take it very well if she did." Ohyama responded.

"Well then, I believe it would be wiser for you to confess your feelings instead of spending the rest of your life wondering what could have been." Madoka said as she gave a small smile.

Ohyama smiled back. "Miss Yoshida, you are a very wise girl." he said.

"I would not go that far." Madoka said as she closed her eyes and sweat dropped.

Ohyama quickly stood up and pumped his fists. "OKAY THEN, I'M GONNA TELL HER HOW I FEEL!!" he yelled. "Arigato….. Madoka-san." and with that he quickly walked off.

_This emotion of love….. Maybe this world would be lost if it did not exist._

--

**(Soothing Music)**

Madoka made her way to the park. She couldn't help but to give a small smile as she saw the children playing on the playground.

_It is relaxing to see the youth of this world have such happiness, I just pray that the leaders of today take care of this planet so that it may be safe for them in the future._

Madoka then heard something and noticed that a crowd was gathered.

_That….sound…. It's so….relaxing, I have never heard anything so….. Beautiful._

She walked to the crowd and saw that somebody was in the middle playing what appeared to be a musical instrument.

"What is this heavenly music?" Madoka asked a nearby girl.

"What haven't you ever heard a violin before?" The girl asked in a confused tone.

"To be honest, no I have not." Madoka answered.

"Where have you been all your life, a monastery?" The girl asked.

"If you only knew how many times I have been asked that question." Madoka responded.

But at that moment, all that Madoka cared about was listening to that soothing music.

_I must see who is performing this beautiful music…… _

Madoka moved closer to get a better look at the performer and was surprised by who it was.

"Miss…..Wada?" Madoka said in a surprised tone.

Wada saw Madoka and her eyes grew wide. "Madoka-san." She said in a nervous tone as she quickly stopped, picked up her case and ran off.

"MISS WADA PLEASE WAIT!!" Madoka yelled as she ran after her.

--

Wada tried to get away, but speed was not one of her features as Madoka caught up to her easily.

"Please don't make fun of me." Wada said as tears came out of her eyes.

"I do not wish to humiliate you, I just wanted to know where did you learn to play that amazing music." Madoka assured her.

Wada just stared at her violin. "When I was a little girl, my uncle started to give me violin lessons. He was a famous violinist that got to travel around the world."

"I would be honored to meet him someday." Madoka responded.

Wada just became silent for a few seconds. "You can't, he died of leukemia when I was 10." she finally said.

"You have my condolences." Madoka said as she bowed. "But I must admit, you play this…..violin quite well, why have you not performed for us?"

Wada just sighed. "Matsuda made me stop a while back because she said it was a waste of time and told me if she ever saw me playing it she would smash it." She looked at Madoka with tears. "But this is my uncle's violin and I don't want it to get all smash smash."

Madoka just smiled at the girl's innocence. "Do not worry, I promise that as long as I am here, no harm shall come to your uncle's violin."

"THANK YOU MADOKA-SAN!!" Wada said as she gave her a hug which caused the shrine maiden off guard.

"You are quite welcome… Miss Wada." She responded.

--

**(** **Friendship Is Important)**

_I have journeyed around Tokyo alone and I have learned something very important….._

_Friendship is golden….. I have made a mistake….one that I will now correct….. _

Madoka takes out a cell phone.

_What? I am a teenage girl, no matter how out of touch we are, a cell phone is still our holy grail._

She dials a number and waits……..

"Miss Rachel…… This is Madoka….. Would you care to join to the movie pictures show this evening………."

--

**(Warm Feelings)**

Madoka was waiting in front of the movie theater when Rachel walked up.

_Miss Rachel, out of all my classmates…. No, friends….. You are the one I feel most comfortable being with, I cannot explain it, but you have always been by my side, I still do not understand why I insisted on spending the day alone. The day would have probably been more enjoyable if you had been around.. But for now I am happy that you have come._

"Madoka-san, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

_Most unusual, I feel this warmth inside……. Perhaps it is just the long day._

"I am well." Madoka responded. "Let us go inside so that we may have the popped corn, and the elixir of Pepsi." She said as she smiled.

"We have to get in line first silly." Rachel said as she laughed.

"Of….course." Madoka said as she kept staring at Rachel.

_There is that warm feeling again. What is it? _

Madoka started to breath heavily.

"Madoka-san?" Rachel asked with concern.

"Forgive me Rachel-san, but I must go and sit down at that bench over there." She said as she made her way towards the bench.

"Did she just call me Rachel-san?" Rachel though as she tried to help Madoka.

It was then that Kaorin and Josh walked up.

"Hi hi." Kaorin said in a cheerful tone.

"Woah is Madoka okay, she looks all sweaty." Josh asked.

"I…. am fine." Madoka responded. "I just had a tiring day."

"Maybe we should skip the movies." Rachel told her. "Let me get you home."

"I said I am quite well." Madoka told the braid maiden.

"Come on." Rachel said as she grabbed Madoka's hand which caused the shrine maiden to blush.

Kaorin just kept staring at Madoka. "Could it be….."

--

**(CATS CATS AND MORE CATS!!)**

Kaorin and Josh decided to help Rachel get Madoka home.

"I hope she's okay." Josh said.

"Believe me…. She's more than okay." Kaorin said as she gave a small devilish grin.

_What are these thoughts that are entering my head when I see Rachel-san……the way she is holding me as she is trying to help me…. It fills me with…..delight._

"Okay the bus stop is up ahead, now lets just sit on the bench and wait for it." Rachel said.

"I am sorry to have troubled you like this." Madoka said as she stared at the sky.

Kaorin just kept staring at Madoka. "I know how you feel." She thought.

It was then that someone walked out of an alley. She appeared to be all scratched up and her clothes seemed shredded.

"Sakaki-san?" Kaorin asked in a worried tone.

Madoka then snapped back to reality. "BY THE SPIRTS, WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!" She demanded.

"I guess they were just too many of them." Sakaki responded as she just sat down next to Madoka.

"The fiends…. Do not worry Sakaki-san, I will defend your honor." Madoka said as she quickly got up and ran into the alley.

"Don't hurt them." Sakaki pleaded.

"Sakaki, those thugs deserve a good beating." Rachel said. "How dare they attack you."

"But there are no thugs, I just wanted to see if I could pet them….. I failed." Sakaki explained.

"Pet?" Josh asked.

"Yes this is cat alley." Sakaki answered.

"CAT ALLEY?!" Rachel screamed.

"Yes I read it in a magazine aaticle that this alley is known for all the cats that hang out there." She blushed. "I just wanted to see if they would let me pet them but as you know…. Cats dislike me."

"Oh I'm sure Madoka will realize that there are no thugs and she will……" Kaorin started.

"BY THE SUPREME SPIRITS!!" Madoka yelled from the alley.

"Madoka seems to have found something." Josh said.

"More than you know." Rachel responded.

Then, with no warning Madoka came running out of the alley being chased by about 5 dozen cats who's eyes seemed to be sparkling.

"Wow, it almost looks like Madoka is afraid of them." Kaorin said as Rachel just stared at them. "Noooooo?"

"I tried to keep it from everyone, but it's true. She has a fear of cats, but for some reason they adore her." Rachel explained.

Sakaki just sighed. "I guess some people have all the luck." she said.

"Never mind that, right now we have a fear struck girl running around with a bunch of cats chasing her, in her state she could end up hurting herself." Josh explained.

"Come on." Rachel said as the four of them started chasing after Madoka and the cats.

--

Yomi and Tomo were walking down the sidewalk.

"I still can't believe that Midiki did that to me." Tomo grumbled.

"That's Madoka, and I think you deserved it, I tried to warn you but as usual, you were to thickheaded to listen." Yomi scolded.

"Well I hope that something real bad happens to her." Tomo said.

At that point……. Madoka ran by them followed by the cats.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DREADFUL CREATURES!!" She screamed as she continued to run.

"What just happened?" Tomo asked.

"That looked like Madoka-san, and it looks like she was… afraid of those cats." Yomi responded.

Tomo got a devilish grin. "Hah, now I know how to get the better of you." she said.

"And what are you gonna do when there are no cats around?" Yomi asked as she also gave a devilish grin.

"Good point." Tomo said as she sighed.

Rachel, Kaorin, Josh, and Sakaki ran up. "Guys did you see Madoka-san by any chance?" Rachel asked.

"You just missed her." Yomi responded. "She headed down the street.":

"Thanks." Rachel said as she and the other two Azu-Girls, as well as Josh ran off after her.

Tomo just stared at Yomi and smiled.

"Let's go after them." Yomi sighed as they then joined in the chase.

--

Chiyo and Chihrio had just finished their shift at Magnetron Burger and were ready to go home for the day.

"Chihiro-san, you said you only got this job to buy a new outfit right?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, in fact I already have it." Chihiro responded.

"Then why do you continue to work here?" The pigtailed girl asked.

"I don't know…. I guess working here grew on me." Chihiro said as she sweat dropped.

Then at point…. Madoka ran by them, still screaming away, followed by the cats, and then the Azu-Girls and Josh.

Chihiro's eyes went wide. "What is going on here?" she asked.

"I guess the only way is to follow them to find out." Chiyo responded as they too joined in the mayhem.

--

Ohyama had called Sakura to meet her at the park, he looked at his watch and saw that it was getting late.

"I guess she's not interested to what I have to tell her." he said as he sighed.

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked as she walked up.

Ohyama blushed as she saw her. "Miss Sakura." Ohyama said as he quickly bowed.

Sakura just gave a small laugh. "Ohyama, why are you being so formal?" she asked.

"I need to tell you something…. Something very important." he said as he started to sweat. "I've known you for nearly a year and I just have this warm feeling that I have when I'm around you." He said as Sakura started to blush. "And I just want to say that I think I am falling for…….MADOKA?!"

Sakura got a surprised look. "Eh?" she asked.

"No I mean Madoka is running this way LOOK OUT!!" She said as she grabbed Sakura and pulled her out of Madoka's path.

After that Madoka ran by them, still being chased by the cats, and then the Azu-girls………and Josh.

"That was…..strange." Sakura said.

"That was Madoka being chased by those cats, but it looked like she was showing fear." Ohyama said.

"Well whatever the case, let's go a find out." Sakura said as she grabbed Ohyama's hand and they ran off.

"Oh God, you can take me now and I'll be happy." Ohyama thought.

--

_This is most humiliating, but I must find some sort of sanctuary from these creatures._

It was then that she saw the park lake up ahead.

_Ah, as I recall, cats dislike water, this is most fortunate._

Madoka headed for a nearby pier and then jumped. It was then that she got shocked look on her face.

_Oh dear……. It appears that I have forgotten that I cannot swim._

Madoka landed in the water with a huge splash.

"MADOKA-SAN!!" Rachel yelled.

"OI I'LL GET HER!!" Someone yelled from nearby. Everyone turned around and saw that it was Kagura.

--

Underwater, Madoka struggled but to no avail.

_It appears that my end is near……. And it looks like I'll never understand why these warm feelings appeared when I am near Miss Rachel._

She then felt someone tug at her. She noticed that it was Kagura.

_Thank the Spirits……….._

_--_

Everyone gathered around Madoka. "The cats?" she asked.

"Tomo, Josh, and Ohyama scared them off." Chiyo answered.

Madoka stared at the ground. "You must think of me as a foolish person now that you know my secret."

"Madoka-san, there is no shame in your fear of cats." Yomi said.

"Yeah, we still like you no matter what." Kaorin responded.

"I thank you." Madoka said as she felt something trickle down her cheek. "Odd." She said as she wiped her face. "It appears that I shed a tear…. But I am not sad."

"Trust me Madoka-san, that is quite natural." Rachel said as she held her hand.

"Rachel-san." Madoka said as she blushed.

"You're not fooling me." Kaorin thought as she smiled.

Soon after that Osaka walked up still wearing the strange outfit.

"Hello, are you hear waiting for the aliens too?" She asked.

Everyone just stared at her.

_This has been a most interesting day._

--

**(Thoughts)**

(We see the Kiyohiko Shrine Temple as a shamisen is heard.)

_In my short time here, I have made many friends and learned many different things. But today I have learned one of the most important things imaginable……. That no matter what happens to you, true friends remain loyal no matter what._

(Madoka is then seen in her room playing a shamisen)

_But still, this feeling that I sense when I'm around Miss Rachel, what could it mean?_

"Madoka, you have a guest." Norio said from outside.

"Odd who would come for visit in this unusual hour?" she asked.

The door to her room slid open and……….

"We need to talk." Kaorin told her.

**TWANG TWANG TWAANG TWANG TWANG TWAANG TWANG TWANG TWAAANG TWAAANG TWAAANG!!**

**--**

**Wow it looks like Madoka can't fool Kaorin huh? Well next time on New Azumanga Daioh, let us jump ahead and see how the Azu-Gang Prepares for the Christmas Holidays, will feelings finally be revealed among the group. And what's this, Minamo's sister is coming for a visit……. Oh will it be a disaster waiting to happen, well stay tuned.**

**Well I really hope this was worth the long wait. As most of you know, I had fallen down some stairs a while back and injured myself. But now I am almost fully recovered. I just want to thank everyone for being so patient with me. Now that I have finally posted this episode I can now officially say that my return is complete. So until then, take care……AR (Joseph)**

'**TILL NEXT TIME!!**

**Quick Note**: **A shamisen is a Japanese musical instrument resembling a lute, having a very long neck and three strings played with a plectrum**


	21. Episode 21

"Miss Kaorin why are you here so late?" Madoka asked.

Kaorin just walked up to Madoka and stared at her face. "So, how do you really feel about Rachel?" she asked.

Madoka just blushed. "She is just a friend, nothing more." Madoka responded.

Kaorin then sighed. "You know, I went though the same thing with Sakaki so I can understand all the confusion that must be going though your head………"

"Whatever do you mean?" Madoka asked.

"Fine I'll just say it…… you're falling for Rachel." Kaorin told her which caused Madoka to just give her a nervous look…..

--

_**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 21 (Chiyo is shown wearing an elf costume while standing next to a giant number 21)**_

_**--**_

**(Merry Christmas)**

It Is Monday……

A few weeks had past in the city of Tokyo Japan. This usually busy city was even more busy than usual as everyone was getting ready for the holidays. Stores packed, people in line, children excited, yes it was nearly Christmas time.

But in one particular school, one girl seemed more excited than usual…….

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Osaka yelled as she slid open the door to Yukari's classroom and came in.

"Merry Christmas Osaka-Chan." Chiyo responded as she smiled.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Osaka yelled again.

"Uh, you already said that." Tomo said.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Osaka yelled again which just caused everyone in the classroom to stare at her.

Yukari walked in. "Okay everyone let's get this day over with." she grumbled.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Osaka yelled at Yukari which caused the teacher to give her an annoyed look.

"Osaka, just sit down already okay." She told her.

"But it's Christmas time, the time for everyone to show good will…… AND GIVE GOODIES!!" Osaka responded.

"Oh yeah now I'm all for that." Tomo added.

Yukari's eyes seemed to start to glow red. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!" she screamed.

Osaka quickly sat down. "I guess she must be on the naughty list." she thought.

--

**(Don't Deny It)**

Madoka was just sitting in her desk staring at Rachel. She then started to think about the conversation she and Kaorin had a few weeks ago……..

**FLASHBACK……**

"I believe you are talking nonsense Miss Kaorin." Madoka said.

"Don't deny it." Kaorin said. "I know the signs, you get a warm feeling inside, then you feel weak, right?"

"I was not feeling well, I did have a tiring day." Madoka responded.

"Tired? You outran those cats like there was no tomorrow, besides, we all know you by now, you never seem to run out of energy, you're like Tomo….. Only tolerable." Kaorin responded.

"I believe you must leave now." Madoka said as she stood up and slid open her door.

Kaorin walked out the door. "Remember this, sometimes keeping your feelings inside may lead to regret later." And with that she left.

**END FLASHBACK…..**

"Regret?" Madoka thought.

--

**(A Family Get Together)**

It was later in the day, Minamo was in her desk at the teacher's office while Yukari was in hers snoring away.

Minamo sighed as she was reading what appeared to be a letter.

"Well this is going to be one interesting holiday." She thought.

Miku walked up. "Hey there girlfriend." she said.

Minamo just sighed. "Miku, I've already told you, stop trying to be hip, the students still see us as boring adults." she said.

"Well not you, you're everyone's favorite……" Miku started as Minamo quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't….say…..anything." Minamo warned. "You know how Yukari gets when she hears that." She slowly let go of her.

Miku then gave a small and guilty smile. "Yeah I forgot that Yukari goes ballistic because everyone seems to like you a lot even in your high school days." she responded.

Miku then noticed that Minamo seemed distressed. "So what is it, bad news from home?"

"Anything that comes from my home is bad news…… my sister is coming." Minamo responded.

"You don't mean…..?" Miku asked.

"Yes…….her." Minamo responded as she just kept staring at the letter.

"Ya…ki….tori." Yukari said as she yawned.

--

**(A Get Together)**

Rachel walked up to Kagura. "Hey Kagura?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Kagura responded as Rachel handed her an envelope. "What's this?" she asked.

"I'm having a Christmas Party at my house this Friday and I was hoping you'd come." Rachel responded.

"Well…sure I'd like to." She kept staring at the envelope.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked in a concerned tone.

"Well you see, I'd never been invited to anything before….. It just caught me off guard." Kagura explained.

"Well I've been trying to find Wada to invite her as well, but I can never seem to find her…." Rachel began as she took out another envelope. "If you see her could you give her this invitation?"

Kagura took the invitation. "Sure no problem." Kagura said as she smiled.

"Okay I'll see you there." Rachel said as she smiled and then left.

"Merry Christmas Miss Kagura." a girl said as she walked by.

"I hope you have a happy holiday." Another girl said.

Kagura just walked down the hall as she smiled, for the first time in her life… she felt complete.

--

**(Meet The Parents?)**

It was lunchtime…

Kaorin was sitting in the eating area thinking about the talk she had with Madoka.

"Maybe I shouldn't push this on her, I mean this can be confusing…….." she thought. "Look at me this is something Chihiro would do." It was then that Josh walked up. "Oh hey there Josh." Kaorin said as they gave a quick kiss which caused almost all the girls and guys in the eating area to give them a jealous look.

"Hey Kaori… well…." Josh started. "My parents are throwing a little get together on Friday, and they really would like to meet you and your mother."

"Really?" Kaorin responded in a surprised tone. "Well I've been waiting for a chance to meet them."

"Yeah." Josh said nervously. "they've been after me to invite you, but it always seems that their schedule is always busy and this seemed like the perfect time."

"Are you okay, usually the invitee is the one who gets nervous." Kaorin responded.

"So… can you make it?" Josh asked.

"Are you kidding? My mom always wanted to go to a fancy party." Kaorin said as she gave a wide smile. "We'll be there."

"Okay." Josh said as she gave her a quick kiss.

From a distance someone was noticing….

"They seem so happy….." Kagura thought. "I need…. To try." she then clenched her fist.

--

**(I'm Gonna Give It A Shot)**

Chihiro was sitting in her desk……staring at Sakaki. "Why can't these feelings just go away." she thought. "I know you said you just wanted to be friends but still……."

"OI CHIHIRO!!" Kagura yelled as she entered the classroom.

Chihiro nearly fell off her desk. "Yikes Kagura-san, you almost made me pee." Everyone in the classroom just stared at her. "Nice one Chihiro." she thought.

"Is there someplace we can talk in private later?" Kagura asked.

"How about the pool area." Chihiro responded.

"Okay I'll meet you there." Kagura said as she smiled and quickly left.

"Now what?" Chihiro thought.

--

It was now after school. Chihiro waited for Kagura. As she looked at her watch she kept thinking what she could possible want.

Kagura finally came.

"It's about time." Chihiro told her. "Now, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well I saw how Kaorin and Josh aren't scared of showing their feelings for each other and….well…. I wanna go for it." Kagura told her.

"Go for what?" Chihiro asked, still confused.

"I wanna tell Yuko how I feel about him." Kagura responded. "Will…. You help me?"

Chihiro just gave a small smile as she held Kagura's hands. "Anything for a friend." she responded.

--

**(Santa Goes Corporate)**

Chiyo and Osaka were on their way to their perspective homes when they passed by a shopping center, there in front was a Santa with a kettle on the side to collect money.

"Merry Christmas." Osaka said as she closed her eyes and smiled as she placed some yen in the kettle.

As they continued on their way on another corner was another Santa with a kettle beside him as well.

Osaka got a confused look but decided to be nice. "Merry Christmas." Osaka said as she placed some Yen in the kettle.

Not long after that they passed yet another Santa with a kettle beside him as well.

"Wait, maybe these Santa's are impostors wanting to take or yen for evil deeds." Osaka said.

"Um, Osaka-san……" Chiyo started trying to think of a way to explain how people dress as Santa to raise money for the needy. "You see……"

"Yes Chiyo-Chan?" Osaka asked with a concern look on her face.

"You see…… Santa has gone….. Corporate." Chiyo finally responded.

"AH MY GAWD!!" Osaka screamed. "He's gonna wear a business suit and drink lattes?"

"No you see, Santa is much too busy this time of year, so he hires all of these… 'stand ins ' to help all these good causes." Chiyo explained.

"I see." Osaka said as she smiled. "Then it's a good think I gave them my yen then."

"I'm the kid, these things should be explained to me." Chiyo said as she sighed.

--

**(Who Loves Who?)**

Madoka was on her way back to the temple. All she could think about all day was Kaorin had said……

"_Remember this, sometimes keeping your feelings inside may lead to regret later." _

"So this is what love feels like….." she thought. "But I am fearful how Miss Rachel may react."

"Hey Madoka-san." Kaorin said as she caught up with her.

"Miss Kaorin." Madoka said as she gave a small smile.

"So how you holding up?" Kaorin asked.

"I was just thinking about the words that you gave me earlier….. About how I am keeping my feelings within me……." Madoka responded. "Not to long ago I gave another classmate similar advice, but now…. I am unsure if I should follow that advice myself." Madoka shook her head as she grabbed it. "Why must it feel so damn confusing." Madoka realized what she had said. "Forgive me, I usually do not speak that way."

"Hey love does that to you." She then noticed Kagura and Chihiro walking down the sidewalk from across the street. "Hey check that out." she said.

Madoka then noticed someone else walking down the street.

**AND NOW FINALLY AFTER WAITING FOR A PROPER INTRO FOR HIM……**

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION…..**

**Yuko Oshiro, Age 15, Former Junior High Classmate of Keiko Kagura**

"Is that not the young boy that Miss Kagura has an infatuation on?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah." Kaorin responded. "I guess as soon as she sees him she's gonna hide…. As usual."

Yes it seemed predictable that Kagura would once again freeze up when he saw Yuko and head somewhere to hide…. But what they saw next…. Caught them off guard….. It was Yuko who saw Kagura and froze up….. Then he quickly went into a nearby flower shop.

"Did you see that?" Kaorin asked.

"Yes, I believe that Mr. Yuko has hidden himself from Kagura." Madoka responded. "Very confusing."

Kaorin just stared at Madoka. "You know, sometimes you can be confusing as well." she said.

"Pardon me?" Madoka asked.

"Never mind." Kaorin said as they both walked across the street to join Chihiro and Kagura.

--

**(Left Out)**

Yomi had just arrived at her house and quickly headed to her room. "I gotta make sure I have something to wear on Friday." She thought as she looked at the invitation that Rachel had given her earlier today. "I'm gonna have to fast a bit to make sure whatever I wear doesn't look too tight."

She opened the door to her room and saw……

"What kept you?" Tomo asked as she was lying down on Tomo's bed. "You know, you really gotta lock your window, who knows what trouble awaits." she said.

"Yeah…. I wonder." Yomi said as she sighed. "So what are you doing here?" she asked…. "I know it can't be to copy my homework because Yukari didn't assign any."

"Can't a girl hang out with her best friend once in a while." Tomo said as she sat up.

"Tomo, I've known you almost all my life, I know you want something." Yomi responded.

"Okay you got me." Tomo said as she smiled and sweat dropped. "You see Rachel is throwing this thing on Friday right?"

"Yeah, she gave me an invitation." Yomi responded. "I suppose she gave you one as well?"

"Well you see that's the thing….. I didn't get invited." Tomo responded as she gave a goofy smile.

"What?" Yomi said in a surprised tone.

"Oh don't be surprised." "Ever since I clunked Rachel with the bat during softball tryouts, she's never liked me much." Tomo said. "Anyway, I was thinking that instead of you going to that party, why don't we go somewhere else, you know, have a blast around Tokyo."

Yomi just stared at the invitation. "Everyone is gonna be there." She thought. As she then stared at Tomo who was giving her a wide grin.

"So I'll be here on Friday and….." Tomo started.

"Tomo, I'm going to Rachel's Party." Yomi said.

"Huh?" Tomo said in a surprised tone.

"Look, I've never really been invited to anything like this before and I don't know if It's ever gonna happen again… you understand don't you?" Yomi said.

Tomo just stared at her for a few seconds. "Oh yeah… no problem." Tomo said as she laughed and placed her arm around Yomi's neck. "Don't worry about it, I had a back up plan just in case."

"Are you sure your okay with this?" Yomi asked with a concerned tone.

"Look just go and have a blast okay, I'm fine with it." Tomo said as she headed towards the window. "And remember to lock this when your not around okay."

"I will…. And thanks for understanding." Yomi said.

"No worries." Tomo said as she turned around, hiding a disappointed look.

--

**(Coffee Black……)**

Tai Kagura, a single but loving father. He had been working double shifts at the car factory where he works so that he could buy his daughter a speed bike that she has always wanted.

He was heading down to the bike store to search for that perfect bike when his stomach rumbled. "Great, that's what I get for skipping breakfast." He thought.

He noticed a diner up and decided to have a quick bite there. "Looks so old fashion….." he said. "Perfect." and he smiled as he entered.

--

As Tai sat down, he noticed that the diner was decorated in classic 50's memorabilia from America, as well as for the upcoming holiday. "This is just like out of a classic magazine." Tai thought.

As he kept taking in the decorations a waitress walked up and handed Tai a menu. "Here you go sir." she said in a cheerful tone.

"Thanks." Tai said as he quickly turned to look at the waitress and then was surprised by who it was…..

"Mrs. Aida?" he said in a surprised tone.

Kari also looked surprised. "Mr. Kagura, it's so nice to see you again." she said as she smiled.

"So you work here….. It looks like such a great place." Tai said.

"Oh yes, I love working here, the atmosphere is so great." Kari responded. "Besides, it does pay the bills." she said. "By the way, thank you once again for taking us out to eat after that presentation of Romeo and Juliet."

"Hey it was no trouble, as I've said it was my way of thanking them for turning Kagi's life around." Tai responded.

"Oh but where is my head… you did come in here to eat right?" Kari asked as she sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah…." Tai responded. "Say, what are you doing when you get off work?" he asked.

"Well I usually go home and rest…. Why?" Kari asked.

"I was wondering, if…. You and Kaorin would come over to our house tonight for dinner." Tai asked.

"Actually Kaorin has plans tonight." Kari responded.

"Well Kagura has plans as well, or so she told me." Tai responded as well.

"Well…. I could still come over… if you want." Kari responded.

"Are you sure….. It would be just the two of us." Tai responded.

"I don't mind." Kari said as she blushed.

"Okay then….. Then I guess all I'll have is a coffee….black." Tai told her. "I wanna make sure I'm good and hungry when we eat." Tai realized what he had said. "Oh man that must've sounded bad."

Kari just giggled.

--

**(You Guys Are Nuts For Each Other)**

"I can do this….. I can do this……" Kagura kept saying over and over.

"Relax will you, you're making me nervous." Chihiro told her.

Kaorin and Madoka walked up. "Hey Chihiro-san, Kagura-san." Kaorin said.

"Greetings and Salutations." Madoka added.

"So are you out Christmas shopping?" Chihiro asked.

"Actually I'm trying to help Madoka with a little problem." Kaorin added.

"Miss Kaorin, I do not wish to discuss that right now." Madoka said as she gave smile and sweat dropped. "But for now let's discuss the Mr. Yuko situation."

Kagura just gave her an annoyed look. "And why is he any of your business." She said.

"Yikes Kagura, calm down." Chihiro said.

"All I am saying is that he is hiding in that nearby flower shop." Madoka added.

"Madoka-san, you still have a lot to learn about saying the right thing at the right time." Kaorin said as she sweat dropped.

"Yuko… is …. Nearby?" Kagura said as she started to tremble nervously.

Chihiro grabbed Kagura's hand. "This is your chance Kagura-san, you can't pass up this opportunity." She said.

"I've changed my mind." Kagura responded. "I'm not ready after all."

Kaorin just stared at Kagura…. And then at Madoka who seemed more confused then ever.

Kaorin "That's it… I've had it." Kaorin said as she rushed into the nearby flower shop.

"Kaorin?" Chihiro asked.

A few seconds later Kaorin was dragging a petrified Yuko out of the shop. "WAIT!!" He yelled.

Kagura clinched her fists. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" she demanded. As she rushed up to Kaorin and Yuko.

"Hi…hi?" Yuko said nervously.

Kagura was silent for a few seconds as she stared at Yuko. "Hi." She finally said softly.

"I'm sorry… It's that I've always had this small crush on you since I first saw you back in Junior High." Yuko explained. "But every time I'd see you come up, I'd get all nervous and hide.

Kagura just gave him a surprised look. "I…..I did the same thing…. Because… well…. I had a crush on you too."

Yuko and Kagura just kept staring at each other.

"So Yuko…." Kaorin started. "How about you take Kagura out somewhere for an ice cream or something?" She asked.

"Would you like that?" Yuko asked.

Kagura just kept staring at his eyes.

"She'd like that." Kaorin responded.

"I'd like that." Kagura repeated.

They just kept starting at each other.

Kaorin sighed as she grabbed each one of their hands and placed them together. "Off you go now… shoo shoo." she said.

And with that…… Yuko and Kagura walked of…. Without any fear or nervousness among themselves.

Chihiro and Madoka just stared at Kaorin.

"Is this how love works?" Madoka asked.

"Not normally." Chihiro responded as she kept staring at Kaorin. "She is good…. Maybe better than me." She said as she closed her eyes, smiled, and sweat dropped.

--

**(Moving Along….)**

It is Tuesday…..

Rachel was busy going over her checklist for the people she had invited to the party. It was then when Yomi walked up.

"Hey Rachel, may I ask you something?" Yomi asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Rachel responded.

"Um, about your party on Friday….." Yomi started.

"Don't worry Tomo's invited too." Rachel responded as she gave a small smile.

"Really?" Yomi seemed relieved.

"Yeah everyone in class is invited… why would she think I didn't…." Rachel then got a surprised look on her face. "Oh geez." she quickly opened her bag an found an invitation. "I guess I forgot to give it to her."

"I'LL DO IT!!" Yomi quickly said as she grabbed it.

"Hmmm, I guess you do care for her huh?" Rachel said as she gave a little smirk.

"Don't let it get around okay?" Yomi said as she sweat dropped.

--

Kagura slid the door open to the classroom and walked in. Her eyes seemed to be off in a fantasy world….

As she took a seat she sighed as she thought about the wonderful afternoon she had spend with Yuko. Yes after years of just admiring him from afar, she finally got to him and it was…. Heaven.

"I take it you had a wonderful time with Yuko." A girl's voice behind her said.

"Yes… I did." Kagura responded as her head still appeared to be in the clouds.

"Well can I ask you a quick question then?" The girl asked.

"Ask away." Kagura responded.

"What are you doing in Yukari's class?"

Kagura quickly turned around and saw Chihiro sitting behind her.

"Oops." She said as she quickly stood up.

"You gotta tell us the juicy details later." Chihiro said as she giggled.

"Uh no problem." Kagura responded as she quickly faced in Rachel's direction. "Oi Rachel-san, is it okay if I bring someone along to your party on Friday?" she asked.

"No problem." Rachel responded as she smiled.

"Arigato." Kagura responded as she left Yukari's classroom.

After that, Chihiro just went back to what she usually did everyday…. Stare at Sakaki. "How did Kaorin deal with this? she thought.

--

**(A Royal Pain In The Butt)**

Minamo was getting everything PE Class outside when she noticed a limo driving up. "HEY YOU CAN'T COME INTO THIS AREA IN THAT!!" she yelled.

The limo slowly stopped and a chauffeur got out. Minamo just stared at him with a confused look. He then went to the back door and opened it and a young girl with long black hair got off.

"Hello sister dear." She said as she giggled.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION….**

**Emerald Kurosawa, age 15, Minamo Kurosawa's younger sister…**

"Emerald….. I wasn't expecting you until Thursday." Minamo said as she gave a forced smile.

"Well I wanted to visit my favorite sister, but since Kuki can't stand me, you'll have to do." Emerald responded.

"Imagine my joy." Minamo said as she crossed her arms. "Why don't you just go to my apartment." She said as she took out a key.

"That's okay, I thought I'd look around this dreadful place you call a school." Emerald responded.

"Okay look, I don't want you to cause trouble." Minamo warned.

"Me, cause trouble, why whatever gave you that idea." Emerald asked in an innocent tone.

"Because I know you too well." Minamo responded as she narrow her eyes.

"Oh pish posh." Emerald said as she gave a small pout.

"Well you're not going to be walking around by yourself, you are staying right by my side the whole time you are here." Minamo warned.

"Fine, I'll be no trouble…. I promise." She said as she gave a mischievous smile.

--

**(You Don't Get It)**

Tomo came into class… late as usual. Yomi smiled as she walked up.

"What's wrong Yomi, you usually don't look so….cheerful?" Tomo asked in a nervous tone.

"I have some good news concerning Friday." Yomi responded.

Tomo's eyes seemed to light up. "Really, what is it?" she asked in an excited tone.

"It seems that Rachel had forgotten to give you….this." Yomi responded as she handed Tomo an envelope.

Tomo opened it and saw the Invitation to Rachel's Christmas party. "Oh." She said without any feeling.

"Aren't you happy?" Yomi asked.

"I'd better get to my seat." Was all that Tomo said before she headed to her desk.

"Tomo?" Yomi asked in a confused tone.

--

After class Tomo just stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hey Tomo wait up." Yomi said as she quickly rushed up to her. "What's the deal, didn't you hear me earlier, you ARE invited to Rachel's party, I thought you'd be excited." she said.

Tomo just stared at her. "You just don't get it do you." Tomo responded as she just walked off.

"What is wrong with you?" Yomi thought.

--

**(The New Kagura?)**

It was Lunchtime….

Madoka and Kaorin were on the rooftop.

"I do not wish for you to help me Miss Kaorin, it is forbidden at the monastery to fall in love." Madoka said "If I truly show my feelings for Miss Rachel, I will be banished."

"But you can't keep those feelings bottled up inside." Kaorin responded.

"I am well trained in body and mind, I am quite capable I assure you." Madoka responded.

"OH LOOK HERE COME'S RACHEL-SAN!!" Kaorin quickly yelled.

"WHERE?!" Madoka responded as she quickly went and hid around a nearby corner.

"Just like Kagura used to do." Kaorin said as she sighed. She then walked around the corner and pulled Madoka out.

"That was most…. Evil." Madoka responded as she narrowed her eyes.

"Madoka-san, I'm telling you, keeping everything inside of you will bring you much pain in the future." Kaorin told her.

"I wish for you to leave me be." Madoka said as she headed for the roof door. "I will not be part of something that is forbidden to me." And with that she left.

"Madoka." Kaorin thought, but before she decided to leave as well Madoka quickly rushed back inside and hid around the same corner.

"Huh?" Kaorin thought as she then saw Rachel walk though the door.

"Have you seen Madoka? I could've sworn I just saw her." Rachel asked.

"Love is blind, but friendship closes its eyes." Kaorin thought.

--

**(What's Wrong)**

Kagura had managed to find Wada. "Oi Wada, where have you been, you always leave class before I can talk to you."

Wada just stared at he friend with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Wada?" Kagura asked in a concerned tone.

"Now that you and Yuko are together, are you gonna forget about me and leave me alone?" She asked.

"Wada…" Kagura said as she gave her a hug. "We've known each other for a long time, we're good friends and nothing is ever gonna change that."

"Really?" wada said as she sniffed.

"I promise." Kagura replied.

"I'm sorry about crying like that, I got your uniform a little wet." Wada told her.

"It's okay." Kagura answered. "By the way, Rachel wanted me to give you this." Kagura then handed her an invitation.

"You mean I got invited to a party?" Wada said.

"You bet." Kagura answered.

"YAY!!" Wada said as she gave Wada another hug.

--

**(Emerald's Favorite Target) **

Yukari walked into the teacher's area yawning as she prepared to take a nap on her desk.

"Hello there Yukari." a voice said.

"Oh hey there Emerald." Yukari responded as Yukari sat down and prepared to sleep away until…..

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yukari screamed.

"Well it's nice to see you to Yukari." Emerald responded.

"You stay away from me, I just got my hair back to normal." Yukari responded as she grabbed her head.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that incident, it was an accident." Emerald said with a sad look on her face.

"How can putting purple dye in my shampoo bottle an accident." Yukari said as she clenched her fists.

Minamo walked in. "There you are, I told you to stay with me at all times." she scolded.

"Sorry big sister, but I just wanted to say hello to Yukari." Emerald explained.

"All I know is…." Yukari started as she tried to stand up. "What the hell?" she said as she noticed she couldn't get out of her seat. "EMERALD!!" she screamed.

"Oh my, what happened." Emerald said as she gave an innocent look.

"Emerald, what did you do this time?" Minamo asked as she sighed.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU'RE TOAST YOU HEAR ME?!" Yukari warned.

"Let's go Emerald." Minamo said as she quickly led Emerald out of the teacher's area.

"It was so good to see you again Yukari." Emerald said.

"Out, now." Minamo said as she almost seemed to shove Emerald out of the office.

--

**(Naughty Or Nice)**

Osaka found herself walking around a white patch of snow.

"Pretty." She thought, as she then started to run.

"HELLLOOOOOOO!!" A voice said in the distance.

Osaka looked around but couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. "HELLLOOOOOOO!!" Osaka responded. "Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you." The voice said.

Osaka turned around and saw a huge yellow catlike creature with big oval eyes who seemed to be wearing a Santa's hat.

"Hey you're the meow meow from my dreams… so I guess I must be dreaming." Osaka said.

"Ah but I am not a cat, I am Santa Claus." The cat responded.

"OH MY GOD!!" Osaka screamed. "I've been a good girl Santa Claus." Osaka said as she looked nervous.

"Well let's check out my list and see what it says….." 'Santa' said as she took out a list and rolled it on the ground as it appeared to roll on forever. "Hmmm, I don't seem to be able to find you on the good list Miss Osaka." he said as he then stared at her. "Are you sure you haven't done anything naughty?" He said as he started to glow red.

"NO I HAVE BEEN GOOD….. Well I remember I did pull Chiyo-Chan's pigtails, but I didn't think it would be bad. I just thought they were evil" Osaka said with tears in her eyes.

"Well according to my information, that appears to be naughty." 'Santa' explained.

"Oh please Santa, is there anything I can do?" Osaka pleaded.

"Well, if you apologize to Chiyo-Chan then maybe I shall forgive that naughtiness from you." 'Santa' told her.

"I will Santa I promise……..promise……promise….."

--

Osaka had her head placed on a table in the eating area.. "promise…….promise……"

"Osaka-san?" Chiyo asked in a worried tone as she shook Osaka.

"Hmmm." Osaka said as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. "CHIYO-CHAN!!" She said as she gave Chiyo a big hug. "I'M SORRY CHIYO-CHAN!!"

Everyone just stared at the two friends as Chiyo just patted Osaka's head as she sweat dropped.

--

**(Broken Bond?)**

Yomi saw Tomo eating alone in a corner table. "Okay Tomo what's bugging you?" she asked the wildcat.

"How long have we've known each other?" Tomo asked.

"That's a silly question, since kindergarten." she responded.

"So would you say we have a strong bond?" Tomo asked.

Yomi was surprised by the questions Tomo was asking. "What are you getting at?" she asked.

"When I thought that Rachel didn't invite me to her party, I thought you would have given that up to hang out together…. But you blew me off." Tomo explained.

"That doesn't matter anymore you're invited." Yomi answered. "Besides, you said you were okay with it."

"But I wasn't, I just said that so you wouldn't feel guilty." Tomo responded.

"Oh just like you don't feel guilty when you copy my homework." Yomi responded.

"That's different." Tomo explained. "It's you obligation to look out for me."

'OBLIGATION!!" Yomi screamed as everyone started to stare at them. "Look, all my life I've babysat you, and now because of one little thing you're gonna try and make ME feel guilty, the way I see it, all the shit you've put me over the years…. YOU OWE ME!!"

"OH IS THAT SO!!" Tomo screamed.

"YEAH THAT'S SO!!" Yomi responded.

'WELL LET ME TELL YOU THIS, IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR ME, YOUR LIFE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD ANY MEANING!!" Tomo continued.

"AND WITHOUT ME YOU'D BE A BRAINLESS NOBODY WITH NO ONE TO CARE ABOUT YOU!!" Yomi responded. "IN OTHER WORDS, A BRAINLESS IDIOT!!"

Tomo just stared at her for a few seconds before……..

WHACK!!….

Tomo had punched her best friend…..

Everyone stared in horror as Yomi fell to the ground as her glasses came off……..

Yomi rubbed her mouth and saw blood on her hand. "I've…. Had…. IT…. WITH…. YOU!!" Yomi screamed as she charged at Tomo and tackled her to the ground.

"YOMI-SAN…. TOMO-SAN…. PLEASE STOP!!" Chiyo pleaded.

"NO YOU GUYS ARE BEST FRIENDS!!" Sakaki added.

But their cries were falling on deaf ears as Yomi and Tomo continued to fight it out.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!" Chihiro yelled.

It was then that Minamo and Emerald walked into the eating area and saw what was happening.

"Oh my God." She said softly as she quickly ran to the fighting Yomi and Tomo.

"I gotta admit, this school has it's moments." Emerald added.

Minamo got between the two fighters and tried to separate them, "Stop it…stop it….. THAT'S ENOUGH!!" She yelled as Yomi and Tomo gave each other menacing looks.

--

At the principal's office, Ihihara just stared at the two Azu-Girls with Minamo sitting in between them. "What's wrong with you two?" he asked. "According to your files, you two have been together since kindergarten."

"Ask Miss insensitive here." Tomo responded.

"ME INSENSITIVE?!" Yomi responded. "I'LL SHOW YOU INSENSITIVE!!"

"BRING IT ON!!" Tomo responded.

"ENOUGH!!" Ihihara warned as he then sighed. "Miss Koyomi, you are an excellent student, and you do realize if I report this, it will be on your permanent record and entering a good college may become most difficult." he said as Yomi just stared angrily at Tomo.

"And Miss Tomo, I always knew you were full of spunk and energy, but this goes beyond anything that you would do." he said as Tomo just looked away from Yomi.

Minamo just stared at The two girls then turned to Ihihara. "Dr Ihihara, I know what they did was unforgivable, and I know they really don't deserve it, but please let them have a second chance." she pleaded. "I'm sure if they talk things out……"

"Very well Miss Kurosawa, I shall give them that one chance, but I will have to hold you responsible if something like this happens again." Ihihara warned.

"Thank you sir." Minamo said as she bowed.

"You may go." Ihihara ordered.

--

Minamo, Yomi, and Tomo exited the office. "Okay girls, now I want you to apologize to each other." Minamo told them.

Yomi and Tomo just stared at each other.

"Okay you two, I don't know what exactly started this fight between you two but you can't stay this angry at each other forever." Minamo told them.

Yomi and Tomo just remained silent.

"Well you two are going to have to say something to each other sooner or later." Tomo looked like she was about to say something. "Something positive Tomo." Minamo quickly said as the wildcat quickly went back to being silent.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day. Yomi and Tomo walked off…. In separate directions.

"Please find a way to keep this bond between you two intact." Minamo thought.

--

**(Kaorin's Own Little Conflict)**

It is Wednesday…..

Naturally word had spread quickly of Yomi and Tomo's falling out. In Yukari's class, people tried not to stare at the two girls in the center of this turmoil.

Of course the most logical person tried to play peacemaker.

"You must not let this anger rage inside you, for it will be like a volcano that is about ready to erupt." Madoka told Tomo.

"There's a cat behind you." Tomo responded.

"WHERE!!" Madoka said as she rushed to her desk.

Kaorin walked up to Madoka. "First of all Madoka… there is no cat. Secondly, you should practice what you preach." She told her.

"And I suppose you have no conflicts of your own?" Madoka said as she just gave Kaorin an annoying look.

"Of course not, right now my life couldn't be better." Kaorin explained. "I've got a wonderful boyfriend who's taking me to meet his parents on Friday… I'm invited to a party at Rachel's….house…..on….Fri…day…OH MY GOD!!" Kaorin screamed. "I'M DOUBLEBOOKED….IN A WAY….. I guess."

"You see, everyone always has some kind of a conflict." Madoka said as she smirked.

"There's a cat behind you." Kaorin said.

"WHERE?!" Madoka screamed as she rushed out of the classroom.

--

**(My Fault)**

"This is all my fault." Rachel said. "Because of me, a friendship that has lasted for years has ended." She said as tears ran down her face.

"Do not blame yourself." Sakaki said as she tried to comfort the braid maiden. "It is unfortunate that this has happened, but you cannot keep thinking about it."

Rachel wiped her eyes. "Arigato Sakaki-san." Rachel said. "I guess all we can do is to let it play out."

"That is the best that we all can do." Sakaki added.

Kaorin quickly rushed up. "Rachel-san, quick what time is the party?" Kaorin asked.

"Um, the time was on the invitation." Rachel responded.

"Oh yeah." Kaorin said as she sweat dropped and quickly took the invitation out of her school bag. "6 pm huh?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah…. Why?" Rachel asked.

"Well you see… um… Josh sort of invited my mom and I to a get together at his house to meet his parents and… well this is a big step in my life and….." Kaorin started.

Rachel just smiled as she held Kaorin's hand. "Don't worry about it." The braid maiden said. "You just go and have a good time. You don't get a second chance for a first meeting.

Kaorin just stared at Rachel. "Have you been talking to Osaka or Wada?" she said.

"Just have a good time." Rachel responded.

"Arigato." Kaorin said as she bowed.

"By the way." Rachel started. "What's up with Madoka, she's been avoiding me like the plague."

Kaorin was quiet for a few seconds. "Oh she's not feeling well and she doesn't want to give whatever she has to you." she finally said.

"Oh?" Rachel responded with a concerned tone. "What does she have?"

"Uh….Kendoitus?" Kaori responded as she sweat dropped.

"Never heard of it." Sakaki said. "Is it new?"

"Oh yeah, in fact, they're thinking of changing the name of the disease to… Madokaism." Kaorin said.

"I'd better go before I make things worse." Kaorin thought as she quickly left.

"Poor Madoka-san." Sakaki said.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she started to look even more concerned.

"By the way, Yukari-Sensei should have been here by now." Sakaki noticed. "I wonder where she is."

--

"She super glued you to the seat of your car?" Minamo asked as she saw Yukari sitting in her car.

"Plus the steering wheel." Yukari said as her hands were on the wheel.

"I think I know why mom sent her over for the holidays." Minamo said as she sighed.

--

**(Consequences)**

That evening Madoka was staring out the window of her room……

"There is no denying it." She said out loud. "I am in love."

"That is not allowed." a voice said from behind her.

Madoka turned around and saw Norio standing there with a tray of food.

"Sensei." she said.

"I was concerned when you did not come out for dinner." he said as he placed the tray of food beside her. "But what I just heard is most troubling."

"Forgive me My Sensei." Madoka said. "I tried to keep these feelings blocked out, but this emotion is just to powerful to control.

Norio just gave her a serious look. "Madoka… my child, if you express your feelings to her you will not be welcomed back into the monastery because showing such emotion is forbidden by our people.

Madoka just stared at him. "But I am not one of your people, you found me…. Raised me…. I believe I am free to choose my own life." she said.

Norio just stared at her.

"Forgive me Sensei, I was out of line." Madoka said.

"Just think about what I said." Norio said as he stood up and left.

Madoka went back to staring out the window. "This world…… it can bring many conflicting details." She thought.

--

**(Request)**

It is Thursday…..

"YOU WHAT?!" Kagura asked.

"I asked if I could be transferred out of Yukari's class." Yomi said.

"Woah hold on….." Kagura started. "I know that you and Tomo got into it, but isn't this a bit extreme?"

"If you ask me I'm wondering what took me so long to ask for this." Yomi responded.

"But you two are like peanut butter and sardines." Wada added.

"Um Wada, not right now okay?" Kagura said.

"Okey Dokey." Wada said as she made a motion like she was locking her mouth.

"Yomi, I heard about your history, that you and Tomo have been not only in the same schools growing up, but the same classes. You can't bring an end to that.

"Watch me." Yomi responded as Rachel walked up.

"Look Yomi, about what happened." Rachel started.

"Don't blame yourself Rachel-san, it's not your fault…. But I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to your party on Friday, please forgive me but my mind is going through a lot right now." Yomi responded.

"I understand." Rachel said…. But please…. Talk to Tomo…. End this……everyone around is concerned for you two.

"Sorry Rachel…..Kagura….Wada…. But I'm afraid that this friendship…. Is over." Yomi said as she walked off.

"This isn't right is it Kagura-san." Wada asked.

"No Wada….it isn't" Kagura responded.

--

**(Watching out for The Bratty Princess)**

Yukari slowly walked around the corner near the teacher's area. "I'd rather be dealing with Matsuda." she thought. As she saw the door to the office up ahead. "Home free." She thought.

As she opened the door a bucket of purple paint fell on top of her…. "NYAMO I'M GONNA KILL YOUR SISTER!!" She screamed.

Minamo quickly rushed up. "Oh dear." She said. "That's the last straw." Minamo said as she quickly took out her cell phone.

"Are you calling your mom?" Yukari asked as she was dripping in paint.

"Better, the one person I know that has always put Emerald in her place." Minamo responded.

"Well if that's the case…. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR HELP EARLIER?!" Yukari screamed.

--

**(I Have Decided)**

Kaorin was walking down the hall when suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and drag her into the girl's bathroom.

"HEY WHAT?!" Kaorin screamed in a panicked tone.

"Do not worry Miss Kaorin, it is I." a voice said.

"Madoka-san?" Kaorin asked as Madoka walked out. "Madoka-san?" Kaorin said as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Madoka stood in front of Kaorin, her face was covered all in white and several different colors as well.

"Madoka… you look like a clown." Kaorin said.

"Is that good… because I do not know what a clown is." Madoka responded. All I know is that I tried to use this thing called…. Make up."

"Trust me Madoka-san, this is not the way to use it." Kaorin said as she lead her to the sink. "But why would you want to try make up now unless….."

Madoka just blushed.

"You're gonna confess your feelings to her aren't you?" Kaorin said as she gave a huge smile.

"I have realized that I cannot keep my feelings for Rachel-san hidden anymore." Madoka responded. "She must know how I feel."

"That's good and all but……" Kaorin started.

"Is something the matter?" Madoka asked.

"Well confessing one's love in school…. That really isn't very romantic." Kaorin responded. "You need to do it somewhere where she'll feel the most happiest after you confess your true love….. Like her party tomorrow."

"Of course." Madoka said as she smiled. "And you will help me of course?" Madoka asked.

"Well you see, I'm not going to the party… Josh invited me and my mom to another party tomorrow so we can meet his parents." Kaorin responded.

"But you must go… I do not know how to handle these sort of situations." Madoka pleaded.

Kaorin held her hands. "Trust me Madoka-san… when it comes to true love, anyone can handle any situation."

Madoka just looked at her nervously. "If that is how it works." She started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" Kaorin asked.

"I do not feel well." and with that Madoka passed out.

"MADOKA-SAN!!" Kaorin screamed.

--

**(End Of An Era?)**

"Are you sure about this Miss Koyomi?" Jade asked.

"Yeah…. I am." Yomi responded.

"Okay, I'll put this on file and I'll let you know if the transfer is approved." Jade responded.

"Arigato Miss Jade." Yomi said as she left the office.

Ihihara walked out. "You know…. The whole school is concerned over those two girls."

"I know, from their history, I thought they would end up growing old together." Jade responded.

"Do not give up on them Miss Jade, sometimes fate has a funny way of working things out." Ihihara assured her.

--

It was lunchtime……

Emerald was walking towards Yukari's classroom. "Let's see how your whole class feels about being stuck on their desks." she thought as she slid opened the door and was shocked to see…..

"YOU!!" Emerald screamed.

"Hello Auntie Emerald." Miruchi said as she quickly ran up to her and hugged her.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be in school?" Emerald asked.

"Oh Aunt Nyamo insisted that I come right over and have some fun with you…. Just like you had with Yukari." Miruchi said as she grabbed her hand. "Come on…..let's play." She said as she gave an evil laugh.

"No…no…. NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Emerald screamed as Miruchi dragged her off. (she's strong for her age….)

In the distance Yukari and Minamo just stared at them.

"She's….. dangerous." Yukari said as she shivered.

"She's my favorite niece." Minamo responded.

"She's your only niece." Yukari responded.

Minamo just laughed.

--

**(Need Money Fast?)**

Ohyama was looking inside his wallet and sighed. He wanted to get Sakura a nice present, but it appeared that he didn't even have enough to by a ribbon.

"I shouldn't have bought that software for my laptop." He thought. "There's gotta be a way to make some fast money before Christmas."

He then saw a sign on a nearby bulletin board…..

_NEED FAST MONEY FOR CHRISTMAS?…_

_YOU CAN EARN EASY MONEY AS HAMASAKI'S DEPARTMENT STORES IS LOOKING FOR PEOPLE TO PLAY SANTAS!!_

"Well, I guess I have no choice." Ohyama thought. "Ho….ho….ho."

_--_

Meanwhile Sakura was looking in her purse. She also didn't have enough money to by Ohyama a decent gift.

"What am I going to do." She thought.

It was then that she saw a sign on a nearby bulletin board….

_NEED FAST MONEY FOR CHRISTMAS?…_

_YOU CAN EARN EASY MONEY AS HAMASAKI'S DEPARTMENT STORE IS LOOKING FOR PEOPLE TO PLAY REINDEERS!!_

"Well it's either that or no present for Ohyama." she thought.

--

**(Planning Ahead)**

It was afternoon…….

Kaorin was waiting in the infirmary as Madoka was still unconscious on a bed.

Madoka then slowly woke up. "What… has happened?" she asked.

"You passed out, I guess the strain was too much for you to handle." Kaorin responded.

"This is most…. Embarrassing." Madoka replied. "I must apologize for my reaction."

"Don't be, I suppose in a spiritual sort of way this is natural for you." Kaorin said as she couldn't help but give a small laugh.

Madoka smiled. "I suppose." she then sighed. "But now I have to realize that if I am to tell Miss Rachel about my feelings for her… I must do it alone."

Kaorin just stared at her. "Well I guess all I really am doing is meeting Josh's parents. I suppose after a little while there I could quickly swing by Rachel's house." she replied.

Madoka then did something she had never done before….. She gave a hug. "I thank you Miss Kaorin." She said as tears came out of her eyes.

Kaorin then began to stroke Madoka's hair like a mother would do to a loving child. "We'll face this together Madoka-san… I promise."

--

**(The Day Has Arrived)**

It was Friday……

A lot of things had happened that week….

Madoka had finally realized that she had feelings for Rachel…… and she want to share them with her.

Kaorin was finally going to meet Josh's parents…. And she had never been more nervous in her life

Minamo's sister Emerald had come for a visit… only to be tormented by her niece Miruchi.

But the biggest thing everyone was talking about the sudden ending of a long friendship.

Yomi just sat in her seat as Tomo stayed in hers. Their eyes staring at the board.

"YOU TWO ARE JUST A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!!" Yukari screamed. "Do you know how this is distracting the class."

Osaka raised her hand. "I know Yukari-Sensei, it's because their mind has been taken over by aliens."

There was silence for a few seconds before she was pummeled with a piece of chalk.

"Anyone else has a comment?" Yukari asked.

The class remained silent….

"I didn't think so." Yukari responded.

--

After class, Ohyama quickly rushed over to Rachel. "Hey Rachel I may be a little late to the party, there's something important I gotta do." he told her.

"Sure no problem." Rachel said as she smiled.

"Arigato." Ohyama said as he bowed and quickly left.

Not long after that Sakura quickly walked into Yukari's classroom and rushed up to Rachel.

"I'm sorry about this Rachel-san, but I might be a little late arriving at your party, I have an important errand that I have to do." she told her.

"Uh… sure." Rachel responded in a confused tone.

"Thanks Rachel, you're the best." Sakura said as she also rushed off.

"Why do I feel like it's gonna be a 'Gift Of The Magi' moment." Rachel thought.

--

**(Aftermath For A Brat)**

Yukari walked into the teachers area. She saw that Minamo and Emerald were waiting for her.

"What do you want?" Yukari asked.

"I….I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything." Emerald said.

"And?" Minamo asked.

"And I'll never do anything cruel to you again." Emerald added.

"And if you don't keep your word, I'll set up another play date with your loving niece." Minamo warned Emerald.

"NO KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME, SHE'S A TERROR!!" Emerald screamed as she shivered.

"Yikes what kind of games did Miruchi play with her?" Yukari asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Minamo asked.

"Not…really." Yukari responded as she shivered.

--

**(The Game Plan)**

It was Lunchtime…..

Kaorin and Madoka were in the girl's restroom planning their strategy for that evening.

"Okay you still have that outfit that you got with Rachel a while back?" Kaorin asked.

"Yes I do." Madoka responded.

"Okay wear that." Kaorin explained. "And I'll ask my mom to make a quick stop at the temple before we go over to Josh's penthouse so I can help you with your make up."

"Once again, I must thank you Miss Kaorin…. For everything." Madoka told her.

"Hey, we're friends are we not?" Kaorin said as she smiled.

--

**(Ho Ho…. WOAH!!)**

It was the afternoon…

Ohyama was at the department store…. Dressed as Santa of course.

"The things I do for love." he thought as a little boy had just finished peeing on his lap.

"I guess you must want a new potty for Christmas little boy." Ohyama said sarcastically.

--

Meanwhile, Sakura wasn't fairing any better as kids kept throwing trash at her.

"YOU'RE A FAKE!!" A little girl screamed as she threw a soda can at her.

"This is for Ohyama…..this is for Ohyama…." Sakura thought over and over.

"Well well well." A voice said.

"I know that voice." Sakura said… "Reina?"

Reina start to laugh at her former best friend. "So it looks like you ended up embarrassing yourself in public eh?" she said.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be Spirit of Christmas annoyance." Sakura told her.

"My my my, aren't we a bit touchy." Reina responded. "But why would you degrade yourself in such a manner anyway?"

"That's none of your business." Sakura responded.

"Let me guess…. You got a boyfriend didn't you?" Reina responded as Sakura started to blush. "Now which fool would be desperate enough to date you?"

"OHYAMA IS NOT A FOOL!!" Sakura responded as she quickly covered her mouth.

"OHYAMA?" Reina responded as she began to laugh loudly. "Wait till the others at the Yuremeshi School hear about this." she said as she walked off laughing.

"She's become a total bitch." Sakura thought.

--

"Ho, ho ho." Ohyama said as he sighed. "Just remember it's all gonna be worth it in the end." Ohyama thought.

A little girl sat on his now dry lap. "And what can Santa get for you little girl?" Ohyama asked.

"Can you get me the Wii?" the girl asked.

"Of course, it will be no problem for Santa." Ohyama told her.

"NOW HOLD ON…..SANTA!!" a man said as he walked up.

"Ho ho ho, is there a problem sir? " Ohyama asked.

The man just stared angrily at Ohyama. "Do you know how hard it is to find one of those things right now?" he told him. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"Not for Santa Daddy." The little girl said.

"Sorry darling, but sometimes Santa can't do everything…. Right Santa?" the mad said in a threatening tone.

Ohyama started to sweat. "Uh… right, sometimes my little elves can't fill everyone's requests." he told the little girl.

"NO YOU PROMISED ME A WII AND THAT'S WHAT I WANT!!" The girl screamed as she started to throw a tantrum.

The man grabbed Ohyama. "Okay listen up… 'Santa', I don't know how, but you are gonna find my kid a WII or I'm gonna break every bone in your body from your neck bone all the way to your…. Mistletoe….GOT IT!!"

Ohyama just gulped. "Yes sir."

--

It was later that evening. Sakura had just gotten paid, and was looking around the store for just the right gift to get Ohyama.

"Wow everything is so perfect for him… but there has to be something that says…. I love you." she thought.

It was then that she saw it….. A watch that would tell the time from around the world. "Yes…." Sakura thought as she walked up to the counter and called out for the saleslady.

"I'LL TAKE THAT WATCH!!" Sakura said…. Along with another woman.

"Sorry sister, but I'm buying that watch for my husband." The woman told her.

"Well I saw it first." Sakura insisted.

"Forget it." The woman warned her. "I always get what I want and right now, it's that watch."

"Well today things are about to change." Sakura warned back.

The saleslady walked up. "Look I don't want any trouble so let's settle this in a fair and reasonable way."

"I'll pay triple it's worth." The woman said.

"That's reasonable enough." The saleslady said as she took out the watch and placed it on the counter.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Sakura screamed. "I JUST SPEND THE LAST FOUR HOURS WITH MY ASS IN A REINDEER SUIT BEING HIT BY GARBAGE BY ALL THE BRATS IN THIS STINKING STORE… I AM GONNA HAVE THAT WATCH!!" She demanded as she pounded her fist on the counter….. Breaking the watch.

"Well then… you can have it." The woman said as she smirked.

--

Ohyama had managed to find a Wii, at a nearby pawn shop, unfortunately even with a deal he made by trading his laptop which he always carried with him, he was still short… so he had to use his earnings he made by working as Santa.

_A split screen is shown… with Ohyama on the left and Sakura on the right…._

"All that work….for nothing." The both said at the same time.

--

**(Farewell My Sensei)**

The room to Madoka's room slid open… Madoka walked out wearing the outfit she had gotten with Rachel on their first time out in Tokyo, her hair was now straight down with a flower in her hair, and her face was nicely done with make up.. With help from Kaorin of course.

Norio was just silent… for the first time in her life… Madoka looked like a lovely young lady. However he was still full of concern.

"My Child, I must warn you one more time….. If you go though with this….you will not be welcomed back." he warned.

"It is okay…. I want to spend the rest of my life with Rachel-san." Madoka responded.

"And she's gonna be staying at my house so don't worry about her, My mom and I will take real good care of her… I promise." Kaorin responded.

Norio just sighed. "So I guess this is farewell then." Norio said.

"I thank you for everything my Sensei." Madoka said as she bowed.

Norio bowed as well. "May your journey be filled with happiness then." Norio told her.

Madoka started to leave along with Kaorin. "I shall return for my belongings." Madoka told him.

"They will be ready….. Madoka." Norio said. "And no matter what… I am very proud of the life you are living."

Madoka just stared at him and then suddenly she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug as she started to cry.

Kaorin also shed a tear, because she knew it would probably be the first… and only time that Madoka would show such emotion to Norio.

--

**(Oishii Kimi Tachi)**

Yomi was in her room…. Doing her homework….

Elsewhere….

Tomo was just lying on her bed staring at the ceiling…

The both started to think…. About their past…..

**Song Stars: **

**Oishii Kimi Tachi**

_Yomi: Suki na mono amai mono  
Shokugo ni matteru shifuku_  
_  
Tomo:"Futoru kara kuwan" toka  
Itteta bakari da ze_

Yomi: Sou da kke?  
Tomo: Tashika ni na  
Yomi: Maa sore wa  
Both: Rinkiou hen

Yomi: Kyou mo kaeri tabeyo ka na  
Tomo: Daietto wa?  
Yomi: Datte kore wa tei-karorii  
Tomo: Iiwake bakka

Both: Kyou mo kaeri tabe nagara  
Uwasa ya joudan  
Dou demo yosage na oshaberi

Images are shown of Yomi and Tomo when they first met in Kindergarten how an energetic Tomo ran off some kids that were bullying a shy Yomi…..

We Then see images of them in grade school as Tomo tries to copy off Yomi's paper as Yomi tries to hide it from her as she sighs….

After That we see them in junior high as Tomo runs up to Yomi carrying a bunch of fried noodle sandwiches as Yomi's eyes grew wide…

Finally we See them in Azumanga High school as Tomo wraps her arm around Yomi's neck as they prepare for their first day…

_Yomi: Suki na momo karai mono  
Nigate na dareka ni age you_

_  
Tomi: Sarigenai ijiwaru ni  
Seikaku mieta yo na_  
_Both: Tada no itazura_

Yomi: Chotto dake  
Tomo: Ya na kanji  
Yomi: Maji janaku

Yomi: Sou da kore mo oishii yo  
Tomo: Damasarenai  
Yomi: Karakunai oishii kara  
Tomo: Yamero tte mou

Both: Konndo koso hikasanai yo  
Omoshirookashiku  
Warawarete nanbo no oshaberi

Yomi: Kyou mo kaeri tabeyo ka na  
Tomo: Daietto wa?  
Yomi:Datte kore wa tei-karorii  
Tomo: Iiwake bakka

Both: Kyou mo kaeri tabe nagara  
Uwasa ya joudan  
Dou demo yosage na oshaberi

**END OF SONG…..**

_A split screen is shown** , **Yomi and Tomo are shown staring out their windows at the sky….._

_--_

**(Things Didn't Turn Out As Planned)**

Ohyama had just arrived outside Rachel's house….

"Great thanks to my big mouth, I have no present for Sakura." he thought. "She's probably gonna think I'm such a cheapskate or something."

It was then the Sakura arrived as well.

"Oh no there's Ohyama…. What is he gonna think of me when he finds out I don't have anything to give him." she thought.

"Uh… nice night." Ohyama said.

"Yes, it certainly is." Sakura responded.

"So…. Are you ready to go inside?" Ohyama asked.

"Of course." Sakura replied nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Ohyama asked in a worried tone.

"Well you see…." Sakura said as tears appeared in her eyes. "I couldn't get you anything, I worked so hard I really did, to try and get you a nice present, but I accidentally broke a watch at the store and I had to use my earnings to pay for it."

Ohyama couldn't believe his ears. "You think that's something, something similar happened to me… well I actually didn't break anything, as a matter of fact, I was the one who almost ended up broken." Ohyama said as he explained everything to Sakura.

"So I guess we both did get a gift for each other after all." Sakura said.

"Huh?" Ohyama asked.

"The gift of love." Sakura said as she gave Ohyama a quick kiss.

"Now there's a gift that I'd never return." He said as he blushed.

--

**(Good Luck)**

About 20 minutes later…..

"Well Madoka-san, I'm off" Kaorin told Madoka. "If you want to wait until I am here later tonight…"

"No I think that would be for the best if I at least try to tell her right now." Madoka replied.

"Are you sure?" Kaorin asked.

"I am." Madoka replied.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Kaorin replied.

"And good luck." Kari added as she supported Madoka's decision.

And with that…. Kaorin and Kari drove off.

Madoka just stared at Rachel's house. "This is more difficult than I imagined." She thought.

--

**(Meet The Parents For Real )**

Some time later……

"Mrs. Kari And Miss Kaorin Aida" Chadwick announced.

Kaorin was amazed by the size of the penthouse. "Well, it seems that there's no shortage of space is there Mom?" Kaorin asked.

"Kaori, mind your manners." Kari scolded.

"Sorry." Kaorin responded as she sweat dropped.

Josh walked up along with his parents.

"Kaori…. Mrs. Aida, I'd like to present to you, my parents, Thomas and Momoko Peterson." Josh introduced.

"So this is the young lady that has stolen the heart of my boy." Thomas said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kaorin said as she and Kari bowed.

"And it seems that you healed well from your little scuffle with Miss Rei huh?" Thomas added.

"Dad." Josh said. "You're embarrassing her."

"No it's okay." Kaorin said. "But I left Rei looking so bad, I wonder if she is still all scarred."

"Kaori." Kari scolded.

Thomas just laughed. "I like her, she has a lot of spunk." he said.

"Yes, it appears that our son did make a wonderful choice." Momoko added.

Josh just sweat dropped. "Well this was unexpected." he thought.

--

Kaorin and Kari talked to everyone at the Peterson's party and it seemed like everyone has taken a liking to them especially Kaorin and her witty conversation…

"And then I dove into the aquarium and managed to free him." Kaorin said as everyone around her was amazed.

"You must meet my son." A woman said.

"Um, I'm already taken, weren't you paying attention to the story." Kaorin replied.

"Oh but my son is much richer than that boy." The woman answered.

Kaorin looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh geez, I gotta get to Rachel's." she thought. "Excuse me." she told everyone.

--

"You're leaving?" Thomas asked.

"It's not that I'm not having a good time, in fact I had a blast." Kaorin said. "But I promised this friend of mine that I would help her with a major problem."

Thomas smiled. "Once again you amaze me Miss Aida, always looking out for your friends." he then took a deep breath. "JOSH YOU CAN'T LOSE HER!!" he yelled.

"Dad." Josh said softly to himself from across the room.

--

Josh walked Kaorin and Kari to the car. "Sorry about leaving early, but I promised Madoka that I would help her."

"I understand, that's why I love you so much, always thinking of others." Josh replied as he gave her a quick kiss. "Let's get together tomorrow, maybe take a walk in the park."

"I'd like that." Kaorin replied as she got into the car. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Josh replied.

"Hurry up or were gonna be all night here." Kari told them which caused both of them to blush.

--

**(Lost Nerve)**

Kari dropped of Kaorin at Rachel's. "Are you sure you don't want me to pick you and Madoka up later." she asked.

"That's okay mom, we'll get a ride with Chihiro and her mom." she assured her.

"Okay be careful sweetheart, and don't party too much." she said.

Kaorin just sweat dropped. "Good night mom." she said as Kari drove off.

As she headed for the door, she noticed someone sitting on the sidewalk. "Madoka-san?" she asked. "Have you been here all this time?"

"Greetings Miss Kaorin." Madoka said. "It appears that I have how do you say…. Lost my nerve."

Kaorin just sighed. "Madoka-san….." she said as she held out her hand. "Let's go I'm here now."

"I apologize." Madoka said as she bowed. "This is most shameful."

--

After Kaorin and Madoka had gone inside, everyone greeted them as they continued to talk and dance.

Kagura and Yuko walked up… holding hands.

"Well it's about time." Kaorin said as she hugged Kagura.

"Thanks to you Kaorin-san." Kagura said.

"Yeah, how did you become so good at matchmaking?" Yuko asked.

"It wasn't really me….. You two just needed a jumpstart that's all." Kaorin replied as she smiled.

--

**(The Moment Of Truth)**

Madoka then stared at Rachel. She knew that this was the right time to tell her about her feelings.

Rachel was busy laughing along with some other guests when Madoka walked up. "Rachel-san…." Madoka said nervously.

Across the room, Karoin, Kagura, and Yuko noticed that Madoka was about to make her move. "This is it." Kaorin softly told the other two.

"Yes Madoka-san, is something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel-san, there is something I must tell you….." She said softly.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rachel's mom said as she headed for the door.

"Rachel-san, I wanted to tell you…….." Madoka started.

"RACHEL LOOK WHO'S HERE!!" Rachel's Mom yelled.

Rachel turned around and saw a young man who was smiling at her. "Trevor?" she was silent for a few seconds. "OH MY GOD TREVOR!!" Rachel ran over to the young man known as Trevor and hugged him.

Madoka got a confused look. And then something happened that caused her to get a shocked look…..

Rachel kissed him.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Trevor Duncan…. My boyfriend from back home." Rachel told everyone at the party.

Madoka could feel her heart sink. "She has…. another….?" she said softly.

Kaorin, Kagura and Yuko quickly went up to her. "Madoka-san?" Kaorin said in a concerned tone.

Madoka just stared at Rachel and Trevor, for the first time in her life, just as she felt love, she could feel the pain of heartbreak.

Rachel walked up with Trevor. "Trevor, this is Madoka Yoshida, she's my best friend."

"Glad to meet you." Trevor said as he stuck out his hand.

Madoka just stared at it for a second, then she did something unexpected. She grabbed the hand and flipped him to a wall.

"TREVOR!!" Rachel said as she ran up to see if he was okay.

Madoka just stared at them and then stared at her hand. "What have I done?" she thought.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Rachel yelled.

Everyone then just stared at Madoka.

Madoka could feel the tears run down her cheeks as she then ran out.

--

Outside Madoka ran to the sidewalk and fell to her knees.

Kaorin had gone outside to see if she was okay. "Madoka-san?" she asked. It was then that she could see that Madoka was crying.

Kaorin tried to place her hand shoulder but Madoka just swung her it away.

"I am regretful that I left the monastery….. this world brings nothing but pain." Madoka said as she then stood up and ran off………

Kaorin just stared as Madoka disappeared in the distance….

**FADE TO BLACK…….**

**--**

_**Well I hated to end this on a sad note, but everything will be leading up to the big final episode of year one so stay tuned….**_

_**This is by far the longest chapter that I have ever written, and I want to thank everyone for being so patient while I wasn't around so that I could finish this episode up.**_

_**Coming up next on New Azumagna Daioh…. An episode that will focus on Yomi and Tomo, can their close bond be saved….. Stay tuned, so until then, take care……AR**_

_**Quick Note: The Song featured in this episode is "Oishii Kimi Tachi" which is a duet sung by Rei Tanaka (Yomi) and Chieko Higuchi (Tomo) and is featured in Azumanga Character Song CD Volume 6 Yomi**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME **_


	22. Episode 22

_**This episode is dedicated in Loving Memory of Funari's Uncle David……. .**_

_**Live Life To The Fullest…… **_

--

**Flashback…………**

It was time for the first day of kindergarten, a small girl with long brown hair was walking nervously towards the entrance of the school as she gripped her mother's hand tightly.

"Mama, I don't want to go." The young one said.

"Now Koyomi, there's nothing to be afraid off, I'm sure you'll make lot's of new friends." Koyomi's mother answered.

Koyomi just stared at the building, she felt as she was getting butterflies in her stomach……

--

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine, It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 22 (Tomo and Yomi are shown facing in opposite directions as they stand next to a giant number 22)**_

_**Note: The Song Featured in the Episode is Negaigoto By Ami Suzuki….**_

_**-- **_

_himitsu meita hitomi de  
yowai jibun wo kakushita  
misukasareteru  
sonna koto mo  
kidzukanai furi wo shita……._

_--_

**(Chains)**

**Present Day…..**

Yomi walked into Yukari's classroom, this week she would find out if her transfer was approved.

She walked by Tomo without saying a word as her 'former' friend just ignored her.

As she sat in her seat noticed that Madoka's seat was once again empty. She had heard what had happened at Rachel's party and since then, she has not been coming to school.

Chihiro walked up. "So this is the week huh?"

"About what?" Yomi asked.

"You know if your transfer is approved." Chihiro responded.

"I really don't want to talk about it okay?" Yomi responded.

"I know you've heard this a lot already, but if you two just talk things out." Chihiro said.

"I am sick and tired of hearing that over and over, just leave me alone, it's over between Takino and myself so DROP IT!!" she warned.

"Hey." Ohyama said. "No need to yell at her."

"That's right Yomi, she's just concerned for you." Rachel added.

"Oh and how's Madoka?" Yomi asked.

Rachel just remained silent.

Sakaki walked up to Yomi. "Yomi that was cold even for you." she said. "If you two wish…."

"SHE SAID DROP IT!!" Tomo yelled. "I'm glad she's leaving, that way I don't have to look at her plumpy body anymore."

"And I don't have to put up with your crap as well." Yomi added.

The door slid open and Yukari walked in which caused everyone to quickly return to their seats.

"Broken chain." Osaka said out loud which caused everyone to stare at her.

A strong bond is like a chain, but when there is turmoil in that friendship, the link will break, but that friendship, like that bond can be welded back together.

The class remained silent after hearing that surprising remark from Osaka.

"And I like balls….." she added which caused everyone to sweat drop.

--

**Flashback………**

Koyomi was sitting under a tree holding a doll that her grandmother had given her. She looked around the play area as she saw everyone enjoying themselves.

It was then that two boys walked up to her.

"Hey you, let me see that." one of the boys said as he grabbed Koyomi's doll.

"No….give that back." she said in a soft voice.

"Hey take it's head off." the other boy said.

"Yeah then we can see what else we can rip off it." The first boy added.

"No, my grandmother gave that to me." Koyomi said as she stood up and tried to take back the doll.

The second boy pushed her to the ground. "Crybaby." he said.

Koyomi started to cry as the two boys were just laughing.

It was then that a girl walked up and snatched the doll out of the first boy's hand.

"HEY!!" The boy said. "I WAS PLAYING WITH THAT!!"

"Oh really, wait till the other boys in the playground hear that you two were playing with a doll." the girl said.

"Not if we beat you up." The second boy threaded.

The both charged at the short brown haired girl but she just gave a little grin and stepped out of the way causing the boys to miss her and fall to the ground.

The girl then picked up a branch. "I AM TOMO TAKINO AND I WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO BE MESSING WITH ME!!"

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE SHE'S CRAZY!!" The first boy yelled.

"MOMMY!!" The second boy yelled as they both ran off.

Tomo as the girl was known as picked up the doll and walked up to Koyomi.

Koyomi just stared at Tomo at what she had done.

"She's… incredible." She thought.

"Hey you okay?" Tomo asked.

Koyomi stared at the ground. "Mmm." she said softly.

"I guess this is yours." Tomo said as she handed the doll to Koyomi.

"Arigato." Koyomi said as she took the doll.

"Don't let those jerks get to you, I can handle them easily." Tomo said. "By the way, the name's Tomo Takino."

"K….Koyomi Mizuhara." Koyomi responded.

"Koyomo?" Tomo asked.

"It's Koyomi." Koyomi responded.

"Kagame… got it." Tomo replied.

"Koyomi." Koyomi explained again.

"Kururu…. Not problem." Tomo said again.

Koyomi just sighed….. But she knew that she had helped her and that was all that mattered.

--

_chikadzuku anata no kimochi wo  
hontou wa ukeiretai noni  
ushinau no ga kowakute  
mata utsumeite iru_

_--_

**(Good Riddance)**

**Present Day………**

Tomo was eating lunch in a corner table when Sakaki sat down next to her.

"Tomo we need to talk." The jock girl said.

"Fine, as long as it's not about a certain overweight brown haired girl." Tomo responded.

Sakaki sighed. "Look, I usually don't like to pry into other people's problems, but It hurts me to see you and Yomi angry at each other like this." she explained. "In fact a lot of people are worried about you two."

Tomo just kept eating without saying a word.

"Tomo….. Please?" Sakaki pleaded.

"Is that all?" Tomo asked. "Because all I have to say, is that it's gonna feel like a big weight has lifted from my shoulders after Mizuhara leaves Yukari's class."

"But Tomo." Sakaki started.

"I'm trying to eat here so buzz off." Tomo told her.

Sakaki just stared at the wildcat for a few seconds before she finally stood up and left.

--

**(Wanna Hang Out With Us?)**

It was the end of the school day. Tomo was leaving the school grounds when a former classmate walked up.

"Hello Tomo." Reina said.

"Reina, you're the last person I wanna see right now." Tomo warned.

"Oh but you got me all wrong Tomo." Reina started. "Word has spread about you and Yomi."

"Shouldn't you be at that reform school?" Tomo asked in an angry tone.

"Oh I have my ways of sneaking out of that school." Reina answered. "But I'm really curious what Yomi exactly did to you that hurt so much hmm?" Reina asked. "That she give you the ultimate insult, or was it one uppercut to many?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YO HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE DID!!" Tomo screamed.

"Ah so she did do something to you then." Reina said as she gave a wicked smile. "Well I know the feeling of being betrayed by a friend."

"As I remember you went ballistic and tried to drown Kagura back at the sports fest, and you nearly drowned Wada. And because of that Sakura ended her friendship with you." Tomo said as she smirked.

"Ouch that really hurts Tomo." Reina responded as she smirked back." But come on don't you really want a friend that will never ever hurt you…. In fact how about a group of new friends that will always stick by your side."

Tomo just stared at her for a second. "I don't think so." she responded as she was about to walk off.

"Then think about this… how do you think your fellow classmates will treat you now, it's obvious that everyone always liked Yomi better." Reina said.

"Shut….up." Tomo said as she clenched her fists.

"And you were the one who threw the first punch." Reina continued.

"How the hell do you know all of this…. AND DON'T SAY YOU HAVE YOUR WAYS!!" Tomo screamed.

Reina just sighed. "Fine, be alone for the rest of your life, I offered you a chance to join our group, but if you don't wanna be a part of it, I understand." Reina said as she was about to walk off.

Tomo just kept staring at her. "WAIT!!" she screamed.

Reina just hid an evil smile from Tomo

--

_doko ni yukeba utsukushiku nareru no?  
doko ni yukeba yasurageru no darou?  
amaku setsunai nukumori nokoshite  
sakimidareteku koi wa hakanai_

_dokoka e tsukarehateru made aruki  
soko de shizuka ni futari de itai ne  
itsuka sonna yume ga  
kanau you ni negai ima wa nemuru_

_--_

**Flashback Kindergarten……..**

"Yomi." Tomo said.

"Huh?' Koyomi responded.

"I think I'll call you Yomi, it's much easier to remember than….. Um…." Tomo started.

"Koyomi." Koyomi finished.

"Yeah that." Tomo said as she started to laugh.

Yomi just smiled as she saw her laugh.

--

**(A Darker Mood)**

**Present Day …….**

Yomi headed to her desk, there was still no word about her transfer request. As she headed towards her desk, she noticed that Tomo's desk was empty.

"Running late again hmm?" she thought. "Well I don't have to be worrying about stuff like that much longer."

As she took her seat the door slid open and in walked Tomo. She stared at Yomi and walked up to her.

"Could she be trying to make up?" Sakaki thought.

"Guess what Mizuhara…. I've got me some new friends." Tomo told her.

"That's nice." Yomi said as she opened her textbook to begin reading it.

"So I won't miss you at all… in fact I don't even miss you now." Tomo continued.

"Takino, I could care less what you do with your life, so just leave me alone okay." Yomi warned.

"Fine, but since you're not going to be here much longer I just want to get a few things of my chest." Tomo told her.

Yomi just glared at Tomo. "What?"

"I think you are the most thickheaded person I have ever met. No matter how many diets you try you're never gonna lose any weight." Tomo said.

"And all my life you've been dragging me down, I'd probably be at the head of the class if it wasn't for you." Yomi responded.

The Azu-Girls walked up to them. "You know, we we're so worried about you two." Chihiro started.

"And it still hurts us to see you this way." Chiyo added.

"But we are getting so sick and tired seeing you two fight like this." Kaorin also added.

Yomi and Tomo just stared at them.

"Care for me?" Tomo started. "All you guys do is just make fun of me." she clenched her fist. "But as I told Mizuhara here, I've made new friends, and they said they would stay by my side…." She turned to face Yomi. "No matter what."

"But we're you're friends." Chihiro explained.

"HAH!!" Tomo said. "That's a joke." She then headed for the door. "I only came to tell you all that."

"Hey where are you going? Class hasn't even started yet." Chiyo explained.

"To join my new friends, they're waiting for me outside." And with that she left.

Soon after the Azu-Girls saw Tomo through the window as she headed for the school gate, what they saw shocked them for waiting for Tomo was……. Matsuda, Higa, and Reina, along with two other girls.

"HIGA? I Thought she was in jail" A confused Kaorin said.

"Well I remember my cousin once told me a while back about a case where she tried to get this girl prosecuted after she was in a fight." Chihiro explained. "But the judge for some reason gave her another chance….." Chihiro just kept staring at High. "I guess she must've been that girl."

"Never mind that, is Tomo nuts, hanging out with them?" Kaorin responded.

"Yomi aren't you gonna say something?" Sakura asked.

Yomi just stared outside at Tomo and her new 'friends'. She then closed her eyes and turned her head. "What Tomo does with her life is her business, I could care less."

The Azu-Girls just stared at her.

But elsewhere in the classroom, one Azu-girl didn't join in on the situation that was going on……

Rachel just sat in her desk and was staring at Madoka's empty desk….

"Madoka… what was going on in your mind that night." She thought

--

_kisetsu ga kawaru koro ni  
surechigau anata wo mite  
te wo nobashitara  
todoku hazu no  
senaka wa nomarete itta_

_--_

**Flashback Middle School…….**

Yomi was busy working on her exam when she could feel someone trying to look at her paper….

"Tomo stop that." She whispered.

"Come on Yomi, just let me see a few questions…." Tomo whispered back.

"No we'll get in trouble." Yomi whispered.

"No we won't I promise." Tomo whispered as she continued to try and take a look at Yomi's exam.

Yomi tried to hide it. "That's why you should have studied Tomo." Yomi scolded.

"OH COME ON YOMI!!" Tomo screamed which caused the entire class to stare at them.

"Miss Mizuhara and Miss Takino, up front now." the teacher said.

--

Outside in the hall, Yomi and Tomo were standing next to the entrance of the classroom each holding a bucket of water in each hand, as well as a sign on e ach of them that said….

"I TRIED TO CHEAT!!"

"Wow I always wanted to try this." Tomo said as she gave a huge smile.

"My academic career is ruined." Yomi said with tears in her eyes.

Tomo just stared at her with a guilty look……

--

**(Nonsense)**

**Present Day……….**

A girl was walking down the sidewalk holding a doll tightly. She was giggling as she started to skip. It was then when six figures approached her.

"Hello little girl it looks like you like that little dolly a lot huh?" Reina asked as she snatched it away.

"Give it back, give it back." The little girl pleaded.

"Hey Tomo, how about we have a little fun." Reina said as she tossed the doll to her.

Tomo caught it and just stared at it.

"Why don't you pull of the head?" Matsuda suggested.

"PLEASE DON'T!!" The girl screamed.

Tomo stared at the little girl……

**Quick Flashback……. **

"_No, my grandmother gave that to me." Koyomi said as she stood up and tried to take back the doll._

**End Flashback…….**

Tomo took another look at the girl and then all she could see was a young Yomi crying…….

"What's wrong with you?" Higa asked.

"Or maybe she doesn't want to be part of the group." Reina said as she gave an evil glare at Tomo. "Kana, Kotone…. Show her how we do things….."

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION…..**

**Kana and Kotone Miura, 15 year old twin sisters, both first year students from the Yurameshi Reform School for Girls…**

Kana and her twin sister Kotone, both of them had a history that would make the most evilest person's spine shiver. In the past year. Their favorite 'hobby' was that they would always toy with a boy's emotion, always making them do anything that the twins wanted. On one occasion one unfortunate boy was seriously injured when they asked him to rob a store and take them the money, but the clerk there fought back striking him with a bat…. He lived….Fortunately

After it was discovered that Kana and Kotone were responsible, a lot of their former 'boyfriends' stepped forward to tell them of their manipulative ways.

It was decided that the best course of action for them was to send them to a reform school, it was there that they met Matsuda, Higa and Reina, together they formed the 'Deadly Angels' which now ruled the school.

Kana grabbed the doll. "Okay Takino, this is how it works." She then tore the head off the doll.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The girl said as she started to cry.

Kotone then knelt down to the girl. "Sorry little girl, but you have to learn at a young age that life is hell." then both Kana and Kotone start to laugh as the little girl ran away

Tomo just clenched her fists. " That was….cruel." She said.

"But fun." Reina added.

Matsuda walked up and wrapped her hand around Tomo. "Don't worry, it time you'll get to like this." she explained.

Tomo just stared at her.

"We'll stick to each other like glue." Matsuda added.

Tomo looked into her eyes…… then she looked at everyone else's eyes. Her mind started to spin. "Is this right……." she thought. "They did say that they would never abandon me……"

Tomo then smiled at them. "Okay then." She pumped her fist in the air. "Let's go have some fun."

--

_mada minu michi e no kairo wo  
imasugu tsukisusumu no nara  
watashi wo itsu demo  
maboroshi ni naru kara_

--

**Flashback Middle School…….**

Yomi was waiting outside the principal's office, her mother was sitting next to her. "I still am very surprised Koyomi." her mother said. "This doesn't sound like you at all, cheating during an exam."

"But….." Yomi started. "Never mind." Yomi said as she sighed.

The principal's door opened and out came Tomo and her mom. The principal stared at Yomi and smiled. "Okay Miss Mizuhara, you've been cleared of this misunderstanding."

"Huh?" Yomi asked in a confused tone.

"Miss Takino here confessed to trying to cheat off you, and how you tried to prevent her from doing so." He said as he smiled.

Yomi stared at Tomo who just closed her eyes, gave a wide grin and made a victory sign.

"Arigato Tomo." Yomi thought.

--

**(Scrapbook)**

**Present Day……**

Yomi entered her room. She just stared at her bed and she saw an image of Tomo lying down waiting for her.

"Yo Yomi what kept you?" The image said as she gave a huge grin.

"Tomo?" Yomi said. Then the image disappeared. "Get it together Yomi." She thought. "You shouldn't even be thinking about her."

As she went to her closet to look for some clothes to change into, she noticed a folder on the top shelf. She took it out and saw what was written on in……

Memories…….

Yomi opened it up and saw pictures pasted on almost every page of her and Tomo. From their childhood all the way to the present day…….

_itsuka tabidatsu anata no sugata wo  
soshite habataku anata no mirai wo  
mimamoru koto shika dekinai keredo  
itsumo tonari ni kanjite hoshii_

itsuka ushinau kowasa wo shitte iku  
soshite mamoreru tsuyosa wo hoshigaru  
hitori de arukenaku natta toki wa  
sugu ni tonde yuku yo

**Flashback, Junior High…..**

Tomo came rushing into the classroom. "There I got them." She said as she handed a fried noodle sandwich to Yomi. "So what was my time?" the wildcat asked.

"Uh, you never told me to keep time." Yomi said as she swear dropped.

"Come on Yomi, that was the whole point of me doing this." Tomo said as Yomi took a bite of the sandwich. "You know you're gonna get big eating like that." she smirked.

"TOMO CHOP!!" Yomi yelled as she bonked Tomo on the head with a Judo Chop…..

**End Flashback…..**

"Tomo…. You baka." Yomi said as she gave a small smile as a tear rolled down her cheek.

--

Elsewhere……

Tomo walked into a convenience store….

She looked nervous as she headed to the clerk.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "But can you help me with something?"

The clerk just stared at her. "With what?" he asked rudely.

"I was wondering if you can tell me how to get to the Kiyohiko Shrine?" she asked as she gave a nervous smile.

But while Tomo was distracting the clerk, the rest of the Deadly Angels were busy going around the store taking stuff and hiding them in bags.

--

Soon afterwards the girls met in a nearby alley.

"Well girls, it seems we made a good haul." Matsuda said as she took out a candy bar and tossed it to Tomo. "Here you go, you earned it."

Tomo caught the candy bar and looked at it. She had just helped them shoplift and she could feel something in her body.. A sense of…excitement……. She looked at the other Deadly Angles… and smiled…. She knew that her blood yearned for more……

--

**Flashback, Junior, High……**

Tomo was walking down the hall when she saw Yomi staring out the window.

"I wonder what's up with her." Tomo thought as she walked up.

As she did she noticed that Yomi was crying. "Yomi?" Tomo asked.

Yomi turned to Tomo and then she ran up to her hugged her and started to cry even harder on her shoulder.

"Yomi, what's wrong?" Tomo asked in a concerned tone.

"Tomo….Tomo… I….. I……" Yomi started.

"Yes Yomi?" Tomo asked.

"I GAINED 2 POUNDS!!" Yomi said as she continued to cry.

Tomo just gave a blank look. "Geez, I thought it was some bad news or something." Tomo thought. "Hey Yomi, don't fret, just gain a few more pounds and then those two pounds won't be lonely." Tomo said as she started to laugh.

Yomi pulled away from Tomo. "How dare you mock my weight." Yomi said softly as she clenched her fists.

"Yomi?" Tomo asked in a nervous tone.

"TAKE THIS!!" Yomi said as she gave Tomo a left uppercut.

Tomo just lied down on the floor. "Nice…. Left….hook." Tomo said with swirls in her eyes.

Yomi just stared at the fallen wildcat. It was then that she realized that her anger was gone, in fact, she felt pretty good. She helped Tomo up. "Thanks Tomo, that's just what I needed."

"Anytime." Tomo said as she sweat dropped and rubbed where Yomi had struck her .

--

**(Too Far)**

**Present Day……**

The Deadly Angels caused nothing but mischief and Mayhem everywhere they went, from trashing the rides at nearby park, to drawing graffiti on a wall on several walls downtown.

Tomo could feel her blood rush. She had never had this feeling in her life….. She wanted to… no, she must cause more mayhem.

"Hey I got one place we can do." Reina told everyone.

"Where?" Tomo quickly asked. "I'm so ready."

--

Tomo was staring at Reina's choice. "Azumanga High School?" she asked.

"Yeah what better place to let out our frustrations, this school has always caused me nothing but trouble." Reina responded.

"And I wouldn't mind also getting my licks in as well." Matsuda added.

Tomo began to think. "I can't…..' She then stared at the other girls. "But if I don't go along with this ……" Tomo sighed. "Let's go." she said as they went inside.

--

They had managed to sneak inside the school.

"Let's go trash Yukari's room." Matsuda quickly said.

"Then we can trash the offices." Higa added.

"Actually I have a much better idea," Reina Told them.

--

Reina lead them to the rooftop….

"So what's the idea?" Higa asked.

"Are we gonna leave out mark here?" Kana asked.

"Or is it something much bigger?" Kotone added.

"Oh it's something much bigger." Reina answered as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small can of lighter fluid as well as a lighter.

"You're gonna torch the place?" Matsuda asked in a surprised tone.

"You gotta problem with that?" Reina asked.

"N..no of course not." Matsuda responded.

Tomo clenched her fists. "Well I do." She said.

"Tomo Takino, are you worried about this school?… Well don't because your in this now whether you like it not." Reina warned. "Besides, if we go down for those things we did earlier tonight, you're going down with us, I'll make sure of that."

Tomo realized too late. She knew that this may have been the biggest mistake that she had ever made in her whole life. But she was not about to let the school pay the price for it. "So what if I end up in jail, I'm not gonna let you burn down this school I care so much about."

"Care about, I heard you're a laughing stock in it." Higa said as she started to laugh.

Reina turned on the lighter. "And besides, what you love about this school… I hate, so this school will go down, I promise you."

Matsuda stared at the flame, it was then that she started to tremble.

"Hey Matsuda what's wrong with you?" Kotone asked.

"KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!!" Matsuda said as she quickly stepped backwards.

"MATSUDA YOU'RE HEADING FOR THE EDGE!!" Tomo screamed as she rushed towards her as Matsuda went over.

"MATSUDA!!" Tomo yelled as she managed to grab Matsuda's arm.

Reina just smiled. "My what a situation you are in aren't you Takino." she said as she laughed.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!!" Tomo screamed at the four girls.

"Hmph, she should've been more careful." Higa said.

"She's on her own." Kana said as she giggled.

"So I bid you a good night." Reina said as she and the remaining Deadly Angels ran off.

"T….Tomo?" Matsuda said as tears came out of her eyes.

"I'm not letting you fall, I promise" Tomo said as she tried with all her strength to help Matsuda.

--

"Come on let's get out of here before someone comes." Higa warned.

"Hold on." Reina said as she went into a nearby classroom.

There she spread lighter fluid all over the desks… and the set them in fire. "It looks like it's gonna be a hot time for them tonight." Reina said as she started to laugh manically.

--

Matsuda looked down she saw the flames coming out of the window. "No….NO!!" she screamed.

"That bitch." Tomo thought as she continued to try and help Matsuda, but her grip on her was loosening. "Matsuda…." Tomo said as tears started to come out of her eyes.

Matsuda looked at Tomo's eyes. Despite everything she had done to this school, the torment, the bullying, she was still trying to help her. "Let me go….." she finally said.

"I'm not gonna do that." Tomo responded.

"This has to be some kind of punishment for everything I have done all my life." Matsuda responded. "Just let me go…. And save yourself."

"Forget it, haven't you heard I can be real stubborn." Tomo responded as she tried to give a quick grin.

"Tomo….." Matsuda said.

Tomo tried… she really did… but it was no use… she was going to lose her grip on Matsuda……

"I'm sorry." Tomo said as tears came out of her eyes.

Tomo could feel her grip coming loose….

"MATSUDA GIVE ME YOU'RE OTHER ARM HURRY!!" Someone yelled.

Tomo looked over to see who it was… "Yomi?"

"Matsuda hurry before you fall." Yomi yelled.

Matsuda quickly gave her free arm to Yomi.

"Okay Tomo, on three we both pull her up." Yomi told her.

"Right." Tomo responded.

"1.….2.….3!!" Yomi yelled as they both managed to pull Matsuda to safety.

"Quick we gotta get out of here." Yomi said.

And with that, they managed to get out of the school safely.

--

The fire department had quickly responded to the fire and managed to put it out. Three classrooms on the third floor were completely destroyed

"What a mess." The Fire Chief said.

An officer turned to Tomo, Yomi, and Matsuda. "Okay I want answers…. now." He ordered.

Tomo just sighed. "I can explain it…" Tomo started. "You see I….."

"I did it." Matsuda quickly said.

"Matsuda." Tomo said in a surprised tone.

"I and some other girls started the fire, Yomi and Tomo came to stop us, but I had already started it." she lied.

"Well I guess you're coming downtown with me then Miss Matsuda." The officer said.

"I understand." Matsuda said as she stared at the ground.

"Wait." Tomo quickly said as she turned to Matsuda. ""Can I have a moment alone with her…. Please?" Tomo asked.

"Well… I'll be nearby, but don't try anything funny." The officer warned as he walked off.

"Why Matsuda… why did you lie?" Tomo demanded.

"Because you and Yomi have shown me that no matter how bad a rift you to have, you still managed to set your differences aside to help others…. That is something that I have never experienced." Matsuda responded as she looked at the ground. "And I probably never will." she turned and smiled at Tomo.

"Thanks for lying to protect me, but as soon as Reina finds out…. She'll make sure that I was involved as well."

"What are you talking about." Matsuda started. "You were with Yomi all night…. Isn't that right." Matsuda said as she turned to face Yomi.

Yomi stared at Matsuda and smiled. "Why yes…." She turned to face Tomo and smiled. "Yes she was."

Tomo's eyes teared up as she hugged her best friend since childhood. "Yomi…. I'm so sorry." She said as she cried.

"No I'm sorry." Yomi said as she started to cry as well.

The Officer walked up. "That's long enough." he said. "Time to go."

"I'm ready." Matsuda said as she left with the officer. She then turned back and looked at Yomi and Tomo who were still hugging. "I've mad a lot of bad choices in my life." She thought. "Ironic that I had to end up learning the hard way… in this school of all places." She then gave a small smile as she got into the back of the police car and then…it drove off.

Tomo broke the hug… "How…how did you know to come?" She asked.

"I could feel that you were in danger." Yomi responded. "I couldn't let anything happen to you, we've been through so much together."

Tomo gave a small smile. "Arigto….Koyomi

--

**(A Real Strong Bond Of Friendship)**

The damage to the school turned out not to be as serious as thought, and classes were able to continue on the first and second floors. As for the students who had classes on the classrooms that were destroyed. They were attending classes in the gym classrooms in the meantime while the damages were repaired.

But there was something else going on……

"Koyomi Mizuhara?" Jade said on the intercom. "Please report to the office."

Everyone just stared at Yomi as she sighed.

--

Yomi walked into the office…

"Miss Koyomi, your request…. was approved." Jade said sadly.

"Was it now?" Yomi responded.

"Yes, you're new homeroom will be Miss Kurosawa's class." Jade responded.

"So I guess it's official." Yomi said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm afraid so." Jade responded. "I'm sorry, but it can't be undone."

"What are you talking about Miss Jade." Ihihara said as he walked up. "I have not received any file concerning this transfer."

"But Dr. Ihihara…." Jade started.

Ihihara just smiled. "Miss Jade, are you sure you even placed any such form on my desk?" He asked.

Jade just smiled. "Now that you mention it, I guess I forgot…. Silly me." she responded.

"I'm sorry Miss Mizuhara, but since no form for a class transfer was presented to me, I'm afraid you're stuck with Miss Yukari." Ihihara told Yomi.

"Yes sir." Yomi said… trying to fake a disappointed tone…. And badly at that.

"Now go back to your homeroom Miss Mizuhara." Ihihara ordered.

"Yes sir… at once sir…." Yomi said as she quickly left the office.

"Fate?" Jade asked.

"Fate." Ihihara responded.

--

The door slid open…..

_itsuka tabidatsu anata no sugata wo  
soshite habataku anata no mirai wo  
mimamoru koto shika dekinai keredo  
itsumo tonari ni kanjite hoshii_

itsuka ushinau kowasa wo shitte iku  
soshite mamoreru tsuyosa wo hoshigaru  
hitori de arukenaku natta toki wa  
sugu ni tonde yuku yo

"Sorry Tomo, but it looks I'm still stuck with you here." Yomi said.

"Really, then I guess that means I can still copy from you." Tomo responded.

"You're kidding right?" Yomi said. "Have you learned nothing after all of this."

"Yeah, when it comes down to it, you're lost without me." Tomo responded as she gave a huge grin…..

_doko ni yukeba utsukushiku nareru no?  
doko ni yukeba yasurageru no darou?  
amaku setsunai nukumori nokoshite  
sakimidareteku koi wa hakanai_

dokoka e tsukarehateru made aruki  
soko de shizuka ni futari de itai ne  
itsuka sonna yume ga  
kanau you ni negai ima wa nemuru

"LOST?!" Yomi screamed. "I'm the one who had to come and save your sorry butt."

"I would've gotten out of it eventually." Tomo said as she sat up. "I AM TOMO TAKINO, WILDCAT, I'M FULL OF ENERGY AND READY TO TAKE ON ALL CHALLENGES!!"

Yomi just clenched her fists…. "YOU….BAKA!!" Yomi said as she gave Tomo a huge uppercut.

"Oh no, don't tell me they're at it again?" Chiyo asked.

"Actually… this is a good sign… for them." Sakaki responded.

"Nice…..left hook." Tomo said as she lied down on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Yes everyone in Class 3 seemed happy….. Except for…..

"Madoka please come back, I want you to tell me what happened that night….." Rachel thought.

--

Madoka was in her room… meditating…..

"Rachel…." she thought.

**FADE TO BLACK…….**

--

_**Well it seems that all is well between Yomi and Tomo. But what about Madoka? What will become of her. Well that will be explained soo**n._

_**But for now, New Years is approaching in Tokyo and that mean New Year Dreams….**_

_**So up next on New Azumanga Daioh…. New Year Dreams: The Musical **_

_**So until then, take care……Anime Rebirth**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME**_


	23. Episode 23

Christmas had come and gone, as the new year began, all over Tokyo, people were sleeping as they prepared to face for whatever was waiting for them

_**Hi all…**_

_**Well, here it is my first. (and probably only) Azumanga Daioh Musical.**_

_**I want to give a special thanks to Jay. (Weener1, Jay-Dono) for writing one of these dream sequences.**_

_**And so….**_

_**HERE WE GO!!**_

_**-- **_

Christmas had come and gone, as the new year began, all over Tokyo, people were sleeping as they prepared to face for whatever was waiting for them...

But for now, the only thing that they had to start off this new year…..

Were their dreams…….

--

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine, It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**Episode 23 (A giant 23 is shown floating over the city of Tokyo)**_

_**--**_

**(In Osaka's Case…)**

Osaka was walking to school when suddenly… she noticed a small cat walk up to her.

"Hello meow meow." Osaka said.

"Hello Miss Osaka." The cat responded….

"OH MY GOD!!" Osaka screamed. "You can talk?"

"Of course we can." The cat responded. "But it appears that I need some help."

"Sure, what do you need?" Osaka asked.

"Could you show me the way to Chiyo-Chan's house, all the cats in the world are gathering there for a get together." The cat responded.

"Sure no problem, just follow me." Osaka said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

--

The two companions reached Chiyo's house. "Here we are." Osaka said as she pushed the button to the intercom to signal she was at the front gate.

"Hello hello." Chiyo said as her face appeared on the monitor.

"Chiyo-Chan, I bought a meow meow here." Osaka responded.

"Oh good, then all of the cats are here, come on in." Chiyo told her.

The front gate opened and Osaka and the cat walked in.

Osaka then noticed that the entire front yard was full of cats. Not just domestic cats, but lions, tigers, cheetahs, and many other species.

"Wow, it's a catapalooza." Osaka said.

"Hiya Osaka." A girl said as she walked up.

"Tomo, what are you doing here?" Osaka asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm a wildcat remember?" Tomo said as she pumped her fist in the air.

Osaka just sweat dropped.

A huge yellow cat with large oval eyes walked up to Osaka.

"Good day to you, I am Chiyo-Chihi, Chiyo's father." The huge cat explained.

"You really don't look that much like a cat." Osaka told him.

There was sudden silence all the cats suddenly stared at Osaka.

"Are you saying I'm a fake cat?" Chiyo-Chichi asked as he started to glow red.

"NO MR. MEOW MEOW SIR!!" Osaka quickly responded. "I didn't mean it, I think you're an adorable meow meow." Osaka responded as she sweat dropped.

Chiyo-Chichi stopped glowing and returned back to his yellow self.

"I thank you, and now to show my gratitude, I would like to present you with a performance…" Chiyo-Chichi said.

It was then that Three Cats stood up on two legs and headed for some instruments that were on a nearby stage as one of them picked up a guitar and headed to a microphone.

"ALL RIGHT YOU ROCKIN' CATS, YOU READY TO PARTY?!" The cat who took the microphone asked.

All the cats cheered.

"Let's do this." He said….

**Song Starts…. Rock This Town…**

_Well my baby and me went out late Saturday night  
I had my hair piled high and my baby just looks so right  
Well, pick you up at ten got to have you home by two,  
Mama don't know what I've got in store for you  
Well that's alright 'cause we're looking as cool as can be_

All the male cats started to join up with the female cats to start dancing…

"Meow Meow dance party." Osaka said.

_Well we found a little place that really didn't look half bad  
I'll have a whiskey on the rocks and change of a dollar for the jukebox  
Well, I put a quarter right into that can, but all it played was disco man  
C'mon pretty baby, let's get outta here right away._

_We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out  
We're gonna rock this town, make 'm scream and shout  
Let's rock, rock, rock man rock,  
We're gonna rock till we pop, We're gonna roll till we drop  
We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out_

Tomo started to jump on the tables, dancing as she kept knocking stuff off of them.

"Are you having fun Osaka-san?" Chiyo said as she walked up.

"Oh yes Chiyo-Chan." Osaka said as she giggled.

"I'm so happy." Chiyo responded. "Let me go get you some refreshments." Chiyo said as her pigtails started to flap and then she 'flew' off.

"OH MY…. Never mind." Osaka said as she joined in on the dancing.

_Well we're having a ball just bopping on the big dance floor  
Well there's a real square cat he looks nineteen seventy four  
Well, you look at me once, you look at me twice,  
You look at me again there's gonna be a fight  
We're gonna rock this town, we're gonna rip this place apart_

_We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out  
We're gonna rock this town, make 'm scream and shout  
Let's rock, rock, rock man rock,  
We're gonna rock till we pop, We're gonna roll till we drop  
We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out_

_We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out  
We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out_

**Song Ends…**

Osaka clapped her hands as the song ended. "That was fun." She said.

Chiyo-chichi just stared at her. "You know, now that I look at you, you don't look much like a cat." He said.

"Oh, I'm not a cat… I'm a girl." Osaka responded as silence once again filled the air.

All the cats stared at Osaka as Chiyo-Chichi once again started to glow red. "Then why are are you here?" he asked in a deep booming voice.

All the cats started to slowly walk towards her as their eyes seemed to glow red.

"W…what is this?" Osaka asked in a nervous tone.

"A makeover." Chiyo-Chichi said as all the cats jumped on her.

"NO!!" Osaka screamed.

When the cats came off Osaka felt like she had shrunk. "What happened." She asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Chiyo-Chichi said as a mirror appeared out of nowhere…

Osaka walked up and was horrified by her reflection.

"I'M A MEOW MEOW!!" Osaka said as tears appeared in her eyes.

--

Osaka quickly woke up. "She quickly ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and was relieved that she was still a young human girl.

"Thank goodness." Osaka thought. "Mama would have spent a fortune on cat food."

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!**

--

**(In Sakaki's Case…)**

Sakaki was on her way to school when she noticed that Kamineko was sleeping on the top of a nearby wall.

"This is it." She thought as she slowly walked up to him and tried to pet it.

But just as she was about to pet him… Kamineko vanished.

Sakaki just stood there with a blank look on her face.

"What's the matter Alice, lost?" A voice said.

Sakaki turned around and saw that Kamineko was now on a tree with his huge toothy grin.

"Alice?" Sakaki asked. "And you can talk?" she asked.

"That's right Alice, I suppose now you're going to run off after that rabbit now aren't you?" Kamineko asked.

"What Rabbit, and my name is Sakaki, not Alice." Sakaki responded.

It was then that someone ran by then.. it was Chiyo dressed in a white bunny suit.

"OH I AM SO LATE!!" Chiyo yelled as she continued on her way.

"C…cute." Sakaki said as she started to tremble and covered her mouth as she appeared that she wanted to throw up.

"Well I'll leave you be then." Kamineko said as he started to vanish…

"No wait…" Sakaki pleaded as she quickly raised her hand to try and pet him… only to have it bitten.

--

Sakaki then decided to chase after Chiyo, but she could not find her anywhere.

Soon she found herself in the middle of a forest. She tried to look around for 'Bunny Chiyo' but it seemed like she had lost her.

As she continued to look she came to a clearing in the middle of the forest where there was a giant table with chairs set up all around.

As she continued to study the table she also noticed that there were saucers and teacups on top placed so elegantly.

"It looks like someone is about to have some tea." Sakaki said.

"Yes it sure does doesn't it." A voice behind her said.

Sakaki quickly turned around and Saw Tomo and Kagura. But it was how they looked that caught Sakaki off guard.

Tomo seemed to be wearing a dark green vest and shoes and a pear green coat, as well as a blue bow tie. She also appeared to be wearing lime green pants. But what really surprised Sakaki was the giant Green Top Hat that she was wearing.

Kagura was wearing a brown rabbit suit and she also appeared to be wearing a fire red vest and ruby red coat with a scarlet colored bow tie. She also appeared to be wearing brown pants and shoes.

"Tomo….Kaugra?" Sakaki asked in a confused tone.

"Oi, are you ready to celebrate with us?" Kagura asked.

"Celebrate what?" Sakaki asked.

"Why A Merry Unbirthday of course." Tomo responded.

**Song Starts: The Unbirthday Song…**

_Kagura:  
A very merry unbirthday to me_

_Tomo:  
To who?_

_Kagura:  
To me_

_Tomo:  
Oh you!_

_Kagura:  
A very merry unbirthday to you_

_Tomo:  
Who me?_

_Kagura:  
Yes, you!_

_Tomo:  
Oh, me!_

_Kagura:  
Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea  
A very merry unbirthday to you!_

Sakaki then decided to sit down in one of the chairs.

Tomo and Kagura just stared at her.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Kagura asked.

"I thought I'd join you for some tea." Sakaki responded.

"You can't just sit down like that you baka." Tomo scolded.

"I can't?" Sakaki asked. "But I thought…."

"You gotta be invited first." Kagura explained.

"Well I guess I was being a bit rude then…..gomen." Sakaki said as she blushed. "But I do have one question though…. What is an…. 'unbirthday'?"

Tomo and Kagura just stared at her.

"Get her." Kagura started. "She doesn't even know what an unbirthday is." She finished as she laughed hard.

Tomo also started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Sakaki asked.

"Why don't we explain what exactly an unbirthday is okay." Tomo responded….

_Tomo:  
Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday_

_Kagura:  
Imagine, just one birthday every year_

_Tomo:  
Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!_

_Kagura:  
Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer_

"Well if that's true, then I suppose that would make today my unbirthday as well." Sakaki told them.

"Really?" Kagura said in an excited tone.

"Then you know what that means." Tomo responded as she and Kagura took a deep breath…..

_Kagura:  
A very merry unbirthday….._

_Sakaki:  
To me?_

_Tomo:  
To you!_

_Kagura:  
A very merry unbirthday_

_Sakaki:  
For me?_

_Kagura:  
_For you!

_Tomo:  
Now blow the candle out my dear  
And make your wish come true_

_Tomo and Kagura:  
A merry merry unbirthday to you!_

**Song Ends…**

Kagura handed Sakaki a cake with a candle on it. Sakaki then blew out the candle and it shot up like a firecracker.

When it exploded a miniaturized Osaka who was dressed as a mouse in a cute outfit similar to Kagura's came floating to the ground as she carried an umbrella…. She appeared to be recited a poem as she came down…

_Osaka:_

_Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat…_

_How I wonder what you're at…_

_Up above the world you fly…_

_Like a tea tray in the sky…_

Sakaki's eyes grew wide as she saw Osaka. "C…cute." She thought as she covered her mouth and began to tremble.

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sakaki screamed.

A figure walked up to them…

"Kaorin?" Sakaki asked.

Kaorin was all dressed up in a gown that was checkered in black and red squares and she had a small crown on her head….

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!" Kaorin screamed.

"NANI?!" Sakaki screamed.

--

Sakaki woke up in a cold sweat. She turned on her lamp and saw the book she had been reading earlier tonight…. 'Alice in Wonderland.'

She slowly grabbed the book and stared at it…..

"I wonder how it ends." She thought as she started to read where she left off…

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!**

**--**

**(In Tomo's Case…)**

**Written By Special Guest Writer Jay (Weener1, Jay-Dono) Arigato Jay…..AR**

Tomo snored away in her comfortable bed. A perfect New Year's Eve for  
sleeping….a perfect New Year's Eve for dreaming.Tomo looked to the bright  
blue sky and smiled happily. It was what she always wanted.

"What a great day! Wow! It's even raining candy!"

She was pegged on the head by a f

alling jawbreaker and picked it up once it  
hit the ground, stuffing it in her mouth alongside the gummy bears and  
lollypop. She collected candy until it totally filled her pockets and arms.

"Berst dway ever.", she slurred through the sugary sweets in her mouth.

Traipsing down the street, people waved to her and cheered in her direction.

"Good morning, Tomosama!", one woman waved and bowed.

"Haha!", Tomo chuckled. "The world loves me!"

As more people cheered for 'Tomosama' her heart swelled with personal  
arrogance. Ah, the glory of being so revered! Up ahead of her a large building  
came into view. Her eyes went wide and as gasped as she read the sign.

'The Boob Bureau' ,and beside that sign was another: 'Free Samples  
Today!'

"Wahoo!!", Tomo cried rushing in and out moments later with a newly  
increased bust size.

"This day can't get any better!"  
Alas, the gods were shining upon here for, cresting the next hill, a sight so  
beautiful came to her eyes.

"The..Supermarket.", she spoke.

This was no average supermarket filled with canned foods, readymade turkeys  
and salmonellainfested tomatoes. This was a SUPERmarket; selling everything a  
superhero needs!

"This is too good!", she cried, running into the store and perusing their  
wares.

"Oh, I want this cape! And this sword of glory! Oh! Can't leave without  
this leotard to show off my new boobs!"

The owner of the store was kind enough to give Tomo all these supplies for  
free after she told him her name! She may have looked like an idiot, but his  
was a day the gods shined their glory down upon this absurdly dressed girl.

Tomo trotted out of the store with an overconfident strut. It was time to  
save the world! If Tomo couldn't do it; no one could!

"WHO NEEDS SAVING!?", she yelled.  
No response.  
"Oh, come on….WHO NEEDS SAVING!?"  
Still nothing.

"Damn….the world is TOO perfect…", she lamented.

Just then, across the street she recognized someone walking.

"CHIYOCHAN!!", she called out, running up to the small girl with her cape  
flapping in the wind.

"Yes?", the little girl turned to Tomo with a glower on her face.

"Hey! What's with the long face, Shortstuff?", Tomo asked with a broad  
grin.

"Tomo….I have a new Master..", Chiyo spoke in a downcast tone.

"Huh?", asked Tomo, tremendously frazzled.

"Ah…", Chiyo said, casting her eyes to the sky. "He has come."

"What?", Tomo looked upwards to see dark clouds masking the sky; dark as  
night.

"Welcome my Master…for I….and the Apprentice of Satan."

"Really, now?", Tomo asked, giggling a bit at the small girl.

"Now you shall face his power!", Chiyo cackled ominously as the world  
around Tomo seemed to warp into rising flames and tortured screams.

"Wwhat the hell!?", she took a step back in terror.

"Exactly!", Chiyo chuckled, the corners of her eyes beginning to drip a  
crimson fluid.

"Are you bleeding!?", Tomo screamed.

"Ah…Master's gifts!"

"Man, you're weird!"

"Nay! I am Satan's Apprentice!"

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of grinding guitar chords and  
rapid drum beats. Tomo looked back and forth, but saw nothing but flames and  
tortured souls.

**Song Starts: An Apprentice of Satan**

_'A darkened place beyond the eternal death,  
Hung many victims chained lifeless.  
Stolen of all their dignity.'_"Where the heck is that voice coming from?", Tomo wondered aloud.

"My turn…", Chiyo grinned. And began to sing….

_'The dried blood on her pale skin,  
Witness her beliefs.  
She's an apprentice of Satan.'_

"Woah!! Where'd you get a voice like that, Chiyochan!?"

_'The wind is blowing strong from the north.  
While the demons force their way through the flames,  
To grant her with their wisdom wide.  
Inside the circle she feels safe.  
She can feel the power grow.  
She's an apprentice of Satan.'  
_  
"This is starting to creep me out…", Tomo mumbled as she looked around  
for any sign of exit.

_'A sigh echoes through the woods.  
Like a winter storm it spread through the maze.  
When she's finally embraced by the darkness.  
That she has finally welcomed into her: life!'  
_  
"Chiyochan…you can stop fooling around now. That voice is a bit  
scary..", Tomo shook with fear as she watched blood begin to seep from  
Chiyo's lips.

_'The wind, cold as the full moon high in the darkened sky.  
Carries a weak fragrance of blood.  
She can hear the demons call out her name.  
Whispers in the shadows, evil forces everywhere.  
The wind is blowing strong in the north.'  
_  
"GAH!", Tomo slunk behind a rock and watched as Chiyo sprouted little  
horns on her forehead and a forked tail protruded from under her skirt.

_'While the demons force their way through the flames,  
To grant her with eternal life.  
She's the evil messenger of Satanic beliefs.  
She's an apprentice of Satan.'  
_  
Chiyo began a relentless advance towards Tomo; who cowered behind the rock,  
awaiting death.

"God….if you're there.", Tomo prayed. "HELP ME, DAMMIT!!"

_'High in the sky flies the evil apprentice.  
She has turned to the dark side.  
With her beauty and her power of Satan.  
She consumes the dead to get more life.'_

**Song Ends**_  
_  
Just as Chiyo's hissing breath could be felt on Tomo's neck..just as the  
flames of Hades lapped at her wonderful cape….a light shone down.

This light caused Chiyo to hiss and back away, shielding her eyes. Tomo, in  
turn, looked up to see a man clad in all while descending on the wings of  
angels.

"I..am God.", he spoke. "I have come to save you Tomo Takino."

"What!?", Tomo said in shock. "Gary Busey!?""GAHH!"

--

Tomo sat up in bed, her body drenched in sweat. "That was the most horrible New Year's  
dream ever!" With a glance around at her dark room, she lay her head back down and  
breathed a sigh of relief that there were no demon Chiyos or Gary Buseys….

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!**

**--**

**(In Kaorin's Case…)**

Kimura was in an office reading a book; it was then that he turned to the reader. "There are many strange tales in this world, but there is one that really stands out…. Let me tell you about it…."

--

It was raining heavily….

Kaorin and Josh were running down the sidewalk trying to find some shelter….

"I'll tell you one thing, I'm sure never going to forget this date." Kaorin said in an annoyed tone.

"How was I supposed to know it was gonna rain like this." Josh responded.

Kaorin just sighed as they continued to run. "Never mind about that, we've gotta find a place to shelter us from this crazy weather."

Josh pointed up ahead. "How about that house up ahead?" He asked.

Kaorin looked forward and saw a huge house that looked like it had seen better days. "You're kidding right?" she asked.

"We'll it's either that or catch a cold." Josh responded.

"Okay we'll stop there." Kaorin responded as they both headed to the front door.

--

They both reached the front door and Kaorin pushed the doorbell…

It made loud screaming sound...

"HAVE A NICE DAY!!" Kaorin screamed as she was about to run off, but Josh grabbed her arm.

"Don't be scared, it's probably meant to give us a good laugh or something." Josh explained.

"Well it's not working." Kaorin responded as the door opened with a creaking sound, by itself…

"Lovely." Kaorin thought.

--

As they slowly went inside, Josh and Kaorin couldn't help but notice that the house seemed to be filled with several oddities, from a moose head that seemed to be smiling, to a bird cage with a stuffed parrot inside.

"Good evening." A voice said behind them.

Kaorin and Josh froze up and slowly turned around.

"Who…who are you?" Kaorin asked nervously.

A young man was standing there, he appeared to be wearing a worn down butler's outfit and he appeared to have long hair but was apparently balding.

"I am Yuko, I serve master Yomi, a brilliant mind indeed." Yuko responded.

"And I am Kagura." Another voice came from the top of the stairs.

Kaorin quickly looked up and saw Kagura, dressed in a maid's outfit.

"Okay, this is becoming very macabre." She said.

"Listen, we were wondering if we could borrow your phone to call for help." Josh asked.

"Sorry, but the phone isn't working right now." Yuko said as he gave an evil laugh. "Excuse me." He said as he sweat dropped.

"But you're welcomed to stay the night." Kagura added.

"Well isn't that lucky." Kaorin said in a sarcastic tone.

Kagura then gave a devilish grin. "You're lucky, He's lucky, I'm Lucky…. WE'RE ALL LUCKY!!" She then gave an evil laugh.

**Song Starts: Time Warp**

Slowly, several Azu-Characters appear out of nowhere…

_Yuko:_

_It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
but listen closely…._

_Kagura:_

_Not for very much longer…_

_Yuko:  
I've got to keep control…  
I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
the blackness would hit me…_

_Kagura and Yuko: _

_And the void would be calling…_

_Azu-Group:  
Let's do the time warp again!_

_Let's do the time warp again!_

_--  
Kimura:  
It's just a jump to the left…._

_--_

_Azu-Group:  
And then a step to the right…_

_--_

_Kimura:  
With your hands on your hips…_

_--_

_Azu-Group:  
You bring your knees in tight  
but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Kagura:_

_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all…_

_Yuko:  
With a bit of a mind flip…  
_

_Kagura:_

_You're into the time slip…_

_Yuko:  
And nothing can ever be the same…_

_Kagura:  
You're spaced out on sensation…_

_Yuko:_

_Like you're under sedation_

_Azu-Group:  
Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Then Chiyo, dressed in the strangest outfit Kaorin had ever seen her in ran into the middle of the group…

_  
Chiyo:  
Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
_

_Azu Group:_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_--_

_Kimura:  
It's just a jump to the left…._

_--_

_Azu-Group:  
And then a step to the right…_

_--_

_Kimura:  
With your hands on your hips…_

_--_

_Azu-Group:  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

It was then that Chiyo started to do a tap dancing routine…

"I'd say she'd look cute if I already didn't think I was going insane." Kaorin whispered to Josh.

Azu Group:

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_--_

_Kimura:  
It's just a jump to the left…._

_--_

_Azu-Group:  
And then a step to the right…_

_--_

_Kimura:  
With your hands on your hips…_

_--_

_Azu-Group:  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

**Song Ends…**

Then everybody fell to the ground, apparently unconscious.

"So can we go now?" Kaorin asked.

"I have no problem with that." Josh said as he sweat dropped.

"Good Evening." A voice said behind them.

"Dare I turn around." Kaorin said as she slowly turned around and saw Yomi dressed.. well.. in leather.

"I am Doctor Yomi Frank-N-Furter, and I would like it if you stayed for dinner." She said as her glasses glared.

Kaorin ran over to a shovel that was sitting on a nearby wall.

"Kaori, what are you doing?" Josh asked.

"Waking up, I've had enough of this madness." Kaorin said as she hit herself on the head with the shovel…

--

Kaorin woke up and quickly looked around her room. "Thank goodness." She thought as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Josh's number.

"_H…hello?" _Josh answered in a groggy tone.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ME OUT IN THE RAIN!!" Kaorin screamed as she quickly hung up her cell phone.

--

"What was all that about." Josh thought as he just stared at his cell phone.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!**

**--**

**(In Kagura's Case…)**

Kagura was running down the school hall. "I can't believe I'm running this late." She thought. "I hope Kurosawa-Sensei will give me a break."

--

As she slid open the door she was gasping for breath. "Oi, sorry I'm late, but I missed the bus." Kagura explained.

"That's no excuse…." Someone said.

"But….hold on." Kagura said as she looked at the teacher's desk. "Chiyo-chan?" she asked as she noticed that Chiyo was wearing a professional looking business outfit.

"That's Mihama-Sensei to you." Chiyo scolded. "Now take you're seat."

""Wait is this a joke…..and… OH MY GOD!!" Kagura screamed as she noticed that most of the students in the class almost looked exactly alike, except for a certain few.

Chihiro was sitting in the middle; she appeared to be studying hard. "Just take your seat already, I'm trying to study here." She said as her forehead appeared to shine.

"What in the world?" Kagura thought.

Osaka sat up from the back. "I am Osaka, I am the class representative." She said as her eyes appeared to have a blank but mysterious look.

"Weirdness." Kagura thought as Osaka sat back down.

Kagura then sat down in the only empty desk she could find, next to Yomi. "So don't you find this kinda strange Yomi?" Kagura asked.

Yomi just stared at her. "You should just mind your own business if you want to survive Chiyo's class." She responded as her glasses glared.

"When did Yomi become this cold?" Kagura thought as she noticed Rachel quickly standing.

"Oh Mihama-Sensei, you seem to be the most adorable teacher, 'of the year'" she said.

But Kagura's eyes grew wide when she noticed the size of Rachel's ribbons on her hair.

"Could this get any weirder." Kagura thought.

"MAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Someone up front yelled.

Kagura saw who was yelling. "Tomo, why am I not surprised."

"Yes Mihama-Sensei, you are really Omega adorable." Tomo said as something on the top of her head appeared to be moving.

"Is that an…. Ahoge?" Kagura thought. "And… is it… moving?"

That was all that she could take as she quickly made a dash for the front door and tripped on something.

Kagura looked up and saw Kaorin staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Kaorin asked in a concern tone.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't notice you." Kagura responded as she sweat dropped.

Kaorin just stared at her as tears appeared in her eyes. "So…what else is new?" She sniffed as she started to vanish.

"GAH!!" Kagura said as her head started to spin.

"I see your confused newbie." Chiyo told the jock girl. "Let me explain everything."

She stood up on a chair behind her desk. "Rachel there is 'Oversized Ribbon', Chihiro is 'study bug', Osaka 'Class Representative', Tomo 'Ahoge', Yomi 'bully', and Kaorin of course…. "The plain one."

Kaorin placed her head on her desk as what appeared to be a ghostly spirit came out of her mouth.

"Hey isn't that a bit harsh." Kagura asked.

"Not at all, Jock." Chiyo said.

Kagura could feel her heart rage…

--

Meanwhile in space a giant spaceship was orbiting Earth….

"Captain…." An alien who seemed to be covered in a black space suit turned to his superior who was wearing a similar suit, only his helmet had what appeared to be a command antenna…. And glasses? "Captain Ohyama.".

"I've already told you Honda, just address me by captain." Ohyama scolded.

"Sorry Captain." Honda replied. "But it seems that this new girl does not seem to fit in." Honda replied.

"But we are not here to observe the new girl, just Chiyo." (Serious music starts to play in the background...)

"Chiyo Mihama age 11, her father is American and her mother is Japanese." Ohyama started.

"Well if her father is American, then shouldn't she have an American last name?" Honda asked.

"SILENCE!!" Ohyama scolded. "Now where was I… oh yes." She is the youngest student ever to graduate from MIT, she returned to Japan to become a high school teacher…"

"Kinda strange if you ask me….." Honda replied. "And how come we gotta wear this ridiculous armor anyway." (the background music suddenly stops)

"CAUSE WE'RE ALIENS STUPID!!" Ohyama replied as he cleared his throat. "Now let us continue with the observation…."

--

Now let us return back to Earth where Kagura was about to put her two cents in…..

'NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU CHIYO-CHAN, BUT YOU CAN'T BE TALKING LIKE THAT TO EVERYONE!!" Kagura scolded.

"BE QUIET YOU AMZONIAN BITCH!!" Chiyo said as she stuck her finger at her.

"Why…you." Kagura said as she gave Chiyo a bonk on the head.

The rest off the class stared in shock at what Kagura had done.

"To be honest, she had it coming." Yomi said as her glasses glared.

"Ch..Chiyo-chan, I'm sorry." Kagura said but noticed that Chiyo was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?"

Chihiro pointed to the window as her forehead glared.

Everyone turned and saw Chiyo hiding behind a curtain with tears in her eyes.

"You big meanie, I'm the teacher, and you hit me." Chiyo said.

"Well I…." Kagura started. "Just what is all this about anyway." She asked in a confused tone.

"WE'LL EXPLAIN IT!!" Tomo said….

**Song Starts: Yellow Vacation…**

_Girls who fall in love casually  
Dazzle with diamonds  
It is the season where  
The sun's carat reflects diffusely, spunky!_

_Oh waves ban ba ba ban!  
Where are you looking?  
My cute butt must have made you dizzy, right?_

_The rose gives off a dangerous pheromone  
Once you look this way, it's all over  
A wink glints  
It's the season for a third party, S-E-X-Y!_

_Oh waves ban ba ba ban!  
What are you doing!?  
Haven't you noticed this allure?_

"I don't think that is explaining anything" Kagura responded.

_Rape blossoms sway in the wind  
And I become the wind too  
Rape blossoms are beckoning the honey bee  
And now too many of them are here  
Just a minute, that's dangerous government business!_

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagura asked with as swirls appeared in her eyes.

_bang, bang, ba-ba-bang yellow vacation!  
bang, bang, ba-ba-bang yellow vacation!_

_The Buddhist priest skillfully drew a folding screen on my figure  
Just a minute, the emerald reality's season! grind grind!  
Oh waves ban ba ba ban!  
Not seeing the pudding go boing is useless to this effeminate man_

_Anyone can make a mistake, nobody loves to slip and die  
Severe eternity, this mysterious season to learn!  
Oh waves ban ba ban ban!  
I guess that this shy one won't sleep_

_I'm a heroine in this flower petal movie-like scene, right?  
The rye field is, for the time being, not OK  
Please quickly arrest him!_

_bang, bang, ba-ba-bang yellow vacation!  
bang, bang, ba-ba-bang yellow vacation!_

Everyone started to dance in a circle while Kagura watched in horror from the center….

"I feel like I'm trapped in an anime gone wrong." Kagura said as tears appeared in her eyes.

_The cosmetic lady scattered the perfume seeds for the future  
The sun's dizzying diffuse reflection of the season! Thump thump!  
Oh waves ban ba ba ban!  
I am the highest! Because of the lab fire attack_

_The dramatic, sapphire-like rip-off page calendar was oppressive  
The chic heart exists occasionally in season! Thump thump!  
Oh waves ban ba ba ban!  
I regret it afterwards, and throw myself upon your unknown mercy_

_The rape blossoms fall into a dream-like sleep unnoticed  
The rape blossoms start running, the honey bee also flies out  
Just a minute, that's dangerous government business!_

_bang, bang, ba-ba-bang yellow vacation!  
bang, bang, ba-ba-bang yellow vacation!  
bang, bang, ba-ba-bang yellow vacation!  
bang, bang, ba-ba-bang yellow vacation!_

"LET ME OUTTA THIS AMV HELL!!" Kagura screamed as chibi version of the girls floated all around her…

--

Kagura woke up on the floor. As she stood up she walked over to her window and opened it to get some fresh air…

"I think I should be taking it easy on those energy drinks….. they can do stuff to your mind." She thought.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!**

**--**

**(In Yomi's Case…)**

Once upon a time a long time ago, in the Kingdom of Azumania, there was a lovely princess named Yomi, now this wasn't your typical princess for you see she had a dream.. Not to marry a prince and live happily for the rest of her life, no….

She wanted to be a famous writer.

For you see since childhood Yomi had always loved to write. In fact sometimes, she would skip her tutoring sessions to sneak out to a nearby forest to read her book of fairytales, and then late at night she would write her own stories.

Her father the king was not pleased with her daughter's choice in life.

--

King Honda was pacing back and forth around the throne room.

Queen Chihiro just sighed. "Will you please stop that dear, you are going to waste away the floor like that.

"I can't help it, our daughter Yomi has this terrible idea in her head that is ruining her chance to find a prince for her to marry." Honda responded.

"Then why don't you stop complaining and do something about it." Chihiro told him.

"Like what." Honda said in an annoyed tone.

"I recommend that you make an announcement, Princess Yomi's hand in marriage to whoever slays the three headed dragon that has been tormenting the kingdom." Chihiro recommended.

Yomi suddenly rushed in. "NO I REFUSE TO GET MARRIED!!" she screamed. "I want to be a famous writer." She said.

"But Yomi, sweetheart." Honda said. "We are only doing this with your best interest at heart." Honda explained.

"Besides, you are a princess, it's your royal duty to find a nice prince to marry and live happily ever after." Chihiro added.

"What a load of crock." Yomi responded.

"Enough of this, I will make the announcement later today." Honda said.

Yomi just stormed out with a look of anger in her face.

--

Yomi stormed into her chamber. "I can't believe that they would do that to me." She said.

Sakaki, a chambermaid looked at her with great worry. "Your highness, you should not speak rudely about them, they are your parents after all." She explained.

Wada another chambermaid was just staring at Yomi. "I think you got a piece of spinach stuck in between your teeth." She said as she giggled.

Sakaki just sighed.

"Well no matter." Yomi said as she quickly took the spinach out of her teeth. "The way I see it, whoever slays the dragon get's my hand in marriage right?" she asked.

"Yes." Sakaki and Wada said in unison.

"Then all I have to do is slay the dragon myself." Yomi said as her glasses glared.

"NANI?!" Sakaki and Wada screamed.

"Even I find that crazy." Wada said.

"I cannot allow it." Sakaki told her.

"This is my life and I'm going to choose how I live it." Yomi responded as she headed towards the door.

Sakaki and Wada just looked at each other.

"Well we will not allow it." Sakaki said.

Yomi just stared at them. "Sakaki?…Wada?" she said in a disappointed tone.

"Not without us." Wada said.

"You guys." Yomi said as tears appeared in her eyes. "Well then, let's get ready because we have a dragon to slay." She said. "Because this is my life…..my time."

And so our three heroines set forth to conquer the evil three headed dragon…

--

**Song Starts: This Is My Time**_  
_

_Yomi:  
At times I felt like I had lost myself  
Cuz people try to make you someone else  
I had to learn to trust my heart  
So things can change  
_

_Sakaki:  
I came to a point  
Where I can speak my mind  
And not feel  
I'm living in a box  
To keep the girl I am concealed  
I finally found the strength so I can  
Leave that all behind  
_

_Yomi, Sakaki, and Wada:  
This is my time, to shine  
This is my place to find  
All that I have inside  
I never knew_

_I never knew…_

_This is my time to show  
What I must have always known  
That nothings impossible  
And dreams come true_

_And dreams come true_

As the three girls continued on their way, Yomi turned to face Sakaki and Wada. "You do realize that you two may be imprisoned for the rest of your lives if we were caught." She explained.

"It does not matter; I will always be loyal to you your highness." Sakaki responded.

"Yeah, and this sure beats cleaning up after you." Wada added.

Yomi just stared at Wada. "um…yeah." She said as she blushed in embarrassment.

_Yomi:  
Everybody's got the strength inside  
All it takes is time to realize  
That you and only you  
Can be the one to decide  
_

_Wada:  
I can, I will, I know that everything I want  
I can do  
Believing in myself  
Then every wish I make will come true_

Oh,  
It took a while to get this far  
But I'm here now

_Yomi, Sakaki and Wada:  
This is my time, to shine  
This is my place to find  
All that I have inside  
I never knew_

_I never knew…._

_This is my time to show  
What I must have always known  
That nothings impossible  
And dreams come true_

_And dreams come true_

Later that evening, the girls made camp.

"So do you two have any dreams?" Yomi asked.

"Well I always wanted to care for animals in case they ever get sick or injured." Sakaki responded.

"You have always had a kind heart Miss Sakaki." Yomi said as she smiled. She then turned to Wada. "What about you?"

Wada just blushed. "Actually, I want to be a famous musician." She said. "Traveling the world bringing the joy of music everywhere I go." Wada responded.

Yomi smiled. "That is a very good dream Wada, hang on to it." She said. _  
_

_Yomi:  
Overcoming all these things  
Here I finally found my wings  
Now I know I'm ready to fly...  
_

_Yomi, Sakaki and Wada:  
This is my time, to shine  
This is my place to find  
All that I have inside  
I never knew_

_This is my time to show  
What I must have always known  
That nothings impossible  
And dreams come true_

_And dreams come true_

_This is my time, to shine  
This is my place to find  
All that I have inside  
I never knew_

"No matter what happens… I just want to say thank you for everything." Yomi said as she smiled

_  
Yomi:  
This is my time to show  
What I must have always known  
That nothings impossible  
And dreams come true_

_And dreams come true_

--

The three travelers reached the cave where the evil three headed dragon was located. They were dressed in armor and were each holding a shield and sword.

Yomi turned to her two companions. "This is your last chance, are you sure you want to stay and help me?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"We are quite sure your highness." Sakaki said.

"We will never leave your side." Wada added.

"Okay then…." Yomi said. "Let's do this."

So the three of them charged into the cave. "DRAGON YOUR TIME HAS COME!!" Yomi yelled.

One of the dragon's head could be heard yawning. "Oi, can't a dragon get some sleep around here."

"Yeah, I need to recharge my energy to continue to have some fun." Another head said.

"I like balls." The third head said in her sleep.

The other three just stared in shock.

"This is the dragon that is a threat to us?" Yomi said as she sweat dropped.

"What are you talking about." The energetic head said. "We just wanna be left alone."

"Well then, can you at least tell us your names." Yomi demanded.

"I'm Kagura." The left head said.

"I'm Tomo." The middle head said.

"I like balls." The right head said in her sleep.

"OI, OSAKA, WAKE UP WE GOT COMPANY!!" Kagura yelled.

Osaka woke up. "Oh I'm sorry, I was just dreaming about Mount Fuji, eggplants and hawks." She said.

"Oh I have those dreams as well." Wada told her.

"Really?... And do you think that there could be aliens looking down at us?" Osaka asked.

"There could be." Wada responded.

"HOLD IT A SEC…." Yomi screamed "We just traveled a long way to slay you and you don't even seem to be worth the trouble?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Looks that way." Kagura responded.

"It seems to me that the king then made that offer so that you could quickly be married off." Sakaki said. "Because as I see it, anyone can slay this dragon easily."

"THAT JERK!!" Yomi screamed.

"Hey, I can see you're nostrils flare." Tomo said as she started to laugh.

"YOU BE QUIET!!" Yomi screamed as he gave the middle head an uppercut, knocking her out.

"Wait, does that mean… we're gonna get slayed?" Osaka asked in a worried tone.

"Not if I can help it." Yomi said.

Kagura smiled. "Wow, thank you, I can't believe how cool it is that you're trying to help us."

"Cool shmool, I just don't wanna get married." Yomi responded.

It was then they could here someone approaching.

"It seems that there is a knight approaching." Sakaki said.

"What are we gonna do your highness?" Wada asked.

"Well there is only one of them, so I'm sure we can take him." Yomi said as she got her sword ready.

Sakaki and Wada also got their swords ready.

They heard the knight coming in slower….

They could also hear some…. Singing?

"Slaying is so fun, slaying is so fun, now it's time to chop some heads and then we are all done."

"NANI?!" Everyone yelled.

"Hello, I'm hear to slay the mean old nasty dragon." A small girl with pigtails who was wearing armor said.

"C..cute." Sakaki said as she started to tremble.

"Wait you do realize if you slay the dragon, you would have to marry me right?" Yomi said. "And I really don't want to be known as the princess who robbed the cradle."

"Oh no, I've been slaying dragons for years, I'm really good at it, I was hired by this man to slay him and bring him back the heads." The small girl said.

Kagura and Osaka got a look of horror on their face while Tomo still had her head on the floor still knocked out by Yomi's uppercut.

"And who may I asked hired you Lady…..?" Sakaki asked.

"Oh where are my manners." The small girl giggled. "I am Lady Chiyo from the kingdom of Daiohtopia." She said as she curtsied. "And I was hired by this man called… Kimura I believe."

"KIMURA?!" Yomi, Sakaki, and Wada screamed.

"Is he bad?" Chiyo asked.

"He's a complete pervert." Yomi responded. "He's the last person I would want to marry."

"I see, well then I guess I won't do this for him then, no matter how much he offered me." Chiyo responded. "I did suspect something when he seemed real desperate to have this dragon slayed."

"So what do we do now your highness?" Sakaki asked "I'm sure more Knights will come to try and slay them."

"Then….we will slay the dragon." Yomi said as her glasses glared which caused Kagura and Osaka to tremble in fear.

"Did I miss something?" Tomo said as she woke up.

--

A knight… Ohyama, and his trusting servant, Josh, made their way towards the dragon's cave.

"Are you sure the dragon is this way?" Josh asked.

"Yeah so be quiet or you're gonna let him know we're coming." Ohyama scolded.

But when they arrived they found a very surprising sight.

""Hello there, sorry but you seem to be too late." Yomi said as she was standing on top of the dragon, which seemed to be covered in blood.

"Princess Yomi, you slayed the dragon?" Ohyama asked.

"Yes so spread the word, the dragon is no more, and I am free to choose me own path in life." Yomi responded.

"Well…this bites." Josh said as Ohyama just gave him an angry glare.

"Let's just go." Ohyama said as he sighed.

As Ohyama and Josh left, Yomi turned to the 'slayed' dragon. "Okay they're gone."

"Arigato." Kagura said. "Now that everyone thinks we've been slayed, maybe we'll finally be left alone."

"No problem." Yomi responded.

"Eww, I hate to be covered in tomatoes like this." Tomo said.

"BATH TIME!!" Osaka said as she giggled.

Sakaki, Wada, and Chiyo came out of hiding.

"Well, I guess I'm off to hunt for some real dangerous dragons." Chiyo said as she trotted off.

"She can be cute…. But also very deadly." Sakaki thought as she trembled.

"So now what you're highness?" Wada asked.

"Back to the castle, now that the dragon is not a concern anymore, I don't have to worry about my parents trying to marry me off." Yomi said as she gave a grin as her glasses glared.

--

"YOU WHAT?!" Yomi screamed.

"Well even though the dragon has been slayed, we still feel that you must be married." Honda said.

"So we arranged for you to marry this marvelous Prince." Chihiro added.

The doors to the throne room opened an in walked……

"KIMURA?!" Yomi screamed in a horrified tone.

"Yes 'tis true, we will be together…. Forever." Kimura said as his glasses glared.

--

Yomi woke up…..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she screamed as she started to breath heavily.

"Thank God it was only a dream." Yomi thought.

Then she gave a small smile. "I think I'd better have something to help me relax…. Like some ice cream perhaps."

So she headed for the kitchen….. for a relaxer…..

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!**

**--**

**(In Chihiro's Case)**

Chihiro walked out into…. Nothiness.

As she walked around she saw Chiyo in the distance running along with Mr. Tadakichi. She couldn't help but give a small smile.

As she continued on her way, she heard something…

"So you still have feelings for Sakaki do you?" A voice said.

"Who's out there?" Chihiro asked.

"Now now, no need to be so interrogating?" the voice responded.

"At least show yourself to me." Chihiro demanded.

Footsteps could be heard and it was….

"Sakaki-san?" Chihiro asked in a horrified tone.

"Why do you still insist on having feelings for me?" Sakaki asked. "I've already made it clear that I am not interested in having that kind of relationship."

"I don't care." Chihiro responded. "I still love you, and I don't care if you return the feelings, but my heart will always belong to you."

"But it will never be…." Sakaki said as she vanished.

Chihiro fell to her knees and started to cry.

At that point, Chihiro felt someone grab her shoulders. She looked up and saw that it was Kaorin.

"Chihiro, don't worry, I know what it feels like knowing that your crush doesn't return your feelings." Kaorin told her. "But still, you must move on."

Chihiro looked down. "But I can't." Chihiro responded. "It hurts so much that I will never be a part of her life."

"Chihiro…" Karoin said aoftly.

**Song Starts: This Ain't A Love Song…**

_Chihiro:_

_I should have seen it coming when the roses died  
Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes  
I should have listened when you said good night  
You really meant good bye _

_Baby ain't it funny how you never ever learn to fall  
You're really on your knees when you think you're standing tall  
But only fools are know-it-alls and I've played that fool for you _

_I cried and cried  
There were nights that I died for you baby  
I tried and I tried to deny that your love drove me crazy baby _

_If the love that I got for you is gone  
If the river I cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song _

_Baby I thought you and me would  
Stand the test of time  
Like we got away with the perfect crime  
But we were just a legend in my mind  
I guess that I was blind _

_Remember those nights dancing at the masquerade  
The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade  
You and I were the renegades some things never change _

_It made me so mad 'cause I wanted it bad for us baby  
And now it's so sad that whatever we had  
Ain't worth saving  
If the love that I've got for you is gone  
If the river I've cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yes I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song _

_If the pain that I'm feeling so strong  
Is the reason that I'm holding on  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song_

"There's a lotgoing in my head right now Kaorin, I know that I have to let go…." Chihiro said.

Kaorin knelt next to her. "We've been through so much together, and I'll always be here for you no matter what, I promise you that."

Chihiro just hugged her best friend as she cried into her shoulder. "Arigato." She said softly.

_I cried and I cried every night  
There were nights that I died for you baby  
I tried and I tried to deny it that  
Your love drove me crazy _

_If the love that I got for you is gone  
If the river I cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song_

_If the pain that I'm feeling so strong  
Is the reason that I'm holding on  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song_

_Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song_

_Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song oh oh oh no no _

--

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She gave a small smile as her cell phone started to ring.

She quickly got out of bed and answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"_Chihiro, it's me Kaorin, are you okay?" _she asked_._

"I'm fine." Chihiro responded as she smiled. "But why are you calling me so late."

"_Well for some reason I just felt like I needed to call you, I guess it was just a silly feeling I had."_ Kaorin responded.

Chihiro then sighed. "Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about…." Chihiro told her. "It's about….Sakaki."

**FADE TO BLACK… **

_--_

**(In Rachel's Case…)**

It was dark….

Rachel was just walking around trying to clear her head of everything that was spinning around in it…

As she looked up, she noticed a star streaking across the sky.

"Beautiful." She thought.

As she made her way down the sidewalk, she started to hear several footsteps behind her.

She then started to walk faster, but she could still hear them getting faster as well.

Rachel started to panic as she darted into an alley.

--

As she started to run she noticed that up ahead was a dead end. She stopped and turned around and in front of her was Reina, Matsuda, and Higa…

"My what have we here." Reina said.

"It looks like someone who should be at home right now." Matsuda added.

"How about I take those lovely braids of your and smack you around with them." Higa said as she laughed.

"Leave me alone." Rachel pleaded.

"Now Rachel, this is only gonna hurt for a second." Higa said as the three of them slowly approached her.

"YOU'D BETTER BE CAERFUL!!" Someone said behind them.

Reina, Matsuda, and Higa quickly turned around.

"Who's there?" Reina demanded.

Four figures stood behind them.

""HMPH!!" said one of the figures.

"Tomo?" Rachel thought.

"Humph." Said another one of them.

"Yomi?"

"Heya." The third figure said.

"Osaka?"

"Hmph." The forth figure said who appeared to be standing on a tricycle.

"Chiyo-Chan."

Yes it was the 'gansta' versions of the azu-girls, but this time they were here to warn someone else.

"Hey sister you'd better leave her alone." Chiyo said.

"Who the hell do you think you are threatening us like that." Reina said.

"You'd better listen to her." Tomo warned.

"Because if you don't." Yomi continued.

"You're gonna get stunk." Osaka finished.

"Stunk huh, I'd sure like to see you try and do that." Higa said as she started to laugh.

"Well it looks like we're gonna have the boss take care of them." Tomo said.

Matsuda laughed. "Are you gonna tell us that you're going to have this little pigtailed pipsqueak take care of us." She then started to laugh.

"Oh but Chiyo-Chan isn't the boss." Yomi responded.

"Huh?" Reina asked.

It was then that a motorcycle could be heard riding up.

"Who is that?" Higa asked in a nervous tone.

When the bike finally pulled up, a figure got off and walked towards them, it appeared to be a young girl. She was wearing a leather jacket and blue faded jeans as well as some leather boots.

Rachel recognized who it was…

"Madoka-san?" she said softly.

"I have heard that you are bothering this lovely girl." Madoka said. "I must insist that you refrain from doing so."

Lovely….girl?" Rachel thought.

"But we could solve this peacefully." Madoka continued. "But if you do not stop, then I will have no choice but to fight for her honor."

"Bring…it." Reina said as she cracked her knuckles.

"You were warned." Madoka said as she got of the motorcycle.

**Song Starts: Beat It**

_Madoka:_

_They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it_

_You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_Madoka and the Azu-Ganstas:_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
_

_Madoka:  
They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it_

_You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_Madoka and the Azu-Ganstas:_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

Madoka and the Azu-Gansta's start to dance to the music…. Michael Jackson style…

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

Reina, Matsuda, and Higa start to tremble in fear as Madoka slowly approaches them with a look of anger in her eyes.

Then without warning Madoka raised her hand and something seemed to fall out of the sky.. it was…an electric guitar in the shape of a shinai.

It was then that she started to play the famous Eddie Van Halen Guitar Solo.

**GUITAR SOLO…**

As soon as the solo was over Madoka tosses the shinai electric guitar away and she starts to dance again along with the Azu-Ganstas _  
_

_Madoka and The Azu-Ganstas:  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_**Song Fades As It Ends…**

_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

**Song Ends**

Reina, Matsuda, and Higa run off in fear.

"Do you want for us to go after them boss." Tomo asked.

"It is not necessary." Madoka replied. "Miss Rachel is safe, that is all that matters."

Rachel just stared into Madoka's eyes.

"Well, I shall take my leave." Madoka said as she headed towards the motorcycle.

"Madoka-san wait.. you have to tell me, why did you do that to Trevor?" She asked.

Madoka turned around and faced Rachel. "Because…. I lo….." Madoka started as Rachel started to hear a buzzing sound.

--

Rachel quickly woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.

She turned of the clock and got out of bed. "Madoka….." she thought as she heard her cell phone ring.

Madoka walked over to her dresser and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Rachel, it's me Trevor, I was wondering if could you possibly join me for breakfast today?" _he asked.

"Sorry Trevor, but could I meet you later, I promised everyone I would meet them at the shrine later today for New Years." Rachel responded.

"_What's wrong, you sound upset?" _Trevor asked.

"I'm fine, I'll see you later." Rachel assured him.

--

"Okay then, love you." Trevor said as he hung up.

A man walked up to him. "So, where do you want us to place this stuff?" he asked Trevor.

Trevor's eyes went wide as he grabbed the man and quickly dragged him into a nearby building. "You idiot, don't be showing that outside for the whole world to see." He scolded. "My boss wouldn't like it if his drug empire was ruined just because you take a bag of heroine outside for the world to see."

"Sorry boss I didn't think." The man said.

"That's right." Trevor said as he took out a gun and shot the man dead. "You didn't think." And with that… he walked off.

**FADE TO BLACK…**

--

_**It looks like Trevor isn't what he appears to be, what will happen when Rachel finds out…**_

_**Well, it looks like everything will come to a climax in the next episode as we see what will finally happen between Madoka and Rachel…**_

_**Coming up Next on New Azumanga Daioh: Year One, Endings**_

_**So until then take care….AR**_

_**Songs featured in this Episode….**_

"_**Rock This Town" by The Stray Cats,**_

"_**The Unbirthday Song" from Disney's Alice In Wonderland**_

"_**An Apprentice of Satan" by Dark Funeral**_

"_**Time Warp" from The Rocky Horror Picture Show**_

"_**Yellow Vacation", The 1**__**st**__** Opening Theme from Pani Poni Dash!**_

"_**This Is My Time" by Raven Symone From Princess Diaries 2**_

"_**This Ain't A Love Song" By Bon Jovi**_

_**And Finally…**_

"_**Beat It" By Michael Jackson**_

_**Once again a special Thanks To Jay (Weener1, Jay-Dono) for writing Tomo's dream as I asked him for help since I really wanted to add a metal song and he has huge knowledge about it , so until then, SEE YOU AT THE YEAR ONE FINALE!!**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!! **_


	24. Episode 24

It had now been a few weeks since the holiday break has ended. School was once again in session, and once again… Madoka was no where to be seen.

Rachel slowly made her way to Yukari's homeroom.

"Hey Rachel." A voice behind her said.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION…**

**Trevor Duncan, Age 22, Rachel Handelbarz's Boyfriend.**

Rachel had met Trevor back when she was a freshman in America. Even though there was a huge age difference, Trevor still treated her more mature than your average girl.

It really hurt her when her Parents decided to move to Japan, but after she saw him at the Christmas Party at her house, she was so thrilled to once again to be together with him.

Rachel turned around. "Hi Trevor." Rachel said as she gave him a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see the school that you attended." Trevor responded as he looked around. "It seems, very normal." He said.

"Trust me, if you had been here the entire year you would realize that nothing normal happens around here." Rachel responded as she sweat dropped.

--

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma…**_

_**--**_

Chihiro saw Sakaki coming down the hall. "Good morning Sakaki." She told the tall girl as she smiled.

"Good morning." Sakaki said as she smiled back and continued on her way.

Kaorin quickly rushed up to her. "Well?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to be okay." Chihiro responded. "Thanks for helping me Kaorin." She said as she smiled.

"Now why don't we see about getting you a boyfriend then." Kaorin said as she wrapped her arm around Chihiro's shoulder.

"Hey wait a minute, I'm the one who usually do these kind of things." Chihiro responded.

"Details, details." Kaorin said as they both headed towards Yukari's homeroom.

--

_**New Azumanga Daioh**_

_**By Anime Rebirth…**_

_**--**_

Sakaki Continued on her way to Yukari's homeroom when she noticed that the door to the main office opened and out walked a young man.

"Who is that?" Sakaki thought.

The young man walked by Sakaki, he had green eyes and blond hair, and he seemed to be about a few inches taller than her.

Sakaki just kept staring at him as he left.

--

_**Episode 24 (The Outside of the School is shown as a giant number 24 is shown appearing above it)**_

_**--**_

**(Freedom)**

In the teacher's office Yukari seemed more thrilled than usual.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood." Miku said. "May I ask why?"

"Well I finally moved out of my mom's house and got me my own apartment." Yukari responded. "Finally I am free to do whatever I want."

"Well congratulations Yukari." Minamo told her.

"Yeah." Yukari said as she stood on top of her desk. "LOOK OUT WORLD YUKARI TANIZAKI IS A FREE WOMAN!!" she yelled.

"But she still hasn't grown up." Minamo thought.

--

**(Farewell)**

Everyone had taken their seats in Yukari's Homeroom. The door slid open and Yukari walked in.

"Okay then, let's get this day over with." She said which caused the class to sweatdrop.

It was then, that Yukari noticed that there was a visitor in the room. "Well hello handsome." She said. "And who might you be?" she asked.

Rachel quickly stood up. "This is Trevor Duncan…. My boyfriend." Rachel said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh.. okay then." Yukari quickly responded as even she knew not to feel the wrath of a jealous person. "Then let's take roll call then." She said as she took out the class roster. "Well it seems everyone is here… except for Madoka…. Again."

Rachel slowly sat back down.

--

Outside the school, two people were heading towards the front entrance.

--

Ihihara was in his office working on the upcoming school budget when his intercom buzzed.

"What is it Miss Kintaro, I am quite busy you know." He said.

"_Sir, you have two visitors and I really think you should see them." _Jade responded.

Ihihara just sighed. "Very well, let them in." The door opened and Ihihara's eyes grew wide.

--

Yukari was busy teaching her class when the door suddenly slid open.

"Yeah what is it…this….time?" Yukari said as she got a surprised look on her face.

The entire class was surprised to see who was walking in.

"Madoka." Rachel said softly.

Yes it was Madoka, but she was not in her school uniform, instead she was in her usual maiden's robe.

She made her way in front of Yukari's desk.

"When I first left the monastery I must admit I was quite excited at the thought of learning quite a bit of the outside world. And I have, most happily in fact." Madoka started. "And when I first came into this school, you accepted me right away and for that I am very grateful, you have shown me your customs, your hobbies,… and emotions…" She paused for a few seconds. "I have also made many errors on my part and I would like to apologize for one of them which I feel most shameful about."

She then walked up to where Rachel and Trevor were. "Miss Rachel… Mr. Trevor, I want to apologize for my actions at your gathering that evening, there was no excuse for my behavior." She said as she bowed.

"But why did you do that?" Rachel demanded.

"I cannot explain that to you so forgive me." Madoka said as she made her way back to the front of the class.

"I do know that in reality, I do not belong here in the outside world.. I probably never did." Madoka continued.

"What are you saying?" Sakaki asked.

"I am returning to the monastery in Kyoto." Madoka responded which caused the entire class to give a shocked look. "So once again I thank all of you for accepting me….farewell." Madoka finished as she left Yukari's classroom.

Everyone in class just looked at each other. Then with no warning, Rachel quickly got up and left the classroom.

--

"MADOKA!!" Rachel yelled as she caught up to the maiden.

Students from several classes slid open the doors to their classrooms to see what was going on.

Madoka slowly turned around and faced Rachel. "Miss Rachel, please I must go now." She said.

"If this is about what you did at the party that night we can talk about it." Rachel responded.

"Please Miss Rachel; do not make this more difficult than it already is." Madoka told her.

"So you're gonna run away is that it?" Rachel snapped back. "Just because you made one mistake."

"That is not the reason I am leaving." Madoka responded.

"Then what is it, tell me." Rachel pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I… cannot tell you." Madoka responded.

"Please…." Rachel pleaded again.

Madoka bowed. "I thank you for everything Miss Rachel." She said as she turned around.

Madoka just stared forward as a tear came out of her eye as she made her way towards the school entrance.

**Song Starts: "Unlove You"**

_I fell in a perfect way  
Never had a choice to make  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
I didn't even struggle_

Everyone just kept staring as Madoka left…

_Sailed right through your atmosphere  
Closed my eyes and landed here  
I didn't see the trouble  
And I didn't care_

Rachel just stood in the hall as she started to cry…

_I can't unlove you  
can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to_

Norio was waiting for Madoka outside…

_But this one thing, I cannot change  
I almost kind of like the pain  
Wear your tattoo like a stain  
It will take forever  
To fade away_

Madoka just stared at him and nodded.

_I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to_

Everyone In Yukari's stared out the window as they saw Madoka Leaving…

_But I can't unlove you  
No, why would I want to_

_I can't unlove you  
can't do that  
I'll never get through that  
Why would I want to_

Kagura and Wada also saw what was going on from Minamo's class…

_There's always time for other dreams  
Why must we erase these things_

Rachel just kept standing in the hallway as Minamo walked up to her…

_I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too_

Rachel was led to the teacher's office by Minamo…

_But I can't unlove you  
Get through that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you_

**Song Ends **

Madoka turned around to take one final look at Azumanga High School… and then she bowed.

--

**(Moving On)**

Lunchtime….

The Azu-Girls were in the eating area. They were still affected but the sudden decision of Madoka leaving school.

"I can't believe what a coward she is." Tomo said.

"Excuse me?" Yomi responded.

"I heard that she leveled Rachel's boyfriend into a wall, but she decided to go and hide away instead of facing up to it." Tomo told her.

"Hello, she did apologize." Yomi responded. "So I wouldn't call that being cowardly."

Kagura clenched her fists. "Tomo if you don't shut up I swear…." She threatened.

"Oh then do you know the real reason she left then?" Tomo asked.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT I DO!!" Kagura screamed. "SHE LEFT BECAUSE….!!"

"She felt uncomfortable in the outside world." Kaorin quickly interrupted.

Kagura realized that she almost made a huge mistake. "Yeah, that's it." She said as she sat back down.

"So, any word on Reina and her.. 'Deadly Angels'?" Kaorin asked to quickly change the subject.

"Well this time it's going to be very difficult for anyone of them to get out of this one." Chihiro told them. "My cousin said that they tried to get Tomo blamed for the fire as well, but Matsuda swears it was just them."

"Good thing you two made up, I can't believe that Reina would try and pull something like that." Kaorin said.

"No.. I was there…." Tomo said as she lowered her head. "Matsuda lied to help me."

Kagura and Wada just looked at Tomo in shock. "Tomo?"

"Well I tried to stop to them from setting the fire, but Matsuda freaked and almost fell off the roof." Tomo continued. "If it hadn't been for Yomi…. Who knows?" Tomo looked at the floor. "But deep down, I know that I was involved with everything that was done that night all over Tokyo."

"But you're saying that Matsuda helped you?" Kagura asked.

"Why are you so surprised?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah you two of all people should be happy she showed a sign of honor." Tomo added.

"But…. That's not Matsuda." Wada said.

"A word of advice Wada, people can change, no matter how cruel they may seem." Yomi told her.

--

**(Punishment)**

"Akane Matsuda, Reina Miyagi, Chinasu Higa, Kana Mirua, and Kotone Miura." The Judge said. "You have been found guilty in a court of law for destruction of property as well as arson at Azumanga High School."

Reina turned and gave a hateful look at Matsuda…

"It is the decision of this court that you will be placed at the Tokyo Women's Correctional Facility for no more than 15 years, although you will be eligible for parole in about 5 years." The Judge finished as he slammed his gavel on the block on his desk.

"WAIT YOU'RE SENDING US TO AN ADULT PRISON?!" Reina screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!"

"THEY'LL EAT US ALIVE!!" Higa added.

"We deserve everything we get." Matsuda told them. "I am ready for whatever is waiting for us there."

"AND WHAT ABOUT TAKINO, ARE YOU GONNA LET HER GO SCOTT FREE?!" Reina yelled.

"It was already proven by testimony that Miss Takino was with her Friend Koyomi Mizuhara all evening." The prosecuting attorney said.

"THEY'RE LYING!!" Reina yelled. "SHE WAS WITH US THAT NIGHT…. SHE WAS WITH US!!" Reina screamed as they took them away.

The bailiff handed a note to the Judge. "One moment please." The judge said as he read the note. "Miss Matsuda, I will see you and your attorney in my chambers."

--

Matsuda seemed confused. "Does this normally happen in court?" she asked her attorney.

"Not normally." Her attorney said.

When they opened the door they were surprised to see who was there.

"Dr. Ihihara…. Yukari-Sensei?" Matsuda said.

"Please sit down Miss Matsuda." The judge said.

"What's going on here?" Matsuda asked in a confused tone.

"Miss Matsuda, I have been in the teaching profession for nearly 30 years... and I know when someone is lying." Ihihara said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Matsuda said as she just looked out the window.

"You see, even now, knowing that you were just sentenced to prison, you are still lying to protect Miss Takino." Ihihara responded.

"Yeah, couldn't you have lied whenever you saw me goofing up at school?" Yukari asked her.

"Miss Tanizaki…" Ihihara scolded.

"All right all right." Yukari said as she sweat dropped.

"Now legally Tomo is safe because of your actions... and I feel that you should not be sent to prison because well you really weren't responsible for starting that fire." Ihihara told her.

"I confessed, I can't…and won't take it back." Matsuda told them.

"We have cameras you know." Ihihara said.

Matsuda looked at her in shock.

A tape was placed in a VCR in the judge's chambers and was turned on. On it, you could see Reina setting fire to the classroom.

"Why Miss Matsuda, you don't seem to be anywhere around." Ihihara said. "Where could you be?" He then removed the tape and placed another one. This one showed Tomo and Yomi pulling her to safety.

"The way I see it, you were never involved with that fire were you." Ihihara said with a grin.

"Well I…." Matsuda tried to respond.

"Why… why would you say that you started to fire… was it so that you would pay for all the misdeeds in your life?" Ihihara asked.

"Do you know how it is growing up with parents who don't give a shit about you." Matsuda said with tears in her eyes. "I made a huge mistake when I was young and they've treated me badly ever since."

Everyone just stared at her…

"They never even bothered coming to the courtroom, in fact they'd probably be thrilled to see me put away." She continued.

The Judge just stared at her. "Well, it seems that when you told the court that you started the fire, you committed perjury." He explained. "That is a very serious offense."

"So what, just add the time to my sentence." Matsuda told him.

"Okay…. 90 days" he said. "But of course that means I am going to have to drop those arson charges then."

Matsuda gave the judge a surprised look. "What?" she asked.

"Well don't get me wrong, you still must be punished for all the destruction of property that you caused… but I can assure you that you will not be going to prison." The Judge explained.

"So then…. Now what?" Matsuda asked.

"Well you will return to the reform school for the rest of your term." The Judge started. "And if you complete the rest of the year, without skipping a single day, I will suspend those 90 days for perjury."

"Why…why are you doing this for me after all that I have done." Matsuda asked.

"Because I was asked to… as a favor." Ihihara told her.

"Very Well then, I will now release you into Dr, Ihihara's custody." The Judge said. "And Please Miss Matsuda, don't disappoint me."

"I won't… I promise." Matsuda said with tears in her eyes.

--

The small group were leaving the courthouse.

"But Dr. Ihihara…." Matsuda started. "Who asked you to do this?"

Ihihara just smiled. "They did." He said as he pointed forward.

Matsuda looked forward and saw Kagura and Wada standing there.

"Despite everything I have done… you helped me out?" Matsuda asked.

"We've known each other forever." Wada said.

"Yeah, we're the Terrible Trio remember." Kagura added.

Matsuda wiped her eyes. "No…. remember what you said.. The Terrible Trio is no More." She told them.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Miss Matsuda, the judge has ordered to have you removed from your parent's custody and placed with a guardian." Ihihara told her.

"HA, I feel sorry for the poor idiot who has to look after her." Yukari said.

"Well then… hello idiot." Ihihara told her.

"WHAT?!" Matsuda and Yukari said in unison.

"You can't do that, I just got the feeling of being a free woman." Yukari said.

"And she has such a grudge against me." Matsuda added.

"Then you two shall have a good learning experience then." Ihihara said as he walked off.

Matsuda thought for a second. "Maybe I can talk the judge into sending me to prison, it would be so much better for me." She said.

--

**(Deep Thoughts)**

Rachel was in her room just sitting on her bed….

**Flashback… **

"_That is not the reason I am leaving." Madoka responded._

"_Then what is it, tell me." Rachel pleaded with tears in her eyes._

"_I… cannot tell you." Madoka responded_

**End Flashback…**

She then thought about the dream she had on New Years…

**Flashback New Years Dream…**

"_Madoka-san wait.. you have to tell me, why did you do that to Trevor?" She asked._

_Madoka turned around and faced Rachel. "Because…. I lo….." Madoka started as Rachel started to hear a buzzing sound._

**End Flashback…**

"What does all this mean." She thought.

--

**(Regrets)**

Madoka looked around the temple for one final time.

Norio walked up. "Are you prepared?" he asked. Madoka just nodded.

--

As they made their way to the entrance someone was standing there.

"Miss Kaorin?" Madoka asked.

"Madoka-san, you don't have to go." Kaorin pleaded.

"I am sorry, but I cannot remain here, It would just cause to many problems, back at the monastery I will train my mind very hard to overcome these bothersome emotions." Madoka responded.

"Madoka, I've already told you, if you keep these emotions inside of you, you will regret it later." Kaorin explained.

"I REGRET IT NOW!!" Madoka screamed.

Kaorin just stared at her.

"I.. apologize." Madoka said as she bowed.

"My child, come, as soon as we return to the monastery, we will all help you conquer these troubling emotions." Norio explained.

"No offense Mr. Norio sir, but these emotions cannot be 'conquered'" Kaorin told him. "Trust me I know what it's like to keep these kind of emotions hidden inside." Kaorin turned to face Madoka. "When I had a crush on Sakaki it was killing me inside to tell her, but I was to scared to." She then grabbed Madoka's hand. "But I finally found the courage to tell her, sure maybe she didn't return the feelings but at least I tried."

"But this is different." Madoka responded. "Rachel already has somebody to love." He turned to face Norio. "Sensei, we best be going now." She said.

"But…" Kaorin started.

"My decision has been made Miss Kaorin, now please excuse us." Madoka told her.

"Mr. Norio…" Kaorin pleaded.

"I tend to agree with her, this world has caused nothing but great emotional pain for her, she must return to the monastery where she will return to a happier life." Norio responded.

"I thank you for your advice Miss Kaorin, but there is no turning back for me." Madoka said as she and Norio left.

"I hope you really can get over your pain Madoka-san." Kaorin thought. "I really do."

--

**(And The Truth Is Told)**

Trevor was sitting in a booth at a local barwhen somebody walked up and joined him…

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION…**

**Lewis Jones, age 25, Background Unknown…**

Lewis seemed more like a nerdy man, even though he tried to dress in the latest fashions; he always wore these thick black rimmed glasses.

"So, how's the latest shipment going?" Trevor asked.

"It's going real well." Lewis responded. "In fact Mr. Benedict sends his compliments to you for doing such an excellent job."

"Is that so?" Trevor responded as he took a drink of his beer.

"Yes, in fact he said as soon as thing is over, you can go back to the states." Lewis told him.

"No, I think I'll stick around here a while." Trevor told him.

"Oh, any particular reason?" Lewis asked as he smirked.

"One." Trevor responded as he smiled. "Listen head back to the warehouse, we're gonna get ready to ship out some more 'merchandise' out." Trevor responded.

--

Outside two men in car kept an eye on Trevor and Lewis.

One of them was wearing an earpiece. "He said merchandise, can we take him down?" he asked.

The other man just sighed. "What are you a rookie, you can't arrest somebody just because they said 'merchandise'." He responded.

"Right, sorry." The first man responded. It was then that he saw that Trevor was leaving. "Look."

"Guess we'd better follow him then."

--

**(The Odd Couple)**

Yukari opened the door to her apartment. "You got the couch." She told Matsuda.

"Terrific." Matsuda said sarcastically.

"And I'll tell you now, the beer in the fridge is mine so hand's off." Yukari warned her.

"I'm only 15; I don't think you have to worry about that." Matsuda responded.

"Look you may have everyone else fooled with this goodie act your putting on, but you don't have me fooled." Yukari told her. "I'm gonna keep my eye on you."

"Whatever." Matsuda said as she jumped on the couch and lied down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yukari asked.

"I'm going to take a nap." Matsuda responded. "I've had a real long day."

"Oh no you're not." Yukari responded. "You got chores to do."

"WHAT?!" Matsuda asked as she quickly stood up. "Let me guess, jobs that you're to lazy to do yourself right."

Yukari just smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Yukari responded as she heard a knock on the front door. "Just start on the restroom got it."

Yukari went to the door and opened in. "Oh hey Nyamo." Yukari said as Minamo walked in.

"So I hear you got a new roommate." Minamo said as she looked around. "And I must say you got a great place here."

Matsuda walked up holding a bucket with bathroom cleaning utensils. "Okay I got these things, so where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Yukari you're not going to make her clean up the apartment are you?" Minamo asked.

"Hey she's in my custody; I say she should do whatever I say." Yukari responded.

Minamo just sighed. "You do realize that if Dr. Ihihara finds out you could get in trouble." She warned.

"This isn't the school; he has no power over me here." Yukari warned.

"Oh, then maybe you should tell him that when he decides which teachers get the school bonuses." Minamo told him as she gave a little smile.

"Bonuses?" Yukari asked.

"Yes but since you have Matsuda working around like a servant then I don't think he'll even consider giving it to you." Minamo responded.

"Matsuda, put down that stuff a sit down, you must've had a hard day." Yukari quickly said.

Matsuda turned to Minamo. "There is no bonus is there?" she asked.

"No, but I thought I'd give you at least a little bit of peace." Minamo responded.

"Oh boy do I ever." Matsuda responded.

"And hey, if you need help and I mean with anything, don't hesitate to ask okay?" Minamo told her.

"Thanks Kurosawa-Sensei." Matsuda responded.

--

**(The Runaway)**

Madoka and Norio made their way inside the train station.

"Are you having any regrets my child?" Norio asked.

"None…sensei." Madoka replied.

As they made their way to the ticket counter they noticed a small girl sitting on the bench by herself with a small suitcase.

"I recognize that young girl." Madoka started. "I saw her at the arcade while I was using that dancing machine." He turned to Norio. "May I have a moment with her?"

"Of course, but do not take to long, the train will depart soon." Norio responded.

Madoka walked up to the young girl. "Miss Kogora?" she asked.

Kogora looked up and saw who it was. "Miss Madoka." Kogora said as she quickly stood up and bowed.

"Why are you alone in such a place, and where is.. Gram Gram?" Madoka asked.

Kogora looked away. "She threw me out." She responded.

Madoka smiled. "I can tell when someone is lying." She said.

Kogora saw Madoka as she started to cry. "I broke one of Gram Gram's old vases that she loved so much." She finally said. "When she finds out, she's gonna throw me out." She finally responded.

Madoka gently stoke Kogora's hair. "There, you do not have to worry about anything, I am quite sure that she is more worried about your whereabouts than that vase." She assured her.

Kogora just sniffed. "Do you really think so?" she asked.

"Without a doubt." Madoka assured her. "Now do you wish to return home?"

Kogora just nodded.

--

Madoka walked up with Kogora as she held her hand. "Sensei, we must return Miss Kogora to her place of residence." She explained.

"If we do that, then we will miss the train for sure." Norio responded.

"We shall take the next train later… I must take her back." Madoka said as she saw Kogora and smiled.

Norio smiled also. "Very well then, you have always had a kind heart my child."

--

**(What Exactly Do You Do?)**

A news helicopter was flying over Tokyo…

"This is Ami Kotona reporting live from the Tokyo TV copter to bring you an eye in the sky of the city of Tokyo.. well it looks like another beautiful afternoon as people seem to be enjoying this lovely weather…."

--

Chiyo suggested that everyone get together at her house to see what they could do to help Rachel during this difficult time for her.

Kaorin walked was coming up the sidewalk with a disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong Kaorin?" a concerned voice said.

Kaorin looked up and saw that it was none other than Rachel. "Oh Rachel-san." Kaorin said. "So, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing well." Rachel responded as she gave a small smile.

Kaorin just sighed. She knew that she was hurting, but by then Madoka was probably long gone.

"So, I really never got to meet Trevor at the party, how'd you meet him and what's he really like?" Kaorin asked.

Rachel just gave s huge smile. "He's wonderful." Kaorin started. "I met him when I was a freshman in high school back in the states." She started to walk along with Kaorin. "There was something about him that I really liked, that he.. treated me mature for my age, and I've always admired him for that."

"Sounds like a keeper." Kaorin responded.

"To be honest, the other girls were extremely jealous that I was her one and only." Rachel said as she started to giggle.

"She seems okay." Kaorin thought.

It was then that Trevor drove up in a Ferrari.

"Woah nice car." Kaorin said.

The window rolled down. "Hey Rachel." Trevor said from inside.

"Trevor, since when do you drive a Ferrari?" Rachel asked.

"Things have been looking good for me Rachel; I promise you that you will live the good life." Trevor responded.

"Now I can see why everyone was jealous." Kaorin said.

"But isn't Josh from a wealthy family?" Rachel asked.

"Uh… oh yeah." Kaorin responded as she sweat dropped.

"Come on Rachel, how about we go for a little spin." Trevor insisted.

"Can I take a rain check; I really need to get to the store to get some milk for my mom." Rachel answered.

"Come on I'll take you then." Trevor responded.

"In that case…" Rachel said as she smiled and got on.

"I'm gonna ask Josh if he can take me for a ride someday in a car like that." Kaorin said as Rachel just smiled at her.

As they drove off Kaorin just smiled. "Maybe she is going to be okay." She thought. It was then that a police car pulled Trevor over. "Yikes, spoke too soon." She thought as she sweat dropped.

--

Nearby, the two men who followed Trevor from the bar seemed to get worried.

"Damn our luck, I hope he just gives him a ticket or at least a warning." The first man said.

"Yeah, we've worked too long on this case for it to be ruined by some traffic cop." The second man added.

--

The officer walked up next to the Ferrari.

"License and registration please." He said.

"Of course officer." Trevor said nervously as he motioned looking for something.

"Geez Trevor, don't you usually keep those in the glove compartment." Rachel said as she opened it.

"NO WAIT!!" Trevor yelled.

Rachel pulled out a small bag that appeared to have white powder in it. "Trevor, what the hell is this?" she asked.

The officer's eyes went wide as he drew for his gun, but Trevor pulled out a gun first and shot the officer in the head killing him instantly.

--

Kaorin quickly turned around as she heard the gunshot. She saw a horrified Rachel just staring at Trevor at what he had done.

"Oh my God, Rachel." She said softly.

Rachel slowly turned and faced Kaorin as the Ferrari sped off."

"RACHEL!!" Kaorin said as she tried to run towards them.

--

The people in the news reporter noticed something…

"It appears we have some kind of commotion happening on the street… a Ferrari is speeding up and… yes.. there does seem to be an officer down." Ami said.

--

The two men in the car, who were obviously undercover policeman, proceeded to start to chase them.

"You know there is no way in hell we're gonna catch up to a Ferrari in this thing Kato." The first Officer said.

"Call it in Hayashi." Kato as the first man was now known as said. "See if we can at least stop him with a roadblock."

--

Kaorin had decided to run back towards Chiyo's house; the other Azu-Girls had just come running out of the house.

"Was that a gunshot we heard?" Yomi asked.

Kaorin was gasping for air and crying at the same time.

"Oi, Kaorin what is it?" Kagura asked.

"Rachel…she's in….danger." Kaorin said as she continued to gasp for air.

--

**(Bastard)**

"Trevor, you just killed an officer." Rachel told him.

"Really nothing gets past you does it." Trevor responded.

"And what is this stuff, heroine?" Rachel asked.

"Nah, its baking powder… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS?!" Trevor screamed.

Rachel couldn't believe it, the man she loved was nothing more than a drug dealer. "How long…. How long have you been doing this?" Rachel demanded.

"For a long time, even before I knew you." Trevor responded. "I was gonna tell you some day you know after you enjoyed a bit of the high life of course."

"You are nothing but a bastard." Rachel said as she clenched her fists.

Trevor noticed the road block up ahead. "Pushy aren't they." He said as he speeded up.

--

"Don't shoot." An officer warned. "I just got word that she has an innocent girl with her."

Trevor then drove through the roadblock knocking some police cars to the side.

--

"Man and I just got paint job too." Trevor said as he smirked.

Rachel just closed her eyes as her betrayer just laughed.

"Oh don't cry, you're my ticket to safety." Trevor said. "After that, I can't guarantee that you'll live."

"You asshole, I can't believed I loved you." Rachel said in an angry tone. "If I ever get out of this you'll pay." She told him.

"Forget it, there's is nothing you can do, in fact there's nobody who can save you." Trevor said as he looked out the window.

--

Back in Chiyo's house, everyone was gathered around the TV seeing the drama unfold as the news helicopter was following Trevor's Ferrari.

"Rachel." Chihiro said.

"That Trevor better hope I never get my hands around his neck." Kagura added.

--

**(Hostage Situation)**

Trevor finally reached his destination, an old warehouse near the Tokyo docks. He pulled his Ferrari next to a door and quickly got out. "Okay time to be my little hostage." He said as he pointed a gun at Rachel.

--

Lewis was surprised when he saw Rachel.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"In a few seconds, we are gonna be surrounded by cops." Trevor explained. "Get the boys ready for a huge fight."

"Wait you were chased by the cops and you led them here?" Lewis told him in an angry tone.

"Look I panicked okay." Trevor explained.

"And why did you bring her here?" Lewis asked as she saw Rachel.

"Insurance." Trevor responded as Rachel gave them both an icy stare.

--

Matsuda was watching TV when she noticed something. "Hey I think that's Rachel on TV." She said.

Yukari and Minamo quickly rushed over to see what was going on.

"_Today an officer was shot and killed when he pulled over a young man in a Ferrari for a routine traffic stop." _The reporter on TV said. _"Police made all efforts to try and capture this individual but he managed to escape to a nearby __abandoned__ warehouse where there is a standoff with police as they barricaded the surrounding area to prevent anyone from escaping."_

"Oh my God." Minamo said.

"_What also makes this standoff more intense is the fact that it appears that they are holding a young girl hostage. It is unknown how this girl became involved in this situation, she has been revealed as 15 year old Rachel Handelbarz, an exchange student from America who is currently attending Azumanga High School which is near here." _Gunshots are then heard in the background. "_IT SEEMS THAT THE POLICE ARE EXCHANGING GUNFIRE WITH WHOEVER IS INSIDE OF THE WEARHOUSE!!" _The reporter screamed as she took cover behind the news van.

--

"This is not happening." Sakaki said as she and the other girls were watching everything on TV. "This has got to be a nightmare."

"Madoka… where are you…. Rachel needs you." Kaorin said softly.

--

Madoka and Norio walked up to the front of the Kobayashi orphanage with Kogora.

"I'm sorry I made you miss your train." Kogora said as she bowed.

"It is quite all right." Madoka said as she smiled.

The door opened and Gram Gram saw Kogora. "Oh thank heavens you're okay." She said as she knelt down and hugged Kogora.

"I assure you she is quite well." Madoka said.

"I was terribly worried with the hostage situation going on." Gram Gram explained.

"Hostage?" Madoka asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes in fact the hostage is a girl that attends a school near here.. what was the name…?" Gram Gram began to think.

"Azumanga High School?" Madoka asked.

"Why yes and the girl's name was Miss Handyjar I believe." Gram Gram responded.

"Handelbarz…" Madoka said softly.

"Why yes." Gram Gram answered "That's the girl's name.

"By….the….spirits." Madoka said in a shocked tone. "I must get to her." She said. "Where is this warehouse located?"

"About 5 blocks from here." Gram Gram responded.

"I thank you." Madoka said as she was about to rush off.

"Madoka." Norio said.

Madoka turned around.

"If you go and save her, it would be the same as confessing your love to her." Norio started. "If you do this.. you will not be welcomed back….ever."

Madoka just stared at him…. It was then that she heard a sound behind her. She turned around and saw a horse tied to a post as part of a "Cowboys of the American West" exhibit that seemed to be taking place.

"Madoka…. I will warn you once again, the decision you make now will decide the rest of your life." Norio told her.

Madoka once again stared at Norio.

--

"Well it looks like they're not backing down." Lewis told Trevor.

Trevor walked up to a window. "AS YOU KNOW WE HAVE A HOSTAGE HERE!!" he yelled at the police. "IF YOU DON'T GIVE IN TO OUR DEMANDS, I PROMISE I WILL KILL HER!!" he warned.

--

Hayashi just stared at Kato. "So what do we do?" he asked.

Kato just sighed. "We may not have a choice but to raid them."

"But the girl?" Hayashi asked.

"I don't like it any better than you, but we cannot let that bastard keep his heroine shipments continue." Kato responded. "Tell the swat team to be ready to move in.

--

Rachel knew that the police would probably never give in to their demands. She started to think about a lot of things, her first day at Azumanga High School, the friends she had made, the fun she had with them over the year…. But there one person she thought of the most…. The one she felt the most closest with… and now.. she would never see her again….

**Song Starts: I Need A Hero**

_Where have all the good girls gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise maidens  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

"It seems like whatever is going on in there, it doesn't look good for whomever they're holding hostage." The reporter in the helicopter said. "All we can do now is pray for her."

"Wait what's that?" The pilot asked.

Madoka is shown riding down the street on a horse carrying her shinai in her right hand…

"Folks it looks like someone in a temple robe and is riding a horse is heading towards the warehouse." The reporter said in a surprised tone

_  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
She's gotta be strong  
And she's gotta be fast  
And she's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
She's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And she's gotta be larger than life_

_larger than life_

The Police see Madoka riding up…

"HEADS UP!!" Kato yelled as Madoka jumped over the police barricade.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?!" Hayashi yelled.

--

Back Chiyo's House…

"IT'S MADOKA-SAN!!" Chiyo yelled.

"YEAH MADOKA, GO KICK THEIR ASSES!!" Tomo screamed.

--

At Yukari's Apartment…

"Go Madoka…" Minamo said softly.

--

_  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a supergirl to sweep me off my feet_

Madoka jumped off the horse and headed for the warehouse entrance. She Jumped and kicked open the door.

Several men charged at her shooting, but Madoka jumped out of their range and she started attacking them with her shinai.

A huge man charged up towards her. But she managed to jump over him touching his forehead knocking him out.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

Madoka rushed at several men touching their foreheads along the way…

"SHE'S NOT HUMAN!!" a thug yelled before Madoka touched his forehead knocking him out.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel her approach  
Like the fire in my blood_

_Like a fire in my blood,_

_Like a fire in my blood,_

_LIKE A FIRE IN MY BLOOD,  
LIKE A FIRE IN MY BLOOD!!_

Rachel, Trevor, and Lewis could see Madoka beating everyone in sight.

"HANG ON MISS RACHEL!!" Madoka screamed as she continued to fight.

--

The police managed to get inside the warehouse since Madoka knocked out the thugs inside.

""CUFF EVERYONE WHO'S UNCONSCICNE!!" the Kato yelled.

"Uh, that would be everyone." Hayashi responded.

--

Madoka made her way into the office.

"You will release her." Madoka warned.

Trevor took out a gun and pointed it to Rachel's head. "I don't think so."

"You are despicable." Madoka said as she her eyes seemed to be full of fury.

"Stand up." Trevor ordered Rachel. "Well then Miss Yoshida, it appears that we will be taking our leave now." He said. "Try anything funny and I promise that it will be the end for her."

Madoka just stared at Trevor as she clinched her shinai. Trevor still felt a little nervous about that weapon.

"Drop that." Trevor demanded.

"As you wish." Madoka said as she threw it at Trevor's hand, knocking the gun loose.

"Oh…hell." Trevor said as the last thing he saw was Madoka's foot before everything went black.

_Hero_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
and she's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And she's gotta be larger than life_

Madoka turned to Lewis.

"I GIVE UP!!" Lewis screamed as he put his hands up.

"A Very wise decision" Madoka responded

_hero_

_She's gotta be strong  
And she's gotta be fast  
And she's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero_

**Song Ends….**

Madoka slowly walked up to Rachel. "Are you harmed?" she asked.

"No." Rachel responded before she ran up to hug her and started to cry.

Madoka was hugging back. "I am glad." She responded.

Kato and Hayashi rushed in with their weapons drawn.

"Do not worry; I have defeated that evil person." Madoka told them.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Kato asked.

"Someone who came to help a person I really care for." Madoka said as she stared at Rachel.

"Madoka…" Rachel said as she just stared at her.

The two undercover policemen put their weapons away. "Well whoever you are, you just helped bring down the biggest heroine ring in this country's history." Kato told her.

Madoka gave him a confused look. "What is heroine?" she asked.

"Is she joking?" Hayashi asked.

Rachel just smiled. "No, she isn't." she told them. "And trust me, don't even make me start explaining everything about her."

But unnoticed to them, Trevor had slowly woken up and reached for his gun. "DIE YOU UNGRAETFUL BITCH!!" he yelled as he pointed his gun at Rachel.

"NO!!" Madoka screamed.

Trevor fired his gun…..

Hayashi quickly pulled out his gun and shot Trevor dead…

Rachel had closed her eyes, but was surprised that she hadn't felt anything. She opened them and saw Madoka standing in front of her with her back turned.

"Madoka?" Rachel asked.

Madoka slowly turned around. Rachel saw that the top of her maiden's robe was covered in blood. "You are….unharmed?" she asked.

"Yes." Rachel said as tears came out of her eyes.

"I am glad…." Madoka started. "I would… be… saddened….if the person…I loved…. were harmed."

Rachel's eyes grew wide.

Madoka then gave a weak smile as she fell to the ground.

"Madoka….." Rachel said…. "MADOKA!!"

"GET AN AMBULANCE IN HERE NOW!!" Kato screamed.

--

**(By….The….Spirits)**

The door to the Emergency Room opened and Madoka is wheeled to the triage area…

Rachel tried to enter but was stopped by a nurse…

"I'm sorry but you must wait in the waiting area." She told her.

"No I have to be with her." Rachel pleaded.

"I cannot let you go in there. We will inform you as soon as we hear anything." The nurse responded.

--

Time felt like an eternity to Rachel as she was sitting down on a couch her face placed on the side of it.

It was then that the Azu-Group and the teachers rushed into the waiting area.

"How is she?" Kagura asked softly.

Rachel looked up and they saw that she had been crying to the point of her eyes being red. "No word." She said softly.

Yomi sat next to her. "Don't worry; this is Madoka we're talking about."

"Yeah, she's always done amazing things." Tomo added.

Rachel turned to face them. "Right before she collapsed, she told me that she loved me." She told everyone. "Did any of you know this?"

Most of the group was caught off guard. But Kaorin, Chihiro, Kagura, and Yuko got a serious look on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked in an angry tone.

"Because we didn't want to cause any confusion." Kaorin responded.

"You could have told me." Rachel said as she stood up.

"Rachel, deep down, you knew that Madoka had developed feelings for you didn't you." Kagura told her.

"I…." Rachel started. But then she looked down as she started to cry again as everyone gathered around her to try and console her.

--

Inside the resuscitation area, things seemed dire.

"She's going into shock." The nurse said.

"We're losing her." Another nurse said.

The doctor tried franticly to save her. After removing the bullet, he tried to stop the bleeding but to no avail.

"Come on, don't you give up on me." The doctor said.

--

**(Madoka…)**

Everyone started to have Flashbacks….

Chiyo…..

Episode 20…

"I'm down here Madoka-san" Chiyo said as Madoka looked down and saw her.

"By the Spirits you have employment here?" Madoka asked.

"Yes I do." Chiyo responded as she closed her eyes and giggled.

_--_

Osaka….

Episode 10…

"They say Chiyo-chan is super smart." Osaka explained. "But I still think that it's her pigtails that do all the work."

Madoka just stared at the Osaken. "You are quite disturbing." she said.

"SHE IS NOT DISTRUBING!!" The other Azu-Girls quickly yelled. This caused Madoka to sweat drop.

"Arigato." Osaka said as she took a sip of her juice.

_  
--_

Sakaki…

Episode 13

"But from what I heard, you have a lone wolf persona." Madoka said.

"I know, and I just let everyone continue to think that. That way, people would leave me alone, because if they knew I liked cute things, they might have thought of me as strange." Sakaki explained.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of Miss Sakaki." Madoka told her.

"Yeah, you'll be our friend no matter what." Rachel also said.

"Arigato… Kaorin and Chihiro were the only other ones to know, and now you two know, and you have accepted me for me and not that lone wolf persona, and well, that makes me very happy." She said as she smiled. "Because now I have true friends."

_--_

Yomi…

Episode 11

Madoka walked up to Yomi. "Perhaps I can be of assistance." She knelt down next to Tomo. "I have a teqnique that will help; I call it the needles of purification."

"That sounds painful." Rachel said.

"To be honest it is, after I apply she will feel excruciating pain for about ten minutes, but she will be cured I assure you." Madoka explained.

She then closed her eyes and appeared to go into a deep trance. "OH GREAT GOD AZUMA, I ASK FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE, GIVE MISS TOMO GREAT PAIN SO THAT SHE CAN BE PURIFIED!!" She screamed.

"NO!!" Tomo yelled as she quickly got up. "I'LL PAY FOR THE DAMN TICKETS JUST STOP WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING!!" She then rushed up to the ticket counter.

"For all five of us?" Yomi smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Tomo grumbled.

Yomi then turned to Madoka. "There really isn't anything called the needles of purification is there?" She asked.

"Of course not." Madoka responded. "But I must admit, pulling a humorous prank like that made me feel.. Well exhilarated." she responded.

Yomi placed her arm around Madoka's shoulders. "Madoka-san, I have a feeling that we are going to be very good friends." she said as she gave a wide grin.

_  
--_

Tomo…

Episode 10

"I do not understand, what is this Jedi talk you speak of?" Madoka asked in a confused tone.

"You know, Jedi talk, it's a Star Wars thing." Tomo responded.

"Star….Wars?" Madoka seemed confused. "May I ask what that is?" she asked.

"It's only the biggest Sci-Fi Saga of all time." Tomo responded.

"What is….Sci-Fi?" Madoka asked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?" Tomo responded. "Haven't you ever been to the movies?"

"Oh, you mean those buildings where they show the moving pictures." Madoka answered. "Sensei has told me about those places, but I actually have never been to one."

"Geez where did you grow up, in a monastery?" Tomo asked.

_  
--_

Kagura…

Episode 17

"I sense that you are disturbed, do you wish to speak to me about what is troubling you?" Madoka asked.

"Some other time." Kagura said as she held the ball tightly.

"Very well then." Madoka said as she sat down on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Wada, end this will you?" Kagura ordered.

"Kagura-san? Are you really okay?" Wada asked.

"THROW THE FUCKING BALL!!" Kagura screamed which caused everyone to be silent.

--

"My my, it seems that we are seeing Kagura's true colors aren't we." Reina said as she started to laugh.

--

Wada's eyes tired up. "Kagura………you're…… YOU'RE ACTING LIKE MATSUDA!!" She said as she ran off.

Kagura just stood quiet as she looked around everyone seemed to have giving her a disappointed look. "What am I doing?" She asked herself.

"That is a question that only you can answer my friend." Madoka said as she stood up.

"WADA!!" Kagura said as she rushed off.

Misaki just sighed. "Since the participants from Class 5 left the playing area, they are disqualified and Class 3 are declared the winners.

--

"Um, what just happened?" Yomi asked.

"Madoka-san just won the dodge ball match using her mind." Rachel responded.

"Only she would do that?" Yomi replied as she sweat dropped.

_  
--_

Kaorin…

Episode 19

Back inside, it was now time for the scene in which Madoka, who is playing the nurse was talking to Lady Capulet who is being played by Yomi…..

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me. "Yomi said.

"Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old, bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" Madoka responded.

At that point Kaorin, who is playing Juliet, walks on stage……

"How now! Who calls?" Kaorin asked.

"You're maternal parent." Madoka responded, which caused the audience to laugh.

"Oh, you mean my mother." Kaorin quickly said to recover from Madoka's botched line.

"That is exactly what I have told you." Madoka responded in a confused tone.

_  
--_

Chihiro…

Episode 20

Chiyo and Chihrio had just finished their shift at Magnetron Burger and were ready to go home for the day.

"Chihiro-san, you said you only got this job to buy a new outfit right?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, in fact I already have it." Chihiro responded.

"Then why do you continue to work here?" The pigtailed girl asked.

"I don't know…. I guess working here grew on me." Chihiro said as she sweat dropped.

Then at point…. Madoka ran by them, still screaming away, followed by the cats, and then the Azu-Girls and Josh.

Chihiro's eyes went wide. "What is going on here?" she asked.

"I guess the only way is to follow them to find out." Chiyo responded as they too joined in the mayhem.

_  
--_

Rachel…

Episode 10

Madoka walked up to the braid maiden. "Has any harm come to you?" she asked.

"Huh, oh no, I'm okay." she responded.

"I am relieved." Madoka responded. "Report to our next class we must." she said.

"Right." Rachel said. "And arigato."

"There is no need to thank me; I was only doing the honorable thing." And with that they left.

_  
--_

Episode 11

"It's an honor to meet you Matsumoto-sensei." Rachel said as she bowed. "My name is Rachel Handelbarz."

"Oh please do not be so formal." Norio said. "Just address me by Sensei."

Rachel just sweat dropped. "Of course Sensei."

Madoka just shook her head. "He is being humorous with you. It is all right if you address him by Norio-san." she said.

"Oh okay." Rachel said as she blushed in embarrassment.

. _  
--_

Episode 11

It was then that the title "Karaka: The Dragon Slayer" came out. Suddenly a huge red dragon was shown.

Madoka's eyes grew wide. "BY THE SPIRITS!!" She screamed which caused everyone in the theater to stare at her. "DO NOT WORRY, I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THIS HORRID CREATURE!!" Madoka yelled as she took out her kendo stick and charged at the screen.

"MADOKA-SAN WAIT!!" Rachel screamed.

But it was too late Madoka ran to the front and attacked the 'dragon'. All she had managed to do was make a big tear on the screen.

"This is such a strange creature." She said.

_--_

Episode 14

Rachel had finished up her dance routine on the game. Would you like to try it?" she asked Madoka.

"I do not know, it does seem complicated." Madoka responded.

"Come on, you'll love it." Rachel told her.

"Very well, it does seem amusing." Madoka said as she walked up and deposited some yen in the slot. "Now how do you do this?" Madoka thought as she picked the same song… but on expert mode.

"Madoka-san.. Wait you put the most difficult mode on." Rachel warned.

But the Kyoto girl was to busy concentrating on the game as it began.

"Oh she's gonna embarrasses herself" Rachel thought.

But surprisingly, Madoka was managing to keep in pace with the arrows. A small smile appeared on her face, like a little child enjoying a new toy. "This is most exciting." Madoka said as she continued to make it look so easy.

"Wow." Rachel said softly as a small crowd gather around them. "Wow." Rachel said louder as she noticed all the people.

"She's awesome." Said one girl.

"How is she doing it." Said another girl.

Outside, a big screen was showing the screenshot's of Madoka's game. People gather in amazement as they saw someone mastering the game so easily.

Madoka was filled with excitement as she stomped away on the arrows. "By the spirits, this is so… fun." she said as she continued.

_  
-- _

Episode 18

Madoka was at Rachel's house so that they could do their homework as well as watch and episode of Rachel's favorite show.

"_And now, it's time for another episode of….. 'As The Wind Blows….' bought to you as usual, by Pocky._

"I still do not understand of why we must see the misery of other people." Madoka said.

"Because it's fun." Rachel replied.

"I fail to see how one's problems is…. 'fun'." Madoka told her.

"Just watch it and you'll see." Rachel answered.

--

30 minutes into the show, Rachel was busy sniffing at all the misery the characters on the show were suffering through.

"Mind drivel." Madoka said softly. "Why would this Natsumi person try to steal the love of her sister's mate."

"That's what makes this show so enjoyable." Rachel said as she continued to watch the show.

"And I think it is cruel of that Shinobi person to try and frame his wife for the assassination of the President of Azustralia." Madoka continued.

"Because it's fun." Rachel responded.

"I do not think I enjoy your definition of fun." Madoka replied as s he sweat dropped. "And why do they call them Soap Operas, I have not seen any soap come out?"

Rachel just sighed. "You still have a lot to learn Madoka-san." she replied.

--

Episode 19

Madoka could feel her heart racing as her body was trembling in fear.

"Madoka, are you okay?" A concerned Yomi asked.

"Help……me." Madoka said as she started to sweat.

At that point Rachel rushed unto the stage.

"Gadzooks, It appears that I have cometh in the nickest of time." The braid maiden said.

"What the hell?" Kaorin said. "Um, I mean, who might thou be?" she asked.

"Why I cometh from…. Ye royal animal control." Rachel said as she quickly picked up the cat. "Naughty kitty, we must take thee to ye…. Uh, royal Animal shelter."

The audience was laughing uncontrollably at that point.

"So I bid thee farewell." Rachel said as she quickly ran off stage with the cat.

Madoka fell to her knees. "Thank you Miss Rachel." She said softly. "You are a true friend indeed."

_  
--_

Episode 20

Madoka started to breathe heavily.

"Madoka-san?" Rachel asked with concern.

"Forgive me Rachel-san, but I must go and sit down at that bench over there." She said as she made her way towards the bench.

"Did she just call me Rachel-san?" Rachel though as she tried to help Madoka.

_  
--_

Episode…24

Madoka slowly turned around. Rachel saw that the top of her maiden's robe was covered in blood. "You are….unharmed?" she asked.

"Yes." Rachel said as tears came out of her eyes.

"I am glad…." Madoka started. "I would… be… saddened….if the person…I loved…. were harmed."

_  
--_

**(I'm Sorry…)**

The Doctor walked out…..

Everyone rushed up to him…..

The doctor…. Shook his head…..

Silence fell in the room…

"No…." Rachel was the first to speak… "No…"

Everyone else just started to hug and cry.

"MADOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Rachel screamed as she fell to her knees.

**Song Starts: Against All Odds…**

_How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking  
Every breath with you oh  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

"Madoka…." Rachel said as she cried heavily.

_How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!" Rachel screamed.

_So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me, is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face_

"MADOKA…. I LOVE YOU!!" Rachel finally admitted.

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all _

Inside the triage area the nurse was about to disconnect Madoka from the medical monitor.

_So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space_

She looked at the monitor and was surprised that it was showing a heartbeat. "Impossible." She thought.

_  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face_

The nurse rushed up to the doctor. "DOCTOR HER VITALS HAVE RETURNED!!" she yelled.

"What?" The doctor asked in a surprised tone as he rushed back inside…

_So Take a look at me now  
Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is  
All I can do  
And that's what I've got to face._

"Madoka?" Rachel said in a hopeful tone…

_  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cause I'll still be standing  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take  
chance I got to take, got to take_

The doctor walked out…

_Yeah  
Take A look at me now_

"I don't know how…. But she is going to survive." The doctor told them.

Everyone started to shed tears… only these were tears…. Of joy.

**Song Ends…**

--

**(Rachel and Madoka…)**

It was a few days later…

Rachel had not left Madoka's side since she was moved into the recovery room. She was sleeping in a chair next to her.

Madoka slowly woke up….

"Rachel…." She said weakly.

Rachel also woke up slowly. "Madoka." She whispered. "How are you?"

"As long as you are with me… I shall always be well." Madoka responded softly.

"I thought I had lost you.' Rachel told her.

"I could feel myself heading to the afterlife… but after I heard your confession of love for me… I was not about to leave you alone in pain." Madoka responded. "As long as I am breathing, I will be with you until the end of time." Madoka slowly lifted her hand.

Rachel reached out to hold hands with her. "And I shall do the same for you." She responded.

And so with their feelings for each other finally revealed… Rachel leaned over and she and Madoka kissed for the very first time.

"That was quite….enjoyable." Madoka told her as she blushed.

--

**(Not The End, But A New Beginning)**

A few months had passed. Year one was finally coming to a close.

As arranged earlier, Madoka had moved in with Kaorin and her mom as she was no longer allowed to return to the monastery.

Madoka insisted on contributing her part of the living expenses, so she got a Job at Magnetron Burger. People gathered to see her amazing vegetable cutting skills.

By the way, Madoka and Rachel have become the couple everyone is talking about. (Just try and say something negative about them)

Kaorin and Josh are still dating; in fact she and her mom were invited to the Peterson's on a trip to Hawaii when school was out. Her mom declined though because she said she had 'other plans' (Kari is shown meeting Tai at the movies)

Yomi and Tomo still had there usual 'situations' but everyone could tell that they have become very close, although they really wouldn't admit. (Yomi is shown giving Tomo yet another uppercut)

Sakaki still spent her times trying to pet Kamineko every chance she got. (Sakaki is shown being bitten by Kamineko) We'll get back to you on that one.

Kagura, Wada, and Matsuda started hanging out again, this time as real good friends. In fact Ihihara recommended that if Matsuda continues on the path she's going, she just may allow her to return to Azumanga High School for year two.

Wada suggested that they give themselves a new name, "The Terrific Trio", but Kagura and Matsuda told her that you don't need to give a group a name to show how close their friendship can be….

Oh and Wada plays her violin every chance she gets… (She is shown playing her violin as Kagura and Matsuda look on)

Also, Kagura and Yuko have become a real close couple. Their only regret is that they didn't talk to each other sooner. (Kagura and Yuko are shown going to a wrestling match) And they do have a whole lot in common.

Chiyo and Osaka still hang out together, although Chiyo still questions Osaka's theories.. (Osaka is shown reading a book about aliens and mystical creatures as Chiyo just sit next to her as she smiles and sweat drops) Maybe she is disturbing after all.

Chihiro seems to have finally gotten over her feelings for Sakaki, although she wishes that one day she could find someone to call her own. (Honda is shown walking by Chihiro as she just stares at him) But then again, anything is possible.

Ohyama and Sakura have also been describe as a cute couple. They practically do everything together. (They are shown going into a blood bank to donate blood) And I do mean anything.

Yukari and Minamo have also had a learning experience as they completed their first year as teachers at Azumanga High School. (Yukari is shown teasing Minamo about the 'love letter') But weather they'll survive another year is totally up to them.

Yes… this first year was a most memorable one indeed….

Makes you wonder though…..

After what they all went through…..

Things couldn't get more difficult for them in the future, right?

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!**

I'll take that as a…. maybe.

**END YEAR ONE!!**

**--**

_**Well… there you have it, The First Year of New Azumanga Daioh.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story.**_

_**You're the ones who gave me the confidence to continue.**_

_**I too have experienced a lot of personal issues as I wrote this.**_

_**But your words of encouragement kept my body spirited and ready to tackle anything that was thrown at me.**_

_**So you think year one was something….**_

_**Get ready for Year Two… because you 'aint seen nothing yet.**_

_**So until then…..TAKE CARE….. Anime Rebirth (Joseph)**_

_**And now for some quick notes…**_

_**The songs featured in this final episode of year one are as follows….**_

"_**Unlove You" By Ashley Tisdale**_

"_**I Need A Hero" By Jennifer Saunders (Extra note: some words were changed so it would make sense as Madoka rode in to save Rachel)**_

_**And**_

"_**Against All Odds" which was sung by **__**Mariah Carey**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!! **_


	25. Episode 25

_**Hi all, first of all I want to thank everyone who was concerned for me as I was dealing with a personal problem. Words cant begin to describe the emotion of joy that I'm going through.**_

_**So I dedicate this "season premiere" to everyone one who has read and enjoyed NAD Year 1, and so….. Here we go.**_

_**--**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma…**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh: Year 2**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**(Note: The Opening Theme for this season is Depend On You By Ayumi Hamasaki)**_

_**Episode 25.… (Chiyo is standing in front of the Tokyo Tower holding a sign with a number 25 on it)**_

_**--**_

**(Same School, New Year)**

Sakaki arrived at Azumanga High School. Even thought this was her second year of high school, she still felt pretty nervous.

As she reached the entrance of the school, there was Chiyo, busy looking inside her backpack to make sure everything was in there .

"Good Morning Chiyo-Chan." Sakaki said with a small smile.

Chiyo looked up. "Oh good morning Sakaki-san." Chiyo replied as she smiled back, which caused Sakaki to blush at that moment of cuteness.

"So Sakaki-san, are you ready for the new School year?" Chiyo asked.

"I'm a little nervous." Sakaki replied.

"Don't be, everything will be fine." Chiyo replied. "Because this is going to be a magical year."

Suddenly music is heard in the background as Sakaki started to look around to see where it was coming.

_**Song Starts: Do You Believe In Magic By Aly and AJ….**_

_**Chiyo:**_

_**Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts**_

_**Osaka: (As she comes around a corner)  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie**_

_**Kaorin: (As she walks up)  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll**_

Madoka: (As she enters the School)

_**If you believe in magic don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues**_

_**Tomo: (As she enters a classroom)  
Just go and listen it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try**_

_**  
Rachel: (As she's changing into her indoor shoes)**_

_**Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind**_

Everyone around the school started to go into a small dance sequence as the music continued as Sakaki started to get even more confused.

_**Yomi: (As she's Reading a book)**_

_**If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me**_

_**Chihiro: (Looking at the bulletin board)  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night**_

_**Kagura: (As she heads towards the pool)  
And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me**_

Wada: (carrying her violin case)

_**Yeah, do you believe in magic  
Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul**_

_**Matsuda: (Sitting down in her desk)  
Believe in the magic of rock and roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
**_

Everyone dances as they continue to do the dance sequence:

_**Ohh, talking 'bout magic**_

Azu-Girls:

_**Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic**_

_**(Song Fades)**_

--

At that moment Sakaki found herself in her bed broken out in a sweat. "It was all a dream." she thought. But now she seemed more nervous than she was before.

She turned to look at her calendar. There was still one more week to go before the second year started. She then sighed as she was hoping that her dream wasn't a sign of bad things that were awaiting her at school.

--

**(Enjoy Yourself)**

Kaorin could here some noise coming from within Madoka's room. She slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Not again." she thought as she looked at her clock. "4 am." she said as she sweat dropped and slowly got out of bed.

Kaorin left her room and at that moment Madoka came out of her room all dressed in her Magnetron Uniform.

"Good Morning Miss Kaorin." Madoka said as she bowed.

"Madoka, you've been working all the time, without a day off." Kaorin said. "Why don't you take a day off and go enjoy yourself."

"I must keep my mind occupied, for I Miss my love." Madoka replied.

Kaorin just sighed. Rachel was given a big opportunity to go on a special softball camp in California. At first the braid maiden didn't want to go. But Madoka insisted that she should go to improve her skills.

Even thought they knew it would be hard to be far apart, Madoka and Rachel knew that an opportunity like this doesn't come often.

Unfortunately, The only way that Madoka could think off to help deal with the tough separation was to continue to work everyday without ever taking a day off.

Kaorin just held her hand and smiled. "Madoka-san." Rachel Is going to be back next week.

Madoka just stared at her and then gave a small smile. "And when she does return, I will be most joyful once more." she replied.

"Tell you what, why don't we have some fun, I'll call everyone up and see who can join us." Kaorin answered.

"But I must work." Madoka replied.

"Call in sick." Kaorin replied.

"I will not do that, it is most dishonorable." Madoka replied.

"Okay then, ask for some time off. You just have to have fun before school starts." Kaorin insisted.

"Very well." Madoka replied as she knew she was not going to get ahead in this conversation. "You are very insistent."

"Great, I'll start calling everyone up later this morning." Kaorin told her. Now we need to decide where that place is going to be.

--

**(Roomies)**

It was now 11:30 am……

Yukari slowly woke up and gave a huge Yawn. "Damn what time is it?" She thought as she got out of bed.

She opened the door and noticed that the living room was clean. "Hmm…. Oh yeah." She thought as she headed towards the bathroom.

As she entered the restroom, the door to the apartment opened and in came Kagura, Wada and Matsuda carrying groceries and headed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping me out." Matsuda told them.

"No trouble, but I still can't believe that Yukari-Sensei wrote beer on the shopping list." Kagura answered. "She knows that we're underage."

"But at least she wrote it in pretty red crayon." Wada added as she giggled which got a look from Kagura and Matsuda.

"So how is it really like, living with Yukari-sensei." Kagura asked.

"Impossible…. she is a complete pig." Matsuda answered. "She leaves her clothes everywhere, she leaves the dishes on the table when she's done eating, and worse of all, she leaves the toilet seat up."

That last comment caused Kagura and Wada to stare at her.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out." Matsuda responded as she sweat dropped.

"Well let's change the subject then." Kagura said. "It's gonna be very cool that you get to come back to Azumanga High School."

"Uh…yeah." Matsuda said as she slowly placed a bag of groceries on the counter.

"What's wrong Matsuda-san." a worried Wada asked.

"You know, people hate me back there, I gotta admit, I'm scared as hell to go back." Matsuda responded.

"Hey, what are you talking about, you've got friends there." Kagura replied. "Me, Wada, Yomi and Tomo."

"And I'm really happy, but I still haven't talked to everyone else, I don't know how they will react when I finally see them." Matsuda replied.

"Well when that time comes we'll deal with it…together." Kagura assured her.

It was then that Kagura's cell phone rang. "Oi." Kagura said as she answered. "Oh Kaorin, what's up?…….. That sounds cool, where are we going?" ……. "Well why don't we come over to your house later and we can decide….. Okay see ya then." She then hung up.

"What did she want?" Wada asked.

"She wants the gang to get together to plan something fun to do, although we need to get together to decide where?"

"Oh goody, buddy planning time." Wada said as she clapped her hand.

At that moment a flushing toilet was heard and Yukari came out. The three azu-girls saw that not only did she leave the door open, but the toilet seat was up.

"Creepy." Wada said as she shivered.

--

**(Magneshow)**

At the Magnetron Burger, people were gathered to see Madoka prepare the vegetables for the burgers. She seemed to go into a trance… and then…….

She shopped the lettuce at breakneck speed as she continued to do the same to the tomatoes and onions.

The people applauded.

Chiyo walked up. "Madoka-san, could you do fries now?" She asked as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"At once senpai." Madoka responded.

"Madoka-san, I've already told you, don't call me that, it makes me feel embarrassed." Chiyo said as she blushed.

"But you have been employed here longer than myself, it is only natural that I give you that name of honor." Madoka responded.

Chiyo just smiled. "Well, could you please stop that." she pleaded.

"I will try Sen…. I mean, Miss Chiyo." Madoka replied as she headed to the fryer.

--

Kaorin and Josh entered the Magnetron Burger.

"Hello Chiyo-Chan." Kaorin said.

"Kaorin-san, Josh-san welcome." Chiyo replied. "May I take your order."

"Actually, we came by to see if you had any plans later this week." Kaorin asked.

"Well, I am going to have some time off, why do you ask?" Chiyo asked.

"Well, we all want to get together for one big fun moment before school starts." Kaorin explained. "And we wanted to get everyone together for a suggestion of what we should do."

Chiyo's eyes lit up. "I think I have an answer." she said.

--

**(The Gang's all Here)**

The word was spread to Meet at Chiyo's instead of Kaorin's house that afternoon to discuss the plan.

Madoka's eyes grew wide. "BY THE SPIRITS, THIS IS A HOME?!" she asked.

"I gotta admit, that is one big house." Josh replied. "It looks bigger than our penthouse."

"So what does your dad do for a living?" Kagura asked.

"Oh he's a……" Chiyo started but at that moment Osaka rushed up.

"Hello Chiyo-Chan, I got your message… are we being invaded?" she asked,

"Uh no Osaka-san." Chiyo replied as she sweat dropped.

Soon slowly, everyone started to show up, Sakaki, Ohyama, Sakura, Chihiro, Wada, and…..

Matsuda…….

Everyone got quiet.

"Um….hello." Kaorin said softly.

"Hi." Matsuda responded as she stared at the ground.

Chiyo walked up to her. "Good afternoon Matsuda-san, would you care to come in and have some tea?" She asked as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Uh…sure okay." Matsuda responded.

"You know that was so cool the way you protected Tomo like that." Chihiro added.

"Yes that was very kind." Sakaki added.

"T…thank you." Matsuda responded.

"So how about we go inside and get down to business." Kaorin suggested.

"But wait Tomo and Yomi aren't here yet." Chihiro said.

"I'm sure they'll get here soon." Kagura assured her.

--

Some time later, Tomo and Yomi walked up to the front gate. "I can't believe you got us kicked off the bus." Yomi grumbled.

"Well he had it coming." Tomo responded. "I can't believe he insulted me like that."

"He wasn't insulting you, he was just asking for the time." Yomi scolded.

"Well I think he asked me rudely." Tomo responded.

"HE WAS A PREIST!!" Yomi scolded.

"Well he was a rude priest." Tomo answered.

Yomi just sighed as she finally gave up an pushed the button on the intercom.

"Yomi-san, Tomo-san." Chiyo said from the monitor. "You're finally here."

And with that the gate opened up.

"I'm telling you Yomi, what kind of a world do we live in when a priest calls you an idiot." Tomo continued.

"He wasn't….." Yomi sighed again. "Never mind lets just go inside."

--

And so finally, everyone was gathered in Chiyo's room.

"I'm glad you all could make it." Kaorin said. "Now as some of you know, Madoka here has been working nonstop to try and keep her from missing Rachel very much, and I figure we need to take her somewhere to enjoy herself."

"And I may have the perfect answer not only for her, but for all of us to have a good time." Chiyo responded. "My family has a beach house where we can spend out last free week before school starts. And my parents say we can go there."

"A beach house, that sounds awesomely awesome." Matsuda said as everyone stared at her.

"Awesomely… awesome?" Tomo responded. "That sound's so….80's."

"Do not judge someone by the way they speak." Madoka told the wildcat.

"What ever you say Miss… 'by the sprits.'" Tomo responded.

Madoka just gave her a cold stare.

"Uh…. I mean the beach house sound cool." Tomo said as she sweat dropped.

"So what do you think of that idea?" Kaorin asked.

"That's all good and fun, but how exactly are we going to get there, some of us can't get a train ticket." Yomi said.

"Well I thought I would pay for us all." Josh replied.

"But then we contacted the teachers and they agreed to take us." Chiyo added. "We need supervision anyway, it was the only condition my parents gave."

"So when do we take off?" Chihiro asked.

"Well, I know this is last minute and all, but we leave tomorrow." Chiyo explained. "And it's the beach don't forget to bring your swimsuits as well."

"Understood." Madoka replied. "Bring a swimsuit."

--

**(To The Beach House)**

And so the next day everyone gathered at Chiyo's house. The Azu-group was excited for this little getaway.

"I still wish Rachel-san was here." Madoka said.

"Just try and enjoy yourself okay." Kaorin told her.

"I will try." Madoka replied.

"So who exactly is taking us?" Ohyama asked.

It was then that the front gate opened and three cars drove inside.

"Kurosawa, Miku, and Yukari -senseis." Chiyo replied.

Everyone smiled as they saw the cars drive up until……

"Whoa, Yukrai-Sensei's car looks a little banged up." Kagura said.

"Well it may be dinged up a little." Yukari said as she got off. "But it gets me around."

Minamo just stared at the car as she then turned to the azu-group. "Okay how many of us are there."

Chiyo started to count. "There are 14 of us total" she responded.

"Okay well have 5 drive with me, 5 with Miku, and the other 4 with Yukari." Minamo explained.

Sakura looked at Yukari's car. "Wait, It looks like more people can fit in Yukari-Sensei's car, it would make more sense for 5 people to go there instead." she said.

Minamo just stared at everyone. "We all want to reach our destination don't we." She answered.

Everyone then froze up. "WHAT KIND OF A DRIVER IS SHE?!" Yomi screamed.

"Okay, we gotta determine who gets to go with Yukari-sensei." Josh quickly said.

Everyone just stared at each other for a second.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!" Everyone yelled as they started t o determine who the 'lucky' four would be.

"What is this?" Madoka asked.

"A game, and you'd better participate or you'll end up in Yukari's car." Kaorin said as she quickly explained the rules to her.

--

**(The Beach House)**

And so after hours of driving, are group of travelers finally reached their destination.

"Wow that is so cool." Kagura said as she got out of Miku's car.

"I can tell this is gonna be a great week." Matsuda added as she also got out of Miku's car.

Soon after that Yukari's got out of her car. "Okay we're here, let's party." she said as she opened the back door and sitting there all pale white were Chiyo, Osaka, and Wada.

Kaorin opened the front door to Yukari's car and there sitting up front also pale white was Josh.

"Josh?" Kaorin asked in a worried tone.

"I think I have a new respect for roller coasters." He said in a soft but scary tone.

--

Madoka looked out at the beach. As her eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong Madoka-san, haven't you ever seen the ocean?" Matsuda asked.

"No." she replied.

"You're kidding, surly you saw something when you left the monastery." Matsuda added.

"I have not, as soon as Sensei and I left the monastery, we went straight to the train station." Madoka replied as she continued to marvel at the sea.

"By the sprits?" Matsuda asked.

"Beyond that." Madoka replied as her eyes appeared to twinkle.

--

**(A Classic Tomo Moment)**

"Okay now we'd better get inside now." Chiyo said as she took out a key. "I gotta be careful, I don't want to lose this."

Tomo's eyes got a glazed look, deep inside she could feel the urge to do something….. Mischievous. "BANZAI!!" she said as she grabbed the key out of Chiyo's hands and threw it towards a nearby field of grass.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Chiyo screamed.

"TOMO YOU BAKA!!" Yomi scolded.

--

"I can't believe this day is being wasted because we gotta look for that key." Kagura said as she and the rest of the group continued to look for it.

"You know what would be funny, if after we find that key, it gets lost again." Tomo said.

The entire group just gave her an angry glare.

"FOUND IT!!" Chihiro said.

"BANZAI!!" Tomo yelled, but before she could get to the key, Madoka touched her on the forehead, knocking her out.

"Arigato Chihiro-san and Madoka-san." Chiyo said as she quickly went to open the beach house.

--

Once inside, Minamo gathered everyone around. "Okay, we have to determine the sleeping arrangements." she said.

"Well how about we just have the couples sleep together, I think it would be less of a hassle." Yukari said.

"WE'RE FOR THAT!!" Ohyama and Josh screamed.

"NO!!" Minamo and Miku screamed.

"Yukari, what's the matter with you?" Miku asked. "You're a teacher show more responsibility."

"Yeah right." Matsuda said softly.

"What was that?" Yukari asked.

"Nothing." Matsuda responded as she gave a goofy smile.

"Enough of this, let's hit the beach." Tomo said as she took of her shirt to reveal a bikini top.

"This isn't grade school anymore Tomo." Yomi said as she sweat dropped.

"But what about the sleeping arrangements?" Minamo asked.

"Come on Nyamo, we can worry about that later, let's go have some fun in the sun." Yukari said.

"Oh okay, but make sure you stretch before you hit the water." Minamo warned.

--

**(Beach)**

"One two three four….."

"One two three four…." Everyone repeated as they stretched out on the beach.

"Hey where's Madoka?" Miku asked.

"She said she needed to put on her swimsuit." Minamo responded. "I wonder what's taking her?"

"Maybe she's to embarrassed to come out, she does have a puny body after all." Yukari said.

Minamo and Miku just stared at Yukari as they sweat dropped.

It was then that Madoka finally walked up.

Everyone froze in place as they stared at her.

"Is something wrong?" Madoka asked in a confused tone.

"OH MY GOD!!" Tomo said as she continued to stare at her.

"Madoka, what are you wearing?" Sakura asked.

"You said to bring a swimsuit, so I have done what was asked of me." Madoka replied.

"But…. That's a school swimsuit." Yomi responded.

"Maybe I should have been more specific." Chiyo said.

"I have made an error?" Madoka asked in a concerned tone.

"It's okay." Kagura replied. "It fits you're… uniqueness."

"I thank you…… I suppose." Madoka replied as she sweat dropped.

"Well now that that's settled." Tomo said as she quickly ran off to the ice chest and pulled out something. "IT'S MELON SMASHING TIME!!"

"Oh yeah I want a crack at it." Kagura replied.

"Oh, that melon is going down." Matsuda added.

"You sure have some strange ways of entertaining yourselves." Madoka said as she sweat dropped.

"Why don't you give it a shot then." Kagura said as she handed Madoka a blindfold.

Madoka just stared at it for a second. "Pass." She finally said as she walked off to join the teachers.

"Oh Madoka….wait did she just say pass?" Kagura thought.

--

"Did you just say, pass?" Miku asked.

"Well I have heard Rachel-san say it quite a bit of times when she decides not to try something, I figured it would be easier just to say that instead of saying that I was not interested in participating in that foolish game." Madoka responded.

"You sure seem to be picking up our lingo quick Madoka." Yukari said.

"I thank you." Madoka replied as she turned to Minamo. "She was giving me a compliment?" she asked her softly.

"Yes." Minamo said as she seat dropped.

--

As Kagura, Tomo and Matsuda took turns trying to smash the melon. Sakaki, Osaka, and Wada were busy with their own little project.

"That looks so cute." Chiyo said as she admired their sand castle.

"Thank you, we all worked hard on it." Sakaki said as they continued to work on it.

"That way we can all pretend to be princesses." Wada said.

"And then take over the world and rule with an iron fist." Osaka added.

"Oh that's a good idea." Wada replied as she gave a thumbs up.

Sakaki and Chiyo just stared at them with wide eyes.

--

Sakura and Ohyama walked up to Kaorin, who appeared to be burying Josh in the sand.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ohyama asked.

"Ever since I was a child I always wanted to be buried in sand." Josh replied.

"Why?" Sakura asked in a confused tone. "That sounds so….. Childish."

"I told you." Kaorin added.

"Hey I never got to experience a real childhood, and now that I have a chance to see what this is like, well, I'm going for it." Josh replied.

Kaorin then started to blush. "Isn't he cute when he has fantasies." she said as she continued to pour sand on him.

Ohyama just shook his head. "Unbelievable." he said.

But Sakura couldn't help but look at the close relationship that Kaorin and Josh were having.

"Ohyama….. Let me bury you in the sand." she said.

"Say what?" Ohyama asked.

"Come on, it will be so romantic." Sakura pleaded.

"No way, there is absolutely no way I am going to participate in anything childless like that." Ohyama replied.

--

_Some time later……. _

"So isn't this fun?" Josh asked.

"Oh shut up." Ohyama replied as he was buried next to him.

--

**(The Best Beach Day Ever)**

Osaka was running towards the water wearing a floating ring. "Fun fun fun." She said as she entered the water.

Yomi and Chiyo then joined her as they started to splash water on each other.

Meanwhile, Tomo, Kagura and Matsuda were still trying to smash the melon.

Sakaki still continued to work on the sand castle as Wada continued to look on.

--

"Do you think they forgot about us?" Ohyama asked in a worried tone.

"Relax." Josh assured him. "They said there were going to go get some sodas."

"This has all the makings of a classic anime screw up." Ohyama replied.

"You see too much TV." Josh told him.

"That's the scary part…. I usually don't." Ohyama replied.

--

Miku saw Madoka, who appeared to be meditating. "You know Madoka, you really should go and join the others, this trip was mainly so that you can enjoy yourself."

"But this how I usually entertain myself." Madoka replied as she kept her eyes closed.

"That seems so…. Boring." Yukari replied.

"But it helps to rest your body and soul." The mystic girl replied.

Minamo stood up and grabbed Madoka by the arm. "I really hate to see you like this Madoka." she said.

"Kurosawa-Sensei?" Madoka asked In a surprised tone.

Yukari and Miku were also surprised by Minamo's sudden burst of emotion.

"As you're PE teacher, I can't allow one of my students to waist there time like that, now let's go to the water." Minamo ordered.

"But I do not wish to enter." Madoka replied.

"But you're swimming has improved, it will be fun to see those skills to the test." Minamo said as she smiled.

"I repeat, I do not wish to participate." Madoka told her.

"Are you going to attack me if I don't stop?" Minamo said with a smirk.

"I would not hurt someone who I respect." Madoka replied as she sighed. "Very well, I will enter the water, but I must remind you, I am not that well of a swimmer yet."

And so Madoka and Minamo headed towards the water.

"Wow, for a second, Minamo acted like her…… college self." Miku said,

"Yeah…… scary." Yukari replied as she shivered.

--

"Dude, they forgot about us." Ohyama said.

"I told you, don't worry about it." Josh repeated.

"They've been gone for an hour." Ohyama told him.

"Maybe the got lost." Josh responded.

"You do live in a fantasy world did you that?" Ohyama asked him in an annoyed tone.

--

Sakaki and Wada were busy putting the finishing touches on their Sand castle when Chihiro walked up.

"Oh that is so amazing." She said.

"Thank you." Sakaki responded.

"Now we can rule with an iron fist." Wada said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Come again? Chihiro asked.

"Don't pay attention." Sakaki said as she sweat dropped.

Kaorin and Sakura walked up. They appeared do be wearing necklaces made out of shells.

"Oh those are so cute." Chihiro said as she looked at them.

"Y…yes." Sakaki added as she trembled.

"I want one I want one." Wada said as she got a closer look.

"Where did you get them?" Chihiro asked.

"There was a man up the road selling them from his van." Sakura replied.

"We just had to look at all his merchandise." Kaorin added….. as she took a sip of soda.

"And I guess we went a little crazy." Sakura said….as she also took a sip of soda.

"So what do Josh and Ohyama think of them?" Sakaki asked.

Kaorin and Sakura froze up. "THE BOYS!!" they both yelled in unison as the both rushed off.

--

Kaorin and Sakura rushed up to Josh and Ohyama, who's faces were all red.

"Miss us much?" Ohyama said in an annoyed tone.

"We are so sorry." Sakura said as she and Kaorin started to dig them out.

"So….da…." Josh said weakly.

"Uh, sorry." Kaorin said as she quickly gave Josh a sip of her soda.

Josh took a close look at Kaorin…. "Nice…. Necklace."

Ohyama just stared at him. "He is unbelievable." he thought.

--

Miku placed calming cream on Josh on Ohyama's faces as Yukari was laughing her head off.

"This isn't funny Yukari." Miku told her.

"I can't help it, they look like a couple of tomatoes." Yukari responded as she continued to laugh.

"Thank you Yukari-Sensei, I'm so happy to you as a teacher are concerned for our well being." Ohyama said in a sarcastic tone.

"We are so sorry." Kaorin said for the umpteenth time.

"Please forgive us." Sakura added.

"My face is red, it burns, and I'm going insane….." Ohyama started as she saw the tears form in Sakura's eyes. "Nice necklace." he said as he sighed and then gave a small smile.

"OH THANK YOU FOR FORGIVING ME!!" Sakura said as she gave Ohyama a quick kiss…….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Which really wasn't a good idea at the time…..

--

**(Calling It A Day)**

Madoka swam very slowly, over some time, with the help of Minamo and Kagura, she learned the basic swimming technique. But she was still fearful of going into the water.

"Good work Madoka." Minamo said. "You're getting the hang of it."

Madoka stopped and stood on the shallow water. "I must admit, this was most, enjoyable, but I do wish to get out now." she said.

"Okay, it's getting late anyway, we should start heading back to the beach house." Minamo told her.

As they got out, they saw Tomo, Kagura, and Matsuda exhausted on the beach, with the melon still intact in front of them.

"Don't tell me you've wasted the entire day trying to smash that melon?" Minamo asked.

"We won't be defeated." Tomo said in a weak tone.

Madoka just sighed as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Then in one swing of her hand, she split the melon in two.

The three defeated azu-girls just stared at the split melon.

"Lucky shot." They said in unison.

"Come on, we have to get back to the beach house." Minamo told them.

--

**(Tempura)**

Everyone gathered in the living room to have dinner….

"I hope you like it." Chiyo said as she reeled out a tray of Tempura.

Tomo's eyes grew wide. "WOW!!" She screamed as she reached out to grab some tempura.

Yomi slapped her hand. "Watch you manners." she scolded.

"Aw, but I'm starving." Tomo answered with tears in her eyes.

Yomi didn't responded.

"Yomi?" Tomo asked in a worried tone.

"Mmmmm?" Yomi said as she had her mouth closed tightly.

"Did…you grab the tempura instead?" Tomo said as she smirked.

Yomi just blushed. Once again her weakness of food had gotten the better of her as everyone started to laugh.

--

**(Relaxation)**

"Ah, that hit the spot." Kagura said as she rubbed her stomach.

"So what now?" Chihiro asked.

"Well, we could always go to bed." Chiyo suggested.

"No way, the night is young." Tomo responded.

"How about we tell ghost stories." Matsuda suggested.

"No ghost stories." Chiyo quickly said.

"We can improve our minds with deep meditation." Madoka told everyone, which caused everyone to just stare at her. "Pass?" she asked.

"Pass." Everyone else said.

"We could discuss current events." Yomi told them.

"Boring." Yukari said. "How about I tell you about Nyamo, Miku, and my days at high school." she said.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!!" Minamo and Miku said as they talked her to the floor.

"I got some need cryptic facts I could share with you ." Osaka said.

"N…no." Sakaki said as she trembled.

Everyone started to argue about what do next, except for one girl.

Wada just stared at everyone, she hated that a peaceful getaway could become so noisy.

She slowly stood up and headed to her bag and opened it up and took out a small case.

As everyone continued to argue, soft violin music started to play.

One by one each one of the azu-group stopped arguing and started to listen to Wada's violin playing.

"That's…. wicked cool." Tomo said softly.

"Wow." Kagura added.

"So… peaceful." Kaorin said.

And so the rest of the evening was spent listening to Wada play her violin……

--

**(Time To Go)**

The rest of the week went by fast as the Azu-Group enjoyed themselves despite everything that happened on their first day there. But Sadly they knew it was time to head back to Tokyo.

"Make sure you didn't forget anything." Minamo told everyone.

"Right." Everyone responded.

"Well Madoka, what did you think?" Kaorin asked.

"This was a most pleasant trip indeed." Madoka responded. "I thank you all for this most enjoyable getaway." She said as she bowed.

"OKAY, WHO'S COMING WITH ME?!" Yukari asked.

Everyone froze up as Osaka noticed something. "Look, Chiyo-Chan got on Kurosawa-Sensei's car already."

"So who's it gonna be?" Yukari asked as she seemed to give an evil smile.

The rest of the azu-group just stared at each other…."

"ROCK PAPER SISSORS….. ROCK PAPER SISSORS!!" They screamed as they played to see who would be the unfortunate four to go in the….. 'Yukarimobile'"

--

**(Reunited)**

A few days later……

Madoka was waiting at the airport gate.

Someone walked up towards her.

"RACHEL-SAN!!" Madoka screamed as she ran up to her and hugged. "I have missed you, she said with tears in her eyes."

"Me too." Rachel responded as she also had tear in her eyes and then they kissed.

"So, how was your trip abroad?" Madoka asked.

"Well I learned a lot of new tricks, and I hope to share them with the team at school." Rachel responded. "So, how about you, how did you keep yourself occupied?"

"Work." Madoka responded as she sweat dropped.

"Is that all you did?" Rachel asked in a surprised tone.

"To be honest, we spent a few days at Miss Chiyo's beach house, the first day was…..interesting. But it turned out to be most enjoyable." Madoka replied.

"Wow, sounds cool." Rachel said. "I hope nothing weird happened though."

"I have learned one thing." Madoka said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Madoka got a fearful look on her face. "That no amount of mind training can protect you from the wrath of the Yukarimobile." She said as she started to tremble.

Rachel just got a confused look…..

_**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!**_

_**--**_

_**(Note Closing Theme for year two is Heaven By Ayumi Hamasaki)**_

_**Well there you have it, NAD is back, I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it.**_

_**Once again I'd like to thank everyone for their support while I was going through this tough time in my life, I love you all. **_

_**--**_

_**NEXT TIME ON NEW AZUMANGA DAIOH……. (Kaorin is shown in a confused look staring at the reader)**_

_**Chiyo: Chiyo here, well next week, we start our second year of school**_

_**Tomo: YEAH WE'RE SECOND YEAR STUDENTS NOW!!**_

_**Chiyo: I'm so excited.**_

_**Kagura: Hey what's with Sakaki, she seems out of it?**_

_**Kaorin: I don't know, I hope she's okay.**_

_**Tomo: HEY SAKAKI, WHAT'S THE DEAL?!**_

_**Sakaki: (coming out of her daze) Oh, nothing. (she blushes)**_

_**Chiyo: So I really hope all you readers will join us for our next amazing adventure….**_

_**END EPISODE 25!!**_

**_'TILL NEXT TIME!!_**


	26. Episode 26

Sakaki arrived at Azumanga High School. Even thought this was her second year of high school, she still felt pretty nervous.

As she reached the entrance of the school, there was Chiyo, busy looking inside her schoolbag to make sure everything was in there .

"Good Morning Chiyo-Chan." Sakaki said with a small smile.

Chiyo looked up. "Oh good morning Sakaki-san." Chiyo replied as she smiled back, which caused Sakaki to blush at that moment of cuteness.

"So Sakaki-san, are you ready for the new School year?" Chiyo asked.

"I'm a little nervous." Sakaki replied.

"Don't be, everything will be fine." Chiyo replied. "Because this is going to be a magical year."

Sakaki then started to look around….

"Is…something wrong Sakaki-san?" Chiyo asked in a worried tone.

"No, it's that I thought someone was going to start singing." Sakaki replied as she headed towards class.

"Oh." Chiyo thought. "Wait……what?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma…**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh: Year 2**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**(Note: The Opening Theme for this season is Depend On You By Ayumi Hamasaki)**_

_**Episode 26.… (Sakaki is standing in Inokashira Park Holding a card with a number 26 on it)**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Same School, New Year…..Take 2)**

"Doka-san, be reasonable." Rachel said as she and Madoka were coming down the hall.

"Hey what's with you two?" Kagura who saw them asked.

"I am most upset." Madoka replied. "My Rachel has been placed in a different class this year."

"Oh wow, you two finally hook up and then get split up eh." Kagura replied as she sweat dropped at what she had just said.

"I find you humor troubling." Madoka replied.

"Come on Madoka, you'll still see each other a lot when we have gym, or maybe in classic lit class." Kagura replied.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Matsuda said as she rushed up. "I'm in Class 3 this year."

"You mean the trio's been separated?" Kagura replied as she clenched her fists.

"But what happened to it doesn't matter?" Rachel asked.

"That's easy for you to say, Matsuda, Wada and I just became real friends and now….this?" Kagura replied in an angry tone.

"But Kagura, haven't you seen the class assignments yet? You're in Yuakri's Class three as well." Matsuda replied.

"REALLY?!!!!" Kagura said as she cheered. "WERE STILL A TEAM!!!!!"

"Not exactly." Matsuda replied as she sweat dropped. "Wada has been assigned to Kurosawa's class 5."

"Oh no, you know how Wada gets." Kagura said. "I wonder if she knows yet."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Wada screamed from down the hall.

"I believe that she has," Madoka replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Classroom Shuffle)**

The door to Yukari's class slid opened and Chiyo, who was once again in Class 3 walked in. "Good morning."

"Chiyo-chan, we're in the same class again." Osaka said as she rushed up.

"That's wonderful Osaka-san." Chiyo said as she smiled.

"This year I'm gonna make a better effort to do my best." Osaka said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Good for you Osaka-san." Chiyo answered. "I'm sure you'll do real well this year."

"I'm gonna do my best as well." A voice said behind them.

"Best at goofing off if you ask me." Another voice said.

Chiyo just smiled as she turned around. "Yomi-san, Tomo-san, you're in Class 3 again as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, isn't it cool, once again Yomi and I are destined to be in the same class." Tomo said as she put her arm around Yomi. "Not even a burning school can keep us apart."

"Help me, she's back to normal." Yomi replied as she frowned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro appeared to be reading her schoolbook as Kaorin walked up.

"What'cha dooooooing?" Kaorin asked.

"Can't you see I'm getting ready for today's lesson." Chihiro responded as she continued to read.

"Well isn't that nice." Kaorin replied as she smirked. "Considering that this is only the first day of class and we really haven't been assigned anything yet." Kaorin then snatched the book away from Chihiro, reveling a magazine.

"HEY!!!!" Chihiro yelled as she quickly tried to hide the magazine, but Kaorin managed to get it as well.

"How to win over the boy of your dreams?" Kaorin read. "Well it seems that you sure got back into boys quickly."

"Well you see." Chihiro said as she blushed. As she stared in Honda's direction.

"Oh I see." Kaorin said as she giggled. "You want me to help?"

Chihiro started to think of how Kaorin tried to help Madoka and the almost tragic events that took place. "Um, it's okay really, I can handle this no problem." she replied as she waved her arms and sweat dropped.

"Hey, what are best friends for, besides, you tried to help me when I had my crush on Sakaki." Kaorin replied.

"But I almost betrayed your trust in me." Chihiro responded as she frowned.

"Hey, despite that you still tried to help me in the end… although the result turned out great in the end." Kaorin said as she smiled.

"Josh?" Chihiro asked.

"Josh." Kaorin responded as she blushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Girls Of Class 5)**

Rachel entered class 5 and took her seat next to Wada. "Hey there Wada, looks like we're classmates this year." she told her.

"I MISS KAGURA AND MATSUDA!!!!!!" Wada screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm here, you know, so don't be afraid." Rachel assured her.

"Aren't you angry that your not in the same class with Madoka?" Wada asked.

"Well I have to admit it does upset me, but only a little bit, but you have to know, that doesn't stop our relationship, and this shouldn't stop your friendship with the trio." Rachel assured her.

"You know, your smart." Wada said. "I wonder if your brain got bigger during the break."

Rachel just smiled and sweat dropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(New Representative)**

Yukari came into the classroom and sat in her desk. "Okay so now your 2nd year students now, big whoop-dee-do, don't let it go to your heads." She then scratched her head. "I guess the first order of business is to assign a new class representative." She looked at Ohyama.

"Forget it, I already said I wasn't going to do it anymore." Ohyama told her.

"Fine, fine." Yukari said. "Okay anyone one have any suggestions?"

"MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Tomo said as she raised her hand.

The class just remained silent.

"Humph." Tomo said as she crossed her arms.

"How 'bout Chiyo-chan?" Osaka said. "She's pretty smart."

"Agreed, she would be the most qualified for this assignment." Madoka added.

"So Chiyo-chan, are you up to the task?" Yukari asked.

"But don't you think we should have a vote?" Chiyo asked.

"She's right you know, it's the only fair thing to do." Honda responded.

"Okay, so I guess we'll need someone to run against her." Yukari said.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Tomo said as she once again stood up.

"Fine, you two up front now." Yukari grumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Representative of Class 5)**

"Wow Rachel I can't believe you were chosen to be our class representative." Wada said as she smiled.

"Congratulations." Sakura said.

"Aren't you upset that you weren't chosen?" Rachel asked.

"No way, besides I'm still the vice representative, and I'll be happy to assist you anyway that I can." Sakura said as she smiled.

"So what do you say we go and celebrate." Wada said as she raised her arms.

"Because….." Minamo who was standing behind them said. "We're still in class, now would you please take your desks."

"Yes ma'am." The three girls said as the each gave a goofy smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Back at Class 3)**

Yukari just looked at the votes. "Okay, we have 29 votes for Chiyo and one vote for Tomo, that makes Chiyo Mihama the new Class 3 representative."

"I thank you for your support, and I will do my best to represent this class with honor." Chiyo said as she bowed.

"Wow Tomo, that's pretty crazy, voting for yourself just like that." Kagura said.

"But I didn't." Tomo said. "I thought the sporting thing to do was to vote for Chiyo-chan."

"Wow Tomo, that's so noble of you." Kaorin said.

"A most gracious form of gesture indeed." Madoka added.

"But wait." Ohyama started. "If Tomo didn't vote for herself who did?"

It was then that everyone stared in Yomi's direction as she slumped down in her desk.

"YOMI, YOU DO CARE FOR ME!!!!" Tomo said as she rushed up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"HEY, STOP THAT WILL YOU!!!!" Yomi yelled as everyone in the classroom started to laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The New Boy)**

The door to the Principals office opened and Jade walked out along with a young man.

"Nervous?" Jade asked.

"Maybe a little." The young man responded. "It feels strange in a new City."

"Well you'll get used to it, I'm from a small fishing village myself." Jade responded. "So I have a pretty good idea of how you're feeling right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so it's settled, Chiyo is the class rep and Tomo is the vice rep… NOW TAKE YOUR SEATS SO WE CAN GET THIS DAY OVER WITH!!!!!" Yukari screamed.

The door slid open. "Yukari, we have a new student here for you." Jade said.

"OH CRAP NOT THIS AGAIN!!!!!" Yukari said. "Why do the new kids always seem to end up in my class."

The young man entered the room. Sakaki's eyes grew wide.

"That's the young man I saw near the end of the first school year." she thought.

"Hello everyone, it's an honor to meet you all, my name is………"

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION….**

**Joe Ichiro, Age 17, 2nd Year Student Azumanga High School**

"Ichigo huh, isn't that like a first name or something?" Yukari asked.

"Well you see….." Joe started.

"Never mind, just go and take the seat next to Honda." Yukari told him.

"My Yukari, you are all heart when you come to your students." Jade told her.

"Don't you gotta go staple something?" Yukari snapped back.

"Good luck Joe." Jade said as she left.

"You know, Ichigo is a first name, and Joe is so American, care to explain?" Honda whispered.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Joe replied.

But someone else kept staring at Joe with a lot of curiosity……

"There's something about him." Sakaki thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(If You're Happy And You Know It Clap Your Hands)**

It was lunchtime, Chiyo was heading towards the cafeteria when she heard someone calling for her.

"Chiyo-chan……hey Chiyo-chan?" Osaka called as she rushed up.

"Oh Osaka-san, I thought you were already in the eating area." Chiyo told her.

"Nah, I needed to ask you something…… Can we play a game?" Osaka asked.

"What kind of a game?" Chiyo asked back.

Osaka then gave a small smile. "IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS!!!!" she yelled as she then clapped her hands.

"Um, Osaka-san, I think you may be a bit too old to be……." Chiyo started.

"IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS!!!!!!" Osaka yelled again as she once again clapped her hands.

Chiyo just stared at her as she finally couldn't resist.

"IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT AND YOU REALLY WANT TO SHOW IT, IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS!!!!" Chiyo and Osaka yelled as they both clapped their hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Bite Me)**

"Kaori, I saved us a seat." Josh said from a table.

"Well catch you girls later." Kaorin said as she went to join Josh.

"Lucky girl, I think she may be the only one of us to have a boyfriend." Yomi said.

"Hello." Kagura started. "In case you forgotten I'm dating Yuko."

"And I have Ohyama." Sakura stated as well.

"And don't forget about Madoka and Rachel…." Chihiro reminded them. "Although I think that's a different relationship altogether."

The door to the eating area opened and Matsuda walked in as everything grew silent.

"I guess most of them remember me." Matsuda thought as she made her way to join the other Azu-girls.

"Oh boy here we go." Kagura said as she remembered how hard it was for her as well.

Matsuda sat with the rest of the group. She could feel everyone staring at her. She felt as she was being pierced by the looks she was getting.

"How the heck did they let her back here." One girl said."

"She's pure evil." Another girl said.

Kagura stood up. "LOOK LAY OFF!!!!!" she screamed.

"Yeah, Matsuda-san is really cool now." Wada added. "So don't be such meanines."

"How can you defend her after what she almost did, bringing that towering girl that hurt Madoka." A boy said.

Matsuda slowly stood up and stared at everyone… "Bite me." she said as she then sat down.

"You know this isn't going to help everyone show that you've changed." Chihiro said as she sweat dropped.

"Look, I could care what everyone else thinks, if they accept me fine, if they don't, well, that's fine as well, I know you guys believe in me and that's good enough for me." Matsuda responded.

"Wow, such positively." Yomi said.

"Yeah, who cares what everyone thinks, we all know that your cool." Tomo said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"By the way." Sakura said as she looked around. "Where is Chiyo and Osaka?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Still At It…..)**

"IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT STOMP YOUR FEET!!!" Chiyo and Osaka yelled as they did just that….

"IF YOUR HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT STOMP YOUR FEET!!!!" You can guess what they did……

"IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT AND YOU REALLY WANT TO SHOW IT, IF YOUR HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT STOMP YOUR FEET!!!!!" And yes, they stomped their feet yet again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Priceless)**

Minamo walked into Ihihara's office. "Here is the school budget for the swim club." she said.

"Thank you Miss Kurosawa." Ihihara said as he took it.

Minamo couldn't resist looking at a vase that was sitting on his desk. "That's a lovely vase Dr. Ihihara." She said.

"Thank you, it's been in my family for generations, it's quite valuable." Ihihara responded.

"If you don't mind me asking." Minamo started. "Why do you have it in your office? Something tells me this should be on display at your house."

"Well normally it is, but my son and his family are visiting me this week, and well, he has two very energetic and curious 2 year old twins and I'm afraid it would be risky to have it there, so I just bought it here for…. safety reasons. " Ihihara responded.

"Oh." Minamo said as she could help but give a small laugh. "Well If you'll excuse me then…."

"Of course." Ihihara responded as Minamo left.

A few moments later Jade walked in…

"Dr. Ihihara, you have a phone call from home, it seems that your two grandchildren have found your collection of stamps." she said.

"BUT I THOUGHT I HID THOSE IN A GOOD SPOT!!!!" Ihihara screamed. "I guess I should have bought those as well." And with that he started to leave.

"Your going home…now?" Jade asked.

"Yes, I have to make sure they don't find my sword collection." He quickly said as he was about to leave. "And I'm expecting Miss Tanazaki later, just tell her to wait for me it's very important that I speak to her." And with that, he left.

"He keeps swords?" Jade thought as she had a confused look on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(And It Goes On…..)**

By now, a few more students have joined in as well……….

"IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT SLAP YOUR KNEES!!!!" The group slapped their knees.

"IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT SLAP YOUR KNEES!!!!" Guess what they did?

"IF YOUR HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT AND YOU REALLY WANT TO SHOW IT, IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT SLAP YOUR KNEES!!!!" Do I really have to get into details?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sakaki's Curiosity)**

As Sakaki made her way towards class, she noticed Joe up ahead talking to Honda. "There he is again." she thought as she just stopped and stared at him. "Why do I sense something about him."

"Hey you okay?" Joe asked.

Sakaki just stared.

"Hellooooooo?" Joe said.

Sakaki snapped back to reality. "Sorry." And with that she ran off.

"Strange girl." Joe thought. "And she's so tall."

"Who Sakaki? She's the most athletic girl around." Honda explained.

"Really?" Joe responded. "Well she also seems to like to stare at people."

"Actually, normally she just stares out of the window, but this is the first time she stares at someone, maybe she has a thing for you." Honda replied as he nudged him.

"Get real." Joe said as he sweat dropped. "Besides, I really don't have time for a relationship, I have other important things I gotta do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(And Now For The End [But Not Of This Episode])**

"AGAIN AGAIN!!!!!" Osaka yelled as everyone got ready to start singing all over again. "IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT……"

"Get to class." Miku said as she walked up.

"I dun think that's part of the song." Osaka said.

"No I mean lunchtime is almost over, get back to class." Miku responded.

"Oh no, and I never got to eat." Chiyo said as she pouted.

"Damn she's cute." Everyone thought as they looked at her.

"I'm sorry Chiyo-chan, it's my fault." Osaka said with an apologetic look.

"It's okay, I may still have time to eat my bento in class." Chiyo said as she quickly took off."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(And So The Trouble Starts…..)**

And the rest of the school day went along normally, that is until something interesting unfolded…..

Yukari walked up to Jade's desk holding a bag of peanuts. "So Ihihara wanted to see me?" She asked as she threw a peanut in the air and caught it in her mouth.

"Well he hasn't come back yet." Jade responded. "I guess those grandkids of his are more trouble then they're worth."

"Well I guess if he's not coming in….." Yukari said as she popped another peanut in her mouth and was about to leave.

"Actually, he said he really needed to discuss really something important with you." Jade told her. "Just wait in his office, knowing him, nothing will keep him from a meeting that involves you." She said as she smirked.

"Oh ha ha." Yukari said sarcastically as she went into Ihihara's office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari sat down in a seat in front of Ihihara's desk. "Grumpy old fart." She thought. "I really want to get to the game store to get that new Street Fighter game." She then tried to get another peanut in her mouth, but she threw it to fast and it landed inside…..the vase. "Damn, guess I'd better get it out before he chews me out for it."

Yukari reached into the vase to get the peanut. "Got it." She said as she tried to get her hand out." What the hell, it's stuck." Yukari tried to get her hand out, but to no avail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minamo walked into the office area and walked up to Jade's desk. "Been a long day hasn't it?" she asked Jade.

"Yeah, thank God the day is almost over." it was then that the phone on the desk rang.

Jade picked up the phone. "Azumanga High School, Principal's office." Jade said. "What?…. Oh God…. Okay I'll be right home."

"Problem?" Minamo asked.

"That was my mother, my son Ryu got his head stuck in the cookie jar." Jade responded.

"Ouch." Minamo responded.

"Two year olds will do anything for a cookie." Jade said. "Could you stay here for me, I shouldn't take long."

"No problem, I'd be happy too." Minamo said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh by the Way, Yukari is in Ihihara's office, just to let you know." Jade said as she left.

"Another meeting, eh Yukari?" Minamo thought. "Well guess I could keep you company." She said as she headed into Ihihara's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bah, I'll just break it off, I'll just get him another stupid vase." Yukari thought as she was about to smash the vase on the floor.

"YUKARI WAIT!!!!!" Minamo screamed as Yukari froze in place.

"Geez Nyamo, give me a heart attack why don't you." Yukari said in an angry tone.

Minamo just stared at the vase. "What the hell happened?"

"Peanut." Was all Yukari said. "Look it's not like it's a priceless vase or anything." Minamo just stared at her. "Oh my God it is isn't it."

"Only you would do something like this Yukari." Minamo said as she sweat dropped.

"I gotta get this thing off, Ihihara will fire me for sure." Yukari pleaded.

"Okay let's see what we can do." Minamo said.

"No wait, not here, someone might walk in if they hear us." Yukari said.

"Fine, let's go to the supply room at the gym, no one goes there at this time anyway." Minamo told her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Osaka and the World)**

"Why do we exist?" Osaka asked.

"What?" Tomo responded.

"I said, why do we exist." Osaka asked again.

"Osaka, to be honest, I feel like that's a question that's been asked one to many times." Tomo responded.

Osaka then turned to Chiyo…

"Chiyo-chan, why do we exist?" Osaka asked.

"Huh?" Chiyo responded as she stared at her. "I guess because it was meant to be." Chiyo responded.

"Oh." Osaka replied. "Then I guess I should just be happy then."

"Yes." Chiyo said. "But why would you ask such a question anyway?"

"I want to know more about the world, like why is there life on this planet, and if it is possible, could there be life out there somewhere among the cosmos." Osaka replied.

Chiyo just stared at her. "Don't forget that you and Madoka work tonight at Magnetron." She told her.

"Okey-dokey." Osaka replied as she giggled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(It's Not What You Think)**

Yukari and Minamo finally made it to the supply room at the gym……

"This is so embarrassing." Yukari said.

"It's your own fault." Minamo responded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

But it seemed that things were about to get a little interesting as Chihiro walked into the gym.

"Damn, how could I forgotten my school bag." She thought. "Your getting sloppy Inoue."

"_Are you sure no one will find us here Nyamo?"_

"Huh?" Chihiro thought.

"_Relax Yukari, this will be over in no time."_

"What are…they…doing?" Chihiro thought as she walked up next to the supply room door.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Okay start pulling." Minamo said.

"OW OW OW HEY WATCH IT!!!!!" Yukari yelled.

"Sorry, let's try this again." Minamo said. "Now … PULL!!!!!"

"AHHHH DAMMIT NYAMO DON'T BE SO ROUGH!!!!!" Yukari screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God." Chihiro thought as she quickly took out her cell phone. "Kaorin, you're not going to believe this."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon there was a large group of girls standing outside the supply room door.

"_Man, that's in there but good Yukari…." _Minamo said.

"All right Sensei's." Tomo said softly.

"_Man I'm getting tired." _Yukari said.

"_Wait, maybe if we got into a different position." _Minamo said.

"Do you really think we should be listening in like this?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, this is really rude." Yomi added.

"_AHHHHHHH NYAMO YOU MONSTER YOU!!!!!!" _Yukari screamed.

"Move over." Yomi said as she made her way closer.

"_Don't be such a baby Yukari, just relax and it will soon be all over." _Minamo said. _"Wait, I think there's something we can use for lubrication."_

"Woah, they're going all out." Matsuda said as she started to blush, along with everyone else.

"_COME ON YUKARI, PULL….. PULL, YOU CAN DO IT!!!!" _Minamo screamed.

"_I'M TRYING NYAMO, I'M TRYING…. OH DEAR GOD….. OH FUCK!!!!!!" _Yukari screamed.

By now everyone was beyond blushing.

"_I CAN FEEL IT GETTING LOOSE!!!!" _Yukari screamed.

"_ATTA GIRL!!!!!" _Minamo screamed back.

It was then that a 'fwoop' sound was heard.

"Is that normal?" Kagura asked.

"I'm…. not sure?" Sakura responded.

"_Man I'm wiped, after this I could sure go for a drink." _Yukari said as the door opened. "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!"

All the girls started to cheer.

"YOU'RE OUR HEROES!!!!!" Tomo screamed.

"Now that's what I call role models." Kagura added.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!!!!!" A voice screamed behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw that it was Ihihara. "Is….THAT MY VASE?!!!!" he screamed.

"Vase?" All the girls asked at the same time.

"Oh you see…." Minamo started. "Actually it's a funny story when you think about it."

"Give….me….my….vase." Ihihara demanded.

"Uh, right." Yukari said as she walked towards Ihihara, unfortunately she tripped and fell down……

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ihihara said as he appeared to move in slow motion trying to save the vase… which he did. "Safe." Ihihara said as he slowly stood up.

"Nice catch." Yukari said as he whacked Ihihara on the back causing him to drop the vase, smashing it as it landed on the floor.

"Well I guess one day, we'll all look at this and laugh about it." Minamo said as she smiled, but a cold stare from Ihihara quickly wiped it away.

"Tanazaki…..Kurosawa….. In my office….NOW!!!!" he screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(And So The First Day Comes To An End)**

"Can Ihihara really do that?" Yomi asked as he stared forward along with the other Azu-Girls.

"Well he is the principal." Kaorin responded.

"Who cares, I'm enjoying this." Tomo said as she gave a huge grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is you fault." Minamo said as she and Yukari were standing in the hall each carrying a bucket of water in each hand.

"Hey, I'm not the one who made that whole.. 'laugh about it' comment." Yukari responded.

"NO TALKING!!!!!" Ihihara ordered.

"Yes sir." The two teachers said in unison.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_(Note Closing Theme for year two is Heaven By Ayumi Hamasaki)_**

_**Hope you all enjoyed this episode, sorry for making you wait, and now I wish to apologize in advance because NAD is going to go on a little hiatus as I work on a special project, you see Next Month Azumanga Daioh will be celebrating It's 10th anniversary, and I want to do something special, so until then, take care……AR**_

**_A special thank you goes out to Jamesbondkid for allowing me to use his Character of Joe, I hope I introduced him properly (bows) _**

'_**till next time **_


	27. Episode 27

_**For all of those who has never lost faith in me……AR**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The sun was rising, it was the start of another day in Tokyo, Japan…

Madoka was staring at the sky, she seemed to be at peace…. joyful peace.

"This is a most joyful life indeed." She thought.

It was then that a window opened next to her.

"Madoka, we've already told you not to sit on the roof, it really creeps the neighbors out." Kaorin said.

Madoka just stared at Kaorin for a second….

"All I am saying…. Is give peace a chance." Madoka replied which caused Kaorin to give her a confused look.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh: Year 2**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Episode 27**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(The Purest Mind around)**

Friday, the final day of the week….

Most of girls in Yukari's class were gathered in the middle of the room, they were discussing the whole vase incident with Yukari and Minamo that happened yesterday.

"Still, it was sure funny." Tomo said as she continued to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Chiyo said as she walked up to the group.

"Oh you see…… we all thought that Yukari and Nyamo were fuc……." Tomo started as Yomi quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't pay any attention to her Chiyo, you'd better get to your desk." Yomi said.

"Okay." Chiyo said as she walked of confused.

"What's the matter with you, she's just a child." Yomi scolded.

"Well she's got to learn about the birds and the bees sometimes. "Tomo responded. "Besides if she want's to really learn about this she can always listen to this." and with that response Tomo took out a small tape recorder.

"Huh?" Kaorin said as she just stared at it.

"What did you do?" Chihiro added.

"Well yesterday my mom wanted me to stop by the store to pick up something stuff for dinner, so she made a recording of what it was so I wouldn't forget, but when I heard the commotion in the gym yesterday I couldn't resist." Tomo told them.

"And what were you supposed to get from the store?" Yomi asked.

"I don't know, I kinda taped over what my mom wanted." Tomo responded as she sweat dropped. "But listen to this." and with that she turned on the mini tape recorder.

On it was everything that Yukari and Minamo were saying in the supply room at the gym, along with the comments made by all the girls that were listing in.

It was then the door slid open and Madoka walked in.

"What is transpiring here." She asked.

Tomo quickly turned off the tape and started to rewind it. "Hold on Misfufu." she responded. "I want you to here this from the beginning."

"Dammit Tomo, for the last time it's Madoka…. Ma-do-ka." Yomi said as she sighed.

Now, Madoka wasn't at the gym yesterday because she was getting ready to work at magnetron. So she didn't know what had happened yesterday.

"Okay, now listen to this and tell me what you think." Tomo said as she began to play the tape.

Madoka listened closely as Tomo snickered and the other azu-girls just sighed.

When the tape finished Tomo started to rewind it again. "Well aren't you gonna ask what happened?" she asked.

"No need, for I know what transpired with Yukari and Kurosawa-sensei." Madoka replied.

"Y…you do?" Yomi answered.

"I didn't think she would know about this kind of stuff." Kaorin added.

"Okay then, tell us then oh great and mystical one." Tomo said.

"Very well, it appears that somehow, Yukari-sensei had gotten her hand stuck in a vase and could not take it out. Kurosawa-Sensei then must have entered the room and saw what had transpired, I do not know where this took place, but it appeared they tried to remove the vase but it appeared most difficult indeed, but eventually it was removed." Madoka finished as the other Azu-Girls just stared at her.

"She must have the most purest soul around." Yomi said.

"Indeed." Tomo added.

The doors slid open and Yukari walked in.

"OKAY I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE, IF ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY, I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!!!!!" Yukari screamed. "NOW TAKE YOUR SEATS!!!!!"

And with that, school started for the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Mysterious Mystery that is Joe)**

Yukari was writing on the chalkboard…….

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Yukari's eyes just narrowed as she continued to write.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"OSAKA STOP SLEEPING IN CLASS!!!!!!" Yukari screamed.

"But it's not me." Osaka replied.

"Then who the hell is?" Yukari asked as she turned around and saw that the one sleeping was in fact Joe.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!" Yukari screamed.

"Hmmm huh?" Joe replied as he groggily woke up.

"NO SLEEPING IN CLASS!" Yukari screamed as she threw a chalk at him.

Joe just rubbed his forehead. "Sorry Yukari-Sensei, I had a hard night."

"Wow you must really like to party." Tomo said as she gave a thumbs up.

Joe just yawned.

Sakaki just stared at him. "He is most peculiar indeed." she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Who's Bothering Whom?)**

Classic Lit class, the most dreaded class around if you're a girl.

"Ah it's so good to see you all my lovelies." Kimura said as his glasses glared.

"I'm …sure it is." Chihiro responded as she sweat dropped.

"Now today, let's discuss about you're PE uniforms." Kimura said as he turned towards the blackboard.

Chiyo raised her hand. "Um, Kimura-Sensei, but what does our uniforms have to do with Classic Literature?" she asked.

"Oh my little angel, so innocent, so pure." Kimura responded.

Ohyama then raised his hand. "No really, what does this have to do with Classic Lit?" he asked.

Kimura just stared at him. "Don't interrupt the class with such ridiculous questions." he responded as everyone in class sweat dropped.

It was then that the door slid open and someone walked in. "Sorry I'm late." the girl said.

"Oh it's quite all right…" Kimura said as he turned to face the girl. "ACK!!!!" he quickly said. "Uh I mean greetings Miss Wada."

"Oh Kimu-bobo I bought you some apples." Wada said as she placed several apples on his desk. "They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away, and the last thing I would want is for my Kimu-bobo to get sick."

"Thank you Miss Wada, now if you'll take your seat." Kimura said.

"Wait Kimu-bobo." Wada said.

"Would you please not call me that." Kimura said.

"You're funny." Wada responded. "Anyway as I was saying, I propose that we have a lunch date together."

"This is getting good." Tomo said as she smirked.

"Now Miss Wada, it would not be proper for me a teacher to be frolicking about with a student." Kimura answered.

"Then lets make it a group thing then." Wada suggested.

"LET'S NOT!!!!" All the girls in the class yelled.

"I'm sorry Miss Wada, but we must…." Kimura said.

Wada noticed the blackboard. "Oh that's so cool, you were drawing a school PE uniform." she said as she walked up to the board. "And it seems that you want all the girls to tuck their shirts into their bloomers."

"Well yes I suppose it would be more refreshing." Kimura responded.

"For us or for you?" Chihiro asked.

"Well if that's what you want then from now on, that's how I'll wear them…just for my Kimu-bobo." Wada said as she grabbed Kimura's arm. "I will do anything for you."

"Swell." Kimura thought as he sweat dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Dodgeball yet again)**

"ALL RIGHT TIME TO GIVE MOONTA ANOTHER BEATING!!!!!" Tomo screamed.

"It's Madoka, and it's kinda low targeting Madoka just because she is one of the worst dodge ball players around." Yomi said as she sighed.

"Hey it's not my fault she sucks." Tomo said.

Yes it was now time for PE class and Dodgeball was chosen to be today' s activity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh I hope I don't get hit too hard." Chiyo said as she shivered.

"Don't worry I'll make sure no one will touch you." Sakaki said as she gave a small smile.

"Thank you Sakaki-san." Chiyo said as she smiled and then giggled.

"Adorable." Sakaki thought as she blushed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you'll be okay 'Doka-san?" Rachel said in a worried tone.

"Do not worry, I have been studying the art of this …dodge ball, and I believe I understand this game more now….. I hope." Madoka responded as she narrowed her eyes to study the situation around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OKAY EVERYONE GET SET!!!!!!!" Minamo said as she took out her whistle….and then blew it.

"YOU'RE MINE YODA!!!!!!" Tomo said as she quickly threw a ball at Madoka.

"Be one with the ball." Madoka thought as she quickly grabbed the ball and quickly threw it at Tomo so hard it knocked her out.

Minamo quickly blew her whistle. "TIME!!!!"

Everyone surrounded Tomo who was still unconscious.

"Tomo…..TOMO!!!!!!" Yomi said as she was kneeled nest to her.

"I….I did not mean to…." Madoka said.

Tomo slowly opened her eyes… "That…was…. AWSEOME!!!!!!!" Tomo faced Madoka. "Hey you gotta be on my team. next time." she said.

"I do believe I have managed to get the understanding of this game, but I do believe I must how do you say…. 'tone it down a bit'?" Madoka said as she sweat dropped.

"Good idea." Rachel responded as she sweat dropped as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Cat In The Class)**

The end of the day was approaching everyone was back in Yukari's classroom.

Madoka was busy taking notes when she felt a chill go up her spine. "I sense…… terror." She thought.

She looked around the class room, searching for the source of her chilling feeling but to no avail.

Finally, the bell chimed signaling the end of the day.

"Come on Chihiro we need to talk." Kaorin said as she grabbed Chihiro's hand and ran off with her.

"That girl sure is unusual at times." Yomi said.

As more students continued to leave, Yukari took out a box. "Hold up, I want to talk you guys for a sec."

So the remaining azu-girls in class, Chiyo, Sakaki, Kagura, Yomi, Tomo, Osaka, and Madoka , walked up front.

"I found this under my car this morning and I was wondering if one of you girls wants it." Yukari said as she opened up the box.

"B….BY THE SPIRTS!!!!!" Madoka screamed as she ran out of the classroom.

The reaming azu-girls saw inside the box and saw that it was….

"Awwwww it's a little kitten." Chiyo said.

"C…cute." Sakaki thought as she started to tremble.

"Yukari-sensei, you know Madoka is scared of cats." Yomi told her.

"No she doesn't." Tomo said as she started to laugh.

Yukari just gave them a confused look. "Yoshida is afraid of cats?" She then got a devilish grin, as she picked up the kitten and ran out of the classroom.

"Geez, sometimes she can be as bad as Tomo." Kagura said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madoka was down the hall panting heavily. When she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Yukari holding the kitten in front of her.

"Look at me, I'm just a sweet innocent kitty." Yukari said in a childish voice.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Madoka screamed as she ran off as Yukari started to chase her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(How To Get A Boy To Notice You: Step 1)**

"I told you already Kaorin, I don't want your help." Chihiro told her.

"That's just denial talking." Kaorin responded. "Just listen to me and Honda will be yours in no time." Kaorin just studies her. "First of all we need to fix you up with a little makeup."

"You know we're not supposed to wear any makeup in school." Chihiro told her.

"School's over, besides what are they gonna do, send you home?" Kaorin responded. "Now come on." Kaorin then grabbed Chihiro's hand and they ran into the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Here or There?)**

Sakaki walked out the front of the school. She was about to head for home when she noticed Joe sitting alone on a bench….sleeping away.

"I must see if he is doing well." Sakaki thought as she slowly walked towards her. "But what if he becomes upset with me for bothering him." she thought as she slowly walked towards the front gate. "But then again, I should be polite and see if he is in need of anything." She thought as she slowly walked in Joe's direction again. "But it would probably be rude to wake somebody up who wants to be asleep." she thought as she slowly made her way back towards the front gate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think it's a new dance move?" Sakura thought as everyone was staring at Sakaki's antics.

"If it is, I'm pretty sure it's gotta be one of those techno moves…or something." Ohyama said as they both sweat dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(LEAVE ME BE!!!!!)**

Madoka continued to run down the hall as Yukari continued to chase her as she held the kitten.

"I'm fluffy cutie adorable." Yukari said as she continued to chase Madoka.

It was then that someone grabbed the kitten out of Yukari's hands.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Yukari scowled.

"You're a teacher, you're supposed to set an example to us students." it was Matsuda who was standing there holding the kitten. "Maybe Dr. Ihhiara might want to know about this."

"You'd tell on me, you know, that would be going back to your old ways." Yukari said as she gave her an angry look.

Yukari and Matsuda just stared at each other with annoyed looks. "I think I'll keep this kitten, it might be a challenge for me." Matsuda said.

"NO WAY IT'LL SCRATCH EVERYTHING UP!!!!" Yukari protested.

Matsuda turned to Madoka. "You're safe now Madoka, you can go home now." she assured her.

"I thank you Miss Matsuda." Madoka said as she bowed and left.

"So are you gonna tell Ihihara on me?" Yukari asked in a nervous tone.

"Lucky for you I'm not going to go back to my old ways…. But here." Matsuda responded as she handed Yukari a list. "These are things that you can get from the store so I can make dinner tonight." She then grabbed the list back. "Wait I gotta add something." she then preceded to write something on it as she then handed it back. "Here you go."

"Fine, fine." Yukari said as she grabbed the list and left.

Minamo walked up.

"I saw what happened Miss Matsuda." she said.

"Kurosawa-Sensei." Matsuda said in a surprised tone.

"You really are becoming a nice person, I'm proud of you." Minamo said as she smiled and left.

Matsuda looked at her as she left and then she looked out a nearby window… as she gave a small smile. "Come on kitty, let's get home." she told the kitten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(How To Get A Boy To Notice You: Step 2)**

Kaorin walked out of the girls restroom. "Will you come out already."

"No, I look stupid." Chihiro said from within the restroom.

"You look terrific, now come on out**.**" Kaorin insisted.

Slowly, Chihiro emerged from the restroom, her face was applied in make up as she blushed. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Trust me, I have a boyfriend." Kaorin replied.

"But you didn't plan it that way remember." Chihiro said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, the next step into getting a boy to notice you is to walk by him and look helpless." Kaorin explained.

"Are you of your gourd?" Chihiro asked. "No way I am acting like that."

"Boys can't help but to help out a girl in distress." Kaorin responded as she smiled with stars in her eyes.

"Oh brother." Chihiro said as she sighed.

It was then that Honda came walking down the hall…… "Quick it's time to make your move." Kaorin said as she pushed so fast she fell down.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Chihiro screamed as Kaorin hid in the bathroom.

Honda noticed Chihiro on the floor. "Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh… well… you see.. I uh, kinda fell on the floor." Chihiro said as she blushed.

"I can see that." Honda said as he extended his hand to help her up.

Chihiro blushed as she grabbed his hand. "Thank you." she said.

"Hey, are you wearing make-up." Honda asked.

"Does it make me look cute?" Chihiro asked as she blushed.

"Actually, it's not really you." Honda said as he looked at his watch. "Sorry, I gotta go." and with that he left.

Kaorin came out of the restroom. "Well how did it go?" She asked in an excited tone.

"You and you're stupid make up idea." Chihiro said as she stormed off.

"That well huh?" Kaorin thought as she sweat dropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Trio)**

Kagura, Matsuda and Wada were walking down the sidewalk. Wada could help but look at the kitten.

"Did you name her yet." Wada asked.

"I thought I'd just call her kitty." Matsuda responded.

"That's very original." Kagura said as she laughed.

"Oh, can you think of a better name?" Matsuda asked in an annoyed tone.

"How about …. Yuko." She said as she blushed.

"No way." Matsuda replied.

"How about Milky, she looks like a Milky." Wada said.

"Um, I don't think so." Matsuda answered as she gave her a confused look. She then stared at the kitten. "I'm gonna name her…. Yukari."

"WHAT!!!!!!" Kagura and Wada yelled.

"Yeah, I'll bet that will confuse her a lot when I call out for My kitten and she comes to me for no good reason." Matsuda said as she laughed.

"I see there's still a little bad girl in you still." Kagura said as she laughed.

"I love you Matsuda." Wada said as she hugged her.

"Hey I'd like to continue this conversation, but I gotta go meat Yuko." Kagura said as she took off.

"It must be nice to be in love." Wada said as she sighed.

"Actually, I could do without it." Matsuda said as she looked at Yukakitten. "Isn't that right Yukari." she said in a playful tone.

"That's just weird." Wada thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Grocery Shopping)**

"That little brat, blackmailing me into doing the shopping." Yukari thought as she entered the supermarket. "Well I might as well get this over with." She looked at the list that Matsuda had given her. "What's this….." She noticed that Matsuda had written something…

_Yukari…._

_Please do not buy beer, it's not in out budget and we need to save as much money as possible._

"Humph, I'll by whatever the hell I want." Yukari thought as she continued to read some more.

_And if you do but beer, I will tell Dr. Ihihara about your antics at school come tomorrow._

…_.Matsuda._

"I should've left that kitten under my car." Yukari thought.

"Well I see that you're actually shopping." Minamo said as she walked up pushing a cart.

"Like I have a choice." Yukari said as she grumbled. "That Matsuda is blackmailing me."

"Well it serves you right, scaring Madoka like that." Minamo scolded.

"Hey, aren't you upset that she's threatened to tell Ihihara on me." Yukari responded.

"This time, she's using her tattling for good, instead of evil." Minamo said as she gave a small laugh.

"Oh ha ha ha." Yukari said sarcastically. "Well I guess I'd better get the first thing on the list." She was quiet for a few seconds. "Liver….. No way I'm getting liver." Yukari said as she tuck her tongue out.

"Come on Yukari, it wouldn't hurt to try something new." Minamo told her.

"Have you ever had it?" Yukari asked.

"Well no, but I would be willing to try it if given the chance." Minamo responded.

Yukari quickly took out her cell phone. "Yeah Matsuda, what exactly are you making for dinner…. Liver and onions you say?… Well right now, I'm at the store with Nyamo, and I invited her to dinner if that's okay."

"Nani?" Minamo said in a surprised tone.

"Okay then, she can come home with me then…. See you tonight." Yukari said as she hung up. "Well looks like you're gonna get that chance."

"You're evil you know that." Minamo said as she narrowed her eyes.

"It's a gift." Yukari said as she smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Intensity)**

"Good control Handelbarz, that special camp in America really made you a better pitcher."…..

Rachel felt a small bit of pride receiving praise from her softball coach as she continued with softball practice.

"Keep this up an we could be the team to beat this year." her coach said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside by the fence, Madoka was staring at her girlfriend. "She most dedicated." She thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh please, just because she went to America, she thinks she's the center of attention. " A girl said as she walked up to the plate.

"That's enough Yamamoto." The coach warned. "Just get to the plate."

"Sure thing coach, just watch me as I show her who's the better player." Yamamoto as she was now known as said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Such rudeness." Madoka thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel just stared at Yamamoto as she threw what appeared to be a curve. Yamamoto just gave a smirk as she swung…. And missed. "You got lucky there Handelbarz." she said. Rachel then got the throw back from the catcher as she then went into a deep concentration.

She then threw another pitch, this time a fastball as once again Yamamoto swung and missed.

"Yamamoto, you gotta concentrate." The coach told her.

Yamamoto tightened her grip on her bat. "Just try and strike me out braids." She thought.

Rachel went into deep concentration as she threw another pitch, another curve as Yamamoto swung and hit it.

The player from first managed to catch up to the ball as Rachel quickly ran to first and quickly threw it to he for the out.

Suddenly Yamamoto charged towards Rachel tackled into her causing the braid maiden to land on the ground hard.

"YAMAMOTO!!!!!!" The coach yelled.

"What she's fine." Yamamoto smirked.

Rachel was stunned as she slowly stood up.

"So, you ready for the season, braids." Yamamoto said as she gave a small but annoying laugh.

It was then that Yamamoto turned around and was startled by someone.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY RACHEL-SAN!!!!!" Madoka screamed as she threw a punch towards her face.

Yamamoto froze as the Madoka's punch just stopped inches from her face.

Rachel just stared at the sight before her. "Madoka?"

"Are you okay Rachel-san?" Madoka asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rachel responded.

Madoka turned back to Yamamoto. "You should be grateful that no serious harm has come to her." Madoka walked towards Rachel.

"You're just all talk." Yamamoto said.

Madoka then picked up an aluminum bat, and then preceded to throw it up and as it came down, she threw a hard punch causing it to bend. "Do you think I am still…. All talk?" she asked as the entire softball team just stood there in shock.

"You'd better go see the trainer Handelbarz, so she can look you over." The coach said. "As for you Yamamoto, get you stuff and get off the field, you're no longer on the team.

"WHAT!!!!" Yamamoto said. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HANDELBARZ, I'M GONNA….." Madoka threw her a cold stare. "Just back off and leave you alone." she said as she gave a goofy smile as she sweat dropped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Another Close Friendship In Trouble?)**

"_This is Chihiro, I can't answer right now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you."…._

BEEP!!!….

"Hey Chihiro, it's me, Kaorin, look please get in touch with me, I really want to talk." Kaorin said into her phone.

"No Luck huh?" Josh asked.

"No." Kaorin said as she hung up. "And I'm getting worried."

Kaorin and Josh were heading down towards the Buzz, the teen club. It would be the first time they would go there since the whole Rei incident.

"Maybe if I try a different idea." Kaorin started.

"Listen Kaori, maybe it would be better if you just let things work out on it's own." Josh suggested.

"I guess…." Kaorin said as she looked down.

"Hey guys." A voice said as Kaorin and Josh looked up to see Kagura and Yuko.

"Hey what are guys doing here?" Josh asked.

"We heard that this is the hottest spot in Tokyo, so we wanted to check it out." Yuko responded.

"Actually, it's basically a gathering of the rich kid set." Josh responded. "I just came to show Kaorin what it was like since the last time she was here she got into a little…. Incident." Kaorin just blushed at Josh's last remark.

"Well we're just curious about this place that's all." Kagura said.

"And you'll just be wasting your time trying to get in." A voice said behind them.

Kagura just clenched her fists. "Rei."

"It's been a long time Kagura, hoe's the rest of the lame trio." Rei responded as she laughed. "Oh and Aida, thanks for taking good care of Joshy for me." She said as she wrapped her arms around Josh.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…..!!!!" Kaorin said as she was about to charge her.

"Take it easy Kaorin, I'll deal with this." Kagura said as she turned towards Rei. "Look, all you like to do is cause other people problems, that's just so childish."

"Oh I wouldn't talk considering the things you and the trio did back in Junior High." Rei said as she smirked.

"That was our old life, we've grown up since then, got new friends and are very happy with our lives." Kagura responded. "Which is more that I can say for you."

"I'm happy with my life as well." Rei responded. "It's very exciting." It was then that she looked at Yuko. "So Yuko, it looks like you decided to go to the bottom of the barrel to get a girlfriend."

"That was a cruel thing to say." Yuko said as he gave a small smile. "So, have you seen any boys lately?"

Rei narrowed her eyes. "Yes of course I have, hundreds of them." she responded.

"So why are you here alone tonight?" Kagura added.

"I just felt like being alone, it can get real tiring at times you know, keeping track of all my boyfriends."

Kagura just rolled her eyes. "You're quite a piece of work you know that?"

Rei just narrowed her eyes. "Anyway your kind doesn't belong here so just keep going."

"Fine, this place seems lame anyway." Kagura responded.

"How about we go to Magnetron instead." Yuko suggested.

"Let's join you, if that's okay?" Josh asked.

"No problem." Kagura said as she smiled.

"What do you say Kaori?" Josh asked… "Kaori?"

Kaorin was on her cell phone. "Come on Chihiro, pick up." she said.

"You'll see her tomorrow at school, so don't worry okay?" Josh assured her.

"I guess you're right." Kaorin said as she gave a small smile.

As they all left Rei just stared at them…. "Chihiro eh?" She said as she gave a small wicked smile. "Looks like I can have a little fun with this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(It's A Pigtail Thing)**

Chiyo was at her house, in her room to be exact as Mr. Tadakichi was lying down on the floor next to her as she was doing her homework.

"Looks like I'm about done." Chiyo told her faithful friend. "How about a quick snack." Tadakichi barked as if her were saying yes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she was heading towards the kitchen, the phone rang. "Wow, I wonder who could be calling at this hour." Chiyo thought as she answered the phone. "Mihama residence." She said.

"_Oh Chiyo-Chan, I'm so glad I caught you." _A voice said from the other end.

"Osaka-san?" Chiyo responded in a surprised tone. "Is everything okay?"

"_I just wanted to ask you a quick question." _The Osaken girl said. _"Do you keep your pigtails in a jar at night?"_

Chiyo just stood there for a few seconds until she finally responded. "Um, no I don't."

"_Oh good, I was afraid that they could wither up and you wouldn't be the same 'ol Chiyo again." _Osaka responded as she hung up.

Chiyo hung up the phone. "I wonder where she comes up with those ideas." she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1000 Curses)**

"Tonight I shall place a curse on that wretched girl for bringing harm to you." Madoka said.

Rachel just gave a small laugh.

"Is something the matter?" Madoka asked in a confused tone.

"Doka-san, I really appreciate what your thinking, but seeing you act like this is kinda funny." Rachel responded.

"I do not understand." Madoka answered.

"Well the Doka-san that I know would not want to bring harm to others." Rachel said as she smirked.

"I believe I understand." Madoka said as she blushed. "Very well, I shall not place a curse upon Yamamoto."

"Well….. I guess if you could arrange it for her to have a bad day or something, I really wouldn't mind." Rachel said.

"But you have just said…." Madoka said as Rachel gave her a quick kiss. "I shall put an extra effort into it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Flames)**

"I see you finally made it home" Matsuda said as Yukari and Minamo came into the apartment.

"Here's the stuff you asked for." Yukari said as she placed it on the counter.

"Gee, thanks." Matsuda said sarcastically.

"Here Matsuda, let me help you out." Minamo said.

"Thanks Kurosawa-Sensei." Matsuda said as she smiled. "If you could help cut the onions, I'll go ahead and start heating the liver."

Matsuda walked towards an electric plate she had set up.

Minamo stared at the gas stove nearby. "Um Matsuda, why are using an electric plate when the stove is right here?"

"I….think this is much easier." Matsuda replied.

"Leave her alone Nyamo, I don't care what she uses as long as dinner gets done." Yukari responded.

"Okay." Minamo responded.

Yukari headed towards the refrigerator. "I know I have at least one can of beer here." she said.

"Not so close to dinner." Minamo scolded. "How about I make you some tea?"

"Fine whatever." Yukari said as she headed towards the living room.

Minamo headed towards the cabinets and took out a small tea kettle.

"What are you doing?" Matsuda asked in a nervous tone.

"I'm just going to put some water to boil." Minamo said as she headed towards the gas stove.

Matsuda just stood there nervously.

"I still don't see why…." Minamo started as she turned on the gas stove.

Matsuda quickly dropped the cooking utensils from her hands.

"Matsuda?" Minamo asked in a surprised tone.

Matsuda kept staring at the burner on the stove as she started to shake. "NO!!!!!!" Matsuda said as she quickly fell to the ground and pushed herself backwards.

"MATSUDA!!!!!" Minamo yelled.

"NO, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY!!!!!" Matsuda said as she curled up on the floor.

Yukari quickly rushed into the kitchen. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked.

"I don't know, she just started to panic." Minamo said.

"No no no no no no no…." Matsuda said over and over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Turning Tide)**

Kaorin, Kagura, and their boyfriends walked into Magneotron burger.

"Now this is what I call eating in style." Kagura said as they all headed towards the counter.

Kaorin froze when she saw who was there.

Chihiro just stared at them….

"Chihiro, I've been trying to call you." Kaorin said. "I guess you didn't answer because you were working."

"Welcome to Magnetron Burger, may I take your order." Was all Chihiro said.

"Come Chihiro, don't be like that." Kagura told her. "She was just worried about you."

Chihiro was quiet for a few seconds…..

"Welcome to Magnetron Burger, may I take your order." She repeated.

"Maybe we should just go." Yuko said.

"No, Chihiro, is just being rude." Kagura said.

"Kagura, it's okay, I really don't blame her." Kaorin said.

"No, it's not okay." Kagura said as she turned to Chihiro. "Do you remember when I felt like an outcast, and you were the only one who thought I was a good person inside? Well now I know that inside of you is a forgiving person." Chihiro just stared at her. "I don't know what exactly Kaorin did to hurt you, but I kept seeing the concern she has for you, come on, don't be such a jerk and ignore her."

Chihiro just stared at Kaorin as the angled hair girl smiled at her.

"I felt real foolish." Chihiro finally said.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to help." Kaorin said.

"I know, but the last time you tried to help someone with their love life, ………" Chihiro started.

"Bang?" Kaorin said.

"Bang." Chihiro repeated.

"Okay I get it, I'll back off now." Kaorin said. "But I did have an idea for….."

"KAORIN!!!!!" The group yelled.

"Right." Kaorin said as she sweat dropped.

"How about Sunday we have a KCK day?" Chihiro asked as she smiled.

"I'd like that." Kaorin responded. "But Josh is taking me to the theater on Saturday."

"And Yuko and I are going to this big wrestling match at the Tokyo dome." Kagura added.

"Oh." Chihiro said. "Well maybe some other time then." she said as she smiled.

"You bet." Kaorin and Kagura said in unison.

"Now….." Chihiro said as she took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "Welcome to Magnetron Burger may I take your order."

Just outside the Magnetron was staring through the window. "Yeah, I could really have some fun with this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sakaki's Intuition)**

Sakaki was walking down the sidewalk. Normally on Friday's she would head down to the arcade and play the crane machine to try and win some stuffed animals, but tonight her mind seemed to be on something else.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him." She thought.

For years Sakaki was only interested in cute things, but she never imagined that she would be distracted by someone, a guy no less.

"Where is he from, why is he so secretive, is he seeing anyone." The last thought caused Sakaki to stop in her track.

"AM I LOSING MY MIND!!!!!!" she screamed, which caused everyone in the vicinity to stare at her. "Gomen." Sakaki quickly said as she bowed and ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki, stopped at a corner to continue deep in her thoughts. "Maybe it would be better if I just let him live his life." she thought. "But still."

But unknown to her, Joe walked into a nearby building. "Then again." Sakaki thought. "Maybe his life is just a simple one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(What's The Deal Matsuda)**

Minamo bought a glass of water to a calmed down Matsuda. "Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah." Matsuda said as she just looked at the floor.

"Come, what's the deal, you really freaked in there." Yukari said.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Matsuda answered.

"Don't give me that, now talk." Yukari insisted.

"Yukari, leave her be already." Minamo scolded.

"Hey, we share the same apartment, it's not good for her to keep secrets." Yukari responded.

Minamo just gave Yukari and angry look as she turned to Matsuda. "Gather some things Matsuda, you're staying with me tonight."

"Yes Kurosawa-Sensei." Matsuda said as she slowly stood up and headed for her room.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked in a confused tone.

"I know you Yukari, as soon as I leave, you're going to start to give her the third degree." Minamo responded.

Yukari just smirked. "Who me?" she said.

Minamo just shook her head. "Look at it this way, you're finally going to have the place all to yourself." she told her.

Yukari's eyes went wide. "That's right." she said as she started to do a little dance.

Matsuda came out with a small suitcase and carrying a rolled up blanket with pillows inside. "I'm ready."

"Have a good night." Yukari said as she gave a wide grin.

Matsuda just stared at her for a few seconds. As Yukakitten walked up to her and purred as he rubbed her leg. Matsuda put her suitcase down and picked him up. She then turned to Yukari "Maybe staying with you was a mistake." She said as she headed for the door.

Yukari got a serious look on her face. "Well…uh."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow Yukari." Minamo said as she grabbed Matsuda's suitcase and left with the trouble girl.

Yukari just stood there for a few seconds. "Bah, who cares, I'm finally a bachelorette with her own pad." She said as she jumped on the couch and turned on the TV." No trouble.

But as she stared at the TV, she got a serious look on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So a lot has happened today on this Friday, but you must remember one thing……

This is still Azumanga Daioh

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo was lying down on Yomi's bed when she turned to her. "Yomi, I don't know why, but I have a feeling that we've been ignored somehow."

Yomi stopped doing her homework. "You know what, you're right, I wonder why."

Tomo sat up. "Heck, it's not like this is an anime or something and people won't wonder why everyone isn't featured in the plot."

It was then that Yomi and Tomo stared forward.

"What are we looking at anyway?" Yomi asked.

"Beat's me?" Tomo responded.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA**

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, here it is, episode 27.**_

_**Personally I feel by completing this, I have jumped over a huge hurdle in my life. I hope that I continue to bring you more of NAD in the future.**_

_**So once again thanks to everyone who has giving me the faith to continue, so until then, take care….AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
